


王爷的小医师（全文）

by wwwwandou



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 144,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwwandou/pseuds/wwwwandou
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	王爷的小医师（全文）

1.

莫关山在来这荒无人烟的山林之前也是做过心理准备的，无非会遇到些老鼠蛇啊更不济就是豺狼虎豹什么的，只要能把那稀缺的药材找到也不枉他在这山头浪费了一个多月的时间。如今药材找到了，可他万万没想到会遇到这样的场景，眼前三个黑衣人正与一名男子拼死搏斗，三名黑衣人带着的不是普通的面巾而是面具，白色的面具，在这种月黑风高的夜晚看着怪渗人的，再看另一名男子，莫关山那是细细的打量了一番，那男子明显比三个黑衣人身量高出不少，一对墨色的眸子在月光下也是毅然有神，只可惜这男子也带着面具，遮住了脸部的上半部分，只能从脸型判断出男子容貌应当不差甚至说很帅！莫关山看不清他的容貌有些遗憾，紧接着又怪自己如今都什么时候了还想这些乱七八糟的东西，更另莫关山懊恼的是，如今自己躲在离他们不远处的草丛里，一动也不敢动，怕他们一不小心伤了自己，莫关山不会武功，自然不敢贸然有所行动，只能不甘心的趴着继续等这场搏斗结束。正当那男子解决了两名黑衣人时，男子来不及抽剑就被第三名黑衣人一剑刺入胸膛，黑衣人用刺在男子胸口的剑逼着男子直直往后退。莫关山眼看双方就要往自己这边来，莫关山怕得不知如何反应急忙闭上双眼，做好双方踩到自己背上来的准备，只听闷哼一声，有东西应声倒在了地上，莫关山慢慢睁开双眼，不看还好，一看便吓得莫关山“啊”的一声赶紧从草丛里爬起来，原来是那黑衣人倒下了，好死不死就倒在了莫关山跟前，还是睁着眼睛像是盯着莫关山一样，能不怕吗。莫关山从惊心动魄中回神，正要寻那名男子时便被人从后面总剑架在了脖子上，莫关山有急又怕，更不敢乱动，

忙说“大大……侠饶命，我我……我和他们不是一伙的！”

“你是什么人”男子用浑厚的声音问道

莫关山感受到一丝丝若有若无的气息喷洒在耳朵上，顿时一激灵，连忙回答道

“我只是来采药的，谁知会遇上你们啊”

男子在莫关山的脖颈边嗅了嗅确实能闻到淡淡的药香

“……嗯”。

接着男子便没有了声响，莫关山正着急想问时便感受到背上一沉，架在脖子上的剑也随着它主人的手垂到了一旁。

莫关山想着“这是……死了？”

随后又不放弃的耸了耸肩膀

“喂，你干嘛！”

好一会得不到答应，莫关山便大胆起来，抓着男子的手然后往旁边一推，男子便倒在了地上，

“哼！倒霉！”

说完莫关山便往草丛里走去拿起自己装药的背篓离开，可是走到半路又想起师傅的教诲“医者仁心”，本着医者的心态又不甘心的折回来给躺地的四个人都探了探鼻息，三名黑衣人都已毙命，就剩下那名要杀自己的男子了，莫关山走到男子身旁，没好气的踢了一脚，其实也没敢踢重怕伤上加伤。伸手像男子探了探鼻息，似乎能感觉到微弱的气息，又给他把了把脉，片刻后嘴里喃喃自语

“居然没死，算你运气好，我大人有大量不和你计较”。

刚想着从背篓里面拿出药材来给男子止血，又想到不知会不会有其他黑衣人、白衣人过来，待会把他当成“敌军”误杀了可不好，自己还没成亲生子，如今也才十八正是大好年华时可不能死得这么无缘无故，随后便认命的将这男子背起来手里挎着背篓，说是背不如说是拖，男子比莫关山高出大半个头，身形更是比他大，莫关山只能将男子双手跨在自己的肩膀上，男子的双脚也是垂着随莫关山走动在地上拖行，莫关山依旧是不服气的断断续续说道

“吃什么…长得,这般沉，待会我…便把你扔下山崖省…省得叫我烦心”。

嘴上这样说着，莫关山可没真把他丢下山崖，而是把他带回了一间小木屋，这是莫关山在山里采药时偶然发现的，这山林本来就是偏僻之处，这小木屋更是偏僻中的偏僻了，在山林里的一个多月，莫关山便是住在这里，外面看似破旧，里面已经被莫关山收拾得井井有条。莫关山把男子“拖回来”便把他扔在床上，给他解开衣服，男子精壮身躯看得莫关山直羡慕，“身材居然这么好！”

随后又火气直冒

“难怪这么沉！一身肌肉。身材好又怎样！还不是被打趴下了让我来医治！”

随后莫关山从附近的山溪打来清水提他清洗伤口，男子伤口很深从刚才拖回木屋的那段距离已经留了很多血，双唇发白，莫关山正准备替他默哀时，忽的想到刚从山里找到药材正是有止血的功效，眼神一亮，便从背篓里找出药材来，急急忙忙的捣鼓了一阵，把碾碎的药渣敷在了男子的胸口上，再用绷带仔仔细细的缠好。这些绷带原本是莫关山准备给自己用的，在深山里难免会遇到意外，这也是以防不时之需。

“这只能帮你止血，能不能好起来就看你自己了”

做好这些工作莫关山才留意到男子脸上的面具，犹豫着要不要拿下来，

“看一下也没什么大不了的啊”

这般想着就伸手过去准备把男子面具拿下来，可是当手放在面具上时他又犹豫了，想着“既然是带了面具那肯定是不愿让人见着真容的，或许有脸疾什么的？”

接着就把手挪开了

“小爷才不稀罕看你呢！”

床被男子霸占了去莫关山只能趴在桌子上睡觉，待莫关山熟睡屋子里只能听见平缓的呼吸声时，床上的男子便睁开了双眼，其实男子一早便察觉到有人躲在草丛里，刚开始还以为是黑衣人同伙，时刻警惕着他，可是草丛里的人一直没有动作男子便疑惑起来，直到对方被自己放倒的黑衣人吓得爬起来就就把心中的疑虑消去一半，原来胆子竟这般小。把剑架到他脖子上时凭借身高的优势看到对方眸子里又是无辜又是惊恐，心里的提防又少了几分，可又恐防对方有诈便索性装死，想看看这人到底是敌是友，只是没想到起初这小家伙竟全然不顾自己生死便大摇大摆的离开随后又一副不甘心的样子折回来，还给那几个黑衣人把脉，若不成对方还活着这小家伙要把那些人都拖回来么，要知道那几个可是死士，可不懂什么救命之恩，真是傻得让人担心。

在对方给自己把脉时，男子用内功压住自己的气息，装作一副垂死之人的样子，没想到这小家伙还算有良心的把自己救了回来，只是被拖回来的路上怕自己压坏了这小身板完全是自己在暗暗使力还要被骂“太沉”，要不是自己努力忍着，半道上早就笑出声来了。屋子里没有点火烛，只凭借着外头的一轮明月照明，月光从屋子的小窗户洒了进来，刚好落到趴睡在桌子上的少年，随着少年的呼吸一起一伏，可以看到少年干净白皙的脸庞，还有一头耀眼的红发，男子没想到，就这么一眼便让他看呆了，想起自己左不过才刚及冠兄长便给自己张罗婚事，自己一怒之下跑到了边塞当起了将军，更是扬言这辈子不婚娶，乐得逍遥自在。这也便过了六年，兄长见拗不过他，答应不再逼他成亲，只是要他回京，在京城里安家落户，兄长的书信刚到，京城里便有人起了坏心，还没迈进京城就引来了杀手。想起兄长最后的落款处写的那句“路上小心”，恐怕兄长这次召他回京可不止是为了团聚，可能自己这王爷的归来要坏了某些人的“好事”了。

贺王贺天，当今圣上一母同胞的弟弟，世人皆知文物双全，长得又是一副俊俏容貌，京城女子没有不倾慕的。只是偏偏这人又桀骜不驯，也从不流连花丛，说好听了是洁身自好，不近女色，唯有其兄长清楚其是不“爱”女色。贺天躺在床上想起当年自己曾说过不婚娶的一番豪言壮志，如今想来是要被打脸了，盯着桌旁的沉睡的人一脸有趣的说道“婚娶后可能更逍遥快活了”。

可怜的小关山还在美梦中，却不知自己已经被大灰狼看上了，至于如何被吃干抹净那也是后话了。

2

第二天贺天一睁眼便不见莫关山，正寻思着小家伙去哪了，便看见了藏在房梁上的自己的影卫，昨夜黑衣人众多，影卫为护着自己先走贺天才与他们走散，影卫看到贺天醒来，霎时抱拳单膝跪在贺天跟前

“王爷，黑衣人都清干净了”

“嗯…他人呢？”

“那位公子出门采药，凛然跟着他”

“护好他”

“是”

“还有，你藏好点”

影卫一顿，忙回道

“是！”

其实也不怪人家影卫藏得不好，是自家王爷眼睛太毒，要搁平常人哪能看到呢。

“京中有事，耽搁不得，即刻启程”

“是，王爷”

贺天也很想再逗留几日，与那小家伙同住，小家伙的姓甚名谁都还不清楚呢，可是又实在放心不下京城事宜，便留一影卫暗中护着他，寻得他真实住处姓名再回来详细禀报。

莫关山一大早起来到山上寻要，为贺天寻一些补血的药材，可哪想到自己这边本着医者父母心的心肠一回到木屋却发现已经是人去楼口，顿时破口大骂

“没良心！亏得小爷给你爬上爬下找药，你就是这样报答你恩公的，一声不响的溜走，小爷我又不收你钱，早知道就让你暴尸荒野，让野兽吃了去。白眼狼！”

骂着骂着自己又觉得无趣了，便一股脑闷进了捣鼓药材里，而躲在暗处叫凛然的影卫把莫关山刚才所说的话一句不落的抄了下来。

公子骂王爷“没良心、白眼狼，王爷应该暴尸荒野，公子是王爷恩公…”

接下来的几天，莫关山把所需要的药材采得差不多时，便收拾行李，准备回自己的小医馆了。

影卫跟着莫关山回到京城，看着莫关山手里拿着刚才在郊外摘到的狗尾巴草蹦蹦跳跳的走进了一家名叫“莫有病医馆”。随后便回王府向贺天禀报，贺天这边也在这几天中与皇兄里应外合雷厉风行的解决了朝廷中各种异心之人，至于藏在暗处的人，那就只能慢慢挖干净。

贺天看着自己的影卫面无表情的阐述莫关山给他起的各种骂名，眉眼跳了跳

“他骂我没良心？”

“嗯”

“白眼狼？”

“他还骂王爷是…”

“算了！他住哪叫什么”各种骂名贺天到时候亲自问那小家伙，毕竟是自己不告而别，到时候还要给他赔不是，至于怎么赔不是那就看着王爷的心情了。

“莫关山，年十八，莫老先生的徒弟在京中的莫有病医馆行医”

原来这莫关山是当时是京中赫赫有名的莫老先生的徒弟，这莫老先生脾气虽说古怪得很，小老百姓的病患他是来者不拒，唯独这权贵之人找上门来他是闭门不见，可却没有人敢找他麻烦，那是因为人家有当今圣上罩着，也就是贺王爷他哥。贺天还在玩泥沙的年纪他那当皇帝的哥哥得了怪病，太医院的太医各个摇头晃脑不知如何是好，还是当时还是太医院大夫的莫老先生给他治好的，因此皇上对他是青睐有加，可是当时朝廷里的官员却总有那么几个不知天高地厚的家伙不把放莫老先生在眼里，在一次的给朝廷的一位大官的独子看病时，不想惹恼了莫老先生，他气急辞官自己当了老板，想治的便治不想治的爱咋咋地。当今圣上敬重他，也遂了他的意。

而这莫关山，是他从河边抱回来的弃婴，莫关山被捡回来时莫老先生给他详细的检查了一遍，没有不妥之处，要说唯一不妥，那便是他头上的毛发，不似寻常人毛发黑色，而是一头红发，估计正是因为这原因导致他被抛弃。莫老先生一生未娶，想着会孤独终老，没想到天降一子，那是又心疼又欢喜的，红色毛发又如何，我莫老的徒儿那肯定是与众不同的，遂无所保留的将毕生所学全都交给了莫关山。莫关山果然不负莫老先生所望，早早便能独当一面。可是呢，唯一不足的便是，这莫关山看起来凶又不服输的样子，实则心里与同龄人的想法相比真是过于简单，随时能被人骗了去，这也是莫老在去生前最担心的，也怪自己当年护他护得太紧。其实也不能全怪莫老先生，想当年莫关山还是七八岁的孩童，正是好玩好动的年纪，老先生也不愿束缚了他，便常让他到外面玩耍，可是有一次呢，过了晚饭时间莫老先生却迟迟等不到莫关山归家，便想着这臭小子在外面玩野了不知时候，便一股子气的出去寻他，莫老先生找了平时他玩耍的地方却不见他踪影，心里开始着急起来，最后还是在河边找到的他。莫老先生气呼呼的走上前，刚想骂这臭小子，谁知这小娃察觉有人靠近抬起一张小脸，这可把莫老先生吓坏了，这小娃一脸脏兮兮全是泥土，还有和着泥土的泪水，小眼睛红彤彤的，莫关山看见师傅急忙站了起来，慌慌张张的喊了句“师傅”又低下小脸，偷偷抹眼泪，顿时又让莫老先生心疼了一把，忙把小娃子领回家去，用热水洗干净脸蛋才发现，这脸上居然还破皮了，这之后莫老先生问了好几次，莫关山也不愿说发生了什么，愣是说是摔疼了才哭的。也是那时候开始莫关山便不爱往外面跑了，当真一心放在了学医上，那时候莫老先生才意识到，这哪里是摔的啊，明明是受了欺负不肯说，和其他小朋友不一样就被当成了异类，估计还听了好些“没爹没娘”的话。也是从那时起莫老先生越发溺爱，护得越来越紧，偶尔听到不懂事的孩童嘲笑几句，莫关山还没来得及发作莫老先生就先炸呼呼骂回去了，还威胁到不给孩童家人看病之类的话，小老百姓都担心着没人给看病而且莫老先生医术确实高明，听了这话立马领着孩童上门道歉了，至此也没有不懂事的再说莫关山半分不是。如今莫老先生已去世，莫关山继承了医馆，医术又得师傅真传，更是没人敢在说他了。

3

莫关山这句话算是把贺天吓到了，无意中收紧了双臂，恶狠狠的问他

“你这话是什么意思！”

莫关山被贺天勒得狠了，有些不高兴

“哎！哎！你干嘛？你勒疼我了！”

听到他喊疼，贺天忙把他松开，顺带用手给他捏了捏方才被勒疼的地方，这更让莫关山不乐意了，连忙挣扎起来，小屁股扭来扭去的

“你手放哪呢，快放开！”

“别乱动！这是马背上，危险！”

“谁让你乱摸我的！”

“又不是大姑娘哪那么多计较，是你自己喊疼的”

“我不管，你快拿开你的爪子”说罢莫关山继续扭了起来，

贺天被他在怀里扭来扭去的，马上就感觉不好了，呼吸也变得沉重起来，便起了戏弄他的心思

“你再扭来扭去待会别哭”

莫关山感受到贺天的说话的气息喷洒在自己脖颈上，觉得热辣辣的，越发不好意思，扭着扭着便碰到了身后杵着自己臀部的硬邦邦的东西，顿时就傻了，脸蛋蹭得红透了，自己虽说未经人事，但也是个男的，怎会不知那是什么,又想到这是光天化日大街上，那小脸算是熟透了

贺天在后面看得有趣，多想就这样一亲芳泽，又怕吓到小家伙，还是忍了下来，可却依旧不依不饶的问道

“现在知道怕啦，小家伙”

小家伙把头低的低低，快要埋进了胸口，闷闷的说了句话，贺天没听清，偏头又凑近了一点，小家伙又说了一遍

“你把手拿开”

贺天含笑问道“不舒服么”

莫关山像是泄气般的又挤出来三字

“我怕痒”

这让贺天顿时笑出声来，心里再一次觉得这个人可爱极了，以后的日子肯定不会无趣。

莫关山一路不敢说话，贺天抱着他心里也舒坦，直到马停在了王府门前，贺天提醒他一句“到了”，便自己先下马把莫关山从马背上抱了下来，莫关山刚落地，利落干脆的给贺天的腿上来了一脚，骂了句‘臭流氓’便撒丫的往王府里跑。

门童看到这幕，刚想把莫关山拦下便被贺天一眼瞪缩了回去，小斯接过缰绳，随即贺天笑眯眯的迈进王府，仿佛刚才挨了一脚的不是他，但贺天心里想的却不一样

“这是小家伙第二次踢我了～”

可是贺天这一条腿刚迈过门槛脸色就变了，刚才太过得意忘形，忘了追问小家伙的幸福问题了

咬牙切齿的说道

“该死的展正希”

随后又喜笑颜开，这小家伙都自动送上门来了，准跑不掉，展正希算什么东西，来一个杀一个，来两个杀一双！

门童这一天看着王爷的变幻莫测的脸色，扒拉着柱子偷偷的抹眼泪，嘤嘤嘤的望天喊道“工作压力太大了～”，随即又嘤嘤嘤的哭了起来。

展正希这边是一个喷嚏接一个，见一嘤嘤嘤的抱着他哭

“展希希你是不是快不行了”嘤嘤嘤～

展正希一脸嫌弃得把见一往外推

“滚！鼻涕都蹭我脸上啦！你恶不恶心！”

随后又抱紧被子，悠悠说道

“怎么感觉后背凉飕飕的”

莫关山刚才只记得跑了，好像拐了好几个弯，可往哪儿拐的又记不清了，现下也不知道自己这是身处何方。只觉得这园子气派得很

“想不到这人还是个富家少爷，可这么大的园子却一个人影都没有，我怎么找展将军啊”

莫关山正发愁呢，就看到廊上转角出现一人，那人顶着一头金发，也瞧见了他，像是发现了什么好玩的，顿时眉飞色舞

“哪来这么可爱的小红毛！”

莫关山一听就炸毛了

“你才是小金毛呢！”

“哈！脾气倔得很，更可爱了！”说着便走下楼梯往莫关山走来

莫关山正气鼓鼓的盯着对方，还来不及反应，对方就把手伸向了自己，被一手箍着脖子，另一只手使劲的在发顶上揉来揉去，恶劣说到

“哈哈哈哈～果然可爱！好玩～”

“混蛋，快放开，老子揍死你”莫关山拼命挣扎，手脚乱甩乱踢也没能挣脱这人的束缚

愤愤的想到

“这府里没一个好人！”

突然感觉脖子头顶的力道正在缓缓的散去，莫关山赶忙把这人推了出去，一转身便看到那作恶的“小金毛”正被刚才在马上调戏自己的那人拎着耳朵

“见一，你这是在找死”

“疼疼疼！！！贺天你赶紧给老子放开！”

莫关山站在一旁独自消化一下刚才听到的名字，喃喃自语

“贺天？贺天？贺……贺……贺王爷？……王爷”

顿时又傻了，抬起头望着不远处那身材高大的人，思考了片刻，发现那两人没有注意到自己，便偷偷慢悠悠的转身，轻声细语的默念

“师傅啊，您得保佑徒儿活着出去啊，徒儿好像闯祸了”

还有一步之遥就能踏出园子，莫关山还暗自高兴，却没想到身后就传来的声音

“你这是要去哪？”

吓得莫关山把刚迈出的一只脚立马收了回来，站得笔直笔直的，机械性的转身

“王……王爷，小小……小的家里的衣服还没收，得得回家收去！”

贺天危险的眯起双眼，抬头望了望天，没下雨啊

“收衣服？”

只看那小家伙脑袋像捣蒜一样使劲不停的点

“嗯嗯嗯！！！”

贺天盯着他一言不发，想着这中间发生了什么，突然眉眼一扬，邪魅一笑，想着

“原来如此”

莫关山被他盯着后背直冒冷汗，哆哆嗦嗦的问道

“王爷，小的可以走了吗”

贺天正了正脸色，严肃道

“不许！”说完便上前，拉起莫关山的小手，带着他往后院去

莫关山不情愿的被这王爷牵着手，心里害怕极了，也不知这王爷会怎么处罚自己，微微的挣扎想把手从对方手中挣脱出来，没想到对方握得更紧了，还转过头，停下来，故意沉着脸问他

“乱动什么！”

莫关山被他这么一吼，顿时眼睛就吓红了

“我……我不是故意踢您的，是您先捉弄我的，我……我我”

贺天盯着他我了半天都没能说出什么，眼看就要哭了出来，心里一紧，也不忍心再继续捉弄

用拇指抚了抚他的眉眼，叹气道“没怪你，还去不去看展将军了，嗯？”

莫关山回到医馆立马喊来医馆里的药童，将采来的各种药材整理好归类

小药童在跟前一脸期待的打听莫关山这一路上的事

“医师遇到什么好玩了吗”

“哪有什么好玩的，差点丢了性命，还亏了一把药材”

“难不成遇到了劫匪，可劫匪怎么只拿药材呀？”

“哼！是比劫匪更可恶的人！”

“那是什么人呀”小药童一脸茫然

“估计就是个丑八怪！提他干什么，快点收拾！”

“哦……”小药童一脸悻悻的回答道

两人一顿忙活后拍拍双手，这才算是大功告成，心满意足的看着眼前的药柜子小医师感觉特高兴，然后才舒舒服服的泡了个热水澡，再美滋滋的睡上一觉。

自从师傅过世，莫关山也不愿回家，感觉家里空荡荡的，没点人气，便就住在了医馆里，住在医馆里其实是相当方便的，不用每天家里医馆的两边跑。而且，这医馆每天都热闹得很，就比如说那城头买糖葫芦的李大爷就经常爱来这里讨碗凉茶喝，作为交换，李大爷就会把京中近来发生各种趣事讲予莫关山听，莫关山也是听得津津有味。

如此便过了十多天，莫关山早就把贺天的那件事抛于脑后，每天在医馆里忙忙碌碌的过得特充实。可贺天这边心境却完全相反了，贺王爷每天心里都念着这莫关山，可是偏偏公事却越来越多，忙活不过来。

这不，今天刚好得空，以为能去那小医馆里看望一下小家伙，却得知自己的副将回来了，不仅回来，还是受了伤回来的。这副将名叫展正希，从小与贺天一起长大，其父亲原也是一名将军，如今年事已高，在家中颐养天年，这展正希便继承了他的衣钵。说到了展正希，不得不再说一人，见一。见一是军中的军师，每次在紧要关头都能想出那么一招，必能出奇制胜，可这人偏偏在平时相处中却是最最不正经的，吊儿郎当，能把不苟言笑的展正希调戏得头顶都冒青烟。

贺天正在准备重色轻友时却突然想到了一妙招，即能向好友展示自己的重情重义，又能见着小关山

“来人”

门外侯着的婢女名叫青杏，听到吩咐便推门进来

“王爷有何吩咐？”

“去把展正希接到府上来，就说本王给他请了神医疗伤”

“可是王爷，据说展将军的伤并不严重，并用不到什么神医呀”

“你如此说便是，若他不肯来，就说本王即刻进宫与皇兄商量他的婚事”

“是！”

待青杏退出后，贺天喊了侍女进来整理着装，随后便满脸春风出门去了，守门的门童看着这平时都是冷漠如霜今天却笑容满面的王爷，担忧的望天

“老天爷～您这是要变天了吗？”

贺天驾马不出片刻便来到了莫有病医馆门前，放眼望去 ，就那么一瞬间便被那抹耀眼的红色抓住了眼眸。医馆里小家伙正忙前忙后的给病人抓药，打扮得一副小学徒的模样，一会儿见他面带微笑给病人讲解，眉眼弯弯，露出的小虎牙甚是可爱，一会儿又见他与药童说事，表情严肃，却不让人害怕，真真一副小大人模样了。贺天稍稍愣神一会，便跨下马来，走进医馆，问道

“请问哪位是莫关山莫医师？”

莫关山听到有人寻他，从抓药的空档转过身去却并不抬头，依旧忙活着手里的药包

“我就是，要看病得先排队”

贺天见他这副模样，心里被气笑，接着说道

“不是在下要看病，而是我府上的展正希展将军看病”

“展将军？”

展正希的名字莫关山是听过的，不仅听师傅说过，也听卖糖葫芦的李大爷说过，知他是跟着贺王平定边疆，保家卫国的好男儿，师傅虽不喜权贵，但是对将军战士们还是十分的敬畏的。这时莫关山才抬起头来打量着眼前的男子，完美的五官轮廓，深邃微带笑意的眼眸，直挺英气的鼻子，淡薄的蠢勾勒出好看弧度，一身华服更显出他的贵气，一时间莫关山竟看傻了。

贺天好笑的在他眼前晃了晃手

“莫医师？”

莫关山这才回过神来

“哦，这……这展将军在您府上，我……我……”

“……”

“……”

“什么！展将军在你府上！还受伤了！我这就去拿药箱！等着！”转身便跑进里屋

贺天被莫关山这一惊一乍的反应弄得有点摸不着头脑，只觉得这小家伙反应有点过激

莫关山背着药箱跟着贺天出门还不忘叮嘱药童照看好医馆，可是当两人行至马前莫关山犯难了，还是贺天先一步跨上马，随后把手伸向莫关山

“莫医师上马吧”

莫关山摸摸鼻头，双颊微红不好意思说道

“我不会骑马”

“我带着你骑，不会让你摔着”

“两个男人同骑一马这也太奇怪了，我走过去就行，你府邸在哪？”

贺天肯定是不愿意放弃和小家伙同骑的好机会，盯着他，想起他刚才在店里的反应，试探的说道

“我们这要是去晚了，展将军可能性命攸关啊”

莫关山明显被这句话吓到，立马伸出自己的手搭在贺天掌上，凭借贺天的力道跨上马背，稳稳当当的坐在了马背上，也就是贺天的怀里，贺天拉着缰绳驱马就如同把面前的小家伙紧紧的拥在怀里，嗅着熟悉的药香，感觉没有比这更幸福的事了。可贺天心里依旧有些吃味，心想着小家伙和展正希有什么交际，竟这般关心他。便问道

“这展将军与莫医师有过什么过往么，你这般关心他？”

莫关山这是一心着急，也没有多想就回答

“能不关心吗？他可关系到我下半辈子的幸福啊～”

4

莫关山听罢才揉了揉眼睛，又衡量了一会，抬眼可怜兮兮的望着他

“去”

“这小家伙居然还记着展正希，真是欠收拾”贺天心里虽然这么想着，但也不敢真干什么

贺天捏了捏莫关山的小拇指，牵着他继续往后院走去，莫关山也没察觉出哪里不妥，乖乖的被牵着跟在他的身后。

见一使劲搓了搓眼睛，使劲瞪着眼珠子，一脸的不可置信

“卧槽！我见鬼了吧！啊呸！是贺天撞鬼了吧”

“哎！等等我！我也要去看展希希～”

5

贺天牵着莫关山来到展正希房门前，莫关山探头探脑的问了句

“到了？”

“嗯”

“怎么办我有点紧张”说着便想把自己的手从贺天手里抽出来，试了一次没成功，便用另一只手扯着贺天的袖子，躲在贺天身后，探出小脑袋，满眼期待的望着贺天，让他开门

贺天忍着怒气不发说到

“紧张什么，他又不会吃了你”，要吃也是本王吃，当然这句话没说出声，接着贺天敲了敲门，然后把门推开

莫关山伸出个小脑袋瓜往屋里瞅了瞅，眼前一亮，果然看到了他心心念念的展将军，顿时像出闸的兔子，贺天还没反应过来，小家伙猛的抽走了自己小手，蹦哒到了展正希面前。莫关山看见展正希手臂上缠着绷带，瞬间拉耸下了小脸。

贺天和展正希见一三人，当时从边塞赶回京城，为了尽早回到，因此没有与大部队一起。在遇到黑衣人时三人失散，失去了联系，展正希就是当时与黑衣人搏斗时受的伤，不小心被对方在右手臂上划了一剑。其实这点伤算不上什么大问题，展正希就是感觉自己完全是被贺天“绑架”过来的。

现在看到眼前一脸担忧的望着自己手臂小少年，以及他身后的贺天一脸便秘的脸色，有点蒙圈。没过一会，又听见见一那家伙静不下来的声音

“展希希～我来看你了～你好点了吗”

见一那家伙一进门便往展正希身上扑，展正希依旧一脸嫌弃，使劲把他从身上扒下来

“重死了！赶紧起开！”

“展希希你别这么无情嘛～人家关心你呢～”

展正希还刚想说点啥，莫关山就打断了他

“你这金毛赶紧放手，要压到展将军的手了！”

房里其余三人齐齐向莫关山望去，那张白皙的小脸五官都快挤到一起了，一副很凶得样子瞪着见一

贺天叹气摇摇头，直接走过去把见一从展正希身上扯下来

“哎哎哎，贺天你又干嘛呢，我这次又没动你家小红毛”

“再说话揍死你”

然后把莫关山拉到床边，按在椅子上坐着，弯下腰对他说

“来，莫医师开始看病吧”

展正希、见一皆是一愣，只见莫关山一副紧张的样子，捏着手里袖子，一副就死的样子吼道

“展将军！我是莫有病医馆的医师！我叫莫关山！今年十八！未娶妻！我！我！非常倾佩您！尊敬您！爱慕您！……”

展正希和贺天听到这立马僵住了

“哎哎哎！小红毛你这是表白还是看病啊！”见一一脸好笑的问道

“还有！展希希是我的！你别想抢！”

莫关山这才想起自己刚才说了啥，瞬间闹了个大红脸

“哦！！不对！我今天是来给您看病的”

然后展正希一脸茫然的把自己已经包扎过的手臂伸出去

贺天低头望着这个正在给展正希查看手臂的小家伙，脸色已经黑得可以滴出墨汁来了，脑袋里不断重复两个字

“爱慕……”

待莫关山将展正希手臂重新上药又包扎了一遍，天色已经慢慢的暗了下来

贺天理了理思绪，正色道

“莫医师就在本王府上用过晚膳再走吧”

听到这句话，莫关山首先转过头去问展正希

“展将军也在吗？”

“呃……在”

气得贺天起身拉起莫关山就往屋外走，莫关山还作死的说道

“哎～王爷，展将军还没准备好呢”

“他待会会自己过来！”贺天咬牙切齿说道，做王爷这么多年贺天真是从来没有这么憋屈啊！

待侍女们布好饭菜，贺天起筷给莫关山夹了块鸡翅膀

“尝尝”

莫关山看了看碗里的鸡肉，想了想，立马动筷把碗里的鸡翅�  
蚍诺搅苏拐�希的碗里

“展将军您吃这个，以形补形～”

展正希哪敢吃啊，心里哭诉

“大哥啊，我哪敢吃啊，你看你身后那人，我要是吃了这鸡翅，我另一只手也要废了”

见一也不服气，给展正希夹了满满一碗的菜

“展将军不能吃这个！对伤口不好！”

两人正争论得激烈，还是贺天终于忍不住了，手掌用力往桌上一拍，黑着脸说

“都给本王安静的吃饭！”

三人才卖力的扒起饭来。一场晚饭安静得可怕，两旁的侍女也都战战兢兢。

晚饭过后，莫关山还想和展正希聊会就被贺天拉着急急忙忙的出了王府

“王爷，我还有事要问展将军呢”

“问什么问，快点上马！”

“哦……王爷，小的可以自己走回去的，这离医馆也不远”

“想让本王抱你上马？”

“才不是呢”

“踩好马鞍”贺天扶着莫关山的腰借力让他上马，随后自己也跨上马背，如来时一样，拉着缰绳慢悠悠的前行

“小家伙，你刚才想问展正希什么”贺天在他耳边轻语

“这是我的秘密！”

贺天见他不肯说，用手轻捏着他腰间的软肉，又挠了挠，威胁道

“说不说！”

“哈哈哈～王爷您…您别这样，哈哈哈～”

贺天见他乱动怕他掉下去，改而又圈紧他，

“那你快说！”

莫关山松了一口气，不情愿说道

“我想问他有没有意中人”

“你问这个干什么！”

“嘿嘿～那当然是想知道才问的”

后来不管贺天怎么问他，莫关山也不肯说出个所以然来，贺天又顾忌是在马背上，也不敢真闹他，怕把他摔了

下了马，莫关山发现医馆已经关门了，开了门刚想把门关上时，一只修长的手阻止了他的动作，是贺天，随即贺天身手敏捷的从门缝里挤了进来

屋子里还没点灯，黑漆漆的，莫关山只能借着窗户透进的月光看到贺天凌厉的眼神，那一刹那觉得有点眼熟，还没来得及抓住这点思绪，他就被贺天一个转身紧紧的压在了门上

莫关山用手去推，随即双手也被贺天十指紧扣的举起压在了门上

“王爷……您怎么还没回去啊”

“你为什么问展正希那个问题”

莫关山感受到贺天紧实的胸膛压着自己，贺天说话的气息喷在自己脸上，他感觉有点喘不过气

“都说了是秘密了”

“哦～是吗？”

“……”

“你再不说本王就亲你了，亲到你说为止”

贺天把脸靠得更近，作势要亲下去。莫关山感觉到贺天靠近的气息，急忙把头偏向一边

“我说！我说！”

“恩，本王听着”

“我家附近有个小惠姐姐，她从小就喜欢展将军，她说只要我能帮他追到展将军，她就帮我……帮我”

“帮你什么？”

“帮我……找一位娘子”

“那你所说的爱慕？”

“爱慕？小惠姐姐爱慕展将军呀”

贺天听完先是一愣，随即把头靠在莫关山肩膀上憋着笑，原来是这小家伙的口误，心里越想越好笑，慢慢的笑出了声

“原来自己担心了一晚就是为了这个”

莫关山觉得自己被嘲笑了，又炸毛了，红着脸开始挣扎

“我都说了，你快放开我！”

随即贺天抬起头来，正视他

“展正希有心上人了”

啊，小娘子没有了

“你也不用找娘子了”

莫关山骨碌一双大眼睛疑惑的看着贺天

“因为，你已经有我了”

“什……唔！”

贺天眼底充满了笑意，低头封住了那张小嘴。  
6

起初贺天还是停留在用嘴唇温柔的摩挲那张小嘴，接着轻轻的含住，感觉像是在吃什么好吃的糖果，细细的舔舐，直到那张小嘴泛着盈盈的水渍，贺天稍拉开点距离，抵着额头笑意满满的说道

“真甜”

莫关山此时脑袋晕乎乎的，听到贺天这调戏的话语，双颊更是越发滚烫，接着开始挣扎起来 可是他被贺天压的死死的，实在挣脱不开，气极了说道

“你放开我！你个……唔！”

贺天不等他说完，低下头再次吻了上去，这次贺天可不满足浅尝辄止的舔吻了，趁着他刚才说话的间隙，把舌头探进了莫关山口中，不再如刚开始般温柔，在莫关山口中扫荡了一翻后，随即与他的舌头纠缠起来，仿佛是两个抢糖吃的孩子。

莫关山躲避着这人的舌头，又想把这作恶之人从自己口中推出去，谁知意外的顺利，只不过自己伸出去的舌头现在被对方含在嘴里，又被好好的吸允了一翻，黑暗中，啧啧作响的水声感觉被方大了一般，让莫关山面红耳赤

现下莫关山感觉自己身体软绵绵的，全身的力气像是被抽走了一样，慢慢的往下滑。

贺天趁这时将一条腿挤进他两腿之间，撑起他的身体，牵引他的双手放在自己的腰上，自己也用手轻抚他的后背

莫关山感觉自己变得越来越奇怪，有舒服但又还怕，再加上喘不过气，这个人如此欺负自己，一时委屈起来，眼睛竟泛起了雾气，豆大的泪珠仔就开始哗啦啦的往下掉

贺天亲着亲着尝到了咸咸的味道，借着微弱的月光，抬眼一瞧，顿时吓坏了。这小家伙，脸上全是泪痕，眼睛红红的，煞是可怜。忙把他抱起来坐在旁边的桌子上，边用袖子给他擦眼泪边低头问他

“怎么哭了”

莫关山哭得一抽一抽，还在喘着气，想说点啥，试了几次都没成功

“好了好了，不急，先喘直了再慢慢说”

接着贺天继续给他擦眼泪，又哄道

“不哭了，眼睛都肿了，嗯”

却不想这小家伙哭得更欢了

断断续续哭诉

“我都…跟你说了，你干…干嘛…还要欺……欺负我”

“本王一时高兴，你就原谅我呗”

说是求他原谅，可莫关山看他没有一点做错事的样子，别过脸去不愿再理他

贺天瞅他一脸气鼓鼓的样子，一时又忍不住捧着小脸，轻轻吻去他脸上的泪珠

贺天始料未及，这小家伙忽的把他推到一旁，自己被拌了一下，碰翻了一张椅子。莫关山立马从桌子上跳了下来

喘着气说道“你流……流氓！”

又用小手抹去脸上的眼泪

“我…我娘子都还…没亲过呢！你怎么可以！”

“所以啊，你现在就是我娘子了”

“我不是！你混蛋！”

贺天也不恼，笑眯眯的向他走过来，莫关山感觉到对方就是一只危险的野兽，而自己就是被野兽包围的无路可逃的小绵羊，心里琢磨过好几种逃跑的方法，好像都行不通，正郁闷生气时，听到二楼传来了声响

先是由远及近的脚步声，接着就看到药童端着油灯向楼下询问道

“医师，是您吗”

莫关山趁贺天这会走神的功夫，一把推开他，飞快跑上楼去

“是我是我！！！”

“……”

“医师，你眼睛怎么了？”

“啊？……沙子迷眼睛了，对，就是沙子！”

“这外面刮风了吗？眼睛竟红成这样了？”

“问那么多干嘛！赶紧回屋去！”

“哦……那医师您早点睡”

贺天听着渐渐消失的对话声，接着就是关门的声音，便再也听不到任何其他的声响，也不想把他逼得太急，无奈摇摇头，把踢翻的椅子扶起来，也没再上楼找他，就独自离开了。

莫关山爬上床，用被子蒙过头，静静竖着耳朵听了好一会，确定那人没有上来，才安心把头伸了出来。这时候才想起那人刚才的吻，用手背把嘴唇擦了好一会才肯罢休

半夜里，莫关山辗转反侧，一会转过这边双腿夹着被子，一会又翻到那边索性踢开被子，没过一会又从地上捡起被子老老实实盖好，继续闭眼睡觉，猛地又从床上坐起

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

“气死我啦！”

接着又躺下继续重复着上面的各种动作

这一宿莫关山一闭眼，脑子里全是贺天亲他的画面，竟是想了一夜，直到天边已经微微泛白，才迷迷糊糊的睡着。

7

莫关山一睡就睡去了大半日时光，等到日上三竿时才懒洋洋的爬起来，下到楼下时，药童正在给病人抓药，自己也开始摆弄自己平时问诊用的工具，坐在椅子上给病人看病

今天的病人不多，看了两三个就基本闲下来了，早饭午饭都没吃，现下正是饿的时候，就准备去城东那边买自己最喜欢吃的烧饼，其实烧饼算不上是最喜欢的了。

小时候自己爱吃烧饼，可吃多了就不想吃饭，师傅为了让他多吃些饭菜为此每次见他吃烧饼就要生好大的气。

有一次，师傅再三强调不许再买烧饼，可是自己的小嘴馋的呀，就是管不住，又偷偷买了回来藏在屋里，当天晚上自己佯装不舒服，没吃晚饭就回房了，其实就是想着屋里香喷喷的烧饼。正准备大快朵颐时，师傅就推门而进了，所以说，姜还是老的辣。

师傅当时是气得吹胡子瞪眼的，把他手里的烧饼一把抢过来，就夺门而去。莫关山愣愣的看着自己手里剩的一手油，伤心极了。正以为今晚要饿肚子时，就看见刚才抢自己烧饼的老头端着饭菜走了进来，还有自己的烧饼！

老头一脸气鼓鼓的把烧饼对折，然后把一些蔬菜肉片夹到烧饼里，递给莫关山，还是一脸气鼓鼓的说

“赶紧吃！”

莫关山赶忙接过来，美滋滋的吃起来，吃的过程中对师傅一脸灿烂的说道

“好吃！”

师傅气得好笑

“你这小兔崽子”

莫关山笑眯眯的也不答话，继续啃着手里的烧饼

“以后想吃跟师傅说，要是再敢这样绝不饶你！”

“师傅对我真好～”

“也吃点饭，别光顾着吃那个！”

…………

如今师傅已经不在，要是再想吃烧饼，就只能自己去买，自己夹蔬菜肉片了。还是师傅对我最好！那个贺王爷就是个流氓！

“呸！我怎么又想起他了？忘掉忘掉！”

莫关山门槛还没踏出去，就看见了那贺王爷一人正往医馆这边款款走来，这时出去那肯定得迎面碰上了，顿时就像老鼠遇上猫，着急得转了个圈，才脚底抹油往楼上跑，还不忘吩咐药童说

“有人找我一律说我不在！”

“啊？……哦……好的”

药童也不知道咋回事，半响才回答道

此时贺天正好进到屋里，四处寻了寻，没看到莫关山，就问眼前着小药童

“你们医师哪去了？”

“啊？……哦……医师说他不在”

“…………”

“…………”

两人面面相觑，还是贺天最先反应过来，越过药童，往楼上走去

“公子您是不能上去的”药童连忙拦道

“本王与医师有事商讨”

“王爷？”

“嗯”

“您……您请”药童让开路，作出请的姿势

贺天遂上楼，不忘问道

“医师房间在哪？”

“二楼左转第二间便是”

莫关山躲回房中，在屋里踱步，等了许久也不见贺天来敲门

“莫非他不是往医馆来的？”

随即挪步到门口，轻悄悄打开房门，半个身子侧出来。没人？顿时开心出门，不想刚踏出门口，就听背后传来那人的声音

“娘子让我好等呀”

一听莫关山就吓到了，下意识往前跑，身后那人比他反应更快，一把揽住他，从后面抱住他，问道

“娘子要去哪？”

“混蛋！不许叫我娘子”

“可你昨晚都承认了，娘子～”

“我没有！我是男的！我是要娶娘子的！”

贺天听罢，揽着他的腰把他转过来，装作一脸严肃的问他

“娶谁？嗯？”

莫关山看他一脸不爽，没敢继续说下去

“反正你不能叫我娘子！”

“那本王该叫你什么？小家伙？小红毛？”

“我不小！我师傅都说我长大了！”

“这样啊，小红毛见一那家伙也叫过了，那就……那就叫毛毛吧。好不好，毛毛？”

“不好不好！！”

“那就直接叫宝贝好了”说着低头往莫关山唇上偷了个香

“宝贝”

“这更不行！”莫关山完全没有意识到贺天刚才的举动有什么奇怪的地方，还在纠结称呼

“那你说叫什么呀”

“毛……毛吧”

“好的，毛毛～”贺天随即又往莫关山脸蛋上亲了一口

“你放开我”

“不放！”

“快点！我饿了！”

听他说饿，贺天赶紧伸手摸摸他的肚子

“没吃午饭吗？”

“早餐都没吃呢”莫关山不开心的嘟囔

贺天以为他是太忙导致没时间吃饭，心疼

“下次想吃什么托人告诉本王，我亲自给你送过来就是，不许再这么饿肚子了！”

莫关山恍神一下，想起师傅好像也说过这样的话，也没注意到贺天牵起了他的手，拉着他下楼

，自己傻傻的问了句

“我们去哪？”

“去吃饭～”

贺天带着莫关山来到京城里最有名的馆子，小二一见贺天的打扮就知道非富即贵，狗腿的笑道

“客官，二楼清净，您往楼上请”

贺天点了几个小菜，荤素搭配，莫关山实在是饿极了就要求加个猪蹄，可是被贺天拦下了，小二出去后，贺天看着他一脸写的不高兴

“吝啬鬼！”

“噗……你早饭都没吃，吃得太油腻不好，给你点了炖牛肉，以后想吃什么本王再带你过来吃，好不好？”

“切”

“……毛毛还有什么想吃的？”

“烧饼！”

“这个也油腻！”

“哼！那我自己去买，不吃你的！”说着就要从椅子上起来

“给本王坐好！”贺天赶紧把他按住

“真想吃？”

“想吃！”

贺天只好妥协叫来小二吩咐他去买

莫关山再三叮嘱“一定要城东那家的”

“现在可以好好吃饭了吧”

“还不行”

“？”

“还没上菜呢”

“……”

等到菜上齐了，烧饼也买回来了，贺天一脸有趣的看着莫关山往烧饼里塞了青菜牛肉，然后自己啃起来

“毛毛……你这样吃好吃？”

莫关山塞满了一嘴，吐字不清，

“嗨次，里四四”然后把手里的烧饼递到贺天嘴边，贺天起初没反应过来，随后笑开，对着刚才莫关山咬过的位置咬了一口

莫关山囫囵把口里的吞下去，一脸期待问他

“怎样？”

“嗯，很甜”

莫关山疑惑不解，又啃了一口

“不甜啊”

“你多吃点饭”贺天一脸宠溺的笑道

“嗯！”

8

自从有了那一次在酒楼吃饭后，贺天每天都会过来陪他吃饭，中午若是不能过来也定会让自己的侍女青杏送饭菜过来，每次青杏都要和莫关山叮嘱

“莫公子，咱们王爷让你多吃饭烧饼少吃”

起初莫关山还是一脸不好意思，久而久之也就习惯了

这天两人刚吃饱午饭，莫关山准备将盘子放回食盒里，好方便青杏来取，谁知自己刚站起身来，就被贺天拦腰抱着坐在他腿上，莫关山也没想到，最近这几天这人都表现得很好以至于自己都忘了他是个流氓的事实。

莫关山掰着他的双手道“你又发什么疯，让我起来！”

“好多天都没抱你了，让我抱抱”贺天下巴枕着他的肩膀无赖的说

“不行！你怎么每次都这样！”说着想起身，可依旧被对方牢牢的压在腿上

“你别再乱动了，我那里又要起来了”

“……”莫关山只感觉到对方的热气吹进了耳蜗，慢慢的流向全身，随后燥热起来。贺天感觉到怀里的人温度越来越热 ，看他红晕跑上双颊

“怎么这么容易害羞，平时不都挺凶得吗”

“……”莫关山不语

“嗯？”

“……”依旧不语

“再不说话亲你了啊”

“你都抱过了，可以让我起来了吧？”

“你亲亲我”贺天一副威胁的嘴脸指了指自己的嘴唇

“这不是一样的吗！”莫关山生气道

“那我亲你了”说着把身子倾向莫关山并用双手固定住他

“别别别！！”莫关山双手推着他的胸膛“我亲我亲！”

贺天直了直身体，一脸淡定的看着他。莫关山做了许久心理准备，紧紧闭上双眼慢慢靠近他，蜻蜓点水般碰了一下，正准备离开。却不知这人还是流氓本性不改，贺天一手已经游走到莫关山的脑后，一下便把他压向自己，再次吻上了日思夜想的小嘴。莫关山瞪大双眼，对上了那双正看着自己的笑眼，双手不停的捶打他的胸口，却只能发出唔唔的声音。

贺天咬上莫关山的下唇，莫关山吃痛张开嘴巴，马上就感觉到一条舌头滑进了嘴里，缠上自己的舌头

贺天在细细的品尝着这个吻，用舌头描摹莫关山每一颗贝齿，随即又缠上对方的舌头，带着对方起舞。逐渐的怀里的身体软了下来，同时也感受到莫关山小心翼翼的回应了自己，虽然青涩没有章法，但是足以让贺天兴奋不已

贺天的进攻击得莫关山节节败退，来不及吞咽的银丝从嘴里流了出来，莫关山感觉自己的呼吸都被这人抢走了，眼角被逼出了泪水，再也承受不住，再一次捶打起这人来。

贺天看到莫关山睫毛上挂着泪珠，也不忍再欺负他，便从他口中退出，抹去嘴边的口水，轻抚他的后背给他顺气

“怎么还不会用鼻子呼吸？”

莫关山瞪着他，气喘吁吁也不接话

贺天用袖子给他抹去泪珠，又往他脸蛋啃了一口，把他抱到另一张椅子上

“你休息会，盘子我收拾”

莫关山看着这人默默说了句“流氓”

贺天依旧笑眯眯一副挺受用的样子。

贺天中午若过来，在医馆里吃完饭，也会再逗留一段时间，主要是坐在一旁看着莫关山忙来忙去偶尔也如之前调戏一翻。刚开始莫关山还会嫌他碍事，到后来竟开始使唤他这个王爷来。

有一次莫关山和药童实在忙不过来，就让他帮忙拿一种药材，只说那药材在楼梯下面的抽屉里。

楼梯底下全是装着药的小抽屉，他发现药材在最靠边那里，拿完药材，贺天留意到这边的抽屉分布得有点奇怪。

其他地方的抽屉都是整齐排得满满的，就这边的抽屉，只有上半部分是小抽屉，下半部分就是一面木板，什么都没有，正好是自己的高度，两个人左右的宽度。贺天敲了敲木板，空的。稍微用了点力气才把这块小木板拉开，往里走了一下，里面竟然也是些小抽屉，贺天正寻思着打开抽屉，莫关山急急忙忙的跑了过来，把他拉了出来。

“你不要命啦！这里面装的都是些有毒的药材，不能乱碰！”

“有毒的？为何放在这里？”

“师傅怕抓药时不小心抓错或碰到这些，就特地装了这样的小暗格”

“医馆里也有毒药？”

“不是毒药，就是些有毒性的药材，也可以用来当药材的”

“原来如此”

“别说了，赶紧把这木板合上”

贺天乖乖听话把木板恢复原味，莫关山把他刚才拿的药材接过来往篓子里一扔，拉着他的手臂往后院走去

贺天疑惑“怎么扔了？”

“你刚才也不知道碰没碰到，那药也不敢用了”

“那我们现在去哪？”贺天看着他眉毛紧锁，一副很凶的样子，可却心里暖暖的

“带你洗手！” 

莫关山让他在院子里等，自己去小厨房打了盆水出来，

“你赶紧洗洗”

“你这么关心我？”贺天盯着他，也不洗手

“谁关心你，爱洗不洗，中毒我可不管你！”

又炸毛了，“我洗我洗，你帮本王倒水？”

莫关山没有说话，专心的为他倒水，洗了好几遍，莫关山紧皱的眉头才慢慢松开

小插曲过后，贺天依旧是有空便过来陪莫关山吃饭，看他抓药，看他问诊，日子过得好不惬意。莫关山刚开始还排斥着这人天天往这跑，到后来自己竟一到饭点就主动摆好餐具等贺天来。有时候是青杏过来，自己还会不开心的嘟囔几句，青杏也是笑着跟他说‘王爷今天公事忙，让公子多吃饭’。

这样的日子持续了一个多月，直到最近，莫关山才发现贺天来的次数慢慢少了，算了算，好像连续有五天没来了。眼下快到午饭，莫关山摆好了餐具等着贺天，谁知这次来的还是青杏。

莫关山不由疑惑，又不好意思直接问她

“姐姐”

“公子直接叫奴婢青杏就好”

“呃，青杏姐姐，你……那个……”

青杏见他一副欲言又止的样子，也知道他想问什么

“宫里出了事，王爷进宫了，他说一处理完就会来找公子的，让您不必牵挂”

莫关山羞红了脸“谁牵挂他啊，青杏姐姐我要吃饭了！”

青杏见这小公子又挂心王爷又不肯承认的羞涩模样，笑盈盈的回他

“是～”

接下来的几天，贺天依旧没来，莫关山一时的火气也不知道从哪来，就是越想越生气

“凭什么他爱来我这就来，不来我就要等着，我也要去他那！”说着气哼哼的出门了，留下抓药的药童，药童想了想

“医师这逻辑好像不通呀”

莫关山来到贺王府门前，在门口转来转去，想着就这么上门找他会不会不太好，可是又想着，都来了不进去好像又太傻，随即一口气往大门迈入

门童认得莫关山，再他要进大门时及时拦住了，说道

“公子，王爷不在府里”

“不在？还在宫里么？”

“是的呢”

“那贺……你家王爷什么时候回来”

“王爷自前天进宫就没再回来，所以王爷什么时候回来小的也不清楚”

“这样啊”

莫关山站在王府大门前，感到惆怅了些许，心里想了很多，望着王府喃喃自语“他不会出事吧”

突然听到身后有马蹄的声音，以为是那人回来了，顿时精神的转过身来，随后眼睛又无精打采的垂了下来，向来人说道，

“怎么是你个金毛”

“嘿～小红毛，怎么这般不开心，是不是贺天又欺负你了？”

“没有！”

“嘿，呀我也没时间跟你说了，我帮贺天拿点东西还要赶着进宫呢”

“贺天他没事吧”听到这人的名字，莫关山眼睛瞬间亮了起来

“没事呀，就是宫里出了点麻烦事”

“什么事！我能帮上什么忙吗！”

“你能帮上什……”见一说到此处突然停住了，然后又问他“小红毛你是医师？”

“嗯”

“你师承何人？”

“我师傅是莫有病医馆的医师”

“莫老先生？！”见一突然激动的问道

“嗯嗯”

“小红毛，你赶紧回医馆收拾一下你看病得工具，待会和我进宫！”

“啊？好好好，我这就去！”一想到能见到那人莫关山也不知不觉的激动可起来

莫关山回到医馆带上工具就和见一同进宫，在路上，莫关山问见一

“宫里是有谁生病了吗”

见一压低了声音说道“太子中毒”

莫关山突然害怕起来，不知不觉担心起贺天，

“那贺天呢？”

“他？他哪会有事！精神得像头猪”

莫关山听到这回答，心里暗想

“什么破比喻”，但也慢慢放下心来

见一一路上带着莫关山进宫，进到宫里莫关山紧张拘束，不敢多有其他动作，乖乖跟着见一，直到他俩来到一所富丽堂皇的住所，见一说

“这是太子寝殿”随即由宫女带入室内

莫关山终于见到那人正站在床边，憔悴了许多，但同时也高兴，这人没事

见一看见贺天压着声音喊了句

“贺天”

贺天听到有人唤他便转过身去，瞧见了莫关山，先是惊讶，随后黑着脸，不似莫关山想象中得高兴，走到莫关山跟前，沙哑的声音似乎在责备莫关山“这不是你该来的！”

9

莫关山还以为他会高兴，一听他这么说，起初的激动一扫而光，觉得委屈。

见一就站在他俩中间，自然也听到了贺天那句类似责备的话，抢话帮莫关山解释说

“贺天你不知道，小红毛是莫老医师的徒弟，肯定能治好小太子的”

“你懂什么！”贺天黑着脸低吼了一句，接着就拉着莫关山迅速出了寝殿

莫关山被他拽得疼，踉跄的跟着他的步伐，也不知这人又怎么了，自己关心他反而不领情。莫关山的手实在被拽着疼得难受，用力一甩才把自己手解脱出来，委屈的揉着自己被拽红的手腕，扫视了一下周围，像个大花园，应该就是宫里什么御花园之类的

“你发什么疯！”

“跟我出宫去，这里不是你待的！”

“我只是想来看看你！”

“……”

“……”短暂的沉默，莫关山才意识到自己讲了什么，有那么一会的不好意思，但又想到这人如此对他，也是涨红着脸瞪着他，被气的

“毛毛，我没事，我很好”贺天听他说出这样的话，一时间也冷静了下来，声音柔和的说道

“我看看，手腕怎样了”贺天走上前去，握住莫关山的手想把袖子翻上去，莫关山不愿意，想把手抽回来，贺天便用了点力道也不顾他的推阻，翻上袖子。果然，刚才被自己拽过的手腕红彤彤的，有那么一两处都有些泛紫了

心疼极了，在被拽红的地方落下几个吻，抬头对他说道

“是我急了，还疼不疼？”

“不……不太疼”莫关山羞红一张脸说道

“跟我出宫去好不好？”

“太子不是中毒了吗”莫关山学着见一方才告诉自己的声音，靠近贺天耳朵低声问他

“现在还不清楚是不是中毒，那孩子睡了好几天就是不醒，太医也瞧不出问题”

“孩子？”

“嗯，他刚十一”又想起这里不宜久留

“我们现在出宫去”

“你先让我给他把把脉”莫关山不肯动

贺天马上又沉下脸“太子有太医，不需要你掺合！”

“我也是大夫！你不是说太医没办法吗！说不定我能治好他！”

“马上跟我出去！”贺天也不再和他解释，再一次吼他

“我不！”俩人拉锯，谁也不让谁

贺天打定主意要把他送出宫去，弯下腰准备把他抱起来。莫关山一看他这样的动作，哪肯就范，乱挣扎一通，眼看就要被抱起来

“你们这是在干什么呢？”

正在纠缠的两人齐齐的转头，贺天看明来人，从容不迫的放开莫关山，向来人作揖

“参见皇上”

“小天这是在御花园玩哪一出？”

“臣弟有急事正打算出宫去”

“嗯，这位是？”皇上随即打量贺天身旁的人，一头红发，样子还有些稚嫩

莫关山这才反应过来眼前的是谁，连忙噗通一声跪下

“参见皇上！”

贺渊见这人的反应好笑，说道

“起来吧”

刚才猛的一跪，起来的时候才发现膝盖疼，贺天扶他起来，小声说他

“怎么跪那么用力”

“我也不想的”

“疼不疼？”

“疼～”贺天蹲下来给他揉了揉膝盖

皇上把这两人的小动作看在眼里，心里有了自己的答案

“你叫什么？”

莫关山听到皇上问话，赶紧把贺天拉起来，学着他作揖的姿势回答道

“我叫莫关山”

“莫关山？是个好名字”

“皇上，臣弟还有事就不多留了”贺天随即拉起莫关山准备走人，莫关山不肯，也不顾皇上在这

“我还没给太子看病呢！”

“不需要你看！跟我走！”

贺渊听到这两人争执的内容，问道“你会医术？”

“我会！我师傅是莫有病医馆的莫老先生”莫关山想起见一知道自己是师傅的徒弟那惊讶的样子，自己也脱口而出，试试师傅是不是真有这么神。

“莫老先生！？”果然，皇上也一副惊讶的表情

“是！师傅会的我也不差！”

“那你能否治好太子？”

“皇兄！”贺天在一旁连忙打断，贺渊也没理他

“我愿意一试！”

“那好，治好太子重重有赏”

接着贺渊让太监总管带着莫关山回去太子寝殿，莫关山甩开贺天的手，跟着太监走了

贺天望着他离开的背影，眉头紧锁

“人都走远了，还看？”

“你这样完全是把他往火坑里推！”

“我只不过是想救我最重要的孩子罢了”

“可你却利用我最重要的人”！

“那你就得变得更加强大，好好护着他”

贺天没有再说话，利落的作揖然后朝莫关山离开的方向走去

太子无故中毒，究其背后原因也无非是后宫是非，前朝斗争导致，可是这背后之人却无法知晓，一个太子能被无声无息的下毒，再了结一个小小医师莫关山那简直是易如反掌。贺天担心把他卷入这危险之中，不让他给太子看病，也是为了让他能置身事外。

早在太子中毒贺天第一时间想到的就是莫关山，自己的侄子从小就活泼可爱，哪有不担心的，可他更加担心莫关山，不想让他受到半分伤害，可这人却不领情，贺天头疼得很啊。

贺天回到寝殿看到莫关山已经在给太子把脉，也不再去打扰他，只是之后几次上前想与他谈话，几次都被躲过去。小家伙闹脾气了。

贺天也不闹他，坐在一旁静静看着他，眼看夜幕降临，莫关山也从太医处将太子中毒的情况了解得差不多，他收拾好自己的东西，准备出宫门，贺天忙跟了上来

“累吗？”

“……”

“晚上想吃什么？”

“……”

“毛毛？”

“……”

“宝贝～”

“不许喊这个！”

果然有反应了，贺天牵起他的手，揉捏他的手指

“我们去吃烧饼好不好？”

一说起烧饼莫关山也觉得肚子饿了，也就没再和贺天生气

“好吧”也听话的让他牵着，不一会，贺天把他带到一辆马车前，莫关山不解

“今天不骑马了吗”

“怎么，毛毛想和我同骑？”贺天捏着他的手指挑眉暧昧的看着他

“我！我！也会骑马”说着还想爬上旁边的一匹马。贺天赶紧阻止他

“别闹！你会不会骑我还不知道吗！你今天都累了一下午了，上马车好好休息一会”

莫关山也没真敢爬上去，也就乖乖听话进了马车，贺天吩咐完下人后也进了马车，坐在莫关山身旁，拿过他的双手握在手里

“毛毛”

“嗯？”小家伙眨着大眼睛，贺天真是越看越担心

“你一定要给太子治病吗？”

“医者仁心。师傅说的”

“你师傅不是最讨厌权贵之人么？”

“但不包括孩子”

“你……”

“你不喜欢太子吗？”

“……他是我侄子，我怎会不喜欢他”贺天看他一脸疑问，只好给他详细的解释了来龙去脉

“我会有危险？”

“嗯”

“你会保护我吗？”

贺天没想到他会这样问，立马反应过来，握紧他的手，郑重的说

“我贺天到死都会护你周全”

“那我就不怕了”莫关山笑着说

贺天无奈摇摇头，心里打起了算盘，接着又说

“那你接下来的日子要乖乖听话”

“好！”10

马车停了下来，贺天先一步下车，莫关山跟在后面，一出来就傻眼了，站在马车上低头问贺天

“到王府干嘛？”

“吃饭。你下来”说着朝他摆摆手

莫关山将信将疑，跳下车跟在他背后进了王府，随后又进了大厅，果然看见桌上已经摆好饭菜，还有自己喜欢的烧饼！莫关山也不再顾忌其他人，坐下来就朝烧饼伸去，刚要碰到时，就被贺天抓住了

“净手”

在一旁的侍女早早就在一旁拿着湿毛巾候着，连忙递上湿毛巾给莫关山，贺天放开莫关山的一只手，拿过湿毛巾，给他仔仔细细的擦拭了一遍，然后又从侍女手中拿来干毛巾把水渍擦干才说道

“吃吧”

贺天这才顾得上给自己擦拭一翻，而莫关山早就被着烧饼吸引了，抓起贺天按他喜好弄好的烧饼啃了起来，一时间糊了满嘴油，贺天看着好笑，也由他去。

一顿饭下来，早已是月上梢头，莫关山吃饱喝足，打着饱嗝问贺天

“我回去是坐马车吗？”

“不是”贺天慢条斯理的品了口茶

“那是骑马！”

“不是，你若喜欢骑马以后我教你”贺天放下茶杯抬起眸子看着他

“那是走路吗，也行！”

“不是。你今晚住这，以后都是。”

莫关山看着贺天的眼睛，没有表情，看不出是开玩笑，才慢慢慌起来

“我--我先回家了”也不管刚才吃得有多饱，反正现在溜之大吉是对的。贺天广袖一挥再次抓住了这只想要逃跑的小猫，装作一脸不高兴的样子问

“刚才在马车上说好的乖乖听话呢？”

“我收回！我收回！”莫关山看着这人有一副之前欺负自己的模样，不由得紧张

“晚了！”

“我有自己的医馆还有房子住你这干什么！”莫关山依旧不妥协

“你住这我好方便保护你，不是跟你说了你为太子治疗处境很危险！”

“……”

“听话好不好？”贺天扳正他的脸，问道

莫关山也不想给他带来麻烦，也就妥协了

“那我住哪？”

贺天听他如此问道也就是同意了，随即展笑开颜，忍不住亲了一口小嘴，又起了逗弄的心

“我房间”

“我回家了！”莫关山生气的往屋外走

贺天忙拉住他，真是说炸毛就炸毛

“回来！跟你开玩笑！我已经吩咐人给你收拾了一间屋子，带你去看看”

“我的药材怎么办啊”

“太医院都有，你要想要我都叫人给你拿来”

啊～这人好像财神爷

“这些天就让药童帮你看店，嗯？”

“好吧”

夜深，莫关山听贺天的话住进了王府，他在房中观察了一阵便上床休息，此时已经进入梦乡，寻他的美味烧饼去了。贺天的房间就在隔壁，可现下他房中却是黑灯瞎火。

贺天坐在书房的红木椅上，底下跪着三个身着黑色衣服的人，穿着打扮都差不多，这其中就有之前跟踪过莫关山的凛然，还有那总是被主子发现藏不好的冽然，还有一个从未出现过的影卫，凊然。

此时的贺天面容冷峻，完全看不出与莫关山一起时的流氓一面，如同换了一个人，让人不敢接近。或许只有他们三个知晓，这才是他们的主人原本的样子。“凛和冽护好他，若有半点差池，你们知道后果。”

“是！”

“太子的事就交由你去查”他指凊然

“是！王爷”

三人领命后皆退了出去，贺天一人独自坐在这书房中，莫关山的出现改变了他原来的生活，他喜欢这样的改变，接触到莫关山后，自己仿佛也变得有血有肉，每次看见他的笑容，眼泪，生气，他都能感受到自己心在跳，莫关山的每个情绪，每个动作都能牵动他的心。

现在自己居然会害怕，害怕失去他，怕自己的一个不留神就没办法再拥有他，可贺天享受着这种害怕。之所以害怕，因为莫关山还在他身边，是真实的。

窗烛摇曳，贺天这一坐，到三更天才回房休息。

莫关山也没偷懒，一早便起来洗漱完进了宫，查阅了许多资料，根据太医们的描述发现这小太子的病状和皇上当年的病状有些相似，以前师傅给他讲过这类病症，所以他清楚。

可是唯一不像的是，太子依旧昏睡，而皇上当年却没有。莫关山再一次翻阅太子的病历，太医的记载让他更加确定，太子的病与皇上的绝非同一病症。

所以说，这两父子看似患上相同疾病，其实不然。

莫关山用银针刺探太子的风池穴，果然，银针发黑。能让此穴位发黑让人昏迷的毒药，只有那嗜骨草能做到，莫关山一时也想不出还有其他药材能有此功效。

莫关山让人去禀明皇上，贺天恰好这时候刚入宫，一旁的人纷纷行礼，莫关山看到他来，顿时兴奋又带些许骄傲的同他讲

“贺天！我知道太子中什么毒了！”

“你说”贺天扶他到一旁坐下

“嗜骨草！中了这种毒会让人起初四肢乏力，症状和感冒类似，但慢慢的毒性渗入骨头，骨头就会开始软化，此时人就开始失去行走能力，即使不死，也活不长”

“竟这般狠毒！那太子会怎样？”

“下药的人份量虽少，但是对于一个孩子足以让他昏迷。所幸太子中毒不久，虽然麻烦，但慢慢调养就能将药排出体内”

“那你有办法？”

“当然是有的”莫关山挺起胸来一副自信满满的样子

“我只需调配一些药材，让人给太子服下，不出三天太子就能醒了”

莫关山说配就配，只是在配时感觉好奇，便和旁边的一位老太医聊起来，了解到，太医院的特殊药材，也就是那些偏毒性的药材都是锁起来的，而钥匙只有太医院的总管有。而且这些偏毒性的药材虽然在治疗某些病上有功效，但为了安全思考，这种药材存放量都很少。莫关山查看了拿药得档案记录，这种药材将近一年没人取过。所以说药不是太医院流出去的。

莫关山随后将这件事告诉贺天，贺天暗暗记在心里。

果然两日后，小太子醒了。贺渊高兴在宫中设宴款待莫关山。

莫关山自小到大没见过这场面，盯着眼前跳舞的姐姐觉得甚是好玩，原来肚子还可以这样扭的。

贺天坐在他身旁看着莫关山目不转睛的看着舞娘吃味得很，一手揽过他的腰，问道

“好看吗？”

“好看！”莫关山剥着手里的花生，眼睛盯着舞娘心不在焉的说道

贺天暗骂这小没良心的，手下用力捏了下腰间的软肉，莫关山噌的一下从座位上弹起来。贺渊瞧着莫关山一脸鼓得通红盯着贺天，再看自己的弟弟，一副坏笑回看莫关山，心里了然。明知故问

“莫医师这是怎么了？”

“没--没事”只见莫关山说完便又坐下，但特意往边上挪了挪，离贺天远点。贺天哪能称他意，不要脸的贴到莫关山身旁，再次揽过他的腰，问道

“她们好看还是我好看？”

莫关山见他还是一副怡然自得的样子，气极，不想理他，随手拿起边上酒杯一饮而尽，甜甜的，很好喝。贺天刚想阻止，手还没伸出去就已经迟了，那是刚才自己倒的一杯新进的果酒，后劲足，平常人三杯下肚就不省人事，眼前这小家伙估计还没喝过酒就这样猛的一杯下肚，明天起来肯定得头疼，刚开始就不应该闹他，贺天暗悔。

不出所料，莫关山慢慢觉得自己头晕乎乎，眼前的舞娘转来转去让他眼花缭乱，只能靠在贺天身上闭上眼睛让自己缓一缓。贺天看他脸上泛起了红晕，神志不清，也不再多说，向贺渊说明情况便带了莫关山回府。

11

马车上，贺天将莫关山抱在腿上让他睡得更安稳，可能是后劲上来，莫关山渐渐挣扎起来，拉扯自己的衣服，迷迷糊糊道

“热～”

贺天看他想要脱衣服，厉声说道

“不许脱，待会着凉就糟糕了！”

可是醉酒的人哪会听得懂贺天在说什么，莫关山开始推拒这人，由于莫关山的动作，露出来了白皙的胸膛，贺天一看这副光景就感觉到一股暖流从身下直直冲上脑门，不再理会他的动作，一把扳过莫关山的脸，狠狠的吻了上去。

醉酒后的莫关山此时正是渴的时候，贺天的吻就如一捧清泉，恰好给莫关山止渴。贺天还没有进一步的动作，莫关山就把舌头伸了进来乱闯乱串，贺天先是一愣随即夺过主导权，霸道的吸允这调皮的小舌，还故意在上面咬了一口，小舌头被咬疼了，惊得立马缩了回去。

贺天拉开距离，莫关山此时眼神迷离，眼眸水雾烂漫，脸蛋不知是被刚才的吻憋红或是因为醉酒的缘故，再加上衣衫不整，忍不住让人遐想，看在贺天眼里真是一副勾人的妖精模样。贺天恨不得立马在这车上要了他，在他那光洁白皙的脖颈上、胸口上留下自己的痕迹，弄脏他，让他在自己身下哭着求饶，贺天越想越心猿意马，但还是担心莫关山的身体强把这股子邪念压了下去，尽管自己身下那物已经迫不及待了，给外面吩咐到“开快点！”

因为马车的加速，贺天怕颠着莫关山把他抱得更紧，

“宝贝，刚才咬疼了吗？”

“不许--叫宝贝”莫关山真是喝醉了都不忘这事，接着有昏昏沉沉撒娇似说道“疼～”

贺天凑上去粘腻的亲着他的嘴角，用低哑的声音诱惑道“宝宝把舌头伸出来我看看”

莫关山像是被他声音蛊惑了一般，听话的把舌尖伸出来，贺天伸出自己的舌头温柔的舔了舔，莫关山像是被电了电，小舌头又马上逃回了主人嘴里，贺天只好再次哄到“宝宝，小舌头舔舔就不疼了，伸出来好不好”

莫关山此时分不出眼前这人的狡诈，只是觉得刚才被舔得有点痒，吧咂嘴像是认真思考，好像真的没刚才那么疼了，然后又把自己的小舌头奉献了出去，让贺天给他‘疗伤’。贺天仔仔细细的给莫关山的小舌头‘上药’，贪心的又探进莫关山的嘴里恶劣的挑逗，进而霸道的进攻，莫关山无处可逃

“嗯……唔……”莫关山无力的抓着贺天的衣领，贺天慢慢放开他，用手磨砂他被亲得红肿的双唇，抵着他的额头看着他急促的呼吸，恰好此时马车停了下来，贺天再也无法忍耐，抱起怀里的人用轻功飞进王府，贺天把意识模糊的莫关山放在了自己床上。

一接触到被子，莫关山觉得自己热得不行，马上开始蹭起来，还不开心的嘟囔“热～”一边又开始扯开自己的衣服。贺天抓住不听话的两只小手，低吼道“别闹，待会喝完醒酒汤就舒服了”。

莫关山行医多年，即使此时已经醉醺醺也不忘本职

“我不喝！醒酒汤很难喝！”说着更加放肆的脱起衣服来，此时莫关山胸前的两颗小红梅已经露了出来，贺天盯着这诱人的画面，不自觉的吞了吞口水。眼看着莫关山还要继续动作，贺天也不打算再忍了，再忍下去男人都别想当了，自己从来不是柳下惠，放着心爱之人不吃，不是阳痿就是阳痿。

贺天干净利落的翻身上床，把莫关山压在身下，莫关山本来就觉得热，此时贺天被自己撩拨得就是个行走的热源体，压着自己更是热，便觉得委屈，开始推着他的胸膛

“你走开～我热～”

贺天听着这软绵绵又带着哭腔的声音，只觉脑子里啪的一声，最后一根理智的弦断了。两指捏着莫关山的下颚，再一次附上双唇，也不管莫关山的抗拒，抓起他的双手压在头顶。唇舌四处游走，在莫关山的脖颈上留下各种暧昧的痕迹，恶意的咬上那精美的锁骨，听到莫关山闷哼一声更是满足，贺天一只手控制住莫关山的双手，另一只手也没有闲着，抚上了胸前的小红梅，作恶般的挑逗，时而轻捻时而按压，弄得莫关山呻吟连连，唇舌流连到胸前，叼起一颗肉粒含在嘴里，只觉得有趣至极，更是坏心眼的用牙齿轻轻的撕磨。

莫关山再也忍受不住，浑身燥热，想要躲避身上这人的欺负，可是此时身体已经酥软无力，被这人压制无法动弹，只能可怜兮兮的开始自顾自的泣声道：“放开我…….不要……嗯……”

贺天见他也已情动，那双红唇越发诱人，又起身将其含在嘴里，随即侧头舔弄那饱满圆滑的耳垂，一时竟引起身下这人儿浑身颤抖，贺天既是不能放过他，继续哄到：“宝宝~热吗？”

“热~”莫关山觉得有一股热气撒进了耳蜗，自己无法拒绝这人的声音

“那我们来脱衣服，脱了衣服就不热了”

“好~”睁着水汪汪的眼睛看着贺天，竟是在等贺天给自己脱

贺天心领神会，一手滑过丝滑的肌肤，在那红梅上抚摸了几把，又在那纤细白皙的腰间流连，这才来到目的地，解开了裤腰带，顺利的脱下莫关山的裤子，一手便握住了那青涩的小家伙

“唔……”

“小家伙真精神，看看，前面都流出来了呢”贺天见他未如平常一般被自己调戏得羞恼，也不再逗弄，手上沾着那精液继续往下探，终于来到那处，贺天先是轻柔的按压莫关山私处，感觉到那处渐渐松软下来，便借着精液的润滑趋入食指

“嗯……”莫关山感觉到异物的入侵，夹紧了双腿，贺天也不理会，清晰的感受到那温热的甬道含着自己手指吸食，身下的孽根又是涨了一分，只想此时就拉开这人的双腿狠狠的侵犯他。还是顾及到他的身体，手指在莫关山体内慢慢的进进出出，随即又加入一指，两指继续按压，四处探索般，不经意间按到一处凸起

“啊……”

“找到了~”

莫关山瞬间弓起腰身，眼角湿哒哒说到

“嗯……好奇……怪”

“宝宝，本王这是碰到让你舒服的痒处了”

莫关山试图睁大双眼看清眼前的人，感觉找回了一丝清明，可不等他反应过来，体内的双指继续故意的每一下又重又狠的戳中那处，不多时身后又被添入一指，这时才觉得疼痛，想要推拒，却实在乏力，莫关山感觉到自己的身体越来越奇怪，身后那处越发酥痒难耐，疼痛感也渐渐消失。贺天见莫关山腿间的器物已快到极限，便好心的往那敏感的私处用力一按，小家伙便马上泄身子。

贺天沾上莫关山肚子上的精液，细细涂抹在自己的肉棒上，将莫关山两脚分开，抱坐在自己腰间，扶着莫关山的腰身，在他耳旁说道

“宝宝，你舒服了，现在轮到我了”

莫关山刚泄完一回，找回了一点理智，感觉自己的后穴抵着热乎乎的器具，还未来得及消化，贺天已经挺动腰身将自己的孽根挤进了那微微开合的后穴。此刻的疼痛太过于清晰，莫关山也清醒过来，待双眼开始清明才发现这贺天居然对自己干着混账事，便按着贺天的肩膀想要脱离那可怕的东西，莫关山疼得颤抖，蹙眉骂道“流氓！”

贺天感觉到仿佛有好多张小嘴嘬允着自己的肉棒，虽然刚进去个头部也已经爽得头皮发麻，此时让他放弃绝对是不可能的

“乖，待会会舒服的”贺天继续哄着他，扶着莫关山的腰慢慢的往下按，莫关山的力气无法与他抗衡，最终还是被迫一寸一寸吞入了贺天的肉棒

莫关山疼得泪水流了满面，贺天看着心疼，一点一点的舔去泪痕，柔声说道“宝宝乖，一会就不疼了”

莫关山觉得委屈，这人竟趁自己喝醉逼迫自己干这等羞人的事，还把自己弄得这么疼，便抽抽泣泣的埋怨他“你太……大了”

贺天哭笑不得，这小家伙当真不知道自己在说啥，但见他哭得可怜，也就附和道“是我的错，待会就不疼了，你乖~”

慢慢的，贺天感觉到莫关山的身子没刚开始般僵硬，含着自己的肉穴也放松了，便抱着莫关山开始上下耸动起来，起初贺天不敢太过放肆，温柔的顶弄着这小家伙，直到怀里的人得了趣味竟开始轻声吟叫起来，一声比一声叫得让人酥骨，贺天不再忍耐，把他压回床上大开大合的操弄起来，莫关山跟不上贺天的节奏，只能开口求饶，只是这求饶的声音被贺天顶弄得支离破碎。

“太……太……快了……你……慢……嗯……慢点…..唔……啊~”

莫关山被贺天突然顶到那一处无法控制的哭喊出来

“王……王爷……慢点……呜……”

贺天看着身下的人被自己干得神志不清，只是他觉得还不够，心里捉弄的心思又跑了出来

，贺天放缓了速度，浅浅的在肉穴中摩擦，不再去碰莫关山的痒处，莫关山刚刚还在情欲的巅峰被贺天这一弄觉得身上的一股躁动无处宣泄，竟开始扭动腰身想去把体内的肉棒含得更深一些，贺天自然知道莫关山的意图，固定住他的腰身不让他乱动，莫关山一时不知如何是好，看到身上这人眼带邪意便猜到他是有意捉弄，顿时又开始委屈

“你……你又欺负我！”眼角的眼泪也不听话的流了下来

“是宝宝你要本王慢的，这哪里是欺负了”贺天装得一副惊讶的神情替他抹去眼泪

“那宝宝想让本王怎么做？”

“我……我……不知道”

“宝宝知道的，你说出来本王就满足你”

“我那……那处……痒，你快……快些”

“哪处？”

“你……你……”

眼看着莫关山被贺天气得眼泪留得更欢了，贺天见好就收，也不再为难他，把莫关山的双腿分得更开，再一次狠狠得操弄，不同于之前，这次贺天干得是又深又快，且次次都重重的顶弄到让莫关山神志迷离的地方，莫关山最初还想跟上贺天的步伐，之后被干得汁水横流，再怎么求饶贺天也不肯放过他，便赌气的收紧了后穴，只听贺天闷哼一声，莫关山感觉到自己后穴的肉棒又涨大了几分，自己的后穴被仿佛也被撑到了极致，莫关山害怕，伸手莫向结合的地方，贺天忙把这不听话的小手压到一旁，一手握着他的腰大力操干，莫关山受不住这般刺激，再次求饶

“不……不要碰……那处了”

“不要了……贺……贺天……放过……我”

“不……行了……太大了……要坏……坏了……贺……王爷……”

莫关山无意识的说出的几句话，无疑是给贺天喂了好几口春药，贺天听着只觉是又媚又挠人，操干的力度又加重了几分

莫关山感觉到自己腿间的已泄过一会的器物又慢慢清醒，在快攀上顶峰时却被贺天赫然的抓在手里，堵住了铃口，莫关山仿佛是一口气生生的被堵在了胸口，出不来进不去的，便想用手去掰开这恶劣的人的手，却被贺天眼疾手快的压会床上，哄道

“乖一点，你刚泄过一回，泄多对身体不好”

“我不要……你放开我……难受”

贺天也不再打算劝他，埋头继续操干起来，小家伙再没有力气与他闹腾，长着嘴大口大口的喘气，津液从嘴角流出来，眼眸被泪水浸得湿润，身体也被操弄得熟软，竟是一幅这般淫荡的模样，贺天再也忍不住，肉棒又粗了一圈，最后几下操弄得又狠又快，莫关山又是咿咿呀呀浪叫了一番，贺天便在穴内深处缴械了，同时放开自己的手，莫关山也一同泄在了贺天手里。莫关山慢慢从射精中回神，这人还压着自己，便不舒服的动了动身体，发现贺天那物什还在自己体内，不满意的说道：“你出去！”

贺天也不恼，笑意盈盈，追着那张小嘴亲着，莫关山自是不想再让他得逞，便四处躲避，不想这两人一追一逐，身体也不免扭动，莫关山没一会就发现埋在自己体内的那肉棒竟然又慢慢的苏醒了，莫关山被这感觉弄得酥痒，理智告诉他要把这肉棒弄出去，便使劲夹意图把他挤出去，却没想过刚才就是这么弄，贺天的肉棒才又大了一圈的。贺天等到自己的肉棒已经全然苏醒，便开始九浅一深的顶弄起来，还不忘调戏道

“宝宝这么快就学会勾引本王了，嗯？”说着用力往上一顶

莫关山被顶得再次呻吟起来，辩解道“我没有，你怎么这么快就……我不…..要做了……嗯唔…..”

因为贺天的再次抽插把刚才射进去的精液带了出来，黏糊糊的体液从交合处滑出来，滴在床上，打湿了一片，也因为两人臀间的碰撞，发出羞人的水声。莫关山再也无力抵抗，由着贺天在他体内胡作非为，在贺天顶弄狠时才发出细碎的呻吟，待到贺天偃旗息鼓莫关山声音早已哭哑，贺天最后一次泄在他体内，莫关山早已哭累沉沉睡了过去。贺天把自己已经软塌的肉棒拔出来，穴内的精液射满了一肚再也藏不住，此时都争先恐后的涌出来，莫关山的小穴已经被操弄得红肿依旧微微开启无法闭合，贺天看到这幅画面竟感觉到自己的肉棒又有苏醒的趋势，暗骂自己一声“禽兽”便随意套了件外衣出门唤人进来换被单，同时吩咐侍女去煮碗醒酒汤，这才抱起这人往隔间去清洗，清洗间贺天也不敢再多有其他动作，实在是不忍心再折腾这心肝，等到回房时，贺天轻声想唤醒莫关山

“宝宝，喝完醒酒汤再睡”

莫关山睡得香，嘟哝着挥了挥小手，抱着被子转向另一边再次睡了过去。贺天看着好笑，也不为难他，自己含了口醒酒汤，便嘴对嘴的给莫关山渡了过去，莫关山睡梦中蹙眉却是没醒，真是累坏了，贺天喂完醒酒汤，脱了衣服掀开被子，一手抱过莫关山，让他枕着自己的手臂又在唇上落下一吻，这才满意的睡过去，这一夜两人都无梦好眠。  
12

贺天醒来时莫关山还睡着，也不闹他，满足的看着睡在自己怀里的人，这人终于完完全全的属于自己了，昨晚自己确实欺负得狠了，这眼睛现下还是哭肿了，睡梦中那张小嘴微微嘟起，也是被自己亲狠了，一瞧便知是被享用过的。贺天用手拨弄开散乱在这张小脸几根发丝，挽到耳后，才发现这小家伙的耳后脖颈上全是自己的痕迹，青青紫紫的暧昧得诱人，他便好奇的把被子往下拉开一点，发现自家宝贝身上全是这幅光景，更别提胸前的那两颗红梅，昨晚是自己重点照顾的地方，此时肉粒都肿着，活生生是被自己吸大了一圈，愧疚的轻抚上他胸前按摩似的抚慰，可是刚碰就听莫关山不舒服的哼了一声，不敢再碰，也不管他能不能听到，柔声哄道

“本王不碰了，让本王看看你身后那处好给你上药”

贺天抽出臂膀将莫关山轻轻的翻过身去，把他纤细白皙的双腿慢慢的分开，果真是红肿得厉害，怪自己一时失控才如此不知收敛，又暗想自家宝贝实在太美味，以后定要好好养着，再哄着他主动与自己颠鸾倒凤，干这等舒服事真是好不快活。

清晨时分最容易擦枪走火，贺天在这边臆想连篇，自己那肉棒又有了起来的趋势，如今再怎样想要也是要忍着了。贺天平时习惯了早起，即使昨晚折腾了一宿，此时看着窗外发觉时辰还早，把莫关山翻回身子，严严实实对的盖好被子，自己简单换了一身衣服便出门吩咐早就候在门外的青杏，让厨房煮些清淡的饭菜热着莫关山一醒便端过来，还叮嘱青杏让院子里的人声音放轻些，不可吵到里面的人，吩咐完贺天这才放心的入了宫。

贺天下了早朝马上就赶回王府，同时还不忘向自己兄长讨了些东西，贺渊一听他来向自己要的是何物，不由的被气笑

“真真是越发放肆，这种东西也敢来问朕拿。你把那小家伙吃了？”

“还望皇兄体恤，赏了我便出宫去了”贺天也不回答他

贺渊广袖一会：“去吧，莫老先生要是知道了那不得翻了我这皇城”

贺天讨的不是别的，正式两人欢好时需要的润滑助兴的香膏，还有涂抹在私处可以消肿化瘀的膏药。贺天虽爱耍流氓，但这都是对着莫关山才做的事，从前的自己每日待在军中，更是洁身自好，从不曾用过这东西，府中自然也是没有的。回到府中时，莫关山还在熟睡中，自己走时放下了床帘，此时看他睡得正香给他上药怕吵醒他，闹得他不开心，便把药膏放到一旁，自己也脱去外衣，上了床搂抱着莫关山，莫关山察觉这人的气息，也不自主的往他怀里靠，寻了个舒服的姿势又睡了过去，贺天见他如此动作心里暖丝丝，在额上留下一吻，也睡了过去。

待到莫关山醒时已经是黄昏时分，床上只剩自己一人，试图坐起身来，才发现自己浑身疼痛，像被碾压过一样，那那都使不上劲，好不容易撑起身体，这才察觉到自己的腰是酸痛不已，更令人不齿的时股间那处稍微动一下都是胀痛着，那感觉好像有东西塞在里面一般，想到此处，莫关山猛的一惊，是贺天！就是贺天那肉棒昨晚在自己那处进进出出，莫关山低头往自己身上一瞧，此时盖在自己身上的被单因为刚才的动作已经滑落到了腿上，这一看，便发现自己身上全是密密麻麻的吻痕，红的紫的满满一身，抬眼四处寻了寻，贺天没在房中，顿时自己的满腔委屈不知如何发泄，脑子里想起昨晚贺天禽兽的模样，不自觉的眼睛泛红，张开嘴想喊那人，可是刚想发出声音才发现自己因为昨晚的哭喊此时自己的声音沙哑无比，外头的人根本听不到，泪水这才开始啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，砸在被单上。

贺天只是出去吩咐下人做一些清淡的饭菜，早上的那些定是不让莫关山吃了，可没想到自己一回到房中，发现自己宝贝已经醒了过来，还坐在床上可怜兮兮的掉眼泪，顿时心被狠狠揪了一把，几步上前，把他抱到怀里，又给他掩好被子怕他着凉，这才问道

“宝宝怎么又哭了”贺天以为他是为昨晚的事伤心，拿起袖子为他抹去眼泪，以为他醒来会是生气，没想到这一哭比炸毛还让自己手足无措，而且自己只想在床上把他弄哭，在平时万万是舍不得的。

莫关山哭得抽搭搭的，声音沙哑的抱怨问他

“你去哪了~”

这句抱怨听在贺天耳朵里却成了撒娇，手上的动作一顿，赶忙亲了亲那脸颊，安抚道

“本王去给你备些饭菜，怕你醒来时饿，你是见本王不在身旁才哭的？”

莫关山听他这么说，一想到这人昨晚如此欺负自己，醒来不见人影，又是委屈，小脸一皱，眼泪不要钱似的成串的往下掉，哭得不能自己，一抽一抽的更是说不出话来。贺天瞧见刚才好不容易擦干的小脸有弄湿了，也慌了，忙哄着他

“是本王的不是，不哭了好不好，再哭眼睛这肿得都消不下去了”

贺天一旁耐心的给他抹眼泪，莫关山哭了好一会才止住眼泪，鼻子一吸一吸的，贺天看着好笑，这才想起怀里的小祖宗今天一天什么都没吃，赶紧唤了外头的人进来布菜，期间莫关山把头埋在贺天胸膛，任他怎么哄就是不肯抬头，等到屋外的人全都退去，莫关山也没再听到脚步声，这才肯抬起头来。贺天忍不住亲了亲他的小嘴，说道

“这屋里放着珠帘，外头看不到的，再说了，你这幅样子本王怎会让别人看了去”

贺天见他想说点什么，张着嘴说不出来，继续说道

“你嗓子喊哑了，不用着急休息一天就好了，我们先洗漱一下吃饭好不好”

莫关山只能听话的点点头

莫关山洗漱完贺天抱着他放在了椅子上，莫关山一看桌上的菜系不满意的看了看贺天

贺天只能解释道“你现在情况特殊，吃这些好消化，等你好了本王带你去吃好吃的，好不好”莫关山一副不肯妥协的样子，誓不动筷子，贺天无可奈何，吩咐外头的侍女让厨房炖了些鸡汤过来，莫关山这才乖乖的吃放。这刚吃完饭莫关山就急着往外跑，幸好是贺天手快一把把门关上，装作生气的样子问他

“刚吃完饭不好好坐着往哪跑去？”

只听莫关山声音依旧沙哑，回答“我回房去，我……我累了”

贺天听他如此说来，也不再多说，腰下一弯便把他打横抱了起来，莫关山见他如此，顿时小脸煞白，揪着他的衣领，贺天将他放在床上也不见他肯松手，只能无奈的说

“你身后那处还肿着呢，本王在你眼里就是如此禽兽的吗？”

莫关山听他如此说来，也知这人平时待自己是如何的体贴，便慢慢的放开了他的衣领。贺天见他终于肯放下警惕，便起身拿来了那消肿香膏放在床头，然后伸手去脱莫关山的裤子，莫关山见他如此动作，顿时又害怕起来，断断续续的说道

“你、你说过、不做的！”

“本王给你上药，你那处不好好消肿难以好起来，听话好不好”

“我自己来、来就好！”说着想拿起那药膏就要起身

“又去哪！你自己上也行，可本王不放心，我看着你上药”贺天这次可不是故意刁难他，这小家伙脸皮薄，自己回去涂药肯定是草草了事或者根本就不敢上药的

“我……”

“那我来了”

“我上！我上！”

莫关山在贺天的注视之下慢慢的褪下裤子，两条细长的小腿在贺天眼前晃晃悠悠，两腿稍微分开跪坐在贺天眼前，腿间的小家伙软塌塌的垂着，莫关山拧开药盒子，手指沾上一些药膏，便往自己的私处探去，可刚碰到那处，手指又惊得缩了回来，脸蛋羞红望着望着贺天，只见贺天一副若无其事的看着他，莫关山又不好意思继续看着，又试着往股间探去，试几次，莫关山都没能进去，手上的药膏全数涂抹在了外面，里面一丝都没沾到药膏。莫关山最终还是不敢下手，眸子被自己羞得通红，抬眼向贺天求助，却不敢说出声来，只能张开自己抖动的双臂向贺天索抱。

贺天早在莫关山褪下裤子时已经血气上涌，但又怕吓到他，硬生生用内力压住体内的邪气，此时小家伙向自己求助也不再多想，无奈的叹气，一把把他抱过来双腿分开坐在自己腿上，哄着他

“别害羞，上药而已”

贺天拿过他手中的膏药沾满双指，一手轻轻的捏开双臀，两根手指便往里探了进去，

“放松”

莫关山还是无法适应异物的入侵，不舒服的哼唧了一声，恰好被贺天听在耳里，只能暗骂这小祖宗就是来治自己的，但也只能老老实实的给他仔仔细细的抹药，随后又沾了一把药膏重新探了进去，小家伙身体慢慢起了反应，催促贺天“可以了，不……不用了……嗯……”贺天听着他不自知的呻吟，自己下腹慢慢又热了起来，那巨物也开始涨大，贺天不甘心的寻到莫关山那痒处，用力按了一下便退了出来，莫关山被突然这么一下的刺激，顿时也收不住呻吟

“啊……”眼睛被水雾迷了，此时坐在贺天腿间也感受到对方的巨物顶着自己的屁股，不好意思的说道“你说过……不做的”

贺天见他这幅可怜模样，心猿意马，但又只能看不能吃，恼得很，便用力揉搓这小家伙的双臀，和面似的捏着白花花的屁股。随后才不甘心的把他放倒在床上，亲吻里一会才放开他

“拿你没办法，睡吧”

莫关山还作势要起床，说道“我回房去睡”

贺天一把抓住那在自己眼前晃晃悠悠的小屁股，威胁道“你再乱动本王现在就把你干到下不了床”说着还真把手往自己私处探去，莫关山立马夹紧双腿，躺下床去把被子蒙过头来，贺天半哄半威胁的把他被子拉下来，自己也钻进被子里，双腿缠上小家伙的腿，给他揉捏腰间，问道“舒服吗”

莫关山此时才意识到自己刚上完药裤子还没穿上，便想把丢在一旁的裤子扯过来，贺天见状立马抢过裤子扔出床外，说“刚上完药，待会都被裤子蹭没了，不许穿”莫关山一听自是不愿意，有挣扎起来，贺天没法，一翻身把他又压到了身上，一手固定莫关山双手，另一只手往他私处探去，莫关山被吓得忙说道“不穿了，我不穿了！”

“还闹不闹了，嗯？”

莫关山这才肯放弃，背过他赌气的不肯看他，贺天见他耍起小脾气，也不恼，自己的巨根已经耐不住，实在没了办法，贺天只好在被子里脱去自己的衣服，释放出被束缚的肉棒，前胸贴上他的后背，用腿间的器物在他的股沟磨蹭，莫关山感觉到那肉棒杵在自己的穴口上，害怕极了，忙伸出手往后摸去，一把抓上了那作恶的肉棒，后知后觉才发现这握在手里的是什么，忙把手缩回去，手上还残留着那粗壮的触感，又大又烫。

贺天被他这么一抓，浑身酥爽，莫关山只觉得戳在自己臀上的巨物又热又硬，也不敢再乱动由他去，贺天咬着他的耳垂色情的说道

“我不进去，你双腿夹紧一点”

随后贺天在身后耸动，用他白皙的臀瓣夹着粗长涨红的肉棒，在穴口处来来回回摩擦，也没故意的控制自己，没多久就泄在了莫关山的臀上，贺天手里也不闲着，摸到了莫关山的器物，小东西已经直直的竖了起来，贺天把莫关山翻过来，用手给他上下撸动，还邪恶的抓揉其小东西下的两个囊袋，握在手里随意的揉弄，莫关山起初还咬着双唇不肯发出呻吟，到了最后实在没办法，随着莫关山双腿越夹越紧，贺天手上也加快了速度，莫关山高亢一声便泄在贺天手里，射完精的莫关山脑子里一片空白，浑浑噩噩的看着身旁这人笑眯眯的看着自己，觉得这人好看了几分，手不受控制的抚摸上这人的英气的脸颊，嘟哝道

“你又欺负我”

贺天没有回答，见莫关山的手上确实没了力气慢慢往下滑，贺天把他的手按在自己的胸前，莫关山感受到他快速的心跳，脸上也不由的一红，慢慢的拉回理智，莫关山才看到这人身上都是一身的肌肉，线条很好看，没有一丝赘肉，长年累月的带兵打仗这身上难免会有伤痕，却不难看，更显得这人的霸气性感。莫关山被他胸前的一个疤痕抓住了眼眸，和其他伤痕相比，莫关山明显能分辨出这伤痕是新的，觉得甚是眼熟，眼前一亮，貌似想到了答案

“这个…….”

“你想起来了吗？我的小恩公”

莫关山不可置信的看着他，原来是他“……还疼吗” 贺天把他胸前的手握在手里，挪到嘴边亲了亲

“早就不疼了”

莫关山朝他笑了笑，慢慢撑起身来，搂着他的脖子，主动的吻了上去，贺天感受到他的青涩的吻技，由他胡乱吻着，随后不舍的拉开他

“宝宝，你不要再挑逗我了，要不然由你好受的”

“唔…….我想洗澡”

贺天亲了亲他的嘴角，然后起身抱着他去清洗，随后又给他上了一回药，这才作罢，两人便抱着对方安稳睡去。

13

第二日，莫关山仍感觉身体有些酸痛，贺天没让他下床，可莫关山关心小太子的身体想进宫看一下，贺天便又用“把他操干得下不来床”的话唬他，莫关山知道这人是吓唬自己，可又不敢真忤逆他，怕他真的又把自己压回床上，索性赌气不和他说话，贺天见他又耍起小脾气，怎么哄也不见效，但自己肯定是不会妥协让他进宫去的，也只好厚脸皮的赖在他身边，这里抱抱那里亲亲的，真是好不腻歪。让莫关山最难以忍受的是每晚给那处上药，刚开始早上也要被贺天压着上药，美名其曰是关心自己身体，可是自己弄成这样还不是被他这个流氓造成的，更可气的是，贺天这无赖借着上药的由头，每次都要压着欺负自己一番，虽然没进去，但每次都能被他挑逗得羞愧不如。

如此养了三天，贺天才肯放莫关山进宫，莫关山感觉自己在床上躺了大半个月一样，一出门就觉得神清气爽，也没有再和这流氓王爷计较，跟着他一起坐了马车进了宫。所以说莫关山不长记性，从马车下来时，脸蛋涨得通红，小嘴上好似还沾着水渍，诱人极了，只见那流氓王爷跟在后头笑得像个二愣子，这马车上究竟发生了什么，也就不言而喻了。

莫关山记得去太子寝殿的路，也不管贺天跟没跟上，自己一溜烟跑了出去，谁知半路上遇到了这皇宫里的其他人。眼前女子打扮得雍容华贵，莫关山眼神停留在这女子硕大的肚子上，看起来已经有六、七个月了，莫关山还在愣神，只听这女子身旁的侍女嚣张的对他喊道

“什么人如此放肆！见了我家丽妃娘娘还不下跪！”

莫关山这才反应过来，丽妃娘娘，原来是皇上的妃子，忙跪下叩拜

“丽妃娘娘吉祥”

“你是什么人”侍女看主子的眼色，继续问道

“我叫莫关山，来给太子看病的”

“你就是莫关山？”那丽妃娘娘慵懒的问道

莫关山抬眼瞧了瞧那丽妃娘娘，只见她侧过身去，那侍女视乎读懂了什么，对她颔首，随后又用刺耳的声音颐指气使的说道

“小小的医师竟敢在娘娘面前自称我，来人掌他的嘴！”

莫关山一时竟不知发生了什么，也不知作何反应，自己怎么无缘无故被人掌嘴，眼看着一个小太监一脸假笑的往自己走来，脑子里第一时间想到的竟是贺天，果然，还不等那小太监下手，贺天就及时出现，踢起脚边的石子，对准那小太监刚要落下的手腕，竟活活踢折了，那小太监捂着自己的手腕激哇乱叫滚倒在地。那侍女还没看清是谁，起初还不知死活，只道

“谁敢在丽妃娘娘面前放肆！”

待看清楚来人，脸色煞白慌慌张张跪倒在地

“叩见贺王爷”

跟在丽妃身边的小宫女太监急忙跪下，齐声给贺天行礼

丽妃看见贺天也施施然的给他行礼

“王爷万安”

贺天没有理会旁人，径直的走向莫关山，那小太监就倒在莫关山旁边，只见贺天面无表情一脚把那小太监踹到一旁，然后弯腰扶起自己的小家伙，还不忘说他“怎么就走得这么急”又给他弹了弹膝盖上的灰尘，“身体刚好也不知道注意点”。丽妃把贺天的一举一动都看在眼里，心里暗讽，这两兄弟都是这样的人，一想到这两人的关系，就觉得胃里倒酸水，又不好表现的明显。随即又假笑对贺天说道

“原来这小医师是王爷的朋友，本宫只是与他开一个小玩笑，还望医师不要怪罪本宫”

“玩笑？”贺天眯起双眼望着她，丽妃被他盯着顿时底气便不足

“那本王也来给娘娘开个玩笑”

丽妃的笑容顿时一僵

“来人”此时正好巡逻到此侍卫长听见贺天吩咐，忙上前跪问“不知王爷有何吩咐”

“这小太监的手不好使了，怕是伺候不好丽妃娘娘，你且给我断去他一手，再送回丽妃宫中好生伺候娘娘”

贺天的嗜血狠厉他是早有耳闻，侍卫长废话不多说，叫手下的人来把地上的小太监拖了下去，那小太监哭嚎着求王爷饶命，贺天依旧面不改色，那丽妃娘娘脸上已经毫无血气，但又不得不说道“谢谢王爷”

还是莫关山上前拽起贺天的衣袖，有点茫然的拉了拉他“贺……王爷”

贺天转过头来一改之前的冷漠，柔和的问道“怎么了”

莫关山这才觉得现在的才是贺天，刚才的太陌生了，小声跟他说道“我要去给太子看病了”贺天也不再做多的停留，和莫关山一同前往太子的寝殿

丽妃拽紧了手里的手帕，恶狠狠说道一字一句说道“莫、关、山”

突然又想起莫关山那抹红发，“红色的的头发真是少见，莫非！”

随后又看到还跪着一地的下人，“都给我起来！”转而吩咐到刚才那侍女“琉璃，你给本宫去查一查这莫关山”

“奴婢遵旨”

一路上莫关山没再敢同贺天说话，觉得这人变脸跟翻书似的，说变就变，贺天也察觉到他的恐惧，拉起莫关山的手，“宝宝这是怕我了？”

“没……没有”莫关山口不对心撒谎也不敢直视贺天

“口是心非”贺天拉着莫关山，摆正他的身子，对他说道“宝宝，我希望你知道，我贺天原本就是刚才那副模样，只是遇到了你，才把我全部的温柔给了你”

莫关山听着他心里的话，觉得不好意思，想抽出手来，贺天制止他“听我说完好不好”

“我不允许任何人伤害你，就连你自己也不可以，否则我会疯掉的”

莫关山不敢相信的望着他“你为什么要对我这么好？就因为我救了你？”

“可能是吧，但这都不重要了，我现在已经完完全全离不开你了。我爱你，莫关山。”

“……”

“宝宝,你呢？”贺天低下头去亲了亲那张小嘴

“我……我……不知道”

贺天只能无奈的叹气，随后把他搂紧怀里，说道

“没关系，还有时间，你慢慢会懂的”

14

莫关山虽说是救了小太子，可是他和太子从未交谈过，太子当初一醒自己就被贺天拐回王府这样那样，又躺了几天，眼下才有了和太子第一次接触。这小太子天生好动活泼，无奈被太子身份束缚，没人敢与他玩耍，况且皇上护得又紧，虽说万千宠爱，但作为一个孩童现下真是好动的时候，难免会寂寞。小太子和莫关山撞在一起，那就是属于臭味相投了，莫关山虽大他许多，但也是同心未泯，两人时常在御花园中玩闹，贺天见他天天跑皇宫里与小太子玩耍，不在外面乱跑也觉得安全，就由他去，只是再三叮嘱去哪都要带上侍卫，不可以独自行动，莫关山也点头答应，贺天这才得空和皇上商讨朝政，一举两得。

莫关山时常进宫，玩耍同时也不忘给太子诊断，左不过半个多月，太子体内的余毒总算清干净了，这小太子终于得以解放，欢呼道“终于不用吃那难吃的药了！”

这天，两个一大一小的人坐在御花园凉亭的台阶上，两人都拖着腮，一副愁眉苦脸的样子

“莫关山，本太子好无聊啊”

“臭小子，你得叫我莫医师！”

“放肆！本太子爱怎么叫就怎么叫！”

“胡闹！你学堂的师傅就是这么教你尊敬长辈的！”

两人就这称呼吵了好半天，跟在身旁的侍女看着着急，不知道要帮谁，还未来得及劝出声来，就听这两人说道

“臭小子，本医师也觉得无聊啊”

“本太子更是无聊”

所以说，这两人是无聊到要用斗嘴来解闷了

“莫关山，宫外有什么好玩的节目或游戏吗？”

“宫外有许多好玩的啊，这眼下就要到重阳节，宫外免不了是放风筝的了”

“放风筝？”

“嗯，小时候重阳节的时候师傅带我放过，可是每每看到别人家都是一家大小有父亲母亲陪着，就觉得无趣罢了”

“莫医师父母呢？”

“我啊，一出生就被抛弃了，是师傅养大我的”莫关山说道此处难免低落

小太子见他如此，也同他说“自我记事起我便没见过我的母后，偶尔在梦中见到她却总是看不清她的脸，只记得她一头银发，父皇说母后很爱我，可我却想不明白她为什么不要我”

“银发？”

“嗯，父皇说母后生我那时身体受损，伤了元气，头发一夜之间便白了。你说母后是不是因此恨我，才不要我的”

“臭小子，你母后伤了元气都把你生下来，可见她如何爱你，她肯定有不能说的苦衷才狠心抛下你的，你看你父皇至今未立后，那也是在等你母后吧。”

“这样吗……”

“臭小子，别娘娘凄凄的，今天小爷带你放风筝！”

“真的？！”

“废话！你赶紧叫人去拿些竹滕还有宣纸来，还有还有，再拿些笔墨和细绳”

两人围起来捣鼓了一上午，终于勉勉强强一人完成了一个风筝

莫关山拿着笔墨在风筝上写写涂涂，便喊来一旁的侍女给他拿好风筝，自己便跑起来，试了几次，这风筝总算稳稳妥妥的翱翔在这空中，小太子有样学样，没一会也把风筝放飞起来。两人拉扯着手里的风筝线，起初还放得好好的，可能线没有绑紧，莫关山感觉到手里一松，便看到自己的风筝越飞越远，竟是绳子断了，莫关山忙追了出去，小太子还没反应过来，就看到莫关山跑得没影了，忙叫人跟着，可是过了一会，派出去的人都一无所获的跑了回来，都说没见到莫医师的身影。

父皇也给自己提过醒，下药的人还未抓到，因此他俩每次出入都要带着侍卫在身边，小太子忙叫人去禀告皇叔，贺天当时正在与皇上商讨朝政，见太子身边的随从过来急急忙忙的禀告，起初还以为是太子出了什么事，可是一听到莫关山不见了，这心一下提到了嗓子眼，也来不及和皇上禀告，就赶到御花园找太子，太子给他指了个方向，他赶忙朝着那方向去寻他，一边把所有坏的结果想了一遍，一边又安慰自己，他身边有自己的影卫，断不会出事。

不知不觉便寻到了宫中的佛寺这边，这边离皇上宫里较远，所以鲜有人来，贺天越来越着急，这么长时间了还没有影卫来回话，莫不是真的出事了，贺天现下急的无头苍蝇似的，忽然听到那熟悉的声音

“贺天”

贺天寻着那声音抬头一看，竟发现那牵挂的人就在屋顶上面，心里的石头总算放了下来，可是一股无名火马上有升了起来“莫关山你在上面干什么！”

莫关山没有注意到这人的怒气，还依旧悠悠的说道

“我在捡风筝呢”

贺天看着他手里紧拽的风筝，吼道“那还不赶紧下来！”

“我下不来了”

贺天心里的怒气烧得比起初更旺，飞身过去把他抱在怀里揽了下来，莫关山还不知死活的捧着手里风筝说道：“幸好没破”

贺天不再与他废话，一把拉过他往回走，莫关山这才注意到这人握着自己手腕的力气比平时重了几分，虽然不痛，但也不舒服，莫关山不舒服的扭了扭，贺天直接没了耐性直接把他横抱起来，用轻功走完了接下来的路程。莫关山不懂他为何如此生气，到了王府里，贺天依旧不把他放下，莫关山看着府里人来人往的顿时恼羞成怒，开始不管不顾的挣扎，贺天搂得更紧，把他抱回了房中丢在了床上，此时还有婢女在房中打扫，感觉到王爷的低气压，下一刻便听到贺天吼道“都给本王滚出去！”待到最后一人退了出去带上了门，贺天大手一挥，房间的全部窗户啪的一声全部合上。

莫关山此时也被这声响吓到，房间昏暗，莫关山看不清贺天的表情，虽然害怕，但自己也有脾气，对贺天吼道

“你发什么疯！”

贺天走上前去捏起他的下颚，让他直视自己

“本王说过你上哪都要带着侍卫你就这般将本王的话当做耳边风！”

莫关山被他掐着下颚疼得想冒眼泪，却又觉得不能服软，硬生生憋了回去，和他呛到

“这又没事情发生！你生什么气！”

“你当真是拿本王寻开心，你看着本王为你急的团团转是不是很好玩！”

“我只是一时忘了！能发生什么严重的后果！”

贺天被他气得理智全无，一把把他压倒在床，恶狠狠的说道“本王就让你知道什么后果！”

莫关山此时知道他要干什么，开始乱踢乱踹，贺天被他踢了几脚，火气已经烧到了脑门，两腿往下一压便控制了莫关山的双腿，粗暴的吻上那张喋喋不休的双唇，手上也不停，用力扯开他胸前的衣服，摸索着解开了他的腰带，贺天不管不顾的在他胸前啃咬，没有个轻重，莫关山觉得胸前又痛又麻，这人完全没了往日的温柔，突然联想到那日贺天在御花园面无表情的让人砍下那小太监的手，自己是真的害怕了，开始哭着求饶“不要！贺天！不要这样！”

贺天此时什么话都听不进去，蛮横的卸下了莫关山的里裤，莫关山觉得身下一凉，光嫩白皙的双腿就暴露在空气中，贺天此时还是穿着整齐的样子，只是底下早就把自己狰狞的肉棒释放出来抵在了莫关山的穴口，准备进入时，觉得莫关山哭饶的声音让自己烦躁，粗鲁的控制这人的脖颈，让他仰起头来，再一次咬上那红唇，莫关山也是一时慌了，竟没个轻重一口咬了下去，贺天闷哼一声，依旧不肯停下来，尝到了唇间弥漫着血腥味，越发肆虐起来，一副要把莫关山吻得背过气一样。

贺天扶着自己的肉棒再一次对准了小穴，莫关山哭得不能自己，用最后的力气说道

“你……你说过……不会……伤害我的……”

这时贺天仿佛被一桶寒冬腊月的冰水浇到头上，理智慢慢回笼，慢慢撑起身来，看到身下这人衣衫不整，脖颈也被自己掐红，眉眼上挂上泪珠，一张哭花的小脸，这下可把贺天悔得肠子都青了。赶忙从他身上下来，把他抱进怀里，毫无章法的哄道

“宝宝，是我气糊涂了，你别哭了，你打我好不好，我该死”

可是怀里的莫关山只是一味的哭，也不说话，任由贺天怎么哄也再不肯多说一句。莫关山哭久了，便挂着眼角的泪珠迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，贺天用湿毛巾给他抹去泪痕，想要冷静一番，不敢多呆，自己往书房走去。这天夜里贺天也没有回房，一个人在书房看书，半夜莫关山睡眼朦胧的醒过来，摸着床边冰凉凉的，房里也没有点蜡烛，漆黑一片，唤了一声那人，没听到回应，想是那人也恼了自己，不愿搭理自己了，突然摸到床边的风筝，拿在手里，看不清这风筝的模样，但也能想象出来，应该早已破烂不堪了。往事突然涌上心头，以前师傅为求自己平安健康，总会带他放风筝，在风筝上写上一些祝福的话语，总能让人安心，如今自己这般做却不想惹那人生气，再也忍不住，紧紧拽住手里的风筝伤心落泪，却又怕被外面听去一般，努力压抑着自己的声音。

15

贺天一大早是被外面的敲门声吵醒的，昨晚自己没回房间就在书房里睡了，门外的青杏焦急的拍打着房门，贺天从未与到过这种情况，一时不知如何反应，随即叫她进来，青杏忙推门而进，也不管其他礼仪匆忙说道

“王爷，莫公子要走了！”

“走！他要去哪？！”

“奴婢也不清楚，只知道他现在在收拾行李，我们拦都拦不住！”

贺天从未想到莫关是会来这一出，也顾不得现下只穿着里衣就往自己房间赶，自从贺天半强迫的与莫关山发生关系后，贺天就命人把他的物品全部搬到了自己房中，贺天刚靠近房门，就听到里面一片吵杂，一迈进房门就看到底下跪着几个小丫头，莫关山已经收拾好包袱，只是眼下这包袱被另一个侍女抱在怀里，莫关山想抢回来，又顾及对方是姑娘，无从下手，莫关山急得跺脚。莫关山一抬眼便看到贺天出现在门口，也管不得那包袱，越过那姑娘想从房中逃出去，却被贺天一把抱到怀里，贺天对底下的人说道“你们都下去吧”

所有人如遇大赦一样，赶紧起身从房中退了出去带上了房门，莫关山总觉得现下的情景和昨天有点像，推开贺天，连忙后退几步，贺天看他这幅样子想来昨天被自己吓得不轻，想开口劝道，却被莫关山抢在前头

“王……王爷，小的行李都收拾好了，会马上离开王府的”

贺天蹙眉，小的？这又是要把彼此之间的距离拉开了，贺天知道此时无法再劝他，便搬张椅子挡在了门口，开口道

“莫医师要走，本王也不好再拦着，但是有笔账本王要和你算一算”

莫关山不解，只听贺天继续说道

“莫医师在我府上住了这么些天，也该付一付房钱，莫医师的穿衣用度都是按了本王府上的王妃的月例来算的，麻烦莫医师先把这银子结一下再走”

莫关山一听这人要跟他算钱，顿时炸毛“是你要我住进来的！这下要什么银子！”

贺天挑眉，继续慢悠悠的道“莫医师这就不对了，本王只是邀你过来当医师给太子看病，莫医师怎就把自己当起这王府的主人来了”

莫关山气极，没想到这人竟这般翻脸无情，还小气！刚想继续反驳，就见贺天站起来朝他走过来，嘴上继续说道

“其实这点银子本王可以不同莫医师计较，只是有一件宝物，不得不向莫医师讨回来”

莫关山想了想，自己何时拿过他的宝物，来王府这么多天顶多是吃吃喝喝，哪有拿他什么，气红了脸问他“我何曾拿过你的宝物！”

此时贺天来到他跟前，一手揽上他的腰，说道

“莫医师这一走，本王这府上不就没了个王妃了，莫医师怎么赔我这个宝物”说完另一只手抚上莫关山的脸颊，低头亲了一口

莫关山已经做好了炸毛的准备，顿时不知该如何回应，愣愣说道“……王妃？”

贺天趁他走神时把他抱坐在床边，温柔的附上那双唇，磨砂了许久依依不舍的离开

“你就是本王的王妃，你说你要去哪？”

莫关山现在更是不知该如何回答，贺天看他有些许动摇，低下声来继续哄道

“毛毛，宝宝，昨天是我气糊涂了，原谅我好不好”

“可是你……你昨天不是恼我了吗”

“我那哪里是恼你，我是怕，你不知道当时听到你不见的消息，我的心都快奔出来了”

“…….”

“你要是有个什么万一，你叫我怎么活”

莫关山再也忍不住，泪眼婆娑喃喃道“对……对不起”

“你无须道歉，是我急了，不该强迫你”

“我……我以为你……生我气了，再……也不理我了”莫关山哭得抽泣，断断续续说道

贺天看着心疼，给他抹着眼泪安抚道“傻瓜，我那是恼了我自己，我竟对你下那样重的手”

莫关山再也说不出话，埋在贺天的胸膛上放肆的哭起来，贺天轻拍他的后背给他顺气，不经意间瞥见脚边那被揉得破碎的风筝，看到“贺天”二字写在上面，好奇便微微弯腰捡起来，一手打开看到是莫关山字迹，上面写着“愿贺天享这繁华盛世不衰”，心里一暖，问怀里的宝贝

“宝宝，这是你给我写的？”

莫关山抬眼瞧见贺天手里的风筝

“嗯，师傅说把自己的愿望写在风筝上，放到空中飞一次，再好好藏好就能实现了”

“这就是你要捡这风筝的原因？”

“嗯，可是……可是它现在都破了”

贺天把他拉开一点，让他直视自己的眼睛，说道

“宝宝，这繁华盛世没有你陪我，又有什么乐趣”

“……”

“如今这风筝虽破了，但字迹还能看清，我定把它好好藏起来，好不好”

“……嗯”

莫关山一夜没睡，贺天也是睡不安稳，现下两人又抱作一团，开始补觉，这一出闹剧才彻底落幕，谁也不再提及这一件事。只是自从那以后，两人虽每晚睡再一次，亲吻的次数也越发多起来，可每每要做到最后一步时，贺天都把莫关山推开，把他抱在怀里，睡觉！又或者贺天用手给莫关山撸出来，自己便去隔间洗冷水澡或是自己泄出来。久而久之，莫关山也注意到这件事，不忍看他那么辛苦，同时自己也是男的，自己也有想要的时候，这流氓王爷装什么正人君子！

16

这几天莫关山憋着一股气，一股邪气，每次被贺天撩拨完就被晾在一边，真想破开这人脑子看看里面装的都是些什么。

这晚两人吃完晚饭，回到房中，莫关山先洗完澡，躺在床上呆呆的望着床顶，贺天洗完澡出来时见他这幅模样，好笑走上前去问他

“毛毛在看什么，看得这样出神”

莫关山没理他

“……”

“贺天，你过来”

贺天坐在床边，抚弄他的红发，问他“怎么了，宝……”

贺天最后一个字还没说出身来，莫关山猛的起身直接跨坐在他腿间，对准了贺天的唇亲了上去，莫关山虽然与贺天亲了许多次，自己主动的次数还是屈指可数，贺天感觉到嘴上的小家伙在自己唇上乱啃，毫无技巧可言，一条小舌头涩涩缩缩的舔弄自己的唇瓣，贺天觉得好笑，都教了这么多次了，怎么还是学不会呢？贺天托着莫关山的屁股把他翻转压在被子里，抬起头对他说

“怎么还是这么生涩？”

“你以为谁都像你啊，老流氓”

贺天哭笑不得，低下头吮吸那张小嘴，莫关山张开嘴来等待他的入侵，贺天好奇他今晚的主动，搂紧了他，滑动自己的舌头溜进了对方的口中，贺天最喜欢欺负莫关山的小舌头，在亲得他意识模糊时，性感的声音蛊惑道“宝宝，把舌头伸出来”，莫关山每次被他一吻都会被迷得找不了北，此时也是乖乖听话，伸出自己的舌头让他玩弄。贺天先是含住那小舌头，啧啧的吮吸，，再是将其含在嘴里用牙细细的啃咬，随即顶着小舌头又回到莫关山口中，莫关山为了迎合对方的动作，稍稍仰高脑袋，贺天的舌头划过他敏感的上颚，莫关山随即发出一声暧昧的呻吟，两条舌头你追我赶，亲得吞咽唾液的水声让人听得脸红，来不及吞下的银丝从嘴角滑落，贺天顺势用舌尖羽毛般色情的滑过莫关山的嘴角，随即来到耳朵，用舌尖骚刮他的耳蜗，莫关山受不住痒往旁边躲。此时的贺天重重在他脸上砸吧一声，莫关山感觉自己身上一轻，贺天戛然而止，起身向火烛走去，还说道

“宝宝，时间不早了，我们睡吧”

莫关山一口气提不上来，活生生要被这王爷气死。然后又想到了什么，喊住了贺天

“王爷”

贺天的身影马上定住，自从有了上次的经验，贺天每次一听莫关山叫自己王爷，都下意识觉得小家伙要闹脾气了。贺天也顾不上熄灯了，转身往回走，踢去鞋子坐在床上与莫关山面对面问他

“宝宝怎么了”贺天感觉到  
一丝不详的预感

“我快十九岁了”

“嗯？”

“我准备找一位小娘子了”

“……”

“城西那家的姑娘很漂……唔！”

“你又在胡说些什么！既然上了本王的床还想着其他女人！”贺天惩罚似的咬上那不听话的嘴巴

莫关山忽然就炸毛了“我上了你的床又怎样！你每晚都把我亲得热乎乎的，然后就不管我了，你要我怎么办！”

“哈？……宝宝，我不是有给你用手弄出来吗，不舒服？”

“不舒服不舒服，你喜欢用手就一辈子用手去，我自己去找别人做！”

贺天一听他说要找别人去，浑身散发着戾气，把他推回床里，动作迅速的把他的衣服剥了个干净，吼道

“本王还活着，你去哪找别人！你敢找一个我杀一个！”

“是你自己不肯碰我！还怪我去找别人！”

贺天这才反应过来，原来这小家伙是欲求不满了，身上的戾气也慢慢消去，但为了给这小家伙一点教训，让他不敢再提什么小娘子或找别人之类的话，不打算这么轻易放过他

“宝宝，我上次那样对你，我以为……以为你不想要了”

“我哪有说过！我现在也不要你了，你放开我！”

“这怎么能行，我家娘子想要了，我做相公的怎能拒绝”

说着便用双手分开莫关山的双腿，伏下身来打量眼前的这朵小花，红润润的

“真好看~”

莫关山感觉到贺天说话时的热气喷洒在自己那处，不禁收了收，贺天见他如此敏感，那作恶的心态又浮上心头，霎时一口咬上那圆润饱满的臀瓣，听到莫关山呻吟一声随即又放开臀肉转而细细的舔弄自己咬上的牙印，弄得那臀部亮晶晶的，抬起眼看着莫关山果然小家伙的脸蛋已经红扑扑的，好不诱人。贺天从床头摸出香膏，抠挖出一整块涂抹在莫关山后穴，顶入一指。莫关山看到这人从枕头下摸出香膏时就暗骂自己傻，这人明明是每天都怀着色心，自己怎么就还不知凶险的往上送！

贺天这次的润滑不如上次一样仔细，草草的深入三指在甬道内壁涂抹一番便抽了出来，也不知贺天什么时候褪去衣裳，莫关山看到贺天跪在自己双腿间，那胯下的肉棒已经完全勃起，胀大粗红，莫关山害怕起来，这么粗长的凶器是怎么捅入自己身体里的，莫关山注视着贺天的动作，见他又抠挖出一块香膏涂抹在自己的肉棒上，刚想要抹开时，发现了莫关山的视线，莫关山看着他露出狐狸般的狡猾，下一秒就被他抱起跨坐在他腿间。贺天牵着他的手放在自己的大屌上，蛊惑的在耳边说道

“宝，把它抹均匀了，让我好好操操你”

然后贺天握着莫关山的手抓着自己的肉棒上下撸动，莫关山感觉手上滑腻腻的一片，作死的说道“好……好大”

贺天听他一句称赞，身下的肉刃又大了一圈，吓得莫关山往后缩手，贺天不肯放过他，将他的手固定在上面，舌尖舔弄得莫关山的脖颈湿滑一片，不知羞耻的问他“那宝贝喜欢吗”

莫关山不敢回答

贺天不依不挠“嗯？宝贝喜欢吗”

“我……我不知道”

“宝贝喜欢的对不对，越大才能把宝贝操得越舒服，对吗？”

“……嗯……”说着莫关山晃动自己的脑袋，越晃越晕了

“那我们来试试，看看舒不舒服”贺天说完也不等莫关山回答，便扶起他的细腰对准自己肉棒按着他缓缓的坐了下去，莫关山觉得那肉棒实在太大，不敢坐下去，贺天见没法哄他坐下，觉得自己的龟头上有无数的小嘴吮吸着，禁不住诱惑，用力往上一顶，肉棒霎时整根完完全全的没入了莫关山体内，莫关山疼得啊的一声喊出来，小脸疼得煞白。贺天看他如此，忙往后穴摸了一下，接连的那处滑腻腻一片，幸好没出血。

贺天为了让他放松下了，用手握住了莫关山腿间已软下来的小东西，慢慢的撸动，还色情的握住底下的两个小球时轻时重按揉捏，待到小东西慢慢勃起时，用掌心使劲的磨砂那龟头，莫关山受不住，开始胡乱挣扎，一声声化人心智的媚叫传入耳朵，贺天同时也感受都那淫荡的小穴开始含着自己的肉棒蠕动起来。

贺天双掌滑到莫关山背后，抓捏着雪白的臀瓣，叼着耳垂，开始一上一下的快速顶弄起来，莫关山感觉自己被抛到海上，随着这人的顶弄上下起伏，像是要被溺在水中，求饶道

“你慢……慢点”

“宝贝觉得舒服吗”

“好奇怪……嗯啊……贺天……救我”

“宝贝不舒服，那定是相公干得不够深，还碰不到宝贝最骚的地方”

“不……不是……已经……够……够深了…….啊啊啊啊”

贺天说完果真往更深处探去，寻莫关山那痒处，滑过一处突起，莫关山突然触电般弹起身子，贺天忙把他按回去，随后便不管不顾的猛烈操开那小穴，莫关山眼里泛起泪花，撞击前列腺的快感让他无法抗拒，食髓知味的自己扭动起臀部，好让体内的肉棒能戳到自己的媚肉，可是正当自己扭动得畅快时，贺天却托起自己双臀，只在穴口浅浅逗弄，莫关山不爽

“你……你干嘛”

“宝宝还没回答相公的问题呢”

“什么问题”

“是不是相公那处越大才能干得宝贝越舒服，嗯？”

“你……你……”起初还酝酿在眼窝里的泪水被贺天羞辱得下流了下来

“宝宝不说，相公可就不干了啊”

“舒……服”

“什么舒服？”

“你那…..处越大……干得我……越舒服……嗯啊啊啊啊啊”

贺天一听他说完再也忍不住蛮横的冲撞起来，一下下顶到最深处，舔弄着他的耳垂在耳边说道“我那肉棒不止粗大还很长，这样才能干到你最骚的地方，知道吗？”说完更是打桩似的操干着怀里的人儿，怀里的宝贝被自己干得只顾得上淫叫，一丝丝甜腻的叫声让贺天浑身燥热，干得越发起劲

“嗯……啊……”

最终还是莫关山先忍不住泄了一会，而体内的肉棒还是起初那般硬挺，莫关山实在受不住，后穴收紧试图让他快点射精，可被贺天识破再次冲开那淫穴，大开大合肏开这人

“宝贝，你这是引火自焚”最后贺天一个深挺，射在了莫关山体内，莫关山被精液烫得颤抖软趴趴的靠在贺天的肩膀上

贺天抽出自己的肉棒，那小穴的红肉竟是不舍般的缠了上来，最后拔出是发出“啵”的一声，羞红了莫关山，贺天摸上那软滑的后穴，里面的精液流出穴口，一副糜烂的景象

“宝贝，你好淫荡”

贺天把莫关山放倒回床，再一次扶着自己的大屌顶了进去，已经被操得软烂的肉穴立马裹实了贺天的肉棒，再次被进入的莫关山还没从上一次高潮余韵中回过神来，一次情爱让莫关山散乱着发丝，身上也盖上薄薄的汗珠，怒嗔道

“你怎么还来”

“都怪宝贝太美味了”说完再一次操弄起身下的人儿，将他两脚分到极致，看着股间的肉棒在他体内进进出出，每一次的抽出都会带动那嫣红的媚肉，莫关山腿间一片狼藉，淫水泛滥，白嫩的大腿也因为自己的冲撞而泛红，感受到他炙热的视线，莫关山试图靠拢双腿，完全使不上力

“你……别……别看了啊……啊”

“你下面咬着我的肉棒，真美”

贺天干一次比一次快狠，搅弄这承欢流水的肉穴，搓弄这莫关山胸前的小豆子，另一边吃在嘴里水光潋滟，含糊道

“宝贝想不想让相公变得更大来操你，”说着便狠心的用力一顶，定在了敏感娇嫩的软肉上，压着他用龟头坏心眼的挤压研磨那处媚肉，莫关山被顶得爽得喘不过气，接着受不了贺天的摩擦，全身颤抖起来，肉穴痉挛越发绞紧那肉棒

“更大……嗯啊……好……好酸”

莫关山感觉自己那后穴酸胀不已开始不受控制得流出淫水，越发觉得羞愧

贺天感受到他的变化，自己的龟头也被那淫水流过感受丝丝酥麻，柱身被他含得发麻，可依旧不肯放过他，扛起他一条白皙的长腿放在肩头，俯身压回去与他亲吻，下身仍旧是不停的抽插，撞得股间的汁水飞溅，顺着大腿滴在床单上，从后穴流出的精液沾在莫关山的臀上，贺天每撞击一次便能勾起那粘稠的精液，莫关山腿间是一片糜乱，莫关山眼看即将攀上顶峰，被贺天突然堵柱口

莫关山委屈的看着贺天“你又来干这事！”

“娘子，叫我一声相公”

“我……我不……嗯啊……”

贺天得不到满意的答案，狠狠碾压顶弄，莫关山感觉自己要被顶穿了一样，眼神涣散，那握在贺天手中的器物，想射射不出来，眼眸再一次被逼出了泪水，一副被欺负可怜的模样

“叫、相、公”贺天每说一字便深顶一次，莫关山实在受不了这折磨，哭着喊了出来

“相……公”

“喜欢我这么肏你吗”

“呜……”莫关山明显感受到体内那肉棒撑大了起来，全身湿答答的，像被水浸泡过一样

“嗯？”贺天恶劣的往他小骚处戳去

“喜欢……啊……”

“宝贝喜欢什么？”

“喜……喜欢被相……公肏……呜”

贺天俯下身去舔走他眼角的泪水

“还敢不敢再去找小娘子了”

“不……敢了……相……公饶了……我吧……受不……住了”

“那别人呢？”

“也不找了……呜……相公…..我难受”

“相公把你操射精操哭好不好”

“好……相公快点肏我”莫关山此时已经完全不知道自己在讲什么，津液控不住的流了一片，顺着贺天的话胡讲

贺天松开那小东西，只见那小东西抖动起来，喷出了一股稀薄的白浊，贺天抬起莫关山的双腿压下身去厮磨他的双唇，下身继续挺动抽插，淫穴里的精液拍打出啧啧啧的水声，莫关山不自觉的揽上这人的后背，主动迎合他的撞击，指甲在贺天精壮的后背留下一条条触目惊心的划痕，贺天感觉到后背火辣辣的疼，又瞧身下的宝贝一副淫荡模样，战场上那股征伐的狠劲也被激发出来了，更想欺负得他狠点，双手绕过肩上的双腿抱着他莫关山的后背，一把把他抱起，走到了铜镜前。从床边到镜子前不过十来步，莫关山却觉得这是最漫长难熬的征途，贺天每走一步带动体内肉棒抽插，每次都滑过那痒处，引起自己的战栗，而莫关山的每次战栗都会收缩后穴，夹得贺天舒爽无比，没有比这更快活的宝地了，没有夹住的花蜜流了一地，在地上蔓延开来。

贺天把他放在桌上，便开始操干起来，淫穴里流出来的液体沾湿了贺天那处的耻毛，也湿了一张桌子，贺天牵着他的手指来到身后粘腻的交合处

“宝贝，你看看，我们正紧密的连在一起呢”

“你……快点……动”

贺天最后猛烈的操干几下射在了湿软的后穴，莫关山以为贺天要收手时，不想这人竟抱起自己转了一圈，从背后抱住自己，莫关山感觉体内的肉棒再一次苏醒，在穴内涨大，清楚的感受到那柱身的形状，那上面的青筋胡乱的碾压自己的肉啊壁，那奇怪的感觉让莫关山忍不住呻吟

“嗯啊……太粗了…好……胀…唔……你出……去啊”

“娘子，你该叫我什么？”说罢用力一顶

“啊啊啊……相公我不要了……饶了……我啊啊啊”

贺天扳过他的脑袋吻了上去，舔弄嘴边的口水，一点点舔舐干净，粗长肉棒仍在粗鲁的进进出出，仿佛没有得到想象中的效果，贺天一把把莫关山以小儿把尿的姿势抱了起来，将他的双腿分得更开，莫关山喊叫出声，大哭求饶

“不要……不……要”

“娘子，你望一望前面”

莫关山不敢违背这人，听话的向前望去，在他俩跟前的是一面铜镜，莫关山看到镜中的自己被贺天抱起来，那人的肉棒在自己股间进进出出，还不时有水渍顺着自己的臀部滴答到地上，一时也分不清是贺天的精液还是自己的肠液，自己整个股间亮盈盈一片，即使不摸也能感受到那滑腻粘稠，自己腿间的器物因为身后的撞击不停的拍打下腹，腹中已是红红一片，一股白浊沾在腹中，每次的拍打都能沾起淫糜的白丝。镜中的自己被贺天操弄得整个躯体通红，眼神涣散迷离，嘴角还沾着液体，好一副被奸淫狼狈的模样。莫关山看到自己身后的贺天此时正透过镜子邪魅的盯着自己，眼睛血红，此时才反应过来挣扎

“我不要了…..贺天……放……放我下来”莫关山尖叫着想跳下地来

“宝贝别乱动，让相公肏到你最深的地方”

“不……别别再进去了，我受不了的”

“可以的，宝贝，相公马上就进去了”

贺天的龟头顶端不断的往深处刺去，每经过一处都能感受到这肉壁对自己挽留，好似戳到了一道小缝，贺天试着在小口处轻轻按压，刚戳开一点，便被滑了出来，贺天被这新鲜的触感夹得畅爽，在那小口处打转稍作停留，接着一鼓作气挺弄进去，直埋进去根部，巴不得连两个囊袋也一同捅进那销魂的去处

“啊啊……好痛….痛……”莫关山这时已经哭得狠了，眼睛红肿，呻吟的声音也带上了哭腔

贺天听他喊痛不敢再有动作，只是自己那肉棒被他体内深处那湿暖的小口夹得头皮发麻，慢慢的开始一开一合的含着往里吮吸着自己的龟头，贺天见他哭花了一张小脸，终于还是心疼，最后胡乱抽动了几下，将自己的一腔滚烫灌进那小口中，随后便拔出自己的湿漉漉半硬的肉棒抱他坐到椅子上，问道

“怎会突然这般痛了”贺天替他抹着眼边的泪水

“我……我也不知道，你顶到…..哪了”

“怪我欺负狠了，还疼吗？”

“不……不疼了，就刚才那会疼……疼得厉害”莫关山臊红着脸，软趴趴靠在贺天肩膀上，依旧可怜兮兮的掉眼泪

“我看看受伤了没”说着便抬起莫关山的一条腿，用手指往里探了探，那小穴习惯了这人的入侵，立马缠食过来，贺天心猿意马的拨弄几下便抽出来，看了看说道

“还好，没受伤”然后看着自己湿淋淋但干净的手指，疑惑的又伸进莫关山的小穴四处搜刮了下

莫关山被他弄得不舒服，扭动小屁股“你又要干什么”

贺天抽出食指给他看，“宝贝你看，我这手指什么都没有”

莫关山听不明白，只看见那手指上全是透明的汁液，贺天继续说道“我刚才明明在你体内出了精，按道理现在应该流出来了”

“我……我哪知道”随后恨不得埋在贺天胸前

“宝宝莫不是偷偷食了那股精华，想给相公生个小宝宝？”

莫关山被他逗得羞红了脸，反驳道“你才生小宝宝，你全家都是小宝宝！”

“是是是，我家全是小宝宝，我家娘子就是小宝宝”贺天说完就堵上那红润光泽张小嘴，抱着他往隔间的的浴池去清洗。洗着洗着，这贺天手上的动作又变了味道，压着莫关山在水池里又索要了一夜，那臀间撞击的水声，啪啪啪的响彻了整个房间，那呻吟之声也是婉转的轻唱了一夜。直到天慢慢的的放亮，这贺王爷才肯放过自己的小医师，心满意足的抱着小医师睡下，却不想这小医师的肚子里面，有些种子已经开始偷偷的生根发芽了。

17

贺天看着怀里熟睡的人，脑子里还是不能控制的想着刚才那场酣畅淋漓的情事，在水池里贺天有意的再次将肉棒顶弄到那小缝，真真切切的感受到它的存在，才依依不舍的离去。这宝贝体内怎会有那个地方，莫不是真如大嫂那般可以……怀着疑问的贺天久久不能睡去，眼看窗外已经亮了起来，索性起身，给莫关山掩好被子在他额上落下一吻，才轻声唤进屋外的侍女伺候自己穿衣洗漱，吩咐她们不要打扰到屋内的人，才骑马向皇宫的方向出发。

贺天今天休沐，贺渊见他一大早就进宫来，不由得好奇，问“小天又是来求药膏的么”

贺天一脸严肃的躬身作揖道“臣弟有要事请教皇兄！”

贺渊见他一副正经模样也不再同他开玩笑，向身旁的太监说了声“全都下去”，领头的太监急忙忙的挥手把御书房里服侍的人全都赶了出去，还不忘带上房门，偌大的御书房只剩下他们兄弟俩。贺渊这才坐回主位，唤贺天坐在一旁，说

“有什么事就直说吧”

“臣弟想问，太子是何人所生！”

贺渊眯起双眼，乍一看兄弟两的眉眼真是像极了，随后舒展开来

“你既然如此问那心中肯定早已有了答案，不如你来告诉朕”

贺天眸子不曾眨一下，深邃的望着自己的兄长，一字一顿的说出心里的名字

“蛇、立！”

贺渊似乎是自嘲的一笑，随即又恢复一张面无表情的脸色，悠悠的说道

“朕曾经年少轻狂，微服私访下到江南，在那遇见了无依无靠的他，那时的他桀骜不驯还满身的刺，让人无法靠近，但依旧掩盖不了他的纯真可爱。我被他年轻气盛的模样打动，带了他回宫，也不曾想到他竟怀上了孩子”说到此处贺渊顿了顿，思索了一会便继续往下说

原来当年蛇立跟着贺渊回了皇宫不多久便发觉自己有了身孕，可是这男子怀孕，天下大谬，贺渊当时一心为他腹中的孩儿高兴，竟忽视了他心中的恐惧，再加上当时前朝动荡，贺渊也没有察觉到他早就起了离开的心思。蛇立怀着小太子八个多月时，被当时的贤妃惊动了胎气，孩子难产，足足在产房疼了两天两夜，孩子生下时他竟一夜间白了头发。曾经的蛇立也是一头耀眼的红发，意气风发。贺渊这时才察觉出他枕边人的不妥，见他终日寡欢，便想着带他出去游玩，蛇立提议回江南看一下故处，贺渊不疑有他，在小太子断奶后托付给乳母，带着蛇立回了江南，却不曾想到，这趟江南重游竟把他给弄丢了，蛇立那晚灌醉了贺渊留下一封书信和给太子的一枚玉佩便没了消息。贺渊当时像疯了一样，回到皇宫将所有和蛇立难产有关的人全都一一处死，那贤妃也被打入冷宫后被折磨而死，可是不管他再怎么杀也换不回那人，久而久之后这后宫闹得人心惶惶，也就剩下那么几个妃子，可贺渊也不曾正眼瞧过。即便贺渊如今稳坐皇位，自己寻遍了皇城仍没有那人的音信。

“这都是朕的错啊”

贺天听完沉默了许久，突然道“皇兄想寻回皇嫂也不是没有可能”

贺渊听得眼眸一亮“你且说来！”

“皇嫂当年生产后没有马上离去，而是等太子一岁时才离开……”

“十月怀胎，他还受了那么大的苦，他怎会舍得孩子”

“正是如此，皇兄便大告天下太子中毒之事，只要皇嫂听闻此事他定会放心不下太子”

“好主意！到时候再哄作一番定叫他不忍心再离开！”

“皇兄，臣弟还有一事想问”

“你是想问蛇立为何会怀孕？”

“嗯”

“他是坤彝族的后人，坤彝族不管男女皆可孕子，男子生子后身体会发生变化……咳”贺渊说到此处有些窘涩，轻咳一声掩饰尴尬，继续说到“等你家莫医师生产后你便知晓”

“皇兄怎就确定莫关山是坤彝族的后人？”

“坤彝族最大的特点就是，无论男女发丝皆是橘红”贺渊看着贺天一副了然于心的样子继续说到“况且，坤彝族男子的子宫藏得比一般女子更隐秘，你一大早过来问朕，那肯定是知道了你家莫医师身体不同于常人之处。怎样，销魂不？”

贺天竟没想到自家兄长也有这不靠谱的时候，作揖说道“皇兄到时候找到皇嫂再自己问吧，臣弟告退”

“……”

贺天回到府中时，莫关山还在熟睡中，小家伙睡得不老实，一条白花花的大腿和手臂从被子里跑了出来，贺天动作轻柔的把他的小胳膊和小腿塞回被子里，将他散乱的发丝从小嘴中解救出来，轻抚他的鬓角，视线落在盖着被子的小肚子上。如真若皇兄所说，那他昨晚的那股精液是确确实实的射进了小家伙的子宫里了，不久的将来是不是也能蹦出一个像莫关山一样可爱的娃娃。他褪去外衣钻进被子里，手脚并用的缠上这依旧赤裸着身子的宝贝，大掌抚上他软软的肚皮，喃喃道

“起初我也不知你还能给我带来这样的惊喜，如今知道，却不想还是起了私心。宝宝，给我生个孩子吧，你和我的孩子”

莫关山睡梦中感觉有人在自己耳边说话，痒痒的，转过身来，在贺天怀里蹭了蹭，揪着贺天胸前的里衣又睡了过去，贺天瞧着他一副依赖的模样，心下欢喜，也不再管其他抱着他补眠去了。

莫关山是被贺天吵醒的，睡眼朦胧看不清眼前这人，只是觉得自己还睡不够，不开心的问道

“现在什么时候了”

“中午了，宝宝起来吃完午饭再睡好不好”贺天坐在床边把他扶起来，给他套上里衣亵裤，莫关山依旧懒洋洋的靠着贺天，嘟哝道

“我不吃，我要睡觉”

“饿着肚子不好，吃完再睡”

“我不要不要……”说着竟然开始撒泼耍赖，抽抽搭搭的哭泣起来，贺天从不知道他的起床气这么重，赶紧抱在怀里给他顺气

又假装生气正色捏着他的小脸“昨晚还哭不够吗，还哭”

“我不要，我要睡觉……呜……”

贺天瞧他哭得越发起劲，还是怕他饿坏肚子，把他抱坐在饭桌前，让他坐在自己的腿上，给他盛了一碗小米粥，粥里放了些红枣燕窝鸡肉，贺天吩咐厨房炖得烂烂的好让这小家伙容易消化。贺天舀了一勺小米粥递到莫关山嘴边，不想这小家伙倔得很，依旧在哭闹，躲开嘴边的勺子，哭喊道

“我不吃…..让我睡觉……”

贺天终于忍不住吼了一声

“莫关山！”

莫关山被他这么一吼，顿时止住了哭声，牙齿咬着下唇不让自己哭出声来，双眼哭得红肿，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉，睫毛上挂满了泪珠，因为刚才的哭闹现在开始抽泣，身体一抽一抽的打嗝，贺天看他这幅模样比刚才哭闹更让自己闹心。无奈放下手中的勺子，给他抹掉眼底的泪珠，捏开他的嘴巴，说

“别咬，都红了”

莫关山依旧在抽泣盯着他

“你不吃东西我担心，吃完小米粥我们立马去睡觉，好不好”

莫关山打着嗝妥协道

“好……嗝！”

贺天好说歹说的让莫关山喝下两碗粥，摸摸他依旧扁平的肚皮，这才肯抱他去睡觉，这小家伙一沾床就着，还打起了小呼噜，贺天真是被他气得好笑。随后又拿出床底高膏药给他均匀涂抹这才肯作罢。

18

又过了几日，这天莫关山睡到日上三竿，起来时房中不见贺天，自己急急忙忙的穿好衣服，胡乱洗漱一番也顾不得吃饭便跑出房去，一出门迎面撞上个脸生的姐姐，莫关山好奇的问她

“姐姐我以前怎么没见过你呀”

“奴婢原不在这院子里服侍，只因今日青杏姐姐生病了，奴婢才过来替班，不怪莫公子不认得我”

“青杏姐姐得了什么病”

“公子不必挂心，青杏姐姐只是昨晚与我们姐妹一同饮酒，不想贪杯了一吹风就着凉了”

“嗯，喝酒就会出事的，我怎么看姐姐你一点事都没有”

“公子叫奴婢月莺就好，小的从小就会饮酒自然妹那么容易醉，而且青杏姐姐比我年长几岁，体质也是不一样的”说到这小姑娘偷偷捂嘴笑了

“哦~是这样啊。对了，月莺姐姐你知道王爷去哪了么？”

“王爷让奴婢给您说，起床后用完午饭就可以进宫找他了，王爷今日有要事找皇上商讨去了”

莫关山马上脚底抹油，月莺还没反应过来，莫关山已经消失在她视野里，只听到那句还飘在空中的话

“月莺姐姐我不饿，我先走了~”

“……”怪不得青杏姐姐说这莫公子是小孩子脾性，这明明就是小孩子嘛

莫关山坐着贺天给他备好的马车就往皇宫去了，进到宫中知晓贺天此时正忙，也不好打扰他，随即跑去太子寝殿找太子，谁知又被太子的侍女告知今日上学堂，不在房中，于是便请侍女领了他去学堂。莫关山站在窗外看着这个认真听师傅讲课的小太子，真真乖极了，粉雕玉琢的小脸还是小孩子般可爱。

恰好碰上小太子休息，太子一转头便看到莫关山站在窗外，立马喊了句“莫关山！”

莫关山立马沉下脸，还是不说话时可爱，一说话老气横秋的一点都不可爱！

“臭小子，说了多少遍不许直呼我名字！”莫关山气冲冲的走进学堂，这才意识到这学堂里还有一人，莫关山瞧这人左不过和皇上岁数差不多，仪表堂堂，长得还有几分俊俏。只听太子站到他身旁给他介绍

“这是我的太傅，顾棠”

“太傅，这就是给我医治的莫医师”

太傅才悠悠的侧过身来给莫关山行了行礼“莫医师”

“啊，太傅有礼”莫关山忙给他回礼，学着他的姿势福了福身

“莫医师且和太子聊天，在下还有些知识要给太子梳理”

“太傅请”总算和这太傅客套完，莫关山瞧他坐在远处书桌前埋头写写看看，这才松口气，拉着小太子在一旁的角落课桌聊起天来。

聊着聊着也不知是谁先提前中毒的事，莫关山问他

“你知道自己是怎么中毒的么”

“不清楚，我只知晓自己是在御花园中昏过去，这才有人发现了我”

“你晕过去前吃了什么”

“我那日同父皇一起用午饭，吃的都是一样的东西，父皇让太医诊断过，他并没有中毒”

“在你的寝殿？”

“对”

“那……那你有没有在别处喝过或者闻过什么东西？”

小太子仔细思考了一会，突然一拍案台，“有！那日我去父皇书房寻他，坐等了一会，在他书房闻到一股不曾闻过怪味，只是那味道很淡，我没有放在心上”

“是否是苦涩的腥味”

“没错”

“这就是嗜骨草的味道，看来是有人把它扔进香炉里”

“我们现在就去太医院查看一下谁拿过嗜骨草便能揪出这人”

“没用，我问过了，太医院的没少”

正当两人愁眉不知该如何时，莫关山似乎想到了什么，马上跑出学堂，太子一时还没反应过来，只见莫关山折了回来，站在窗户外对太子喊道

“你帮我跟贺天说我有事先回趟医馆”随后又匆匆忙忙的跑了

这边厢，贺天正给皇皇上禀报他查到的太子中毒的进展，他派出的影卫查到这嗜骨草在京城鲜有人卖，只因这毒性太强，没有哪家医馆敢收藏这种药材，唯有一家有----莫有病医馆，贺天也记得上次在莫关山的医馆里，拉开那扇暗门，似乎也瞧见那种药材名字。贺天相信莫关山，这绝非他所为，只要到时候莫关山能记起谁曾到店里买过这种药材便可以顺藤摸瓜查到这背后黑手。可是这如今莫关山牵涉其中，贺天难免心急，又怕给他带来危险，还没有询问莫关山。

贺天和皇上刚好商讨完，从书房出来恰好碰上太子往这边来，贺天问他

“你这时不应该在学堂上课吗”

“太傅刚说不舒服，让我提早下课”

贺渊在房中听到太子的声音

“是太子来了吗”

太子给贺天行了礼然后进入书房与皇上交谈，出来的时候才想起莫关山嘱咐他的那句话，现下也已经是黄昏时分，想来皇叔今晚也是在宫中用晚膳，便想着那时候再告诉他。待到用膳时，太子看见贺天，就同贺天说了，贺天心下觉得不安，再问道莫关山去医馆的原因，小太子一五一十的告诉了他，只见这皇叔脸色瞬间黑沉，晚饭也不用就赶了出去。

莫关山刚从宫里出来的时候，没看见自己的马车，问了一旁的侍卫，才知道是拉去马厩喂草了，莫关山原本想自己走回医馆，但又想起上次贺天因为自己没带侍卫而发怒，只好坐在一旁等马吃饱了再出发，等到坐上马车来到医馆时天已经完全暗了下来。莫关山让小厮和几名侍卫在外面等他，自己进医馆，因为自己不在医馆坐诊，每到天黑小药童就早早关门上床睡了。打开医馆的门，点燃蜡烛照明，在放着笔墨的柜子上翻翻找找，终于在一摞书籍下面翻出一个本子，这上面都是记载购买医馆里有毒性药材的人名，莫关山翻找到了几下，找到了嗜骨草的记录，这上面记载着购买人的姓名和住址，莫关山大喜，合起本子出了门。

刚跨出门槛就看到不知从哪里飞出来的黑衣人，都戴着瘆人面具，和自己树林里看到的黑衣人一模一样！莫关山下意识的抱紧了手里的本子，只见自己带的那几个侍卫还没反应过来就被眼前的黑衣人给放倒，眼看着十几个黑衣人手里拿着剑往自己走来，莫关山害怕得往后退了几步，正当一个黑衣人举着剑要向自己刺过来时，两名男子及时出现在自己跟前阻挡了对方的进攻，莫关山还没把心里的疑问说出来，听到其中一男子说道

“在下奉王爷之命保护公子，请公子先到屋里避避”

莫关山急忙往屋里跑，掩起门，在窗户边偷偷观察外面的形势，两名男子武功很高，可是对方也不弱，再说双拳难敌四手，这两人又为了不让黑衣人靠近屋子，多有顾忌，不出片刻，其中一男子就受了伤，现下情况更是不利，几名黑衣人趁机从打斗中抽身往医馆走来，两名男子无法脱身依旧被其他黑衣人所牵制。莫关山看着几名黑衣人即将靠近医馆，心中警铃大响，惊慌失措中秒生一技，赶忙跑到药柜前拉开了那藏满毒药的暗格躲了进去，刚好拉上暗格的门时就听见破门而入的声音，听见外面窸窸窣窣的声音，然后一个低沉的声音说道

“给我搜！”

莫关山躲在这伸手不见五指的柜子里，周围都是装满毒药的小抽屉，大气都不敢喘一声更是不敢动，屏住呼吸听着外面的动静，听到头顶有脚步声，他们上楼了，突然想到小药童在楼上，刚想拉开门板，又突然听到剑刃交锋的声音，又吓了回去，之后好一阵全是打斗的声音，椅子桌子被摔坏的各种声音，突然瓷器砸碎声音落在暗格门板上，莫关山吓得一抖，身体绷直不敢动。大概过了一炷香的时间，莫关山觉得这期间漫长得犹如一年，终于外面打斗的声音没有了，莫关山紧接着听到头顶传来急促的上楼脚步声，接着又下了楼。然后又是一片寂静。突然，莫关山意识到有人往自己这边走来，脚步声越来越近，那人的手搭在了门板上，拉开了一条缝，莫关山吓得赶紧把门板合上，那人来不及抽手，手指被夹在了门板里，只听外头那人深深的吐出一口气，然后出声

“毛毛，是我”

莫关山听清来人的声音，颤抖的询问道“贺……贺天?”

“宝宝是我，没事了，你开门好不好”

莫关山颤颤巍巍的拉开木板，眼前果然是贺天，刚才绷直的身子瞬间软了下来，贺天赶忙把他接住，怀里的小家伙身体不停地抖，眼泪发泄似的往外涌，莫关山双手圈住贺天的后背埋在他胸膛里哭，他是真的害怕了，以为再也见不到他了，贺天看他哭得嘴唇发白，心里揪痛。莫关山从贺天的胸膛移开眼睛，看到医馆现下满地狼藉，刚才的那些黑衣人东倒西歪，死状恐怖，鲜血染红了他们的脖颈，莫关山不由得一抖，身体慢慢又绷起来。贺天察觉到他的异样，赶忙把他的头按回自己怀里，温柔说道

“别看，我在这，你不用害怕”

莫关山死死的抱住贺天，一句话不说一直流眼泪，突然莫关山想到了什么，一把推开贺天跑上楼去，贺天立马用轻功飞在他面前挡住了他的去路。

莫关山声音颤抖的说道“小……药童呢……他……在哪”

贺天不忍心再刺激他，想上前安抚

“宝宝，我们先回府，这些事以后再说”

莫关山拂开他的手，意识到发生了什么

“我……我看一眼他……就回去”

“他……还好吗”

“我要见他！”

莫关山终于扛受不住贺天的沉默，想冲进房里，被贺天眼疾手快的箍在怀里，任凭莫关山怎么挣扎哭喊也不肯松手，看着怀里的人哭得撕心裂肺，贺天心里跟着他一起痛，心疼的安抚道

“毛毛这不关你的事！”

“是我害死了他！是我！”莫关山哭得声音嘶哑，一声承受不住，竟昏了过去

莫关山醒过来的时候发现自己已经在王府中，现下已经深夜，贺天一直守在他旁边，一看他醒过来忙给倒了杯水，扶起他喝完。莫关山发现贺天身上的衣服还是医馆里那件，眼睛下全是青丝，也知他担心自己肯定一步步敢走开，贺天给他擦擦水渍，问道

“还要喝吗”

莫关山摇摇头，示意自己要继续睡，贺天放好杯子，扶他躺下，这时莫关山才说

“你也进来睡好不好”

贺天看着他这幅样子心疼“我不用，我守着你”

“你不在我睡不着”眼睛慢慢又红了起来，贺天见状赶忙脱去外衣钻进被子里抱着莫关山，柔声哄着他睡。

迷迷糊糊间睡到半夜，贺天被热醒，摸着怀里的人热得滚烫，赶紧下床点了烛火，竟发现这人已经烧得脸蛋通红，已经出了一身的虚汗，一摸额头更是烫手。立马出门吩咐下人去找大夫，又喊来其他人打来冷水，贺天手脚不停的给莫关山换毛巾，一边又抓来大夫号脉，大夫战战兢兢的开了些退烧药，贺天立马又打发人去抓药、熬药，整个王府看着贺天一副黑沉的脸手脚不自觉的加快，一夜间贺王府里兵荒马乱。

等到天边已经泛出鱼肚白时，莫关山依旧是高烧不退，贺天给他喂药根本喂不进去，唤来其他人帮忙，自己捏开他的双嘴给他灌进去，不想，刚到嘴边的药他竟全部吐了出来。贺天实在没办法，便自己含一口药嘴对嘴的给他渡过去，勉勉强强一碗药喝进去了半碗药。这高烧久久不退，莫关山开始说胡话，一张小脸被梦中怪物吓得皱起，手脚也开始乱挥，现下贺天看着着急，只能按下他的手脚，给他揉搓眉头，其他的却无能为力，终于在傍晚时候，莫关山高烧才慢慢褪去，贺天摸着他的额头，还有些烫，但相比之前是好多了，才得以安心。期间莫关山醒来几次，都是浑浑噩噩的说着胡话，不多时又睡过去，这样的情况持续到第三天莫关山才真正醒了过来，一睁眼便看到贺天握着自己的手坐在床边，屋子里的窗户都关得紧，昏昏暗暗的，莫关山留意到贺天眼睛里的红丝更加明显，刚想和他说话，喉咙干涸的发不出声音，一旁候着的青杏赶忙倒了杯茶水递给贺天，贺天接过小心翼翼的喂他喝下去，贺天看他喝得着急，忙劝道

“别急，小心呛着”

一杯水逐渐见底，贺天问他还渴不，莫关山点点头，如此喝到了第三杯，莫关山才感觉喉咙舒服了许多，出声问道

“我睡了几天”

贺天捏了捏他的鼻子说“你个小懒猫都睡了三天了。你饿不饿，我让厨房备了好多你爱吃的，我现在叫他们端上来”

“嗯”莫关山木然的点点头

青杏会意立马出去吩咐其他下人准备布菜

莫关山听到外面的脚步声哒哒哒走来走去，房间里隔着几重珠帘挡住了莫关山的视线，只能看到一些人影进进出出，应该是在布菜。贺天看见他盯着珠帘外面，以为他是饿极了，和他交代一句

“宝宝我去看看她们准备好饭菜没，你别急”

然后放开握着莫关山的手，掀开珠帘向厅外走去，莫关山低头望了望被放开的手，抬头凝视着他离开的背影，珠帘晃动起来他慢慢抓不住贺天的身影，越来越模糊，屋子里昏暗得很，外面的脚步声好像越来越大越来越近，莫关山紧张的握住底下的被子，床前好像出现那些带着面具黑衣人的脸，莫关山往后挪动，嘴里不由自主的喊着贺天的名字，起初还是小声的低吟，随后看着眼前的瘆人的面具脸越来越近，再也控制不住哭喊出声

“贺天！贺天！”

贺天在屋外听到莫关山带着哭腔的喊叫，立马冲进了房内，看见他坐在床里的角落不停的发抖，赶紧走过去抱住他，岂料莫关山刚开始还挣扎一通，贺天只好在他耳边安抚

“宝宝，我是贺天，我在这，你别怕，别怕”

莫关山这才冷静下来，泪眼婆娑的看着眼前这人，像是要验证这人的真伪，随后紧紧的抱住贺天，怎么也不肯撒手，贺天没办法，只能像以往一样抱起他出去厅外吃饭，一顿饭下来莫关山也没吃几口，就连他爱吃的烧饼也没动，贺天不愿强迫他，便吩咐厨房备着宵夜，以防他晚上饿了再吃。

贺天这才发现莫关山醒过来后黏自己黏得很，自己去哪都要跟着，眼下喊他去洗澡，他说什么都不肯去，贺天调戏道

“你这都三天没洗澡了，要当臭宝宝吗？”

莫关山眼神警惕的问他“那你喜欢臭宝宝吗？”

“喜欢，香宝宝臭宝宝都喜欢”

“那我不洗了”

贺天无语，原来是给自己挖了个坑，又无奈的继续劝他

“你洗完澡会舒服很多，乖乖去洗澡好不好”

谁知这人眼睛有开始湿润起来，委屈的说道

“浴池里面太暗了，我怕”

原来是因为这个，“那我让人点多几盏灯好不好”

莫关山使劲摇头，贺天不知如何是好，以前他曾想过和莫关山一同洗澡，好按着他在浴池里干羞羞的事，却不想他当时反抗的激烈，唯有在床上被自己操弄得软绵老实了才肯让自己给他清洗，现下只有这个办法了

“那宝宝和我一同……去洗？”

果然莫关山点头如捣蒜的答应了，贺天便笑着抱起他走进了浴池。

19

两人光溜溜的泡在热水里，贺天用瓜瓢舀起热水给莫关山洗头，小家伙不安分的在他怀里动来动去，贺天被他蹭着蹭着下体发热，低吼他一句

“别乱动！乖点”

随后只能能深吸一口气，压住下腹涌动的热流，继续给他洗头。待到贺天手上的动作结束，他底下的肉棒已经被莫关山撩的硬邦邦的，莫关山见他给自己洗完头发便立马转过身来双腿在水下缠上贺天精壮的腰身，脚趾还有意无意的滑过贺天大腿内侧，贺天差点一口气提不上来，把他压到了水池边，

“宝，你身体刚好，别撩拨我”

谁知莫关山笑嘻嘻的说道

“相公，我的小穴想吃你的肉棒了”

贺天一口气屏在嘴里，说不出话，莫关山伸出舌头舔上他的耳垂，感受到贺天控制的战栗，继续媚声说道

“相公肏肏我好不好”

贺天，脑子里最后一根弦也绷断了，好！怎么不好！

随即压着他凶狠的亲吻起来，吸食着对方嘴里的唾液，两舌交缠带起透明的津液，贺天感受到莫关山舔弄着自己的舌头，还时不时发出呻吟浪叫，只觉得一股电流在身体里乱窜，贺天起了欺负他的心，手掌在水下揉搓他那团还未勃起的软肉，使劲的研磨，莫关山受不住，却不求饶，依旧浪叫道

“啊……相公……好舒服……你揉得娘子好舒服……啊”

贺天听他如此放浪，作恶的抓着两个囊袋往下拉扯，也不知莫关山是痛的还是爽的，眼角沁出泪水，贺天停下手来给他抹去泪水，问道

“宝，今晚我们不做了，好不好”

莫关山一听双腿将贺天缠的更紧，哭泣的说道

“不好不好，我想要相公，相公赶紧进来肏肏我，我想要相公”说着还拉起贺天的手往自己的后穴探去，让他的手指摁在小穴上，还不停的收缩那花穴，试图吮吸他的手指，贺天当下真的不能再忍，连忙伸进一指

“嗯~”

“宝贝，放松点”说完继续滑动自己的手指，在小穴里四处按压，戳弄，还恶劣的曲起手指，莫关山被他突然的动作吓了一跳，贺天一指在他体内研磨顶弄，终于又寻到那骚处，便模拟着交合的动作，一指在莫关山体内抽插，次次摁在那软肉上，莫关山被玩弄的软下了腰臀，婉转淫叫，底下那阳物终于受不住，随着后穴的收缩，绞紧了贺天的手指，在水里射了出来，莫关山从高潮中回过神来，看到水面浮着自己的白浊，不由得脸红。

贺天终于看见了他正常的反应，抽出手指抬起他的脸

“宝宝，告诉我你怎么了好吗”

莫关山抬起眼望着他，含泪不说话

“我怎么才能帮你，你告诉我好不好”

莫关山忍不住，豆大的泪珠含在眼里终于流了下来

“我怕”

贺天吻去他的泪珠，双唇在他脸上游走，从嘴唇亲到鼻子，再到眼睛，随后落在了额头上

“我怕黑衣人，我怕他们的面具，怕他们手里的剑，我怕他们把你抢走，我已经失去了小药童，我不可以再没有你，不可以”

贺天看他哭得止不住，任凭他哭去，只是抱着他，轻轻拍打他的后背，最后听到怀里只剩呜咽的声音，才开口说道

“我不会离开你，永远都不会”贺天牵着他的手放在自己的心口，凝视着他

“莫关山，你信我吗？”

莫关山感受到手掌下那颗快速跳动的心，随即颔首

“我信”

贺天这才笑开来，凑上去亲他嘴唇又马上离开

“莫关山，我爱你”

莫关山听到他突如其来的表白，脸颊染上了红晕，回应道

“我爱你，贺天”

接下来贺天托起他的臀部把莫关山抱起离开水里，走向卧房，莫关山忙说道

“还没穿衣服呢”

贺天色眯眯的看着他，说道“反正待会也得脱”

莫关山这才感受到随着贺天走动时上下晃动拍打在自己臀瓣上的完全勃起的肉棒。贺天把湿漉漉的莫关山放在床上，分开白嫩的双腿，然后自己压了下去，也不进去，就只是用肉棒上下磨砂莫关山大腿内侧的嫩肉，莫关山感受到这肉棒越磨越发滚烫，越发粗大，自己大腿肯定被磨红了。莫关山以为贺天今晚就准备这样解决欲望时，自己便被他翻了过去，趴在了床上，随后便感受到贺天在自己后穴上涂抹了膏药润滑，渐渐的后穴能侃侃容入三指时，贺天便抽离了手指，接着就感受到贺天的炙热顶在了自己的穴口

莫关山问他“你不是说今晚不做吗”

没得到回答，贺天一手揽起莫关山的腰，让他跪在床上，双手撑住上身，随后便把自己的肉棒一点一点的往里送

“嗯……”

“宝贝我忍不了了”

说完便是用力一顶，肉棒整根插入了小穴，已经承欢过多次小穴依旧紧致，但是里面的软肉早已被操弄得熟悉，又紧又热，肉棒刚进入穴里，贺天就感受到这媚穴的嫩肉全都贴附过来，整个柱身都被密密麻麻的吮吸着，感受到小穴慢慢放松下来，贺天才捏着莫关山的细腰在他身后肏弄起来，不多时自己的肉棒已经被这肉穴弄得湿淋淋，裹上一层透明的蜜液，贺天九浅一深的操干着肉穴，每次拔出肉棒都能看到小穴外翻的淫肉，肉棒上带出的黏腻的淫液低落在床单上，湿了一片，每次的深入都撞到莫关山那处娇嫩的骚处

“啊……贺天……不……不要再碰……那里了”

“这里？”贺天坏心眼的再次肏弄那让莫关山疯狂的地方

“啊……那里……啊……”

“你要不要我肏你那处”

莫关山刚想说个不字，便被贺天身后突如其来的连续抽插说不出话来，整个肉体被贺天操干得开始红腻，之前洗澡未擦干的水渍现下夹杂着汗液，在莫关山的后背冒气了小水珠，汗涔涔一片，贺天用手摸上那白皙后背的滑腻，指尖沾了一丝汗液放到嘴里舔舐，果然，这个宝贝从里到外都是甜的。只见莫关山张着嘴巴喘气，口水无法吞咽，湿淋淋的滴答在了床上，眼角也被刺激的沁出泪水，只听贺天继续说道

“娘子不拒绝那就是想要我肏你那骚处咯”

说完不等莫关山反应贺天将肉棒全数抽出，只让龟头停留在穴内，然后重重的插了进去，体内的肉棒接二连三的如此操弄，莫关山感觉自己肠道几乎要被他摩擦出火来，只觉得肉壁火辣辣的，坚硬如铁的肉棒依旧不肯放过他，狂烈猛干自己的骚处，莫关山又爽又怕，体内深处开始流出一汪淫水，

“嗯……什么东西……好……奇怪”

莫关山能清楚地感受到那水流滑过自己的肉壁，喷洒在贺天的肉棒上，莫关山失力，两手再也不撑住身体，整个人趴到在床上，贺天被刚才舒爽的感觉弄得好奇，滑出自己的肉棒，大股大股的透明的淫水从被肏开的小穴中涌出来，贺天大喜，手掌在莫关山股间那湿滑的地方抹上一把，从新扶着自己的肉棒捅了进去，整个人前胸贴后背压在莫关山身上，一边缓慢但又深挺的肏着莫关山，将自己那只沾满淫液的手放到莫关山涣散的眼前

“宝贝，你看看，你出水了，被我肏出淫水了”

“嗯……”

“相公肏得你这么爽吗，嗯？”只见贺天高高的挺起自己的臀部然后又重重的砸了下去

“啊……太……深了”

“深才能让你爽得出水”贺天随即真的像刚才那般重重的捅着后穴，肉体撞击的声音啪啪啪一片，粗暴的捅干把刚在还未来得及流出的淫水撞得四溅，莫关山的臀瓣也被贺天撞得殷红，贺天随后慢了下来，可是依旧将肉棒顶弄得深，贺天伏在莫关山后背上，叼起他的耳垂，用富有磁性的声音说道

“宝，把舌头伸出来”

莫关山眼神迷离，还是听话的把嘴里的缨红伸了出来，贺天把沾满淫水的的一根手指放到小舌头上，继续蛊惑道

“舔一舔”

小舌尖在那根手指上轻轻滑过，贺天立马用嘴含住了那个根小舌头，含住吮吸了好一番，像是要把这上面的淫液全数吸干，才肯放过他

“……这是什么”

“宝贝被我干出来的淫水”

莫关山霎时羞红了脸，开始挣扎道

“你个流氓！”

贺天继续俯身伸出舌头舔弄他的后背，意外的发现这人后背敏感至极，只是稍微的触碰，就能引起他的战栗

“别……别…….啊…….舔啊”

不理会他的抗拒，越发粗鲁的舔弄，将背上的汗液全数舔净，身下的人儿早就无法发出声来，抖动的越发厉害，贺天也感受到他的肉棒被小穴越咬越紧，知道他快要高潮，再次用力捅开了小穴，直直撞到他的骚处，听得莫关山呜咽一声，射了出来，软趴趴的躺在床上，大口大口的喘气

贺天待他气息平稳，从他后背起来，就着两人下体连接的姿势将他翻过身来

“嗯……你快射……啊”

贺天将他两条腿缠到自己腰后，再次顶弄起来，哄道

“宝宝，相公再把你干到出水好不好”

“嗯……好奇怪”

“那是因为宝宝太舒服了，再给相公出一次水好不好”

“那……那你……继续肏我那处”

“哪处？宝宝，你说出来，相公立马肏”

莫关山完全不知道明明是贺天求自己，现下却成了自己求贺天

“骚……处最里面的……骚处”

贺天得到满意的回答立马开始压着他再一次征伐起自己的领地，果不其然，莫关山的骚处被贺天撞击得发麻，体内那熟悉的感觉又出现了，一股淫水当真又被贺天干了出来，贺天趁着这股淫水的滑腻，将自己的肉棒推进了更深的地方，又停留在了那小缝前

莫关山感觉到肉棒顶在自己隐秘又让自己害怕的地方，推拒着他

“那水你……都干出来……嗯……你怎么还往……里面走”

“宝贝不急，我还没干过你最里面呢”

借着那淫水洒在龟头上的润滑在这层肉壁上探了探，终于寻得那紧闭的小缝，贺天挺动着肉棒在那处戳了戳，随后慢慢的顶开，这是护着子宫的一层软肉，极其敏感脆弱。莫关山马上开始哭闹起来

“那处……不许肏啊……啊”

“宝贝别怕，相公给你完全肏开这处，以后就可以生小宝宝了”

“啊……不生小宝宝啊……不要啊”

“宝宝不想要一个我们自己孩子吗？”

莫关山意识到这人在说什么，思考了片刻

“想……可我生不了啊……你……别再戳了”

“可以的，宝宝可以生小宝宝的，给相公生个像你一样可爱的宝宝好不好”

贺天仍然挺着自己的肉棒往里肏，子宫口一点一点的被顶开，起初莫关山只觉得酸麻很痛，随后又被这肉棒顶弄深处的快感掩盖住了，只觉得贺天在同自己开玩笑，是床笫之间的荤话，便答应了他

“生宝……宝……我给相公生小宝…….宝”

贺天得到满意的答案，一用力便完全顶开了宫口，插进了子宫

“啊……好麻”

贺天拉起莫关山的手抚在他的肚子上，莫关山只觉得摸到了一根突起，还没想明白，贺天埋在自己的体内的肉棒开始在最深处顶弄起来，腹部上的突起也同时涌动，莫关山这才意识到这是什么，似烫手般缩了回去

“宝宝别怕，等相公把你这处肏得通透就能生小宝宝了”

莫关山脸红道“那你快……快点”

贺天的肉棒在肉穴里抽插，次次插到子宫，搅弄的肉穴汁水喷溅，知道身下这人得了趣，便更加卖力挺送腰胯，那子宫口次次含着自己的龟头不肯放开，贺天被吸得发麻，终于在感受到莫关山的后穴收缩再一次绞弄自己肉棒时，贺天用尽全部的力气插入了子宫深处，积蓄了一晚上的精液一点不落的射在了子宫里，那滚烫打在子宫壁上引起莫关山的一阵痉挛，随后也射出了一股白浊。

贺天这才抽出肉棒，用手指往肉穴里探了探，精液都没有流出来，满意的压着这宝贝亲了好久，才肯把他放开，莫关山满身的湿汗，股间更是粘稠，觉得不舒服，闹着贺天抱他去浴池清洗，贺天一手把他压回床里，说道

“不许洗了，待会精液流出来的，谁赔我儿子”

莫关山只当他开玩笑，作势自己去，贺天只好威胁道

“你再乱动我就让你小穴含着我睡”

莫关山没听懂

“你什么”

贺天一字一顿说道“肉、棒”

莫关山忙翻身倒床盖被子，动作一气呵成，嘟囔道“流氓”

贺天最终还是怕他半夜不舒服，便打来了热水，给他擦拭干净才抱着他躺下，手里还不忘抚摸他依旧平坦的肚子，莫关山只觉得他还在逗弄自己，也没理他，闭上眼睛休息了。  
20

贺天以为经过昨晚的坦诚莫关山会放下心中的恐惧恢复原来的样子，不料自己早起进宫与贺渊处理太子中毒还有黑衣人的事情，俩人在御书房内商谈了许久，一出门就有小太监告诉自己府上的侍女青杏在宫外候着。早起时他吩咐过青杏让她照顾好莫关山，绝对不能离开半步，贺天一听就知道是莫关山出事了，赶忙赶了过去，只听青杏和他一同往王府里马不停蹄的赶一边说道

“莫公子在您刚出门没多久就醒了，吵着要见您，我们知他身体不好都拦着，可他突然砸了东西不让奴婢们近身也不肯吃东西，奴婢实在没办法才来找您”

贺天听完继续加快了速度，刚进王府就听到砸东西的声音，步履不停的往卧房走去，就听到里面的那人的声音

“都不许过来！”然后又是一阵砸碎东西的声音

踏进卧房看到里面的奴婢将莫关山围了一圈，但都不敢靠近，只能嘴里不停的劝他，贺天看到满地的瓷器碎片，杯子的、花瓶的什么都有，拨开挡在自己跟前的奴婢才真正看清眼前的人，不看还好，一看心又提到嗓子里了，这莫关山只穿着里衣亵裤，上面的里衣带子都没绑好，衣服里的风景全都敞露出来，再看他脚下更是要命，赤着脚，满地碎片也不知道扎到脚没。贺天再顾不了那么多，上前打横把他抱回床上，莫关山看清来人才把手上还未来得及扔出去的茶杯松开，抱紧了贺天的脖子，埋怨他道

“你去哪了”

“我进宫一趟，怎么发这么大的脾气”

“我醒来找不到你……我……”

“我这不是回来了吗”

贺天哄了好一阵莫关山才冷静下来，这时贺天才有时间去检查他的脚，果然脚上被划了几道血痕子，贺天心疼，查看了即便发现伤口没有碎片，才叫青杏拿来药酒给他亲自上药，这时莫关山才觉得脚上火辣辣的疼，倒吸一口气。贺天看他这样子才觉得生气，责备似的说他

“现在知道疼了？刚才怎么就敢站在那里面！”

怎料这小家伙被贺天就这么轻易的吓着了，慌张说

“对不起，你不要生气好不好”说着说着眼睛红了起来

贺天叹气，继续给他抹药

“我没生你气”随后也不再说话，认真的给他抹药，莫关山在此期间一句话也不敢说，也不敢喊疼，紧紧的拽着膝盖上的裤子。贺天给他涂好药递给了一旁的青杏，还吩咐了青杏叫人打扫外面的狼藉，再端来早饭，待青杏出去后贺天盯着莫关山的双脚，忍不住一口咬上了他圆润干净的脚趾头，莫关山惊得赶紧缩回了双脚，警惕的看着他。贺天无奈，只好坐到他身旁把他靠在怀里，问他

“昨晚不是乖了吗，怎么又闹脾气了”

莫关山忙把他抱得紧紧的“我不闹了，再也不闹了，你不要离开我好吗”

贺天知他那晚确实被吓得不轻，心里的不安一时半会可能好不了，也不再勉强他，出声哄道

“我不会离开你的”半晌又说“你想闹就闹吧，只是不许再弄伤自己”

见他不出声，贺天抬起他的脸继续说

“宝宝，答应我”

“嗯…..嗯”

这时屋外的青杏来禀报，饭菜都布好了，贺天这才抱着莫关山出去用早饭。莫关山昨晚没吃什么，又是大病初愈，在加上早上这么一闹，现下肚子已经咕咕叫了，也不用贺天帮忙，自己就动手吃了好几碗粥。贺天看他吃得开心，这才稍稍放心，趁他没注意时，吩咐青杏去厨房熬了一碗安神汤过来，待莫关山吃完饭再哄他喝下，吃饱喝足，莫关山才发觉累得很，昏昏欲睡还不忘缠着贺天陪他睡，贺天拗不过他，抱着他假寐，听到怀里的小家伙气息平稳时才睁开双眼，起身给他掩好了被子出了房门。

贺天没有进宫，还留在王府中，只是来到了一处隐秘潮湿的地方----地牢，地牢的刑架上绑着一人，此时正被一男子挥着皮鞭拷打，刑架上的男子不是别人，正是太子的老师，顾棠，

只见顾棠被打得已经皮开肉绽。那晚贺天赶到时，与黑衣人厮杀了许久，黑衣人见局势已经无力回天，便打算自尽，幸好贺天眼疾手快拦下了一人，可是万万没想到，拿下这人的面具才发现是顾棠。

贺天从容的坐在了一旁的椅子上，饶有兴趣的看着，随后举手示意，拷打的人住手

“太傅还不肯同本王说实话吗”

“成王败寇，王爷要杀要剐悉听尊便”

“好一个悉听尊便”

“你且听听本王给你分析分析，若本王说得不对还请太傅指正”

“……”

“我知晓太傅不贪图荣华富贵，或者说视金钱如粪土，太傅在这朝廷上也是人微言轻，没有家室，孤家寡人的，即使皇上或太子都遭遇不幸，也未曾能轮到你一个小小太傅担此重任。钱、权你都没有，最后剩下的就只有一种可能了”

“你……”

贺天见他如此反应，更加肯定了心中的猜想，继续说道

“现下能名正言顺的坐上那个位子的，除了太子，也就只剩丽妃娘娘肚子里的孩子了。太傅你说对不对”

说道此处，顾棠竟突然激动起来，朝贺天吼道

“和丽妃娘娘没有关系，全是我一人痴心妄想篡夺皇位，太子中毒也是我干的！”

贺天突然上前一把死死的掐住他的脖子，狠厉的说道

“本王起初还只是猜测，不想顾太傅如此激动便更加落实了我心中疑惑，太傅当真是情深至此。你放心，我很快就会将丽妃娘娘送来，不让你黄泉孤独！”

说完贺天甩开他的脖子，示意旁边的人继续用刑，也不管身后的人再怎么叫喊，贺天似听不见般走出了地牢。走出地牢，贺天回到房中刚想掀开被子和床上的人同眠，才第一次发觉这地牢的腥气重，怕把身上的湿气带到床上，也顾不得其他居然脱光衣服只留了一条亵裤才抱着这人睡觉。

莫关山醒过来时，已经是黄昏时分，屋子里照进几缕斜阳，但依旧昏沉，莫关山不自觉往旁边靠了靠，这才留意到身旁的贺天，他还在熟睡中，他睡觉的样子和平时不同，眉眼柔和了许多，他眼睛底下的黑眼圈很重，想必是最近因为各种事忙得无法好好休息，而自己还如此让他烦心。

莫关山伸出手去抚摸他的脸，感觉到他下巴的胡渣刺人，估计是这几日忙过了头，贺天竟没注意到这些，但这人即便如此还是英气逼人，他想。莫关山怕把他吵醒，没敢再继续动作，乖乖的躺在他怀里，一手放在他的胸膛感受他跳动的心，随后留意到他胸口前的的伤疤，伸出一根食指在上面抚摸，像再思考什么。谁料，突然听到头顶传来噗嗤一声笑，下一秒莫关山的手指就被贺天抓住放在嘴里啃弄，莫关山想把手抽回来，可是贺天紧抓不放，随后放在嘴边亲了亲才说道

“宝贝又在撩拨我”

莫关山脸一红，吼道“我没有！”

小炸毛又回来了，贺天分开他两腿翻身一压，故意的用下体蹭他,头颅在莫关山的脖颈上乱动，细碎的吻在莫关山脖子上落下来。莫关山被贺天嘬吻着，还不时的被他的胡渣戳得发痒，实在痒得不行了莫关山笑着求饶

“贺天……贺……痒哈哈……痒……你哈哈……住手哈”

贺天抬起头看到这人都笑得眼角沁出了泪水，狐疑的摸了摸下巴，随即扬起嘴角，又埋下头去专门用胡渣戳弄他的脖子，好久都没见他这么笑了。逗弄了好一会，贺天见他笑得都快喘不过气了才肯放过他，给他擦去眼角的泪水。

莫关山喘息气，任由他动作，慢慢的开口道

“贺天”

“嗯？”

“其他的事情都处理好了吗”

贺天抚着他的眼角，说道

“都在掌控中，你不用担心”

“那个本子……”

“本子帮了很大的忙”

“是吗”

“我想去看小药童”

贺天将莫关山的手握住，听到他这么说便是一顿，随后与他十指相扣，说道

“我已经让人安葬好他，你随时可以去看”

“谢谢你”说着眼睛又不受控制的红了起来

贺天无奈，便转移他的注意力，说

“娘子怎么越来越爱哭了”

果然，莫关山立马反驳

“谁是你娘子，不知羞耻”

“那你且说说，是谁在我身下哭着喊着叫相公的”

莫关山脸一红，赶忙推开他

“那是你逼我的！”

“那我是怎么逼你的？”贺天依旧不肯放过他，说着腰下用力一顶 “嗯？”

“你、你、你……”

贺天看他被自己逼急了又要哭的样子，赶紧住嘴

“逗你玩呢，这么爱哭以后生出的宝宝都要成小哭包了”

“你怎么还说这事！”

“你不是答应过我了？”贺天皱眉盯着他

“那是床上的浑话，怎能当真！”

“你不肯？”

“我也是男的！”说罢开始推拒“你快起来”

贺天抓着他最乱的手，正了正脸色问他

“那，若可以，你肯为我生儿育女吗”

莫关山其实也没怎么听清贺天的话，更是没注意到他此时的认真模样，只觉得贺天依旧是在作弄自己，乱说一通

“不肯不肯，你快起开！”

贺天心下失落，手脚也没了力气，当真被莫关山推开倒在一旁，小家伙爬起床坐在一旁的软塌上警觉的盯着贺天。

贺天此时千丝万缕难解，也盯着不远处的莫关山。不肯？如果现下就有了呢？来个先斩后奏？以自己对莫关山的了解，他断不会对孩子做出狠心的事。随即贺天这烦恼一扫而空，竟禽兽的将莫关山压在软塌上操弄了一回，还逼着他说了许多‘给相公生宝宝’的浑话，逼得莫关山又哭了出来，最后又肏进那子宫里将一发滚烫的精液射了进去才肯作罢。

一场酣畅淋漓的情事刚结束，贺天抱着莫关山两腿分开的坐在自己大腿上，刚射出精还半硬的肉棒依旧埋在肉穴內，两人身上都挂着许多汗珠仔，莫关山被情欲迷了神志，现下双颊还布满暧昧的红晕，刚想从贺天腿上起来，却不想双腿乏力，腿上一软，重重的砸了回去，还沉睡在体内的巨龙立马醒了过来，莫关山感受到体内肉棒的变化，再一次想撑起身子逃离，不想被贺天抓住了臀部，按了下去

“嗯……贺天……哈啊”

“宝贝别急，我们先去洗澡吧”说完立马站起身来，抱着莫关山往里屋走去，因为这突如其来的动作，莫关山双腿忙夹紧贺天的腰，后穴也因为紧张收缩不停。贺天被夹得舒爽，恶意的颠了颠莫关山，莫关山只觉得自己已经被完完全全钉在了这肉棒上，体内的敏感处早已被操弄的糜烂。贺天走去浴池的过程中还不停的操弄着怀里的人，肉穴内的汁水因为肉棒的进进出出从穴內蔓延流出，有些顺着狰狞的肉棒滑落，沾在了耻毛上，粘腻一片，随着贺天的顶用弄湿了莫关山两腿间的白嫩，因为不停的动作，发出了悦耳又色情的水声。

终于下到水中，贺天不再像刚才那般粗鲁的肏弄，却开始用肉棒在莫关山的肉穴中不停的打转磨肏，莫关山从未被这样肏过，只觉得后穴的肉棒一直顶着深处的骚痒之地研磨，紧紧的钉在了上面，而那肉壁则被这肉棒的柱身不停的搅弄，莫关山能清晰的感受到那柱身上的青筋刮过嫩肉时疯狂的快感，可依旧觉得还不够，虽然舒爽但还不能是自己攀上顶峰，莫关山再也控制不住自己，搂紧了贺天的肩膀，竟自己开始疯狂的扭动起来，好让那肉棒进得更深，肏得更重，摩擦得更火辣。

可是不多时，莫关山的动作渐渐因为体力不支缓了下来，无法得到更多，竟哭闹的催促起贺天来

“你……快动啊”

可贺天依旧是在他体内转动摩擦，不肯再有其他动作，莫关山气极，张口就咬上了贺天的肩膀

“嘶……”贺天被他突如其来的一咬倒吸一口起 但也随他去，说

“自己恼了就咬人，你是小狗吗”

“你不……不……行了就……放开我……我……自己解……啊啊啊……嗯嗯嗯”

贺天没等他说完就又开始可新的一轮讨伐，每次的肏弄都是先沉下腰去拔出柱身，然后猛的往上一顶，因为这样猛烈撞击，浴池里的水被拍打得水花四溅。贺天一边肏他一边问

“我就让你看看我到底行不行！”

“嗯……啊……”

“相公我行不行，嗯？”

莫关山害怕自己会被活生生顶穿，但是这真实的快感又无法忽视，这人的恶劣他算是知道，故意逼自己说放浪的话语，又不肯给他一下痛快，便委屈的哭起来

“你……又欺负……我，我以后……再……再也不同你干这种……事了”

贺天也知自己的私心，想看他主动求肏，平日里对他万分体贴温柔，到了情事上总是忍不住要欺负他，每次见他因为自己的肏弄而爽得哭泣就会有一种征服的快感。而这时欺负他实在是想看他更加放浪的模样，见他哭得伤心，也意识到真的欺负过了，便停下了动作

“我错了，宝宝想我怎么肏，你说出来我就怎么肏好不好”

贺天见他依旧在哭，也只能继续哄他

“宝宝，别哭了”依旧无法止住他的哭声，准备妥协“相公不肏了便是，你乖”说着当真把肉棒拔了出来

却不想被莫关山一个动作含了回去，腿上缠得紧紧，手上也不放松，依旧哭哒哒说道

“你要是敢拔出去以后都别想肏我了！”

贺天心下大喜，原来只是闹别扭，还是喜欢自己的肏弄的。贺天不敢表露明显，问他

“那宝宝说说该怎么肏得你舒爽好不好”

莫关山不好意思的埋下头低语，贺天没听清，凑近了些才听到

“你肏那处便是”

“哪处？”贺天装傻

“最里面那骚……骚处”说完便真的不敢抬头了

贺天听完便真的次次肏干那点，期间趁莫关山神志模糊时诱他说了一番淫词浪语才鸣金收兵。

这场荒唐的情事持续了许久，待贺天给莫关山清洗完抱着他坐在饭桌前时，自家宝贝已经东倒西歪的打起了瞌睡，想着以后再也不能饭前干这事了，他不吃饭心疼的还是自己。最终莫关山还是迷迷糊糊中被贺天喂饱了，这回两人一觉到天亮，无梦。

21

与贺王府缠绵缱绻的景象不同，皇宫中的丽妃娘娘却是凄凉。这是贺渊软禁丽妃的第三天，在医馆出事的那一晚，贺天接过莫关山护着的本子，派人查了那上面记录的地址，寻到了一药贩子的家里，还没用刑这那药贩子就吓得全招了。当时丽妃的娘家，即当朝李尚书的管家找到药贩子重金购买嗜骨草。平时找他买药的都是见不得光的人，自己出城寻了几天都没找到，眼看要交货急了眼跑到了医馆买，寻遍了这京城也就莫有病一家医馆有，药贩子贪财，为了得到那笔钱财，在小药童说要写下姓名时也就咬咬牙落了笔。

为了不引起李家人的疑心，又恰逢李尚书夫人病逝，贺渊对外谎称丽妃伤心过度而导致病重，其他人一时也没有怀疑这其中的真假。贺渊只待丽妃生产那日来个一网打尽。

再说王府这边，莫关山不知是有王府里的美味佳肴养着，或是每日夜里贺天的疼爱，竟三个月的时间整整胖了一圈，虽说莫关山本来就瘦，这时胖起来也不显眼，可他明显的看到自己的肚子上的肉越发多了。心下懊恼，都怪贺天每日都逼着自己吃这个喝那个，说自己大病初愈需要补身子，这病好了这么久还要补，也怪自己受不住美食的诱惑，管不住嘴。

眼下午饭时间，贺天派人回来传话午饭在宫中解决，让莫关山一个人吃。看着桌上的菜肴都是自己喜欢吃的，可此时莫关山却觉得没胃口，只舀了一碗鸡汤喝，没喝几口胃里一酸，急忙跑出房外干呕起来，吐完更觉得吃不下了，一旁的青杏怎么劝他都听不进去。没一会又觉得眼乏，便回房睡了。

傍晚贺天从宫里回来，青杏将中午发生的事情一五一十的告诉了贺天

贺天不禁皱眉“一点都没吃”

青杏连忙说是

“那他现在在哪？”

“公子自午后乏了就一直睡到现在，奴婢也不敢吵他”

“你去厨房吩咐下人将饭菜端到房里来”

“是”

贺天朝房间走去，这几日莫关山嗜睡得很，就算自己夜里没要他，隔天也是睡到午饭时间才肯起床。今天早上自己醒来时他还在睡，照青杏这么一说莫关山便是睡了整整一天了，贺天不由得担心，加快了脚上的步伐。走到床边，发现小家伙还在睡，便轻声唤醒他

“宝宝，起床了”

莫关山睡眼朦胧的眯开双眼

“嗯，你回来啦”

看着他这副可爱模样，什么烦恼都拋到了九霄云外

“小懒猫，再睡晚上可就睡不着了，起床吃饭了”

莫关山懒懒的坐起身，揉眼道“吃饭啦？我肚子刚好也饿了”

贺天心想，午饭都没吃能不饿吗。但也给他套上外衣穿好鞋子同他到外屋用晚饭。吃饭期间贺天注意到莫关山只夹了青菜，其他的肉类都没碰，就连爱吃的烧饼也推得远远的，贺天问他

“怎么只顾着吃青菜，多吃点肉”

莫关山夸张的扭曲着一张小脸说

“那个腥，我闻着想吐”

贺天夹了块肉放到鼻子前闻了闻，不腥啊，随后又问他“那烧饼呢”

“以前觉得好吃，现在不知道怎么的觉得太油腻了，吃了会反胃”接着莫关山放下筷子，摸着自己的肚子说“还有啊，你看，这些天你老是让我补这补那的，肚子都胖了一圈，我现在吃清淡些也好”

贺天看他圆圆的肚子觉得好笑，伸出一手摸上去，调笑道“我家宝宝怎么像怀孕的姑娘一样”说完贺天摸着莫关山肚子的手一顿，笑容也僵在了脸上。

莫关山没注意到他的异样，拍掉他的手，骂道

“胡说八道什么！我不吃了！”

贺天见他要走赶忙拉着他安抚道

“我错了我错了，宝宝想吃什么我让厨房去做”

“什么都可以吗？”

“都可以”

莫关山抬眼想了一下“嗯～想吃饺子”

“好，宝宝想吃什么馅的”

“这个嘛，什么都来一点！”

“没问题！”

“我要你包的！”

“……”

“不行拉倒”莫关山见他不答话又起身

贺天忙把他按回椅子上“行行行！”现在这小祖宗别说让自己包饺子，估计让他摘天上的月亮他都会答应的。

所以现下，一个堂堂的王爷晚饭不吃，裹着围裙，在厨房包起了饺子。说是贺天包饺子，其实面皮，馅料都是厨师弄好了的，贺天只负责包和煮就好，莫关山也知道，如果全让这个王爷弄的话，今晚自己肯定得饿肚子了。莫关山在一旁有趣的看着贺天包饺子，贺天却担心他的身体

“宝，你先回房好不好，厨房油烟重，包好了我端到房里给你便是了”

“不要，我哪那么金贵了，你快点包！”

金贵！怎么不金贵！你现在肚子里还怀着一个，没有比你更金贵的了。当然这些话贺天没敢说出声。很快，饺子开始下锅了莫关山拎起其中一个未下锅的饺子审视了一番，说

“好丑”

然后把它顺着锅边滑了下去。没多久，莫关山闹着要吃第一个，贺天拿他没法给他盛了一个放在一旁，本想着让它摊凉了再给他吃，没想到贺天只是去拿筷子的功夫，一转身就看到这小祖宗用手拎起了碗里饺子准备下嘴了，贺天急得忙吼了一句

“莫关山！”

没想到莫关山被吓得一哆嗦，一口啃了上去，饺子里的汤汁流了出来，马上就烫得莫关山吐出了饺子。贺天忙上前看他烫到了哪

“快让我看看烫到了没”

莫关山委屈，煮熟的饺子没了，这人又吓自己，舌头还被烫得生疼

“你干嘛吓我！”竟是又哭了

“那饺子刚煮熟，烫得很，我能不着急吗”

“饺子没吃到，还烫了一嘴，都怪你！”

“怪我怪我。来让我看看烫哪了”

“舌头”

“伸出来我看看”

莫关山听话的把舌头伸出来，贺天查看了一番。还好，就是红了些，没起泡。然后便含住那条小舌头，轻轻的舔弄了许久，才放开莫关山，问道

“还疼吗”

“比刚才……好多了”莫关山脸红说道

“还吃饺子吗？”贺天亲了亲他的脸蛋

“我肚子饿……”

一顿饺子下肚，莫关山打了好几个饱嗝，心满意足的摸上他的肚子，贺天也跟着他手上的动作摸上了那怀着他俩骨肉的地方。  
22

处理完了手头上的事贺天早上难得陪莫关山了一上午的赖床，昨天半夜里屋外的枝丫被什么东西压断了，贺天好奇出门查看，竟是满院子的积雪，原来夜里下雪了，便吩咐了下人给房里添了暖炉。现下房里暖烘烘的，看他睡得安稳的样子心里头都被装得满满的，又暖又幸福。贺天摸着他的小肚子，果然是长了许多肉，可贺天此时虽然高兴，但也不免担忧，通过莫关山最近的变化，嗜睡、厌腥、不喜油腻，再加上他的肚子，贺天基本可以确定他是怀上了，可是为了后续的安胎，补身子这些，那肯定是得请大夫来瞧的。麻烦就麻烦在这，自家宝贝就是个医师，如果给他找来大夫给他把脉，莫关山肯定会自己动手，到时候就穿帮了。就算直接给他开安胎药，以他家宝贝的医术，闻一闻就知道那是什么了，贺天愁啊。

正当贺天这边愁眉不展时，莫关山醒了，贺天顿时把这些问题抛开到脑后，给怀里的宝贝揉揉捏捏，莫关山被他伺候的舒服，懒洋洋的开口问他

“什么时辰了”

贺天亲了一口他的小嘴说“还没到午饭时间，你再睡会”

“不睡了，最近睡得多，感觉越睡越累”莫关山终于睁开双眼，突然又意识到贺天还在，便问“你今日怎么没进宫”

“我今日修沐，可以陪你一整天，宝贝有什么想去的地方吗”

“我身上没力气，不想出去，你陪我说说话就好”

“好”

“贺天，你说我最近怎么了，这么爱睡”

贺天心中暗叫不好，赶紧哄他：“眼看就是春天了，宝贝听没听过春困秋乏”

莫关山也没怀疑，说：“原来是这样啊”

莫关山却没注意到这屋外又飘起了雪花，今年入冬的第二场雪了。

两人躺在床上聊着聊着，贺天就察觉出莫关山的不对劲来，起初莫关山觉得这人怀里暖和便往里靠，可靠近了却觉得还不够暖，小腿先在被窝里蹭了蹭，随后挤进了贺天的两腿间，这才满意，可没过多久小腿又开始磨蹭，想要更暖些，这一蹭就把贺天那股子邪火蹭了出来。两人都是刚醒，现下是最容易擦枪走火的了，而莫关山因为有了身孕，由于体内的激素作祟，欲望也增大了许多。

莫关山还没磨蹭多久，就感觉到一根东西顶在了自己腹部上，也没想那么多，伸手握住了那根东西，然后就听到贺天闷哼一声，沙哑的说

“宝贝，放开”

可莫关山非但不听，还得寸进尺的把手伸进了贺天的亵裤里，一把握住了那根滚烫，嘴里还一本正经的说道

“好烫”还主动的摸了一把，说：“又粗又长的”

贺天被他撩得欲火直烧脑门，青筋突突。腰胯控制不住，就着莫关山握住自己的肉棒挺动了一番。莫关山被他这番动作刺激的脸红，伸回了手，双臂揽上了贺天的脖颈，腰身主动的靠近贺天的肉棒，竟开始自己在上面摩擦起来。

“嗯……”

此时两人都是面对面的侧躺着，贺天的大掌游走到莫关山的臀上，握紧了两股的臀肉，使劲又色情的揉捏，同时把莫关山压向自己，好让他们之间贴得更紧，下腹摩得更用力。不多时，贺天不再满足隔着裤子揉捏，慢慢的褪下了莫关山的裤子，露出了圆润白皙的臀瓣，继续揉捏搓弄，一时间莫关山的臀肉上全是贺天的指印。没有了裤子的阻碍，莫关山的小东西也被释放了出来，摩擦得更起劲，一阵阵悦耳的呻吟声飘入了贺天的脑中

“嗯……啊哈……嗯……”

贺天再没忍住，瞬间脱了裤子，狰狞的肉棒弹了出来，抓来莫关山的一只手握住自己的巨大，在他耳边说道

“宝宝，你低头看一看”

莫关山听话的低下头来，马上就看见了被自己握在手中的肉棒，紫红色的龟头饱满光滑，粗大的柱身纠缠上了狰狞的青筋，坚硬如铁，视觉的冲击让莫关山一下子紧张不小心将手中又握紧了一分，贺天被着突如其来的一下肉棒又大了许多，莫关山感觉手上的东西正撑开自己的手，害怕说道

“怎么……又……又大了”

“宝贝，喜欢吗”

“太……太大了”

“大才能喂饱你的小淫穴”

话毕，贺天抬起莫关山的下颚便吻了上去，手上掰开他的手，将两人的孽根一掌握住，开始快速得撸动。这是莫关山从未有过的体验，这人手上常年握剑有许多薄茧，此时握着自己的物什律动摩擦自己的嫩肉让自己陷入疯狂，而和自己紧密贴合的肉棒滚烫，青筋快速的摩擦自己柱身，两种刺激一同袭来，给莫关山带来了一种灭顶的快感。

底下的情欲不断，莫关山不受控制的发出浪叫，可此时自己的双唇正被贺天含在嘴里，几度想推开他，刚拉开一丝距离，便被贺天追上来吻得更激烈，活生生要把自己吃了一般。莫关山只能在紧密贴合的两唇之间发出“唔唔唔”的媚声，不知是谁未来得及的津液流了出来，在亲吻间拉起了一条条银丝。

贺天感觉到莫关山的东西不断胀大，手上的动作愈发快速，不一会，莫关山身体一紧，便射了出来，随后身体也慢慢松软下来，贺天感觉到手上的粘腻，嘴上放开了莫关山，把他放平回床，看他气喘吁吁的模样，脸蛋熏红，又起了调戏的心。

把射满了一手的精液伸进莫关山的嘴里，压在那条小红舌上磨砂了一下，便抽回手，问他

“宝贝，好吃吗？”

莫关山看着他满手的白浊才意识到刚才自己吃了啥，嗔怒道

“你不要脸！”

贺天看了好笑，又把那一只手指放在自己的嘴边，伸出舌头舔弄，眼神还暧昧的落在莫关山身上。莫关山见状赶紧拉下他的手，吼道

“脏死了！”

贺天依旧装作一副浪子模样，说

“宝贝的东西哪会脏，而且我觉得好吃极了，是甜的”

这人在床上总不正经，莫关山也不愿再同他理论，又注意到他胯下还是一柱擎天的状态，两腿往他腰上一勾，把自己的臀部往上送了送，头撇到了一边，不好意思的说道

“你快点做，我肚子饿了”

贺天看着莫关山身上的里衣还穿着整齐，身下却是赤裸裸的暴露两条白嫩的小腿，因为他刚才的动作露出了股间红嫩的小穴，真真是一副纯洁无害又让人忍不住兽性大发的淫荡模样，贺天也想不管不顾肏进去，把他肏哭，可是现在他怀着孩子，自己再怎么禽兽也不能不顾他和孩子的安危，只能安慰自己，等来日生下孩子自己再加倍讨回来也不迟。

怕压着他的肚子，贺天侧躺在莫关山身旁，牵起他的手握上自己的肉刃，在他耳边说

“宝贝，帮我撸出来”

莫关山没想到他会提这样的要求，好奇的问他

“你……不进来吗？”

贺天也想啊，只能哄他

“我怕我待会一做就停不下来，你待会被肏得浑身软绵绵的，还怎么吃饭，饿了肚子又该让我心疼”

莫关山耳朵瞬间涨红，骂他

“大流氓！”

“我是大流氓，宝宝赶紧帮帮我下面的小流氓，它快忍不住了”说着又模拟平时肏弄的动作，挺动了一下。

莫关山心想，就算自己被他肏干的下不来床，不是还有他么，他肯定不会让自己真饿了肚子的。随后又赶紧摇摇头，自己在想些什么，手上便开始给贺天撸动起来，只是这撸了许久，贺天的那物什只是依旧滚烫胀大，却没有要射精的样子，只觉得自己的手臂已经开始酸软无力，手上的动作也慢了下来，委屈的说道

“你怎么还不射，我的手都没力气了”

贺天看他这副样子实在不忍心让他受累，只好妥协道

“那宝贝你翻个身”

说着贺天便扶着莫关山翻身背对自己侧躺，将自己的肉棒插入他两腿间开始耸动，总算，莫关山感觉腿上的肉棒开始胀起来，背后的动作也越来越快，在最后的几下撞动中，莫关山觉得两腿间一股暖流，贺天终于射了出来。贺天射精后赶紧把莫关山翻过来，摆弄他的两条小腿，查看刚才摩擦的地方，只是红了些许，没有破皮，嘴上还问他

“宝贝有哪不舒服吗”

莫关山突然起了吓唬他的心，说

“有！”

贺天一听，当真吓坏了，忙把他仔仔细细的看了一遍，又担心他的肚子现下又不敢碰，问他

“宝贝哪里不舒服，我这就去叫大夫！”

莫关山没想到自己一句玩笑话把这个王爷吓成这样，忙拉住他的手，说

“我肚子饿了”

贺天这才意识到他在同自己玩笑，可还是不放心，问

“当真没有不舒服”

莫关山被他问烦，说

“真没有！你好歹是个王爷还是将军，这么一惊一乍的，也不怕被人笑话！”

贺天这才放心，好气的捏了捏他的鼻子，骂了句“小坏蛋”，便抱他去清洗，之后才用起了午饭。

因为还不敢请大夫过来瞧，贺天昨晚便问了莫关山想吃些什么，现下午饭全都按莫关山昨晚说的给他备好了，果然莫关山看了这一桌子的菜胃口大开，狼吞虎咽的吃多了一碗饭，贺天在一旁看得开心，但也还是要劝他

“吃慢些，又没人跟你抢”

一顿饭吃完莫关山感觉自己的肚子又胖了许多似的，但是吃得开心，也没再管它。

两人吃完饭，贺天在书房批注文书，莫关山安安静静的坐在一旁自己看书。一会便有人过来敲门，青杏推门而进，福身说

“王爷，厨房做了些点心，不知王爷要不要尝一下”

贺天话刚到嘴边，就被莫关山抢在了前面

“我要尝尝！”

贺天皱眉，说他

“你刚吃了许多，待会撑坏了肚子”

“哪会！况且你这里有茶，我待会喝碗茶压一压就行”

贺天觉得不妥，不肯点头

“不行！”

莫关山见贺天依旧不肯妥协，也不知哪里烧起来的无名火，把手上的医书一扔，吼道

“我就要吃！你不给我吃我自己去买！我才不稀罕你王府的点心”！

可是刚吼完，又觉得委屈，眼睛马上就红了，掉着眼泪继续说

“我想吃什么师傅都会给我买的，才不像你这样小气”说着抹着眼泪要走出书房

贺天被他突如其来的情绪弄得摸不着头脑，眼看小家伙就要跑了出去，赶紧上前把他搂在怀里，安抚道

“我只是担心你吃撑了肚子，哪里是小气舍不得点心”

莫关山被他搂在怀里埋在他胸口抽泣，继续说

“你还骂我”

只不过是不让他吃点心而已，怎么就成了骂他，贺天替自己喊冤

“我哪里有骂你”

莫关山依旧闹腾着，双手开始捶打他的胸口

“你有你有你有！”

贺天看他情绪波动大，才想到可能是因为怀着孩子才这般无理取闹，脾气也比平时大了许多，怕他动了胎气，赶紧抓下他乱动手，安抚道

“我有我有，是我的错，宝贝想吃点心便吃”然后给一旁的青杏使了眼色，青杏会意赶忙往厨房的方向走去。接着贺天拉他到一旁的软塌上坐着，心疼道

“是我错了，别哭了好不好”

莫关山靠在他怀里，一抽一抽的，想着，其实自己也不是很想吃这点心，可是这情绪一上来也不知怎的自己也收不住，现在冷静下来，才觉得不好意思，不敢说话。

贺天见他如此，以为他还在和自己生气，继续哄着

“宝贝别生气了，气坏了我心疼”

莫关山抬头看着他，突然道

“对不起，我也不知怎么了，我控制不住，对不起”话还没说完眼泪又不争气的往下掉

贺天看着他心又是一紧，赶紧抹掉他的眼泪，开始转移他的注意力

“越来越像小孩子了，这么爱哭”

莫关山依旧哭得伤心，贺天无奈

“宝宝要真想道歉的话，也不是不行”

莫关山抬起水汪汪的眼睛望着他，贺天一笑，说

“宝贝喊我句相公，我便原谅你了”

莫关山脸上微微一红，吞吞吐吐的说

“相……相公”

“什么相相公”

莫关山只好再喊一遍

“相公！”

这句相公贺天受用得很，开心的搂着他

“唉，我的好娘子”

莫关山随即破涕为笑，嘟哝了一句流氓，埋在他怀里偷偷笑了去。

23

没过多久青杏就端了点心过来，贺天接过来拿了块点心给莫关山，不想莫关山一闻这点心的味道就开始反胃，赶忙推开了贺天的手，贺天见状赶紧把点心放回了青杏手中，给他抚了抚后背

莫关山依旧干呕，眼睛也因为如此而通红，莫关山闹不明白自己究竟怎么了，说

“我刚才想吃来着，可是……可是……”

“没事，咱们不吃了”

“我是不是生病了”说着莫关山伸出手去想给自己把脉，贺天见了赶紧握住他的手放到一旁，说

“你只是吃太饱了，没事的，别自己吓自己”

莫关山最终在贺天怀里睡了过去，这一觉便睡到了傍晚。莫关山晚饭没胃口，草草吃了一点便洗漱完躺上了床。此时两人躲在被窝里聊天，有一搭没一搭的聊着，不多时莫关山就犯迷糊，又睡着了。贺天寻思着明天找个借口带他进宫，让以前给太子接生的方太医瞧瞧，最好是趁他睡着时给他把脉。如此想着，贺天心里踏实了一番才睡着。

计划赶不上变化，一大早宫里来人说丽妃要生了，贺天只好将之前的计划放一边。贺天问来传消息的人

“尚书府那边通知了没”

“皇上已经派人去通知了，尚书大人估计现在已经在路上了”

“嗯，你先回去告诉皇上我马上进宫”

“小的先告退了”

那人离开后，没过多久展正希便过来了

“王爷，见一这几天密切的留意着尚书府的一举一动，发现尚书府的人与骠骑将军暗通书信，所幸已经被见一拦截了下来”

“好，骠骑将军就交给你们俩了，还有，你待会带兵把整个尚书府围起来，一个都不能漏”

“是！”

莫关山睡醒后，这场风波已经平息了，尚书大人刚进宫门就被拿下，骠骑将军已被展正希就地正法。一场轩然大波竟被莫关山睡了过去，当真有点开玩笑的感觉，但这是事实，皇上和王爷雷厉风行，莫关山听了青杏描述才相信。

可是莫关山心里放不下，坐上马车进了宫，询问了侍卫得知贺天和皇上都在丽妃宫里，紧忙赶了过去，丽妃宫里现下都是皇上身边的人，见是莫关山也都没拦下，莫关山也就一路畅通的来到了殿里，里面的两兄弟都背对着莫关山，只有此时坐在地上的丽妃发现了莫关山，丽妃一转刚才的抓狂的神情，阴冷一笑

“皇上早就知道臣妾肚子的孩子不是你的，何苦留我到现在”

“朕要借你的手来推倒你们尚书一家，还好你没有辜负朕对你期望”

“呵，皇上你真是好精明。可是皇上你还有一样没算准”

贺渊盯着她，等她继续说下去

“当年蛇立早产，皇上知不知道这其中除了贤妃还有臣妾的参与”

贺渊一听到蛇立的名字顿时怒火中烧，一把掐住了丽妃的脖子把她甩到了一旁的柱子上，丽妃猛的吐了口血，开始吼道

“蛇立是个男子，男子怀孕有违天理，他就是个怪物！就连他生下的太子也是！”

丽妃又扫了一眼门外开始惊慌失措的莫关山，继续骂道

“你们俩兄弟都爱这种怪物，你们就不觉得恶心吗！蛇立会生子，如今的莫关山也一样，我说得对吧，王爷”

贺天冷笑一声，随即说

“我与他的孩子定会聪明可爱，不劳娘娘操心”

“哈哈哈哈哈……王爷果然深情，竟也能容下这种怪物，但不知莫医师是不是这么想的”只见丽妃说完便一脸玩味的盯着门外

贺天心中暗叫不好，连忙转身，果然看见莫关山此时正站在门外，身体瘫痪了般靠着门板，贺天也不知他听去了多少，急忙上前扶住住他的身体，一手握着他

“宝宝，你怎……”

“我能生孩子？”莫关山打断了他的话

“……”

近日自己各种奇怪的情绪，生活作息还有饮食喜好的改变一下全部涌入了莫关山的脑子里，他怀孕了，他伸手摸了摸自己已经微微鼓起的肚子，自己不是吃多了长肉而已吗，然后抬头望着眼前的人，让他给自己答案

“我已经怀孕了？”

“哈哈哈哈，原来莫医师已经怀上了，真是恭喜王爷了”

“来人！给朕把这个泼妇打进冷宫！”贺渊在一旁再也无法忍受丽妃的嘈杂声

贺渊的话音刚落外面就跑进两个侍卫押上了丽妃往外拖，岂料丽妃居然发疯似的开始挣扎起来，还对着莫关山叫嚷

“莫关山你把这个孩子生下来就不怕他被世人耻笑吗！他是个怪物生下来的孩子！”

忽然又声嘶力竭的恸哭叫喊

“可怜我的孩子，竟比不上一个怪物！”

贺天感觉莫关山抓着自己的越握越紧，面色苍白，赶紧向侍卫吼道

“还不赶紧给本王塞住她的嘴！”

两个侍卫吓得忙伸出手来死死地捂住了丽妃的嘴，丽妃只能疯狂的摇摆着脑袋，嘴里只能发出唔唔唔的声音。让贺天始料不及的是，莫关山一把推开了自己，向着丽妃吼说

“我的孩子我定会好好爱他，绝不会像你这般自私把他牵扯到这种斗争中。而且，你的孩子根本不配与我的孩子相比！”

说完莫关山身体因为剧烈愤怒的情绪开始浑身颤抖，他双手握拳，指甲已经陷入了掌心的嫩肉中而不自知，同时咬紧了嘴唇让自己忍住不哭。此时的丽妃已经被拖远，整个宫殿开始安静了下来，贺天还站在门口，此时也不知是该笑，还是该哭，笑莫关山好像接受了他们的孩子，哭竟然在最糟糕的情况下让他知道了事实，贺天竟站在那里傻傻的看着莫关山的后背不知如何反应。

贺渊见他们两人如此情况，不再多说，在走过贺天身旁时，意味深长的拍了拍他的肩膀，便自行离开了。

好像过了很久，莫关山慢慢的冷静下来，紧握的双圈才慢慢放松，贺  
天才上前，伸出手想去拉起他的手，谁知莫关山像被吓到了般忙缩了回去，眼神惊恐的看着贺天，贺天没放弃，再一次伸出手去握住他，还好莫关山没有像刚才那般排斥，贺天不由得又握紧了几分，犹豫的问他

“我们……回家好不好”

莫关山没有反应，像是思考许久，随后点了点头。莫关山任由贺天牵着手出了宫，坐上马车，回到了王府，路上两人一句话都没有说，眼下回到卧房两人坐在床上，贺天依旧没有放开他的手，可莫关山还是沉默不语。贺天在等莫关山开口问他，贺天倒是希望莫关山能像之前发脾气或是哭一顿也好，现在他的安静让贺天活了这么久的自信全没了。而莫关山则在思考许多问题，至于在思考什么，他自己也不知道，脑子里很乱，他不知道该先思考哪件。

最终还是贺天忍不住打破这让人窒息的沉默

“宝贝，你说句话好不好”

莫关山抬头凝视着贺天，约摸过了许久，他才开口道

“我想一个人静一静”

贺天此时也不敢再惹他生气，只能迁就他

“那……我先出去，你有事叫我”

莫关山不再回他话，翻身躺上了床，背对着贺天，贺天无法，给他盖好被子才出了门。莫关山躺在床上想了许久，一点头绪都没有，突然想起给自己把脉，果然，还真是怀孕了。这下脑子更乱了，可最终还是抵不住睡意，又睡着了。

莫关山是被青杏叫醒的，莫关山睁开眼时，外面已经完全黑了下来，便问青杏

“什么时辰了”

“已经过了晚饭时间了，王……啊奴婢怕公子饿了才不得不把你喊醒”

莫关山也没理会青杏的口误，回答说

“那便吃饭吧”

青杏连忙把莫关山扶起来，还对他说道

“奴婢知道公子最近喜欢吃饺子，所以吩咐厨房做了好些，公子待会吃多点”

莫关山坐在椅子上，看到饭桌上那些奇丑无比的饺子，不用想就知道是谁做的，可是现在肚子是在饿，不吃苦的还是自己，而且现下肚子里还有一个，总不能饿了里面的小家伙，莫关山这才拿起筷子愤愤的开吃。

贺天听着青杏回来禀告，莫关山把饺子都吃光了，这才安心，却不想，莫关山单方面的冷战就这样持续了五天，而且莫关山的态度依旧没有好转的迹象。自己实在是不想再睡书房了，贺天没办法，只能去请教自己的皇兄，当年贺渊是过来人，肯定知道解决办法，贺渊听完了弟弟的烦恼，大笔一挥，在纸上写下了龙飞凤舞的三个字——苦肉计。

这天莫关山在房里研究怀孕方面的医书，青杏突然来拍门，又急又慌。莫关山赶紧开门，只听青杏气喘吁吁的说道

“公、公子，不、不好啦，王爷坠马了”

一听到贺天出事，莫关山顿时就紧张起来

“王爷现在在哪？”

“王爷被送回了书房”

两人赶往书房的途中，青杏给莫关山解释了贺天坠马的来龙去脉。因为与莫关山冷战，贺天心里烦闷，便出去策马散心，不想马儿发狂，竟把贺天摔了下来，贺天脑袋磕到了石头上流了许多血便晕了过去。

莫关山一进门就发现贺天躺在床上，面无血色，脑袋上还绑着绷带，可能摔得太重，绷带已经渗出了鲜血。莫关山的心一紧，赶紧坐到了床边，随后又问青杏

“大夫呢”

“大夫刚走的，厨房的药也快好了，奴婢先下去看着”青杏实在不会撒谎，赶紧找了个借口溜了

莫关山握住贺天的手，实在心疼，一个王爷为了自己竟弄成这样，忍不住开始掉起了眼泪。贺天听到了莫关山的抽泣的声音，不忍心再继续装下去，假装咳嗽了几声，悠悠转醒，还装作虚弱的样子问

“宝贝，你怎么哭了”

莫关山见他醒过来，赶紧抹掉眼泪，问他

“你还觉得身上有哪不舒服的吗”

贺天没直接回答

“宝贝，你终于肯同我说话啦”

莫关山眼睛红着向他说句对不起

贺天一听他道歉赶紧起身把他抱在怀里

“宝贝你没错，都怪我”贺天乘胜追击，又问“你肯原谅我了吗”

莫关山不愿与他再继续僵持下去，便说

“只要你没事就好”

贺天心中大喜，捧起莫关山的脸，附上了他心心念念的小嘴，厮磨好一阵。莫关山被吻的喘不过气，才推开了他，说

“你还受着伤呢，别乱来”

贺天乖乖的点头：“娘子教训的是！”

莫关山听到这个称呼还是会觉得害羞，赶紧转移话题

“青杏说去煎药怎么去了这么久”

躲在门外青杏暗叫不好，王爷没让自己真熬药啊，这下去哪找药，忽的注意到端着茶壶经过的小侍女，青杏赶紧上前问道

“这是什么！”

“回青杏姐姐，这是给侍卫们煮的姜茶，天气冷了王爷说给他们祛祛寒”

姜茶？有总比没有好，青杏赶紧倒了一碗，觉得颜色有点太淡，又跑去抓了一把茶叶，泡了一会把茶叶都滤干净了，才端过去书房。

莫关山接过那碗“药”，觉得有点烫，便放在嘴边吹了吹，心里觉得奇怪，怎么是姜的味道，贺天摔伤，药里不应该放姜的啊。吹了一会，莫关山才给贺天喂了下去，青杏接过了空碗便退了出去。莫关山佯装扶贺天躺下床，实则手上在给他把脉，气息平稳，脉像有力，怎么也不像虚弱的样子。莫关山怀着心里的疑问，对贺天说

“你这绷带都渗血了，我来给你换条新的”

贺天顿时紧张，连忙阻止莫关山伸过来的手

“宝贝，大夫说了不能拆”

莫关山见他举动奇怪，更加想把这绷带拆开一探究竟

“哪个大夫说的，我说能拆就能拆！”

莫关山这边伸手要拆绷带，贺天那边伸手阻止他拆绷带，但碍着莫关山怀着身孕，贺天也不敢动作太大，怕一不小心伤着他，两人现下势均力敌，半天没能分出胜负。莫关山意识到贺天在顾忌着自己的肚子，缩回手捂着肚子‘哎哟’一声，果然，贺天立马凑了过来问他怎么了，莫关山瞄准时机一把扯下了他头上的绷带，两人皆是一愣。贺天头上哪有什么伤口，莫关山看了看手上的绷带，顿时恼了，把绷带往贺天身上一扔，怒道

“你又骗我！”

贺天看着莫关山离去背影，心下叹气，又把他惹恼了。  
24

莫关山气吁吁的回了房，锁上了房门任凭贺天在门外怎么拍打都不出声

“宝贝，你开门好不好”

“是我错了，你别生气，气坏了身子我得心疼了”

“宝宝～”

“娘子～”

里面的人终于肯开门，可是脸色依旧不好，莫关山瞪了一眼贺天又转身回房，贺天狗腿的忙跟了进去，一进去才发现，桌上已经摆了许多莫关山的衣物，他家宝贝又闹着要离家出走了。贺天不死心的试探性问了一句

“宝贝这是要去哪？”

莫关山手上动作不停，仍在收拾，也没搭理他，贺天慌了，上前一把把桌上的衣物揽到一边，对莫关山说

“你这是又要闹什么！”

莫关山看他把自己刚收拾好的东西又弄乱了，向他吼道

“你干什么！把衣服还我，我要回家！”

贺天也急了

“什么回家！这里就是你家，你是本王的王妃，怀着本王的孩子，不好好养胎，你到哪里野去！”

莫关山一听他提到孩子的事火气一下子蹭的就起来了，急了眼乱说一通

“我们没成亲没拜堂我怎么就成了你的王妃！你喜欢孩子让别人给你生去，这孩子我也不要了！”说着竟双手往肚子上捶打起来

贺天见了这下可吓坏了，赶紧把手上的衣物扔到了一边，上前抓住他的双手，死死的把莫关山抱在怀里

“你放开我！放开我！”莫关山委屈的眼眸湿答答的

“你不要命啦！快给我住手！”怀里的人依旧不依不挠的作势要往肚子上捶，贺天也被吓出了一声冷汗，顿时恼了口不择言的吼他

“莫关山！这孩子没了，我就让你再怀一个！生不出孩子你休想走出这王府大门半步！”

莫关山听完一愣，整个身体的力度慢慢卸了去，手上也不再去捶打肚子，原来他只是想要这个孩子，他不要自己了。

贺天话一出口他就后悔了，明知莫关山在和自己置气，还乱说这番话刺激他，现下要是能留住莫关山，别说孩子不要了，这王爷也不当了，陪他回小医馆过日子去。

贺天看莫关山眼眸失神，脸上慢慢的褪去血色，这下真的不知如何是好，赶忙说道

“宝贝，你若不想要这孩子，咱们不要了好不好。我刚才一时急了，口无遮拦，我那话不是真心的”

莫关山依旧垂头丧气的样子，贺天握起他的一手，才发现他的手冰凉得很，更加懊恼说出那些话来了

“宝贝，你说句话好不好，别憋在心里。”贺天见他依旧没反应，也就只能继续给他说道

“初次在树林里遇见你，只是觉得你活泼可爱，后来慢慢接触，才愈发对你上了心，再到最后，我已经无可救药的爱上了你，只想与你白头偕老。却意外的发现，你竟能怀孕，我当时又惊又喜，怕你以男子躯体受孕接受不了，可是我爱你爱得越深，就越希望和你有个孩子，只属于我们两个人的孩子，我一想到这孩子会如你这般可爱，我就会愈发期待他的到来”

说到此处贺天停了停，看了一下怀里的人，然后又继续说道

“却不想引起你这般不开心，这孩子你若是真不想要了，咱们就不要了，我只想你好好的”贺天轻抚了一下莫关山的后背，在他额头上落下一吻

“宝贝能不能原谅我了？”莫关山依旧没反应，贺天叹了一声，把他放到了一旁，说

“宝贝既然还不能原谅我，那我自己去领罚吧”贺天说完便起身，弯腰在莫关山的的唇上嘬了一口，便走了

贺天走后许久，莫关山回味了许久那人的话，摸上自己刚才被亲过的嘴唇，好似那人的温热还留在上面一样，随后又低头看了看肚子，双手温柔的抚上去，自言自语道

“宝宝，你说你父王怎么那么傻呢”

莫关山看被撒了一地的衣物这才想起了收拾，忽然又想起刚才贺天说的什么领罚，赶紧出门喊来了青杏问她

“王爷现在在哪？”

“王爷在书房那边呢”

“书房？忙公事么”

“呃……王爷他……脱了外衣站在院子里受罚呢”

莫关山一听就吓坏了，这大冬天不要命啦，赶紧往书房跑去，青杏看他走得急斗篷也没披，赶忙回房拿上了斗篷追了上去，还喊道

“公子你当心路滑，别跑”

果然莫关山一来到院子里就看到贺天光着膀子站在雪地里，顿时就生气了

“贺天你不要命啦！”

贺天看到他一路跑过来，身上也没穿多，连忙前去，后面追上的青杏将斗篷递给了贺天，贺天赶忙给他披上系好了带子，说

“怎么不穿多点就跑出来了”

“你说我！那你呢，大冬天的你在闹什么！”

“宝贝不用担心，我小时候就常被父皇罚站，经常在雪地里站一天，没事的”

“什么没事，你赶紧回屋！”

“是我不好，惹你生气，我甘愿受罚，宝贝你先回好不好”

“我何时说要罚你了！你快把衣服穿上！”

“宝贝你快回去吧，这外面冷”

莫关山见劝他不动也恼了，一挥衣袖当真走了，贺天不忘吩咐青杏

“你好好照顾他”

“是，可王爷您……”

“去吧”

青杏这才一步三回头的跟了莫关山离开。

莫关山心里安慰自己，他爱站就站着，指不定又是什么诡计骗自己上当呢。贺天这一站就到了晚上，府里的下人们经过起初还吓到了，后来议论起来只说是王爷惹恼了王妃，被王妃罚站呢，还不忘称赞一番王妃果然好手段，竟把王爷收服得服服帖帖。

却不想这半夜里下起了雨，这冬雨砸在身上真是入骨的冷，贺天心里苦，这老天爷也认为自己欺负自家宝贝欺负得过分了。莫关山坐在房里，起初担心夜里起风贺天受不住，不想听到屋外嘀嗒嘀嗒的声音，一开房门，居然下雨了，再也顾不得那么多，拿上斗篷就又跑了出去。果然，贺天那傻子还站在雨里。

莫关山站在廊下喊了几声，但雨下得大，贺天此时也被冻懵了，没听到莫关山喊他。莫关山见他没反应，着急起来披上斗篷就往雨里跑了过去，莫关山一上前就看到贺天闭着眼睛，咬紧了嘴巴忍不住浑身在抖，立马脱了斗篷给贺天围了上去。贺天突然觉得身上一暖，猛的睁开了眼睛，就看到了被雨水淋得湿漉漉的莫关山站在他眼前，他马上就慌了

“宝贝你在干什么！快回去！”

“你不许站了！跟我回房去！”

“你别闹！快走！”

莫关山见他依旧不肯妥协，立马威胁着说

“你不走我也不走！”

贺天看他身子越来越湿，都开始冷得战栗了，嘴唇都被冻得发白，赶紧一弯腰把他抱了起来，脚上加快了速度赶回了房间，抱着他进了浴房，三下五除二的把他身上湿透了的衣服脱掉，才抱着他走进了浴池。温暖的池水裹着两个冰冷的躯体，泡了好一会，贺天才感觉到怀里的人温度在慢慢回升，这才放心下来。

“宝贝，你担心死我了”

“你就知道你会担心我，怎么不知我也会……”莫关山眼泪汹涌而出，再也说不出话来

贺天心里一惊，连忙问道

“宝贝会怎么？”

莫关山哭得稀里哗啦，但还是想接上他的话

“我……我也会……担心，而你却……三番五次的骗我”

贺天心里欢喜，果然他的宝贝还是很在意他的

“是我错了，我不该吓你”

莫关山继续抽泣的说

“你要是……出了什么事，我……我……我和宝宝怎么办”

贺天一听他提起孩子，捧上他的脸逼他和自己对视，正色问他

“你不是……不想要他了吗”

“我说的只是……气话，他也是我的孩子，我怎么会狠心不要他”说完埋在了贺天怀里哭得更凶了

贺天见他终于肯接受孩子，随即展笑颜开，抱他在怀里轻轻安抚他。莫关山这一连憋了好几天，终于在此时找到了宣泄口，一时竟止不住的哭。贺天看他哭了半天还不停下来，开始担心，哄了许多话也不起作用。只能使出最后一招了。

莫关山哭得止不住声，贺天看在眼里就像只小花猫一样，贺天温柔的用唇舌舔掉他下巴挂着的泪珠，一路往上游走，伸出舌头舔舐干净脸蛋上的泪痕，最后来到眼睛上，莫关山睫毛上沾的小水珠被贺天一一嘬吻干净。最终两人再浴池里吻得难解难分，贺天伸进舌头搜刮莫关山的口腔，细细舔上那一口贝齿，莫关山耶主动微开嘴唇邀他欢好，两舌纠缠，拉起暧昧的银丝。

贺天手上在他敏感的脊背抢摸寻，一路向下，挑弄莫关山那弹滑的臀瓣，这小屁股只不过没摸几天怎么感觉好像大了，而且更滑了，好似是贺天的双手被吸附在上面一般，滑腻诱人。莫关山抵不住他这般揉捏，微微拉开两人正吻得水声大噪的双唇，微喘嫣红的小嘴一张一合柔声说道

“别捏了……嗯……你在……和面吗”

“那宝贝要给我包饺子吗”

贺天笑意满眼，松开了臀上的手，在水下滑过莫关山两腿内测，那处敏感，莫关山感觉被什么轻轻挠了下，双腿不自觉的分开了些，好躲开那骚痒。忽的，贺天把莫关山就这他两腿分开的姿势从水里一把抱起来，莫关山吓得双手赶紧搂紧了这人脖子，贺天的唇舌游走到了莫关山耳颈间，暧昧的说道

“宝贝，腿夹紧了”

随后贺天的手再一次来到了莫关山的臀肉上，继续揉捏，嘴上也是动作不停，在莫关山脖子上吻开各种小花，又将他耳垂含在嘴里，不时的啃咬

“嗯……”

“宝贝，我怎么感觉你屁股大了许多”

“嗯……宝宝……书上……要生宝宝都……会这样”

原来如此，因为怀着孩子所以臀部更加丰满了，也不知道贺天想到了什么，眼神突然一亮，一手按上了莫关山的胸膛，轻轻的抓揉

“你……你干嘛”

“那宝贝这处呢？”

“这里……干嘛”

“会泌乳吗”

莫关山一听瞬间脸蛋羞红，炸毛骂到

“你变态！”

贺天被他骂了也不恼，一口包裹住那乳珠，胸前的敏感被含入湿热的之地，莫关山只觉得浑身燥热，情欲渐渐被撩拨起来。湿软的舌尖轻轻的拨弄那颗小乳珠，贺天感受到它从起初的柔软变得坚硬，恶劣的用牙齿轻咬研磨还时不时的叼起含弄，莫关山觉得胸口那处被玩弄得火辣辣的，只怕这人一不小心就把自己那小乳珠咬了下来，便开口说道

“你别……咬了嗯……我受……不住了”

贺天松开牙齿，伸出舌头，狠狠的压上那朵已经被玩得红肿的肉粒，舌苔上的粗糙粗鲁的刮了过去，引起莫关山不停的战栗，随即贺天继续含了上去用力的吮吸，莫关山十指穿插在贺天的毛发中，眼中全是情欲刺激出来的泪水

“啊……你别吸啊……啊”

贺天含着那颗好吃的肉粒不肯松口，含糊道

“宝宝何时泌乳喂我”说着又是恶狠狠的一吸

“啊……不会……我不，就算……是……也给宝……宝宝嗯……”

“臭小子有奶娘，你这里只能我来！”

“嗯嗯……你……嗯……流氓……”

贺天吸吮了许久才恋恋不舍的松开已经被吸得肿大的乳粒，还在上面留恋的舔了几下，满意的欣赏了一番被自己吸得嫣红的胸乳，上面沾满了自己的津液，水光潋滟一片。随即脑袋又移到了另一边。这次贺天却不急着马上享用，只是用自己的嘴唇蹭了蹭，果然又引起了莫关山的呻吟。贺天抿上还软绵的小东西，问莫关山

“宝贝，这边要吗”

贺天嘴里闷热的气息喷洒在莫关山的胸膛上，莫关山手上力度加重了几分，想把贺天的脑袋按压下去，好让他更加亲近自己那被冷落的地方。可贺天却不如他所愿，只是继续的将肉粒抿在两片薄唇之间，没有湿热的唾液滋润，没有那含弄的快感，那得不到玩弄的肉粒让莫关山感到着急

“贺……贺天……嗯”

“宝贝想我干什么”贺天此时用手慢慢捻压着刚才已经被玩弄过的乳粒，这样的动作让莫关山更加渴望另一边被贺天舔弄

“你快……快点”说着莫关山把自己的胸膛又往贺天嘴上凑了凑

贺天只是亲了亲，随即又移开了

“宝贝让我快点干什么？”

莫关山终于忍受不住这折磨人冷待

“你快吸……戏一吸”

“吸哪里，宝贝让我怎么吸”

“吸我的乳……乳头，你喜欢怎……怎么吸都行，像刚才……嗯啊啊啊啊……”

不等莫关山把话说完，贺天已经如狼似虎般的吸上了那个小乳头，贺天埋在他胸膛处吸得嘬嘬作响，好似真的被吸出奶水一般。莫关山因为怀孕，体内的情欲比平时要高，身体也更加敏感，只觉得这人吸得还不够重，竟抱紧了这人的脑袋使劲把自己的胸乳往上送，嘴里还浪叫道

“嗯……啊……再重点……再吸重点……啊”

贺天的一只手还在另一边作乱，使劲的抓捏，又时而换作掌心抹弄，可怜莫关山的小乳珠，竟已经被玩弄得肿大如花生般大小。

莫关山上身被贺天吸弄狼狈不堪，而下身的肉棒已经是一柱擎天的状态，马眼上已经流出了稀薄粘稠的体液，莫关山下身得不到舒缓，竟无师自通的握上自己的东西，开始上下撸动。贺天也注意到他手下的动作，没有理会，继续含食嘴中的美味，只是在感觉到怀里的人手上动作愈发快速将要射精时，再一次伸出了魔爪，捂住了莫关山那肉棒上的小孔。

莫关山被他突然起来的一下，整个人都懵了，上一秒还在准备射精的巅峰，下一秒就被这人堵住了宣泄口，立马就挣扎了起来，哭诉到

“你怎么……老做……这种事……快放开”

“宝贝以后产了奶水喂给我可好”说完又伸出舌头，把舌尖在乳头周围轻轻的打转

“我……不……嗯”

“宝贝答不答应，嗯？”贺天见他不肯妥协，便用指腹在那马眼上重重的磨砂，此时莫关山的柱头上已经渗出了更多透明的液体，可是依然无法射精

“啊啊啊啊啊……你……嗯别……”莫关山试图去掰开他的手，可是身体软绵绵的根本无法用力

“说你答应我就让你射”

“嗯……啊……我答应啊……快……”

“也不能喂孩子”

“不……啊啊啊啊……我不喂”贺天起初刚听到一个不字，又加重了磨砂的力度，果然，莫关山马上改口

“宝贝只能让我吃”说罢贺天就兑现了承诺，把莫关山送上了顶峰。

刚射完的莫关山软趴趴的将头垂在贺天肩膀上，微微的喘气，贺天帮他把散乱的毛发拨弄到耳后，在他肩膀、手臂上落下细细的嘬吻。莫关山此时注意到了股间的滚烫，声音细软的问贺天

“你怎么办，我没力气了”

“宝贝只要抱紧我就好了，我不进去”

贺天就着莫关山双腿攀附自己腰身的姿势，把肉棒插入他的臀肉间便开始挺动腰胯，手上也把莫关山的两瓣臀肉向中间挤压，好让自己的肉棒能完全埋进滑腻的嫩肉中。最后操弄了数百下，贺天才将数亿的子孙液射在了莫关山的穴口外。

两人在浴池里清洗了一番，贺天给莫关山擦拭干净，才抱着他进了卧房。只因房內的火炉够暖，两人不着寸缕的躺在被窝里，贺天就着以背贴胸的姿势把莫关山抱在怀里，把莫关山的双腿夹在自己的两腿中间，手上轻轻的抚摸他微隆的肚子，情不自禁的笑出了声，莫关山好奇问他

“你笑什么”

“我只是觉得我现在好幸福，一不小心捡了个宝宝，然后宝宝现在又怀上了小宝宝”

“幼稚鬼！”嘴上如此说着，莫关山也抚上了自己的肚子，眼眸里尽是温柔

贺天扳过他的脸，双唇便贴了上去，起初的亲吻没有刚才的色情欲望，只有一室的温馨，可是吻着吻着，两人的呼吸都有些急促了起来。贺天另一只手不知不觉中游走到了莫关山胸前，刚一碰上那肉粒，就听到莫关山嘶的一声，贺天赶紧放开了他，紧张的问道

“怎么了，不舒服吗？”

“没事”莫关山都不敢正视贺天的眼睛，心虚的说道

“到底怎么了，你不说我现在就去叫大夫来了”

“喊什么大夫！我就是！”

“那你快说，你不说我心里不安心”

莫关山见他不依不挠的，也不想让他担心，红着脸吞吞吐吐的说

“我……你刚才吸得……重了些，现下……你一碰它……我有点疼”

贺天在脑海里思考了一遍“它”是谁，扫了一眼莫关山脸上的红晕，然后视线才落到那红肿的胸乳上，随即邪魅一笑，摸上那肉粒旁边的乳肉

“我看看这里怎么了。呀！原来破皮了，只怪这小东西太好吃了，我一时忘形了”

“又说这些不害臊的话，流氓！”

“可宝宝你不就是爱我这个流氓吗”

莫关山没再接贺天的话，两人安静了好一会，贺天以为莫关山睡着了，刚想起床准备熄灯时，莫关山突然开口问他

“你什么时候知道我能怀孕的”

贺天脑中警铃大响，这是要秋后算账吗，但贺天不敢有所隐瞒

“有一次做的时候我不是顶到你喊疼了吗，我射进去的精液也没流出来，我当时就怀疑了”

莫关山脑海里浮现那晚的画面，不禁脸红

“那……那处是什么地方”

“你的子宫”

“……”

“所以之后的每次欢好你就故意往里面排精！”莫关山说着激动，一把翻身过来和贺天面对面躺着

“哎哎，宝，你慢点”

“是不是！”

贺天只敢诺诺的点头

“那你什么时候知道我怀孕的”

“给你包饺子那晚”

贺天盯着莫关山，只见他皱着眉头嘟着嘴，心里害怕，不会是又要睡书房了吧，我才刚回来啊。不想，莫关山一转刚才生气模样，说

“你以后不许骗我了！”

“好”！好好好！只要小祖宗你肯乖乖给我肏，什么都答应你！当然这句话贺天没敢说出口

“如果还敢骗我，你以后都别想碰我了，我到时候就……就带着孩子回医馆！”

“宝贝说什么就是什么！”  
25

两人之间的一场小风波总算是平静了下来。

莫关山贪睡，此时还在被窝里呼呼大睡，贺天原本打算去书房看兵书，可实在不想离开这宝贝，就叫人拿来了书现下坐在了房內一旁的软塌上阅读，时不时抬头瞧一下床上的人，看到这人的睡颜觉得安心，又继续埋头看书。正当贺天的注意力集中在兵书上时，床上有了动作，只看那莫关山从被窝里伸出了两条白嫩的胳膊使劲的往上撑伸了个大大的懒腰，这才把眼睛睁开，贺天看着好笑，赶紧放下手中的书走过去问他

“宝贝睡醒了？”

“嗯～贺天～”

这人刚起床的声音软软的，听在贺天耳朵里完全就如同那让人舒坦的呻吟声。但贺天现下什么都不能做，只能稳了稳气息，问他

“今天怎么起得这么早”

“我饿了”依旧是软绵绵的声音，莫关山从床上起身，贺天赶紧扶着他

“那你先洗漱我们再去吃早饭”

“嗯，你帮我把衣服拿来”

贺天起身去把挂在屏障上的衣服给他拿了过来，莫关山这时自己掀开了被子，坐在了床边，因此贺天一转身便看到这样一副让自己脑充血的光景，莫关山全身赤裸着，乖乖的坐在床上，身上全是自己昨晚弄出的爱痕，只见那两个小乳头依然肿大充血的通红，胸膛的其他地方也被也被弄出了许多暗红的吻痕，随着小家伙摇头晃脑的动作，贺天才发现他脖子一直延续到耳根都是紫红色的痕迹。莫关山注意到了贺天的炽热的眼神，低头一看，才发现自己身上什么都没穿，因为屋子里暖和昨晚也是裸睡着，莫关山才没发现与平时不同，这下脸蛋马上爬满了红晕，赶紧把自己藏回了被子。

贺天也意识到自己眼神露骨，为了掩饰尴尬假装咳嗽了一声，但看到床上的人羞得只露出一双呼闪呼闪的大眼睛又忍不住要调戏一番。明知故问

“怎么又躺回去了？起来穿衣服吃饭”

莫关山躲在被子里闷闷的说“你把衣服给我我自己穿”

“好”贺天居然听话的把衣服递了过去

莫关山拿过衣服才发现贺天依然站在跟前目不转睛的看着他

“你先出去，我穿衣服！”

贺天好笑“你穿你的我看我的”

“你看着我怎么穿！”竟又炸毛了，可贺天依旧不肯挪动半步，继续说

“宝贝这是害羞了？你身上哪处我没看过，舔都舔过了，别说外面，就是里面我都进了好几回”

“流氓！”莫关山气得把被子一掀，也不再管贺天是否还盯着自己看，自己套上了裤子，随后拿过里衣，不想刚穿上，就被衣服刮得胸口的乳粒生疼，猛的到吸了一口凉气。贺天也注意到了他的动作，赶紧坐下来抱着他用手掀开了还未绑上带子的里衣，心疼的问他

“真这般疼么？”

“你来试试！”

贺天低下头去认真的观察了一番自己的杰作，满意的看了看这饱满的肉粒但同时又心疼，遂伸出手去给他轻轻抚捏周围的乳肉，可莫关山却不让，拉下他的手说

“你别弄了，越弄越疼”

贺天皱眉想了一会，突然从枕头下摸出一瓶膏药，莫关山认得那膏药，是之前贺天在情事结束后给自己涂在那处的，莫关山马上警惕的问他

“你要干什么！”

“给你上药啊”

“这……这药是涂在后面的！”

“傻宝贝，这药本来就有活血化瘀消肿的功能，用在哪都行的”

“……那……那你涂吧”莫关山摆出一副英勇就义的样子，闭上双眼勇敢的挺直了脊背把胸膛往前送了送

贺天看他这副样子觉得好笑，用手指抠挖出一些膏药轻轻的抹在了肉粒上，嘴里说道

“疼就告诉我”

抹药过程中也不知是被疼的还是爽的，莫关山总是控制不住从嘴边漏出呻吟，贺天竟忍出了一身汗。涂药完毕，给莫关山绑上带子，莫关山开心的抱着贺天的脖子吧咂一口亲在了贺天脸上，贺天现下真是受不住他一点的撩拨，掐了一把他臀上的软肉，恶狠狠的说道

“真想现在就把你肏得下不来床”

莫关山一听，赶紧穿好鞋子捂着屁股跑出了外间，还不忘回头给贺天做了个鬼脸，这才打开房门对外面的青杏美美的说道

“青杏姐姐，我饿了”

“奴婢这就给公子准备早饭”

贺天此时从里屋出来，让青杏差人去宫里把方太医请过来，青杏领命才退下。

请这方太医让莫关山费解，贺天解释说

“我知道你医术不比太医差，但你生产那日总得有太医在身边，现在把他请过来也是为了让他清楚你的底子。而且你现在该好好养胎，别的就让太医去忙”

莫关山觉得贺天说的也不无道理，也就听话的接受了，可还是不放心问一句

“可我是男子，不会吓到他吗”

“宝贝长得这么可爱会吓到谁？”贺天故意曲解他的意思

“不是！我是说……”

“太子就是方太医接生的，宝贝尽管放心”

听了贺天如此说，莫关山的心才慢慢的放下来，可是当青杏来说方太医已经到了时，莫关山又紧张了起来，贺天也注意到莫关山的不自在，把他的手握在怀里，轻轻的安抚，这才让青杏去把方太医请了进来。

方太医一进屋子莫关山就觉得他眼熟，他帽沿边上露出的毛发已经斑白，面色温和眼神依旧有华光，这让莫关山想起了师傅稍年轻时的模样，渐渐的莫关山也没有那么害怕这位方太医了。方太医替莫关山诊脉许久，随即起身向贺天躬身作揖道喜

“恭喜王爷，王妃已经有了近三个月的身孕！”

莫关山没想到这老爷子中气如此之足，一声王妃把莫关山喊得脸蛋羞红。可贺天心里听了很是高兴，说

“这本王已经知道，他现下怀孕有时候吃得不香，还望太医能给本王想想办法”

“这个等微臣根据王妃的体质调配些安胎药过来，自然是能解决的。但还有一事，臣不知该不该说”

贺天听他如此说，以为莫关山身体有什么问题，赶紧说道

“你且说！”

“王妃的身孕才刚满三个月，胎儿是最不稳固的时候，不适合剧烈的运动。还请王爷多体恤王妃”

贺天疑惑着这方太医说这番话的用意，转头看了看身旁的莫关山，才发现原来是自家宝贝耳根下的吻痕露了出来，相信已经被这老家伙看了去，这方太医以为自己如今夜里还和莫关山欢好呢。贺天看着旁边的人懵懵懂懂的显然没理解‘剧烈的运动’是什么，便向太医说

“本王知晓了，那本王何时才能与王妃再行房？”

莫关山这下总算懂了这两人交谈的内容，羞恼的想把自己的手从贺天手中抽出来，可贺天依旧握得牢，不肯依他

方太医也注意到这两人的动作，头又低了几分，面不改色的说

“怀孕前后三个月都不宜有房事，同时行房时动作要轻柔，不能累着王妃。还有，王妃怀孕后脾气可能会有变化，还希望王爷多多体谅”

贺天感觉莫关山挣扎得越来越大，赶紧对太医说道

“那本王就把王妃和他肚子里的孩子都交由你照看了，没事就先下去吧”

“臣领旨，王爷没有别的吩咐臣先行告退”

眼看太医出门，贺天赶紧把莫关山搂坐到怀里，哄道

“王妃当心身子”

“你个臭流氓！快点放开我！”

“王妃都说我流氓了，我不流氓那岂不是辜负了你”说着抱紧了莫关山，隔着裤子挺着胯下在莫关山屁股间摩擦

莫关山慌忙的说“你快停……停下！你没听刚才太医说现在还不能做吗！”

“哈哈哈……我家宝贝真是越来越可爱了”贺天只是想吓唬吓唬他，看见他的反应真真觉得有趣极了。

可是贺天现在觉得有趣，晚上就不这么觉得了，莫关山刚才闹着说要吃点心，说贺天手脚快便让贺天去拿，贺天不疑有他，等他端着点心站在房门口时，才发现已经被反锁了。

“宝，怎么锁门了？”

“你今晚去书房睡！”

“哈？怎么了？”

“让你早上在太医面前胡说！”

贺天心里暗叫糟糕，不想这小家伙记恨到现在，这下可好了，刚抱了一晚的温柔香又要去睡冷冰冰的床板了，其实书房也暖和，但再暖和也比不上抱着自家宝贝来得舒服。恰好这时青杏路过，看着王爷可怜兮兮的端着点心被锁在门外，暗自偷笑，也不忍王爷再次独守空房，便扯高了嗓子喊道

“王爷～今晚夜里要起风了，你昨晚刚淋了雨现在还穿得如此单薄，身体再好也不能如此折腾，待会真病倒了可就麻烦了～”

贺天挑眉一脸茫然的看着这莫名其妙的小丫头，不知她葫芦里卖的什么药，然后突然的，莫关山就把门打开了，没好气的对贺天说道

“快进来！”

贺天顿时就心花怒放，赶紧跟了进去转身锁门，门外的青杏给贺天行了礼就离开了。

贺天瞧莫关山气鼓鼓的坐在软塌上，赶紧狗腿的缠了上去，说

“娘子老是生气对肚子里的宝宝不好”

果然莫关山还是心疼孩子，松了口

“你以后再也不许在别人面前说那些浑话了”

“好～我以后再也不敢了，相公只在你面前说好不好”说着贺天亲了一口莫关山

“……嗯，还有你穿多点，小心冻着了”

“嗯嗯，娘子让我穿我就穿，穿成个大棉球好不好？”

莫关山靠在他怀里偷偷笑了去，抱紧了这人，只觉得今年冬天有他在，便再也不冷了。

26

转眼莫关山的肚子已有五个月，肚子也越发明显，莫关山起初还可以穿些宽松的衣裳由贺天领着上街去玩，现下，莫关山说什么也不肯出去了。其实这京城的人们思想开放，也听过坤彝族的男子会怀孕的这些话来，甚至对太子是男子所生也有耳闻，但莫关山还是觉得自己挺着个肚子再街上走会很奇怪。贺天见他不肯出去走动，对他、对腹中的孩子都不好，便去请了贺渊让他带莫关山去郊外的皇家别苑待产。那别苑冬暖夏凉，地方也比王府大上几倍，且因为是皇家地方人烟也少，是在好不过的了，贺渊也就允了。

贺天此去，只带了十多个侍女，当然青杏也跟着去了，方太医自然也是要跟着去的。贺天还怕莫关山吃不惯别苑里的东西，连同王府里的厨子也带了过去，侍卫别苑里都有，贺天便没多带，只让三个影卫换装跟在了队伍了一同出发了。

果然一来到这别苑中就觉得比在京城里面暖和，贺天吩咐其他人下去打点好一切，而莫关山管不住自己的好奇心东窜窜西瞅瞅的，贺天在一旁提醒他当心脚下，看他逛得开心，也没拦他。才把这别苑逛了一角，莫关山就觉得累了，贺天便扶他进凉亭里面休息，给他抹了抹额头上的汗珠

“时间多得很，你以后再慢慢瞧，不急这一时”

“嗯！这里和皇宫好像啊，但是没有皇宫里面那多规矩，我喜欢！”

“喜欢就好，这别苑后面还有一处温泉，是底下的地热弄起来的，太医说多泡温泉对你身体有好处，我到时候带你去？”

“好好好！我长这么大还没泡过温泉呢”

贺天只是这么一提，莫关山这一整天的心里都念叨着泡温泉，贺天见他兴致确实是高，晚些时候跟他说晚饭过后就带他去泡温泉，这小家伙高兴得就连平时要哄要吓才肯喝的安胎药端起来一口就闷了，贺天气得好笑

“要是你平时也这么乖就好了”

“那你就天天带我去泡温泉呗！”

…………

两人脱光了衣服泡在温泉里，莫关山泡在这水里就感觉坐了一天的马车的疲累都被泡没了，高兴的在这温泉里游来游去还哼着小调，贺天仔细听了听，没听出个眉目，看他这游了许久还不肯停下来，便过去把他抓了回来，搂在了怀里

“不许游了，待会累着了”

经贺天这么一说，莫关山还真觉得有点累了，也就听话的乖乖靠在他怀里泡温泉。贺天此时才注意到，因为怀孕，莫关山的肌肤变得比原来更加白皙滑腻，现下被这里的热气蒸得更加粉嫩，全身湿答答的莫关山散发出一股诱人的味道，贺天忍不住，便伸出了舌头舔上了他那已经通红的耳垂。莫关山被他一舔顿时一个机灵。自从知道莫关山怀孕以来，贺天未真正要过他，四月份的时候正是莫关山害喜害得最厉害的时候，贺天瞧他每天都面容憔悴更加舍不得让他辛苦，便又忍了一个月，现在胎儿稳了害喜现象也慢慢没了，贺天这时候才蠢蠢欲动。

“宝贝，给我好不好～”说话期间贺天扶着自己还未完全勃起的肉棒在莫关山的穴口戳了戳

莫关山也知他近来忍得辛苦，其实自己因为怀孕也是时常想要的，但为了孩子，也没敢和贺天提起

“那你轻点，别伤着孩子”

一得到莫关山的应允，贺天立马把莫关山转过身来，把他抱起来走到了池边，让他靠着石壁坐着。贺天放下他后，猛的一头扎进了水利，莫关山马上就感觉到有东西在舔他的大腿，轻轻柔柔的，还未来得及做出反应自己的阴茎就被含入了一个温热湿滑之地，莫关山顿时紧张起来，手上拽紧了贺天的头发，也不知水下的人能不能听到，莫关山舒服的哼叫着，贺天的舌头灵活的舔弄着嘴里的小家伙，时不时用力吮吸一下，果然自己抓着自己头发的力度又多了几分。莫关山担心贺天在水下憋久了会出事，断断续续的说道

“你……嗯……快起来嗯……”

水中的贺天自然是听不到的，随着贺天的一个深喉莫关山再也没有思绪去想其他的了，阴茎被蠕动的咽喉挤压得爽到莫关山不能自己，马上开始淫声浪语起来

“啊啊啊……贺天嗯……好……爽啊……”

“还要……要……再……深点啊啊啊啊”

可怜的贺天被这温泉的水阻挡了这美妙动人旋律，在最后的几个深喉里莫关山再也忍不住，被贺天最后在龟头上的重重一吸便射在了贺天嘴里。贺天从水里起来，看到的是莫关山一副迷离失神的淫荡模样，一指勾起了他的下颚闻了上去，舌头伸进去搅弄，莫关山才闻到他嘴里满是腥骚的味道，连忙推开他

“你……怎么？！”

贺天一副调戏的嘴脸继续凑上去吻他，莫关山忙撇过头去躲开他的亲吻，贺天也不在意，全数亲在了莫关山脸蛋和脖子上

“宝贝的东西真好吃，都是甜的”

“你不要脸！”

贺天假意凑上去闻了闻，说

“宝贝身上全是那味道了，可我想让我的味道布满你全身”

莫关山选择沉默

“好不好？宝贝？”

“废话那么多，要就赶紧来！”

“为夫遵命！”

贺天把莫关山抱坐在怀里，底下给他做着扩张，因为怀孕，后穴的肠道比以前更加软滑，贺天只不过是稍稍用力便轻易的伸进一指，许久没有被疼爱过的肉穴马上咬紧了这久违的造访者，贺天只不过是轻轻一刮便听到了怀里的人如小猫般的哼哼呻吟，不多时又增加一指，却不想怀里的人已经不耐烦了，体内的手指完全不能满足他的空虚

“你……快点进了，可……可以了”

贺天也想不管不顾的肏进去，自己的肉棒现在胀得生疼，在底下一抽一抽的弹动，可是自己的肉棒确实过于粗大，如果现在进去肯定会伤了他，也就只能安慰道

“宝贝再忍忍，待会相公就好好疼你”

“嗯……你快点啊……”

贺天赶紧的往穴內又伸了一指，三根手指在莫关山的后穴进进出出，总算可以了。莫关山感觉到体内的手指退出，竟迫不及待的扶起了贺天的阴茎对准了自己的后穴准备坐下去，贺天忙扶住他的腰，哄着他

“宝贝慢点，慢慢来”

莫关山将那粗壮的龟头顶住了穴口，开始慢慢坐下去，可是那龟头就有那鸡蛋般的大小，莫关山便被深深的卡在这里，进不去也出不来，一时急了哭起来

“太……大了进不去……怎么办”

贺天在他腰上暗暗使力，把他身体往下压

“啊……太大了……不要……再……嗯”

“要被……撑……撑坏了”

终于，在贺天的帮助下，莫关山把贺天的肉棒完全吃了进去，贺天见莫关山还在哭嚷，牵起了他的手来到两人交合的地方

“宝贝别哭了，你摸摸看，你都吃进去”

莫关山在自己后穴摸了一把，感觉到自己的穴口被撑得密密实实的，又寻到贺天的肉棒，果然全都进去了，只剩两个囊袋顶在后面，开心的说道

“全都……进去了……好棒”

然后开始催促贺天

“那你快点……动”

“宝贝自己动吧，我没力气了”

莫关山哪会料到贺天这么说，顿时又委屈了起来，眼泪又开始往下掉，可是这哭了一会，也不见这人有所动作，莫关山便自暴自弃的扭动了起来。莫关山扭动腰身吞吐着体内的肉棒，可是却总是不得要领，戳弄不到自己那最痒得地方，渐渐的没了力气，但却未能爽到一次，再一次委屈的看着眼前的人。贺天其实早就被他磨得饥渴难耐，将近两个月吃不到的爱人，现下就在自己眼下放浪的扭动腰身，他怎么能不激动。看到他哭，自己也是做了许多的心里功夫才忍住不安慰他，因为他心里有自己的打算，想逼这自己的宝贝说出更多他喜欢听的话来，想让他在自己身下更加的淫荡。

“怎么不动了？”

“我没力……气了……呜”

“那宝贝要我动吗？”

“要……要……”

“宝贝给我说点好听的，我考虑考虑”

“相公……”说完抬眼望了望贺天，可这人依旧没动

“娘子……想要你”

“……”

“相公……快点肏嗯……肏娘子的……骚处”

“快点动……动你的肉棒”

一连说了许多，贺天还是不肯动作，莫关山急了，再也没了办法，竟捏起自己的乳头蹭上了贺天的嘴唇说道

“相公用肉棒肏……肏娘子，把娘子肏出……奶水来，我好喂给相公”

“相公……把这吸出奶来……好不好，你快

吸一……啊啊啊啊啊……”

贺天再也忍受不住，一口叼起了那小乳头，底下肉棒开始肏弄起来，碍着莫关山怀孕，贺天也不太敢放开动作来肏干这人，只是每次都顶到莫关山最想要的那一点，也不知是被泡在这温泉里久了或是怎地，贺天只觉得这穴內的肠肉滑嫩多汁，没一会的功夫肉棒的进出已是畅通无阻，滑腻腻的滋味好不快活。贺天嘴上的动作却不如底下温柔，使劲的啃咬吮吸，似要把那肉粒咬下来一般。莫关山起初被晾了许久，此时终于又尝到了那欲仙欲死的滋味，已经忘了那羞耻之心，止不住自己浪叫的声音，竟喊出了平时羞于出口的淫词秽语

“啊……相公好棒……再快点肏……用力吸啊啊啊”

“娘子真是越来越骚了”

“嗯……啊相公再……吸重些啊，好……舒服啊……嗯”

这回莫关山的淫声浪语贺天都没有放过，听在耳朵里只觉得句句酥绵化骨，底下肉棒不敢乱来，但是嘴上却可以往狠里欺负他，贺天把嘴里的小东西反复吸食得鲜红欲滴。慢慢的莫关山感觉到被吮吸过的乳头硬梆梆的，还胀了许多也不似先前般痛快，而是已经开始感觉到痛楚来，又不想扰了他的兴致，便催促贺天

“另一边……嗯……贺天……”

贺天听出他语调间不似刚才那般娇媚而是含上了哭腔，以为自己欺负得太过了，又把他弄疼了，也就听话的转移了战场，这次没像刚才那样粗鲁，温柔的舔了一会便松开了嘴，继而亲上了莫关山的嘴唇，舌头舔弄他的外唇，引诱他伸出藏在里面的殷红，两条滑漉漉的舌头暴露在空气中舌尖接触轻轻蹭弄，随即又开始纠缠，唾液从中间拉起银丝直直滴入了水中。贺天放开莫关山的舌头问他

“我弄疼你了吗？”

莫关山见他已经察觉出来也不打算再作隐瞒，也不再压抑自己的哭声

“嗯……有点痛了”

“宝贝痛就告诉我好不好，别忍着”

“嗯，那你别再弄那里了，你下面可以再深些”

“这里？”说着贺天听话的把阴茎慢慢的又往里插进去了几分

“嗯……对……啊”

贺天怕自己顶得太深失了分寸，也就退而求其次，降下来肏干的速度，慢慢的插入又慢慢的顶入深处，莫关山正沉浸在享受贺天的温柔中时，却发现贺天把肉棒肏进了更深处，龟头已经顶在了自己的子宫口上，莫关山不免害怕起来

“你……你……宝宝……在里面呢”

“对啊，我来和宝宝提前打个招呼”

随即贺天甩动起肉棒在莫关山的子宫口那里来回磨砂

“宝宝，你感受到父王在给你招呼了吗”

“嗯……不可以……啊贺天……里面好麻好……酸啊”

“宝贝哪里酸麻了？”

“恩……子宫啊……”

“宝贝想要吗？”

“要……嗯啊”

两人先后出了精，贺天今晚也只打算要他一次，此刻半硬的肉棒还埋在莫关山体内不急着拔出，搂着莫关山说道

“真想这辈子留长在你身子里了”

莫关山懒得动弹，但听他嘴上功夫依旧轻浮还是忍不住说他

“又胡说八道”

贺天见他脸上的情欲还未褪去，顿时又心猿意马了，那肉棒又有了勃起的迹象，莫关山也感受到他的变化，体内的东西在慢慢的鼓胀，莫关山赶忙说

“我累了”

“我知道，不做了，你让我再在里面待一会”

莫关山也遂了他的意愿，乖乖含紧了。

贺天的手犹豫的摸上了他的胸前，问他

“这里还疼么”

“疼～别碰了好不好”

“好好好，我不碰了，给你吹吹”贺天说完还真的凑上去像哄小孩子一样往上面吹气，莫关山只觉得被得吹得痒痒的，笑了出来

“哈哈哈……你别吹了，痒死了”

贺天看莫关山笑得像个孩子一样，不知不觉也跟着他笑了起来。

27

清洗过后，莫关山累得实在没办法再睁开眼睛，任由贺天摆弄上床也不知什么时候睡了过去。夜里莫关山在贺天怀里翻身，不小心压到了胸口立马就被痛醒了，莫关山不知是怎么回事，只觉得被压到的那处又胀又痛，用手探上了自己的胸口，刚一碰到就被那鲜明的刺痛感疼出了泪水，他又惊又怕，哭着喊醒了贺天

“贺天……呜……贺……天”

贺天被他刚从梦中拉了出来，意识慢慢回笼，才听清楚了身旁这人在哭，紧张的问他

“怎么了？！”

“痛……好痛……呜……”

贺天一听他喊痛精神立马紧绷起来，赶紧起床点燃了蜡烛回来查看，莫关山已经哭得脸都花了，手里还捂着胸口，贺天忙问他

“你哪里痛，我去喊太医”

“不要……太医……胸口……痛…好胀”

贺天听他喊胸口痛便掰开他的双手，刚开始莫关山还挣扎着不愿意，被贺天哄了几句，同时是疼得实在受不了才肯拿开双手。贺天为他揭开里衣，才发现莫关山此时的两个乳头已经已经充血肿大的如青提子般大小，下边的乳肉已经微微鼓起，贺天刚开始还在恼自己晚间泡温泉时下口太重才害得他如此，又听到他话语间里喊着‘好胀’，随即大喜，自己宝贝这是涨奶了。

之前方太医也给贺天提过醒，说是怀太子的那位当初六个月时涨乳疼痛难耐，皇上起初也不懂，还是方太医教贺渊按摩的手法，只要弄出这初乳往后便不会再那般疼了，之后如法炮制便可。

贺天回过神来赶紧安抚莫关山，给他抹去额头上的虚汗

“宝贝别怕，你这是胀乳了，我给你弄出来就不疼了”

“胀……胀乳？……嗯疼……你快……帮我弄”

只见贺天先是按照方太医教的用手轻轻揉捏鼓起的乳肉，此时莫关山还是疼得难受，贺天为了减少他的痛楚，便含上那肿大的乳头，轻轻的挑逗来分散他的注意力。随着按摩越来越久，莫关山感觉自己那乳肉里有什么东西要出来了一样，但是却被堵在乳口那处，开始哭喊起来

“贺天……你吸一吸……吸……呜”

贺天知道他快出乳，可乳腺还未被疏通出不来，便听了他的话猛的吸了上去。莫关山感觉那东西越来越接近了

“啊……再吸……重一点……快……出……啊啊啊啊”

随着莫关山被释放的叫喊声，一缕香甜可口的奶水喷进了贺天的嘴中，莫关山的乳孔终于被吸开，

只是这一时的释放还远远不能化解胸口的胀痛，莫关山继续请求道

“还要……继续吸……奶水出来了……还有……很多……啊”

贺天臆想了许久的时刻终于来了，满足又急色的吞咽着清甜可口得乳汁，直吸到这边的奶头再也吸不出一滴奶水来才肯离开。有了第一次的经验，贺天也不着急，一指开始在莫关山另一边的乳肉上围着奶头打转，问莫关山

“娘子这边也要相公吃吗”

“要……相公快点……来吃我的乳头……我给……相公喂奶……嗯……”一边是已经被吸空舒缓的奶头，而另一边依然胀痛，这种差异感快把莫关山折磨的疯掉了，可是这人却还慢吞吞的不帮自己

“那娘子自己喂我好不好”

果然还是本性难改，莫关山看着人不肯凑上来只能妥协的捏起乳头凑了过去，捏的过程中又是一起折磨。贺天却还是没有上嘴

“请人帮忙娘子该说什么？”

“嗯……请相公……帮我吸……吸我喂相公…喝…啊啊啊”

不等莫关山说完贺天就一口含住了硕大红艳的乳头，经过贺天的一番卖力吮吸，莫关山这边的乳头也终于成功出了奶，贺天着迷的吸得奶水啧啧啧作响，一些未来得及咽下去的乳汁从奶孔中渗了出来，湿了莫关山的胸乳，贺天便好心的给他一一都舔了干净。没了刚才那番胀痛感，快感便慢慢向莫关山袭来，莫关山将贺天的头颅往下压，好让他将自己的奶头喊得更深

“嗯……好舒服”莫关山被他吸乳的动作弄得淫叫连连

贺天终于吃完奶水，还不舍的又往另一边吸吮了一下，最后确定两边的奶水都被吸空了才满意的躺下将莫关山抱回怀里，莫关山此时在他怀里微微喘着气。贺天手上还留恋在两颗奶头上，时不时拨弄捻压一番，莫关山被他弄的舒服，便任由他动作，许久后才听贺天说了句话

“莫关山，你出奶了”  
28

肚子八个月时，从背后看莫关山的身形还是如以前那般纤瘦，可是一走到前面才发现，肚子已经硕大如鼓，竟比平常人家八月的肚子要大上许多。原来五个多月时方太医诊断出莫关山怀的是双生胎，贺天高兴得当时就想把莫关山抱起来转圈圈，最终理智告诉他不行。

自那次初乳来，莫关山的乳房虽不像平常女子般耸起，但因为月份越发大，原本平坦的胸口已经微微隆起，像刚发育的小姑娘的娇乳。

莫关山乳双乳虽然不大，但贺天握在手里还是能捏弄到那酥软的娇肉，且那乳头时常有奶水泌出，要是不及时让贺天帮忙挤出来，莫关山就会因为涨奶疼痛。

而这等好事，贺天当然是次次都亲力亲为，同时也不想浪费了这佳品，因此贺天便把挤奶变成了吸奶。

莫关山因为肚子越来越重已经不敢仰躺，此时正侧躺在床上午睡，迷迷糊糊感觉到自己的衣服被褪去胸前凉飕飕一片，胸前被揉捏了一把，接下来自己那刚才还有些许胀的胸乳被一个湿热的东西含上，里面的乳汁被慢慢吸走，莫关山还在睡梦中发出舒服的哼喃。

因为侧躺双乳被压挤在一起，莫关山的两个奶子看起来倒显得比平时大了许多，竟也能挤出了一条浅浅的乳沟。

贺天被禁欲许久，便想从他这处给自己要些补偿，趁他熟睡解开他的衣服，竟让他欣赏到这副香艳的美景，立马伸出两掌在那双乳上反复的轻拢揉捏，慢慢的感受到那触感越来越硬，看到那红艳的奶头顶端也已经渗出了一些乳白色的水珠子，贺天毫不犹豫的张嘴含了上去。

两颗乳头被贺天吸食了几个月，已经敏感不已，贺天用舌尖轻轻的挑弄果然听见了这人舒服的呻吟声。

乳头被这人含吮不休，莫关山慢慢的从娇喘中转醒，手上一摸就察觉到胸口作乱的人，想出口训斥他，却不想已经语不成调

“你……啊……又发情……嗯”

“这般骚叫也不知道发情的是谁”

莫关山听他话里的反驳，有些恼，可清醒过来后发现乳房确实开始胀痛了，也不再和他计较，便说

“你别……玩了嗯……快点把乳……汁吸走”

“嗯……轻……轻点”

贺天知他涨奶难受也不再调戏他，便认真的吸食奶水。

房间里安安静静的，只听到贺天咂砸吮食奶水的水泽声随后又伴着吞咽的咕噜声，羞得莫关山闭上双眼不敢动。

双乳总算被吸空，莫关山枕着贺天的臂弯轻轻的喘气。

“你这奶头越来越大了”说着贺天的手还在那红艳的乳头上搓捏

“你别捏了”

贺天没接他的话，而是一掌附上一乳，开始轻轻的抓捏起软软的乳肉，乳头被夹在指缝中，随着贺天手上的动作，那红艳的乳头时时被夹捏扯拉，贺天自顾自的说道

“你这乳肉好像也大了不少”

“天天被你这么又是吸又是捏的，能不大吗”

“那相公争取把它吸弄得盈满一掌，好不好？”

“……”

莫关山受不得他这般调戏，撑着床板要坐起来，贺天瞧他起得艰难，赶紧扶着他

“宝，你慢点”

莫关山肚子太过庞大，坐也坐不直，只能一手撑在腰后勉勉强强坐稳了些。贺天体贴的给他揉捏腰间，莫关山靠在他身上，觉得腰上的酸楚确实缓了不少，一手轻轻摸上肚子，贺天以为他还觉得不舒服，便说

“这两个臭小子把你弄得这么难受，等他们出来我一定要把他们揍一顿”

“要真生出来看你还舍不舍得”莫关山被他这小孩子脾气气笑

“若是敢对你不好的，没有什么不舍得的！”

莫关山听他的话觉得身上暖和和的，不由的撒娇道

“贺天，我想吃饺子了”

“那我现在就去包”

“嗯！”莫关山对贺天笑得灿烂

两人穿着整齐在厨房里包饺子，本来贺天让莫关山在房里等吃就行，可莫关山说什么也不肯，要跟着过来，贺天拿他没办法，就叫人给他铺了张软椅让他坐在一旁看着。

莫关山看着贺天手上捣鼓捣鼓的，便坐不住走上去瞧，贺天一见他起身就着急了，想扶着他坐下，但手上又糊了满手的面粉不敢碰他，莫关山看他着急的模样说

“我就看一会，待会就坐回去”

“只许一会”

莫关山朝他嘟哝了一下鼻子，然后随手拿起了一个贺天包好的饺子，好似嫌弃的说道

“怎么还是这么丑”

贺天听这话心里好笑

“那我改日向厨师学一学如何包得好看呗”

“不行！人人都包得一样我就分不清你的饺子了”

贺天终于忍不住笑出声，问他“可你说它丑”

“但我又没说不喜欢”

一句简简单单的话，填满了贺天整个心，沉甸甸的，贺天手里还拿着饺子皮，迅速的对着莫关山的唇上啜了一下。

莫关山还没反应过来贺天的唇已经离开了，进入视线的只有贺天一张偷了腥的笑脸，莫关山眼睛骨碌了一圈，命令道

“你闭上眼睛”

“宝贝要干嘛？”

“你闭上嘛～”莫关山撒娇道

贺天最抵挡不住他撒娇样子，放下饺子皮，再听话的合上双眼，嘴里还是没有放弃问他

“宝贝要……！！”

贺天还没说完就感觉到自己双颊被一根手指分别抹了一下，心里便知道这小家伙干了什么，好笑的问他

“相公现在能睁开眼睛了吗”

“睁吧”莫关山声音里尽是藏不住的笑意

果然贺天一睁开眼就看到莫关山竖起沾了面粉的食指，笑得一脸耀武扬威的样子，贺天装作生气的样子，眼眸里却是满满的宠溺之情

“小混蛋”

“你个大花猫”莫关山不服输的和他斗嘴

“大花猫还差个鼻子，宝贝要不要也给我画上？”

莫关山一听，心想，竟有这等好事，也不作多想，开心的回答说

“要！”

莫关山一步一步的靠近，伸出食指在贺天的鼻尖上轻轻一点，又抹上了一番，才觉得满意，笑得一脸灿烂。

当莫关山准备退开时，贺天一手抓住了他作恶沾着面粉的手，另一只手也绕到了他的腰后稳住他的肚子，用鼻子蹭了莫关山一脸的面粉

莫关山这才发现自己上了这人的当，扭着脸躲开这人的鼻子，扭动中突然觉得自己腹中一痛，没忍住的闷哼一声

“唔！”

贺天一听赶紧扶他坐到一旁的椅子上，看他捂着肚子，脸色凝重蹲下身来着急的问他

“怎么了？我弄疼你了？”

莫关山缓了一会才说道

“不是，刚才孩子踢了一下”

贺天听了这才放松下来，随后又皱眉说道

“这两个臭小子总是这般折腾你！”

“还不是你把他们放进来的，还一次放俩，你也好意思说”莫关山忍不住对贺天翻了个白眼

贺天不知怎地听着莫关山这话好似是在赞许自己一样

“宝贝这是在称赞相公的床上功夫了得吗？”

“流氓！你……你快点去包饺子！”

“相公遵命！”说完贺天往莫关山肚子上亲了一口便起身继续去包饺子

莫关山红着脸摸上被吻过的肚子，看着贺天的背影，喃喃道

“宝宝，你们以后千万不能学你父王那么流氓，知不知道”  
29  
眼下快入春，莫关山肚子越来越大，跟着渐长的还有他的脾气，被肚子两个孩子影响，莫关山每次都是为些鸡毛蒜皮的事就能和贺天闹一顿。

贺天体贴他，也没和他生气，反而觉得他无理取闹的样子可爱，被骂了还能笑得脸都短了，莫关山见没人和他吵，渐渐的也觉得没趣，便不生气了。这边刚消气，马上又能揪着另一件事和贺天吵，当然，还是莫关山自己单方面的吵架。

别苑內现在每天都是被莫关山闹腾，下人们见王妃每次生气都是雷声大雨点小，而且每次也都是骂王爷，慢慢的也就习惯了，一点也不害怕。

可今天就不同了，莫关山把刚摆上桌的安胎药砸了，饭也不肯吃，贺天也生了气，不舍得拿正主出气，便罚了底下的人，如此，屋子里现下跪满了人。

原来今日贺渊送来了一封信，信中提及他已经找回皇后，太子现在每天都开心得很，贺渊便特意写信来告知此事。起初，贺天同莫关山看到这时也是十分欣喜。

也不知贺渊是有意还是故意，在信的最后却提及了邻国公主要来京城相驸马，又说这位公主早已心仪贺天，贺渊还不吝啬笔墨的把公主赞了一番，当真让人觉得这位公主不食凡间烟火。

贺天此时也注意到莫关山脸上吃味的表情，作死的起了逗弄的心，还火上浇油的添了几句

“我听说这位公主有着倾国倾城之貌，还是德才兼备的女子，能娶到她真是有福之人啊”

莫关山脸色马上一黑，一把就抢过贺天手中的信撕得毁烂。贺天也没想过他会突然有这样激烈的举动，平时再生气也是嘴皮子功夫厉害，动手这还是头一回。因此，贺天马上就意识到自己玩笑开过了，想把他抱住哄着。

可莫关山见贺天靠近就知道他要干什么，一巴掌拍掉了贺天的手，这也是贺天第一次挨他这么重的打，手背马上就红了。这一掌对贺天来说是不痛不痒的，但莫关山打得是整个手心都麻了，不由得又增了几分火气。

贺天便就站在一旁开始喊他

“宝贝～”

“别叫我！找你的公主去！”

“我刚才那是开玩笑的，什么公主的我见都没见过”

莫关山耐不住性子，早就听不下去了，气冲冲的挺着个大肚子大步的要往外走。

贺天看他步伐匆匆，步履不稳随时要摔倒一样，也是怕坏了，赶紧从后面环上莫关山的肩膀紧箍着，不让他乱跑。

莫关山此时正是气头上，哪能让他称心，开始猛烈的挣扎

“宝贝别激动，你还怀着孩子呢”

“这有什么大不了的！你那公主也能生，你娶了让她给你生去！”

一时挣不开胸前有力的双手，莫关山气昏了头，俯下头狠狠的一口咬了下去，马上就听贺天疼得吸了一口气，虽然痛但贺天也不敢乱动，随他咬去。

咬在嘴里的一块肉，没多久莫关山就尝到了血腥味，等到莫关山没了动作，贺天才问他

“宝贝现在气消了吗？”

莫关山慢慢松开咬着的手，没有回话，恰好这时青杏来传饭，贺天便拉着莫关山去外面用饭。

莫关山一看到桌上摆了一碗黑乎乎的药眉头立马皱了起来，自己一坐下，贺天就把那碗药端到他跟前，莫关山不愿喝把它推远了些。

贺天知他不喜欢安胎药的味道，平时也要哄着才肯喝下，只当他是在闹小脾气，便端了起来凑到他嘴边

“宝贝乖，把安胎药喝了”

莫关山扭着脸往旁边躲，贺天就拿着碗追上去，莫关山被如此弄了几次，就开始不耐烦了，抬手就拍掉了贺天手里的碗。

好死不死，那碗药的下方正是莫关山已经八个多月的肚子，一碗还散着热气的药汤，要么就是砸到肚子上让莫关山动了胎气，要么就是烫伤莫关山，更甚，两者皆有，而出现这些事的后果都是会让莫关山受伤。

贺天下意识就接住即将砸落的药碗，然后赶紧把碗挪到一旁，因此洒在莫关山身上的药只有少许，大部分还留在碗里，还有贺天的手上。

还是青杏第一个反应过来，喊出声

“王爷！快去拿烫伤膏来！”然后上前去接过贺天手里的碗，接着就是外面的小太监马上就跑了出去。

青杏不放心的去瞅了瞅莫关山的情况，只见他肚子上也是湿了几处，便赶紧轻声劝他

“王妃，奴婢陪您进去换衣服吧，也不知道烫着没”

莫关山看到贺天被烫到，心里已经软了下来，心里想着看一下他手，而且他自己穿得多，那药并没有渗透进来，因此便拂开青杏搀扶的手，便想起身上前

贺天把莫关山的一举一动都看见眼里，见他不肯去换衣服，以为他还在闹脾气，便出声吼道

“莫关山你闹够了没！”

房里房外的下人皆被贺天突然的一声吓到，连莫关山也是一愣

“去给本王再去端碗安胎药过来！”贺天的声音低沉得可怕

门外也不知道是谁赶紧应了声，就听到了啪嗒啪嗒的跑步声快速消失了

没一会儿功夫，一碗新的安胎药又放在了莫关山面前。贺天没了起初的温柔，冷冰冰的看着莫关山。莫关山何时受过贺天这样的对待，心里开始害怕，可骨子里不肯认输的劲又跑了出来，强装出一副坚定的模样，两人就这般僵持着谁也不说话，一旁的下人更是大气都不敢喘一下。

贺天不想再多费口舌，冷冰冰的吩咐道“给本王叫所有人进来”

一时间屋里屋外全都站满了人，莫关山不懂贺天这是要干什么，便听贺天说道

“都给本王跪下”贺天眼神移到莫关山身下，盯着他继续说“王妃什么时候喝药你们就什么时候起来！”

因此，这就出现了之前 提到的画面。

现在莫关山算是听明白了，这人是变着法逼自己喝药。

莫关山不像是贺天一样的出身高贵，从来也不是养尊处优的习惯让人服侍，因此看到底下的一群人因为自己被罚跪，心里不免愧疚，同时又觉得贺天是在故意刁难自己，因此又多了几分委屈。终于在眼泪快要掉下来时，莫关山也不管那药还有多烫，就端起眼前的安胎药，闷头喝完了，放下药碗不再顾贺天有没有其他命令，就快速起身回了里屋坐着。

贺天随后也跟着莫关山进去，用刚才同样的话威胁着莫关山给他换掉了衣服，贺天做完这些工作便出了房门，留莫关山一人在屋子里。

莫关山在房里坐了许久，也没等来贺天的安慰哄劝，心里酸得很，却硬是忍着不肯哭。最后因为肚子的压力，莫关山躺上了床，没过多久就睡了过去。

醒来时，莫关山是被贺天从背后搂抱在怀里的，莫关山一想到之前这人各种威胁冷淡，便开始挣扎想要掰开他的手。

“宝贝”

贺天感受到怀里的人身体一僵，随后又开始挣动不休

“宝贝”

莫关山不肯放弃的挣扎，渐渐的贺天感觉出不妥来，立马起身扳正莫关山的脸，果然，他哭了。

莫关山在贺天叫出第一句‘宝贝’时已经没有办法收住眼眶中的泪水了，如洪水决堤一样无法阻挡。

贺天见过他许多哭泣的模样，但这一次让贺天感到害怕。贺天越过莫关山的身体在他的另一侧与他面对面躺下，心里想了许多安慰他、哄他的话，却没一句能说出口，最后心里没了自信，问道

“宝贝，你还要我吗？”

莫关山听完便抬眼盯着贺天，随即哭得更凶，哽咽的但又肯定的说

“要……要！”

贺天心里的石头慢慢落地，将他搂进怀里，莫关山此时终于肯放肆的大哭出声，贺天手上温柔的给他在后背轻轻拍打顺气。

哭了许久，贺天见他依旧收不住，只能以嘴封唇，转移他的注意力，慢慢的莫关山没了之前那般大哭，只剩偶尔抽泣的声音

“小哭包”

“我……呃！……不是”莫关山抽泣打着哭嗝反驳到

贺天双手捧着他的脸，拇指轻柔的给他抚去泪珠

“你今天把我吓坏了，那一碗药如真砸到你身上，你让我还怎么活”

“对……不起”

“我知道你如今因为怀着孩子脾气大，但再怎么闹也不许伤到你自己”

听贺天提到伤，莫关山这才想起贺天被烫伤你收，赶紧抓起他的手细细查看。果然，手背上红了一片，莫关山眼珠子又开始湿润起来

“很痛对不对”

“不痛，比不上你咬的那一口”

“那！在哪里！给我看看”

其实贺天只是跟他开玩笑，那一咬对久经沙场的他来讲根本不算什么。贺天听话的慢慢抬起另一只手，那手背上果然有一排整齐又清晰的牙印，不少地方还是看到渗血的皮肉。

贺天瞧莫关山看的认真，眼睛里刚才好不容易哄住的水雾又浮了上来，舍不得他再哭，便装作一副流氓模样，嘴上说道

“我如今是两手都受了伤，宝贝可要好好补偿它们”

“我要怎么补偿”

“你把上衣脱了，给我玩奶子”

莫关山骤然的整个脑袋都烧透了，果然没了先前的伤心模样。贺天本以为他会羞赧耍脾气不理人，不想此时莫关山心里愧疚，撑起身子坐着，竟真的伸手去把自己的衣带子解了。

硕大的肚子从解开的衣缝中滑了出来，两个奶子还堪堪的藏在衣服里，只能看到半边的乳肉，贺天不想此时折腾他，也坐起身来伸手想给他重新绑好带子，只因现下他这副模样贺天瞧了会兽性大发。

莫关山瞧他要给自己绑衣带子，眼疾手快的抓起他的一手忙按到了自己的乳房上，贺天触及到那处柔软滑腻，身上如通电了般酥麻，还是强压住欲望，温柔说

“我和你开玩笑呢，宝贝放开好不好”

“不好！我要给你补偿！”说着扣上贺天的五指开始揉捏起自己的乳肉，“你捏捏好不好，我这里都给你玩”说着一手拉下另一侧的衣服滑至肩膀。平时莫关山穿起衣服看不出他胸前的异样，现下没了衣物的遮挡那乳房像极了白软滑嫩的小包子，微微鼓起。

牵起贺天的另一只手放在了胸乳上，嘴里说道

“给你补偿，你要怎么捏都行，用嘴吸或啃咬也行，你快点来玩它们好不好，都给你”

贺天现下眼睛已经完全离不开那双软化的乳房，直勾勾能看出火来，脑子里浮现的都是自己玩弄它们画面，忍不住吞咽了一下

“那我要想把你这里弄得再大呢”

“再……再大？我……我……”

“逗你的，相公就爱你现在的小娇乳”，贺天把莫关山扶躺下床，贴心的让他翻过另一侧，再一次从莫关山后背绕过去，双手抚上他的乳房，开始揉捏

“你不……不吃吗”莫关山疑惑的问他

“把你这两个奶子揉肿揉大，蓄满乳汁吃起来才更香”

“你吸它……它出奶更快”

“小浪货”，贺天突然轻拧了一下莫关山的乳头，莫关山没有准备的呻吟一声，又甜又媚。贺天还是没忍住，将莫关山翻了过来，立马含住了乳珠，猛烈的吮吸，莫关山的另一只乳房也被贺天握在手里开始粗鲁的捏弄……

候在屋外的青杏，听见了屋里响起了媚人的呻吟声，心里总算放松下来，王爷和王妃和好了，自己也不用战战兢兢的了。可随着屋里的轻吟声越来越高亢，青杏也听出了莫关山的哭腔，不由得埋怨王爷一番，王妃还怀着身孕，王爷怎么就这般不知节制。

“嗯……啊啊……不行……了…呜…”

“贺……相……相公……啊嗯……饶了……娘子嗯”

“……不要……再揉呜……大了……相公嗯……”

青杏在屋外急得团团转，只觉得王妃被欺负的惨，做好了敲门手势，准备将王妃解救出来，却不想，屋里又传来一声声酥骨的吟叫

“嗯……相公……再吸……嗯得用力点……啊”

“好舒服……啊……出奶……了嗯”

“啊……相公……快点喝嗯……都给相公……啊”

青杏这才意识到自己在干什么，脸蛋羞红，自己一个云英未嫁的女子，这般偷听别人闺房之乐，成何体统，随即羞赧的跺了跺脚，愤愤的离开了。  
30  
接近临盆的日子，莫关山挺着个大肚子虽然不甚方便，但依旧拦不住他每日的吃吃喝喝，以及向贺天耍脾气。贺天面上笑脸盈盈的接受可心里却十分焦急，一方面是想快点抱一抱还未出世的两个孩子，另一方面，那当然是想和莫关山恩恩爱爱的颠鸾倒凤，贺天实在是被自家宝贝勾引的每天夜里欲火焚身，抱在怀里却动不得，好几次都是贺天到隔间泡了冷水澡才能冷静下来。说到“勾引”，这确实不能怪贺天是精虫上脑乱给莫关山套的罪名。现下莫关山的小性子与之前相比是有过之而无不及，肚子太大导致他不敢乱动也不愿意动，因此每晚都是贺天伺候的洗澡，只有这个时候贺天才敢将他抱在怀里全身摸索一番，有时候碰上莫关山双乳涨奶，贺天更是如狼似虎般的含上那美味又啃又吸，莫关山软绵绵的瘫在他身上哼哼嗯嗯的享受。在水里这般乖巧，却不想莫关山一回到卧房就开始耍脾气。天气快入春，卧房里还点着炉子，因此依旧十分暖和，贺天将已经穿好里衣的人轻放回床，拿过巾子想给他擦头发，不料一转身，贺天就发现这人已经站在床边解开了里衣的带子，隐隐约约能看到两边的风景，不想莫关山又有了下一步的动作，他把衣服拉开，露出了一边的乳房，一手抓捏，然后又用轻按那已经鲜艳红肿得乳头，莫关山眉头一皱，也不管自己衣衫不整的样子，双手叉腰瞪上了不远处的贺天，贺天被他这幅魅人不自知的样子刺激得猛的吞了吞口水，步履迟疑的走向莫关山

“宝……”

“你又把这里吸疼了！”

刚才在浴池里还不是享受的把那小东西往我嘴里送，贺天心想

“那让我看看”贺天走到他身边将他扶下坐着，低下头去好似真的在认真检查一样，手上轻轻给他按摩，出声哄说

“是我下口太重了，宝贝要不要涂点药膏”

“不要涂药！以后不让你吸了！”莫关山说完又觉得不妥，马上就改口，“涨奶的时候可以，平时都不许吸！”

贺天瞧他这幅小样子，心里觉得好笑，手上动作开始越发肆无忌惮揉捏起那双乳，莫关山被他摸得也没了力气，靠在他身上命令说

“不许揉了，我要睡觉”这话听在贺天耳朵里依旧是软绵绵的挠人心窝，恨不得立即把人压在身下办了，可是现在贺天只有妥协道

“好，先擦干头发再睡”

“嗯…..”

贺天动作轻柔的给莫关山擦拭头发，等到头发全干时，贺天发现怀里的这人已经完全睡熟了，便慢慢的扶着他躺上床，给他拉上被子，贺天这才意识到，莫关山还是刚才那副坦胸露乳的模样，双手停在给莫关山盖被子的动作，双眼直勾勾的盯着随着莫关山呼吸而起伏的双乳，可能是被肚子压着不舒服，莫关山换了个姿势侧躺着。这下更糟糕，双乳被挤压在一起，视觉上的冲击让贺天一时缓不过来，贺天努力的克制自己体内的欲望，视线慢慢移到了莫关山熟睡的脸上，莫关山红润的小嘴微微嘟起，修长的睫毛安静的覆上眼窝，脸颊还是粉嫩粉嫩的，闭眼凝神了一会，贺天才泄气的把莫关山包的严严实实的，然后自己到隔间解决已经抬头的分身，同时暗暗的记下了这笔账。

临盆的日子越来越近，方太医让莫关山时常走动一下，说是有利于到时候生产，可是莫关山实在懒得动，挺着个肚子走来走去着实累得慌。莫关山如今是软硬不吃，贺天那是一句也说不得的，稍有不慎就又让这小祖宗砸东西生气的，贺天在旁边快把嘴皮子磨破了才说动莫关山到外面走动走动。

可是刚走没多久莫关山便开始耍赖，死死的靠在贺天身上，任凭贺天怎么哄就是不肯再走一步

“宝，我们再走一圈好不好”

“不好，我累了”

“再走一会，不然到时候生产我怕你难受”

“我昨天都走了那么久了，今天到这里就差不多了”

贺天心里气笑，这小家伙居然跟他讨价还价，可是贺天依旧不能妥协

“再一会就好”

莫关山见耍赖不行，便装作一副可怜的样子嘟起小嘴委屈的看着贺天，撒娇道

“贺~天~”

贺天觉得自己的弱点已经被莫关山捏准了，自己最受不得他的撒娇，赶忙移开脸不再看他

“贺~天~”莫关山思索了一会，又喊道，“相公！相公相公相公！”

贺天定了定神，严肃回过头看着他

“撒娇也没用”

莫关山这下便再也没了刚才那副可怜模样，眼色一沉，甩手大步往前走，贺天赶忙跟上去，虽然又惹他生气但最起码乖乖的肯走了，贺天也就放心，赶到他身旁继续上莫关山的腰。莫关山想掰开腰上的手，几次下来都无果，气愤愤的瞪着身旁的人。贺天见他样子越发可爱，笑盈盈的看着他，不料莫关山眼神一变，弯下腰捂着肚子喊痛，贺天被吓得顿时六神无主，一把抱起莫关山往屋里走，所有人看贺天脸色凝重急冲冲的抱着看似痛苦的王妃往回走，马上就知道要出大事，所有下人都开始着手准备莫关山生产需要用的东西，烧热水的烧热水，备毛巾的备毛巾，青杏手脚快速的把还在午睡的方太医拎了起来，一听是王妃要生产方太医一手抓起自己的药箱就跑了过去。

此时的贺天将莫关山放回床上，手忙脚乱的也不敢碰他，语无伦次的问

“哪里痛了？肚子吗？宝贝别怕，太医马上就来，没事的，没事啊”

贺天这边被吓得满头大汗，莫关山再也忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，屋里的下人呆住了，刚踏进屋里的方太医和青杏愣住了，就连床边的贺天也一时不知如何反应。只见莫关山撑着肚子悠悠坐起来，云淡风轻的说了句

“我没事”

贺天一想这才明白，原来是装的，立马也就黑了脸，站起身来向外面吩咐道

“去拿碗安胎药来！”

看着贺天黑炭一样的脸色，外面的人如今都不敢出声，一个小太监手脚利索的端来一碗安胎药，青杏马上接了过来递到贺天跟前。贺天现下背对着莫关山，冷冷的说道

“服侍王妃喝下”

莫关山从贺天吩咐下人去端安胎药时早就没来刚开始那副得意的模样，看着青杏凑过来的安胎药更是马上就皱起了眉头表示抗拒，有了上一次的经验，莫关山也不敢再伸手打翻这药碗，求助似的望向贺天，可是这人依旧背对自己不肯转过身来，他也意识到自己玩笑开过头

“贺~天~”

可是贺天依旧不理会莫关山，莫关山再一次喊上他，声音里带上了哭腔

“贺~天~”平时都是让贺天哄着才肯喝药，莫关山早就对他产生了依赖感，贺天的沉默让莫关山更加委屈

其实贺天心里此时早已经软了一片，可是不能不给他个教训，狠心的继续不搭理他。莫关山见他不肯消气，双眼已经通红，犹豫的伸出手想接过青杏手里的药碗，可这手还没伸出去，肚子骤然传来一下钝痛，莫关山也顾不得那么多，捂着肚子开始喊痛

“好痛……”

贺天以为莫关山又开始装痛，气得挥手转身刚想出声训斥他，不想一回头，就看到莫关山已经是疼得脸蛋发白，额头上冒出了细汗，也不再计较刚才莫关山刚才的胡闹，抱着他问

“怎么了！”

莫关山抓紧了贺天的手，肚子上传来清晰的痛楚让他得无法把话说完整

“疼……没…..骗……疼唔…..”

贺天感受到他手上的力度，感觉怀里的人身子因为疼痛而开始颤抖起来，刚想出声，一旁的  
青杏突然大喊起来

“羊水破了！”

贺天往莫关山腿下一看，果然，地下已经流了一滩的水渍，这才回过神来对屋子里的人吼道

“还愣着干嘛！”

屋里的人被贺天这么一吼皆是一惊，青杏最先回神对屋子里的人吩咐下去继续准备，不一会屋里屋外的人又开始忙了起来，方太医小跑到床边，对贺天说

“王爷先把王妃放到床上”

贺天不敢有所怠慢，抱起莫关山轻放在床，为了让方太医把脉贺天只能退到一旁焦急的看着

“怎么样了？”

“胎儿足月，王妃要生了”

莫关山疼得根本听不见两人的交谈，只是肚子上传来的阵痛让他感到害怕，视线没多久就被泪雾模糊，无助的伸出手想要抓住什么，嘴里的哭腔更是压抑不住

“贺天……贺……天嗯……疼……”

贺天见状赶紧推开了方太医，半跪在床边紧紧的握住莫关山的手，出声安慰

“我在这，宝贝，我在”

“我肚子……好疼”

“我知道，我们的孩子要出来了”

下人将所有的物品来来往往的准备就绪，贺天只留了青杏和几个懂事的丫头在屋里候着，其余的都退出了房外。  
方太医得到了贺天的许可帮莫关山把裤子褪了下来，分开莫关山的双腿，探头看了一下，发现莫关山身体已经准备好，孩子随时都可以出来了，才向贺天说道

“王妃可以生了，待会血腥气重，还请王爷回避一下”

莫关山一听，手上握着贺天的手又握紧几分，紧张的说道

“不…...不要走…..嗯贺…..天，我怕……”

贺天给他擦掉额头上的汗珠，亲了亲他的手，温柔的说

“我不走，我会全程陪着你，不要怕”

莫关山得到承诺心里慢慢不再那么害怕，可是肚子上的疼痛让他无法忽视，且有愈来愈疼的趋势，肚子好像要爆了一样，莫关山为了缓解这一来势猛烈的阵痛，牙齿咬上了双唇，嘴唇被咬的通红已有出血的症状。

方太医见状也不再坚持，让贺天拿过巾子让莫关山咬着，以防待会把舌头磕到，说道

“王妃，待会孩子就要出来了，微臣让您用力时，您便使劲把孩子往外推”

莫关山说不出话，只能向他艰难的点点头

三人严阵以待，方太医等了一会，便开始说道

“王妃用力！”

莫关山一得到指示便开始弓起身体，一手抓紧了底下的被单，另一只手握紧了贺天的手腕，咬紧牙关开始使力，指甲已经陷入了贺天的皮肉里，星星点点的血迹渗了出来，贺天没有顾及得到，全副身心都放在莫关山身上。莫关山没一会整个人没力的重新砸回来床上

“孩子的头出来了，王妃继续用力”

莫关山再一次使出浑身的力气，额头上豆大的汗珠往外冒

“唔！”

“孩子的手出来了，王妃再继续用力”

“宝贝，再用力”贺天紧握感受到莫关山手心里全是汗，手腕上被抓着的力度又重了几分

“出来了！出来了！”

一旁的青杏早早就拿着布巾候着，孩子一出来她就用布将他裹了起来，小心翼翼的抱到一旁将孩子身上的粘液擦拭干净，便立马起身回报

“恭喜王爷王妃，是个小世子！”

随着第一个孩子的出来，莫关山虚脱的躺回床上，感觉身体里的力气也被抽了出来，只能听到耳旁一些孩子哭闹吵杂的声音，慢慢的声音越来越小，渐渐的感觉到视线也越来越模糊，随后暗了下来，手上也松了力软塌垂在一旁，没一会就失去了意识。

刚开始贺天还沉醉在第一个孩子出生带来的喜悦中，刚想和莫关山分享就感到手腕上没了力度，这才发现莫关山脸上已经没了血气，怎么喊也不应

“宝宝…….莫关山……莫关山！”任贺天怎么晃动拍打，莫关山也没反应，贺天此时开始慌了起来，“太医！快看一看！”

方太医赶忙凑上一瞧，心里暗叫不好，抓起莫关山的手把了把脉，从药箱中急急忙忙找出银针在莫关山的人中处扎下一针。忽如其来的刺痛让莫关山悠悠转醒，贺天被抓紧的心才稍微松了一松，方太医也不再废话，让莫关山又开始使力，可是莫关山此时已经全身软乏，所剩力气已经不多，第二个孩子的头依旧被卡住久久不能出来，莫关山感觉下身又一次被撕裂般的疼痛，没一会，莫关山便两眼一翻又重新昏了过去，贺天立马喊道

“太医！”

方太医又取来银针扎上了莫关山的人中，可是这次莫关山却没有醒来，贺天心里愈发着急，方太医见银针已经不起作用，从药箱里又捣腾出一瓶药膏，放在贺天手里，吩咐道

“王爷，把这药涂在王妃人中上，绝对不能让王妃再昏过去，否则孩子和王妃都会有危险！”

贺天迅速拧开了药瓶盖子，刹时就被这药膏熏得呛鼻，心疼莫关山可又不得不按照方太医吩咐给他涂上药膏。果然，刚涂完药膏莫关山便被呛醒，方太医趁他清醒，立马叫他用力，贺天在他人中上继续涂抹那药膏，嘴上还给他加油打气。

如此过了几个时辰，最后的一个孩子终于呱呱坠地，青杏在拿来布巾裹上小世子，嘴上连声向贺天道贺，可是贺天的心思全然放在莫关山身上，无暇顾及其他，因为孩子一生出来莫关山又晕了过去，贺天握着他冰凉的双手，感觉自己开始无法自主的呼吸，一把抓过方太医给他把脉，贺天心里七上八下可又什么都干不了

“怎么样了！怎么又晕过去了！”

“王爷不用担心，王妃睡过去了而已”

“身体有无大碍？！”

“王妃只是刚生完孩子血气亏损，慢慢调养回来便好了”

“真的？！”

“老夫以项上人头担保！”

贺天听闻此话才慢慢放下心来，重新坐回床边，凝视着躺在床上的人，脸上没有血气好像一碰就会碎了一般的脆弱。莫关山全身湿透像是被水浸泡过一般，头发散乱，发尾上还滴着汗珠，贺天拿过帕子给他讲脸上的汗水擦干，又帮他拢了拢被子，背对着所有人开口吩咐道

“吩咐厨房炖多些补品过来，还有……你们把世子抱下去清洗，不要来吵王妃”

青杏带着太医小丫头颔首应是，便抱着孩子轻手轻脚的出了门。待到屋里只剩两人，贺天再也掩藏不了心中的恐惧，刚抚上莫关山脸颊的手开始抖动，只能收回手紧紧的握着他。刚才那一刹那，贺天真真实实的感受到自己将要失去了他一样，看他痛苦，贺天也跟着痛，痛得喘不过气，曾经那次雪夜里淋透的雨水都比不上他手上的冰凉。贺天双眼憋得赤红，泪水已经在眼圈里打转，贺天看着这人虚弱的样子再也承受不住，埋头在他手臂间，也不知眼泪有没有流下来，只听他声音颤抖的说道

“我再也不会让你受这样的痛苦了”

“对不起”

31

莫关山醒来的时候，身体虽然还是乏力，生孩子那处也依旧胀痛，可是身上很清爽，应该是在睡着的时候贺天给自己清洗过了。莫关山手上刚动了一下，才发现自己的手被握在另一个人的手中，毫无疑问，这人就是贺天。平时睡觉时只要自己一醒贺天马上就会醒过来嘘寒问暖，可这次贺天依旧趴在床边睡着没有醒过来的迹象。莫关山轻轻的坐起身来，也没有把手抽回来，只是伏下身去盯着贺天的睡颜，只见他英俊的脸庞憔悴了许多，眼窝下的黑圈非常严重，平时干净的下巴也已经长出许多须根。正巧此时青杏推门而进，看见了莫关山已经醒了过来兴奋的刚想喊出声，便被莫关山食指放在嘴前摆出的“嘘”的动作给制止，然后莫关山挥手把青杏叫了过来，轻声的问道

“我睡了多久？”

“王妃您都睡了快两天了”

“那王爷？”

“自您诞下世子那日起，王爷就一直守在床边，我们劝也没用”青杏摆出心疼的样子说道

莫关山垂下眼望着这人的脸，随后说道

“你先出去，没我的吩咐任何人不能过来打扰”

青杏轻声回应便退出了出去，莫关山看到青杏带上房门后才轻声唤醒了贺天

“贺天”

“贺天”

贺天慢慢的意识回笼，然后猛的坐直，抓住莫关山的手问道

“你醒了！身体有哪里不舒服的！我去叫太医！”

莫关山忙一把把他拉回来

“你别一惊一乍的，我没事”

“不行，必须得让太医过来瞧一瞧！”说着又要往外面跑

莫关山身上确实没力气，也拉不动动他，随即怒吼一声

“你给我坐回来！”

贺天一听便乖乖的坐了回来，双手放在膝盖上，好像是等着父母训斥的小孩子，莫关山忍着没笑出来，半晌才开口

“我还累着，想睡觉”

“那你继续睡，我在这守着你”

“你上来陪我睡”

“我就在这守着你，我不……”

“你快点上来嘛~”

贺天一听莫关山撒娇，立马脱了鞋袜翻身上床，莫关山顺势往他怀里钻。可没过多久，莫关山就感觉贺天老是动来动去的，越往外面走，莫关山也跟着贴了上去，贺天依旧往外挪，莫关山终于受不住问他

“你干嘛！”

“我好几天没洗澡了，怕熏着你”

莫关山拽起他胸前的衣领，埋头进去嗅了嗅，其实也没有什么怪味，可莫关山嘴上却嫌弃的说道

“好臭啊”

贺天一听，马上想翻起身下床

“那我先去洗…...”

莫关山马上抱紧了他，埋在他胸口说道

“再臭也是我的相公”

“……”

“陪我睡觉好不好”

“好”

贺天再睁开眼时，窗外已经乌黑一片，也看不清身旁的人的样子，以为莫关山还在睡，他刚想抽出手来，就听到怀里的人开口

“你醒啦！”

贺天先是一愣，然后又躺了回去，把人重新抱在怀里

“你什么时候醒的，也不叫醒我”

“我也才刚醒的！”

贺天心里清楚，平时这人的起床气这么重，如今这般清醒，肯定是醒了许久了，知道他是想让自己睡多会，也不戳穿他，问道

“饿了吗，想不想吃饺子”

“想！不过今天不吃，我想吃饭”

“还有什么想吃的�  
俊�

“可以吃烧饼吗？”

“可以，但只能吃一个”

“嗯！”

两人在床上瞎聊了许多贺天才起身穿衣服，看到床上的人也跟着下床忙走上去按住他的肩膀

“你干什么！”

“下床吃饭啊”莫关山不知道他在紧张什么，奇怪的回答道

“你现在还不能下床，太医说了你这个月都只能待在床上哪里都不许去”

其实方太医原意是让莫关山尽量少下床走动，可到了贺天这里便成了完全禁止的行为，莫关山沮丧这一张小脸

“那我去哪吃饭？”

“床上”

“那我如厕呢？”

“我抱你过去”

“我想到外面散步呢？”

“不能出去”

“……”

“也不能洗澡”

“……”

没一会莫关山就红着眼睛望向贺天

“你…..你…..欺负人”

贺天叹气的坐在床边，哄着说

“过了这个月就行了，好不好”

“我不……不”莫关山被贺天这么一打击，瞬间就没了吃饭的心情，眼泪侃侃的挂在了睫毛上

“回到京城，我让你回医馆看诊”

“真的？”莫关山听到了许久不曾回去的医馆，抬起湿漉漉的眸子满怀惊喜的望着贺天

贺天伸手给他擦掉眼泪，继续说

“真的，但你要按时回家吃饭，也不许在医馆留宿”

“好…..”

“这个月要乖乖听话”

“好…..”

贺天把人放回床上，出门叫人备好饭菜送过来，这才回到屋里打湿了条手帕给莫关山的脸上重新擦拭了一遍。

贺天给莫关山在床上放了张小矮桌，方便他在床上用餐，一顿饭下来莫关山发现在床上吃饭也没什么不妥的，心情也开始好起来，待两人吃完贺天便命人把桌子收走。莫关山抚上自己吃得鼓鼓的肚子，满意的打气饱嗝，贺天看着他的动作，开始好奇，莫关山从醒来这么久一句话也没提过关于孩子的问题，准备开口问他，却不想被莫关山抢先一步，只见他依然保持着抚着肚子的动作，眉头微微皱起像在思索什么

“贺天”

“嗯？”

“我感觉好像少了什么东西”

“……”睡了一觉居然是忘了，贺天也不直接告诉他，问他“少了什么？”

“我不知道，是很重要的东西”

贺天被他这糊涂的模样逗笑，抚上他的肚子，笑道“小糊涂蛋”

莫关山看着他手上的动作，双眼一瞪，随即慢慢笑开来，兴奋的说道

“宝宝！”

“这才想起来，你个小糊涂虫”

莫关山也不管这人的嘲笑，兴奋的拉起他的袖子，问道

“我能看一下宝宝吗！”

“你是孩子的爹爹，当然可以”

“那我们现在就去！”说着突然就把被子掀开，起身准备下床，贺天眼疾手快把他抱了回来

“我的小祖宗！刚说好的听话不下床呢！”

“那你把他们抱过来好不好”

“他们睡了，我们明天再看好不好”

“睡着了啊，那不吵他们，明天再看”说完便乖乖的躺回床上闭上眼睛一副要睡觉的样子，贺天只觉得他愈发可爱，在他额头上落下一吻，便起身到里屋洗澡。贺天刚脱光衣服泡在浴池里便听到莫关山在屋里喊他，以为出了什么事，贺天也管不了那么多，全身湿漉漉一丝不挂的跑了出去，就看见这这小祖宗躺在床上悠闲的翘着二郎腿，没注意到贺天的出现，依旧喊着

“贺天~”

“喊我做什么”

莫关山一扭头发现这人站在旁边，也不介意贺天赤身裸体，翻身托着下巴蹬着两条小腿问道

“宝宝可爱吗？”

“…...”贺天顿时无语，也不生气，留下“可爱”一词就转身回了浴室

莫关山刚想下床跟上去问，贺天似乎都知道他要干什么，便威胁道

“敢下床明天就不让你看宝宝”

贺天重新回到浴池里，依然还能听到外面莫关山的声音，一会喊贺天，一会又问孩子像谁，一会又问孩子叫什么，贺天被他喊得没了洗澡的心思，胡乱擦拭一通，便套上衣服回了卧房，也不问莫关山突然就把蜡烛吹熄，黑暗里莫关山“呀”的一声，随后就被贺天抱在了怀里。莫关山熟悉这人的温度便乖乖的往贺天怀里凑，依然兴奋的问道

“你给宝宝起名字了吗”

“姓贺还是跟我姓莫呀”

“还是姓贺好，你是王爷，这样才没人敢欺负他们”

“那叫什么好呢”

“你读得书肯定比我多，你来起好不好”

“你想好了吗？我觉得…..唔！”

贺天受不来这叨叨不停的小嘴，在黑暗里依旧能准确亲了上去，直逼得莫关山喘不过气才肯放开，威胁道

“你再说宝宝的的事我现在就把你肏得明天下不来床宝宝也见不了”

“不…..不要”莫关山气喘吁吁的回答道

“那还睡不睡觉”

“睡……睡的”

莫关山说完果然乖乖搂上贺天的腰埋在他胸口处安安静静的睡下，虽然途中有几次莫关山想开口再继续问宝宝的事情，一想起贺天刚才的威胁便只能乖乖的住嘴，最后只敢出声说了句“流氓”才迷迷糊糊的睡着。其实贺天现在根本不敢对莫关山做什么，刚才说的那些话只是纯粹想让他乖乖睡觉，只要莫关山细细想一下就能知道，贺天抱着熟睡的人往怀里拢了拢才慢慢的进入梦乡。

一大清早，贺天感觉到脸上痒痒的，用手拂了几次依旧打不断这扰人清梦的瘙痒，渐渐地没了睡意，闭着眼睛装睡，能清楚地听到怀里的人偷笑的声音。莫关山也不知从哪拿出来的一根绒毛，继续在贺天脸上作恶，正玩得起劲贺天突然睁开眼，一手抓住了莫关山的手，翻身把他压到身下

“小混蛋”

莫关山也不怕他，笑嘻嘻的骂道

“你个大懒猫”

贺天抢过他手里的白色绒毛，抓住他的双手轻压过头顶，便开始用绒毛在他身上逗弄，引得身下的人儿浑身颤抖却无处可逃

“哈哈…..贺天….别弄了….哈哈….”

“还敢不敢了？”

“不敢了…..哈哈…饶了…..哈哈”

贺天也不敢往狠了欺负他，点到为止便停下了动作，轻轻抵上他的额头，问

“怎么起这么早，不多睡一会？”

莫关山慢慢调整自己的气息，回答道

“我…..想看宝宝，你快点把他们抱来好不好”

贺天在他唇上落下一吻才开口

“那你记得答应过我什么不”  
“不可以下床”

“乖”

贺天起身穿好衣服洗漱完便喊人进来服侍莫关山洗漱，这才让人去把孩子抱来，莫关山坐在床上伸长了脖子看着门外，贺天坐在他身旁调笑道

“他们还不会走，跑不了的”

莫关山懒得与他斗嘴，不一会就看见门口出现了人影，果然就看见两个大娘抱着两个襁褓走到了莫关山跟前，向贺天与莫关山福身

“奴婢参见王爷王妃”

莫关山依旧无法看到孩子的模样，连忙出声

“赶快把他们抱过来我看看”

“你们把世子放到床上就下去吧”

“是”

莫关山眼睛直勾勾的盯着放在床上的两个长得一模一样的小家伙，还不会说话的小婴儿看到了莫关山只会发出咿咿哇哇的声音，小舌头伸出来吐着泡泡，莫关山注意到右边的小家伙挥着小拳头像是要和自己握手一样，莫关山迟疑的伸出一指，小家伙立马把莫关山的一指握在了小手中。莫关山触及这软乎乎的小手顿时觉得惊喜，回过头去一脸不敢相信的样子望向贺天，说

“他握住我的手了！”

贺天眼神里满是宠溺，说

“你别被他的样子骗到，他最闹腾了”

“是吗”

莫关山把视线落在左边的孩子身上，这孩子相比右边的果然是安静许多，莫关山看他肉呼呼的小脸忍不住出手逗弄，逗得这孩子咯咯地笑，莫关山也跟着开心的笑起来，逗了好一会才问贺天

“哪个是哥哥哪个是弟弟呀？”

“笑的那个是哥哥，最皮的是弟弟”

“你怎么分出来的”

“你看看他们的头发”

莫关山一脸诧异的稍微拉开孩子的襁褓，这才发现两孩子的毛发颜色不一样

“所以……哥哥头发颜色和我一样，弟弟则像你？”

“嗯”贺天肯定的点头

“那……哥哥岂不是和我一样会……”

“你放心，有我们保护，没人能欺负他的”

莫关山想起小时候只有师傅一人对他好，因为外貌上的“特殊”，在师傅没注意到时总会受到一些欺负或者冷言冷语，如今自己的孩子遗传了自己特征，起初不由得担心，随即转念一想，贺天能将自己护得好好的，也定能将孩子护好，况且自己也不会让人欺了他去，这才放下心来，继续逗弄起这小家伙。哥哥这边咯咯笑得开心，弟弟估计是觉得被自己父母冷落，小嘴一撇，眼睛一皱开始放声大哭起来，莫关山霎时紧张起来，看到弟弟无缘无故的哭起来，手足无措想把他抱起来，却实在是没这方面的经验只能着急的看着贺天。贺天得到莫关山求助的眼神，不慌不忙的将弟弟抱在怀里左右摇晃着，手掌在孩子的背上轻轻的拍打，果然没一会功夫，贺天怀里的小家伙就安静了下来，又开始咿咿哇哇的吐起泡泡。

莫关山一脸崇拜的看着贺天，说道

“你好厉害啊”

贺天看着他忽闪忽闪的小眼神，让莫关山猝不及防的调戏道

“相公我还有更厉害的你又不是没试过”然后眼神暧昧得打量着莫关山

莫关山瞬间闹了个大红脸，训斥他道

“孩子在呢，你乱说什么荤话！”

贺天却一副不在意的样子

“两个臭小子懂什么”

莫关山懒得和这无赖理论，看他怀里的孩子，犹豫的开口

“我能抱抱他吗？”

贺天把孩子放到莫关山手上，开口教他

“你用手托住孩子的脑袋”

“对”

“另一只手放这里”

刚开始莫关山将弟弟抱在手里不敢动弹，过了一会熟悉了手上的感觉才敢开始学着贺天刚才的动作微微的左右摇晃，生涩的动作却引起小家伙也咯咯的笑了起来，莫关山顿时像受到奖励的孩子一样笑开，没了先前的紧张，向贺天高兴的说道

“他笑了！”

“这臭小子，我抱他从来没笑过”贺天装作生气的样子说道

莫关山现下没有剩余的注意力放在贺天身上，继续逗弄起怀里的小家伙，却不想刚把弟弟逗笑，哥哥便开始哭闹起来，莫关山忙把弟弟塞回贺天手里，抱起哥哥像先前一般逗弄，却不管用了，弟弟的情绪被哥哥带动起来，两个小娃开始放声大哭，任凭莫关山如何哄都止不住这两个孩子的哭声。起初贺天还是一副饶有兴趣的看着莫关山手忙脚乱的样子，不想自己的小祖宗一时没了办法眼睛竟开始红了起来，眼看着眼泪快掉下来，贺天心里开始后悔，忙把门外刚才的两人喊了进来，吩咐道

“把世子抱下去喂奶”

哭闹的孩子被抱了下去，莫关山慢慢的从刚才的乱哄哄的场景回过神来，委屈的抱上贺天的脖子，埋头在他肩膀上，伤心的说着

“宝宝不喜欢我”

“他们是饿了，怎么会不喜欢你”

“我哄……不…..不住他们……呜”

贺天听他话里的哭腔，感觉到肩膀上开始湿起来，悔得肠子都青了，暗骂自己刚才还在旁边不给他搭把手，如今好了，自己的宝贝又哭了。现下要哄住他也只能使出耍流氓这招了，这招贺天用的是百试百灵也越发得心应手。

贺天手上摸到莫关山的胸前隔着衣服开始抓捏那团软肉，莫关山感受到胸前的异样，抬起头不满的说道

“你…...怎么这时候还……欺负我…..呜…”

“我看看我家娘子这里能不能喂饱两个孩子呀”

“不…..能”莫关山说完哭得越发伤心这是贺天未料想过的，只能放弃的哄道

“别哭了，哭坏身子该我哭了”

“你…..你才不会……哭呢”

“谁说我不会哭的，你看”说着贺天竟皱起眉头，嘟起了嘴，夸张的学着一副小孩子哭泣的模样，莫关山见了“噗嗤”一声破涕为笑，贺天总算放心，给他抹去眼泪

“总算笑了，不哭了好不好”

“你好丑”

“丑能哄你笑也值了”

莫关山没了之前的伤心模样，靠在贺天肩膀上依旧担心的问道

“孩子刚才是饿了？”

“嗯，你这么好的爹爹他们怎会不喜欢”

莫关山抚上自己的胸口，犹豫的说道

“其实我也可…”

贺天意识到他接下来要讲什么，一把覆上他胸前的手打断他

“你想都不许想，你这里只能让我一个人吸”

“可是…..”

“没有可是！听话！”

贺天只想着打消这人的念头，双手从莫关山的衣服底下探了上去，准确的握住两个小椒乳，开始揉捏起来，嘴上说道

“你这乳房这么小，都不够我一口的，还怎么喂孩子”

“不许…..说了…..嗯….”

莫关山双手隔着衣服抓住贺天在自己双乳上作恶的手，一时分不清是想把贺天的手拉开还是要把贺天的手往自己双乳上压，慢慢的莫关山两乳坠涨的感觉越来越明显。

贺天也感受到手中的小东西越发鼓涨，像是为了解气般的突然在莫关山的乳头上狠心一捏

“唔！好痛！”

莫关山立马紧抓着贺天的手不让他继续动作，此时莫关山能清晰的感受到刚才被捏过的乳头上有液体留了出来，一路滑过乳肉来到了肚皮上才没了感觉。

贺天捏过乳头后也湿了两指，便知道莫关山已经泌乳了，另一只手揉捏的越发狠，莫关山实在受不住的乳房开始胀痛，却迟迟得不到贺天的温柔对待，便开口求饶

“你不……要再捏了……嗯呜……”

“还想不想给孩子喂奶了”

“我不…..想了,你快点吸一吸好不…..嗯”

贺天得到了满意的答复，便把手从莫关山的衣服里拿了出来，骤然没了贺天双手抚弄，莫关山竟有些不适应，下一秒贺天重新抓上他的双乳，莫关山满足的发出哼叫得声音。

贺天将莫关山的衣服紧贴的双乳，用手圈上他的乳房，隔着衣服弄出了他两对小椒乳的形状。只见那白色的里衣因为刚才泌出的奶水已经把乳头那一处的布料弄湿显得透明，贺天能够清晰的看到莫关山鲜艳的乳头，隔着衣服便含上了那处。衣服布料的摩擦比平时贺天舌头的摩擦更让莫关山感到疯狂，布料随着贺天的吸食刮到敏感的乳珠让莫关山发出一连串的呻吟。

贺天像是受到鼓励一样吸食得越发狠，引得莫关山的浪叫一声盖过一声，不一会一乳便被贺天吸空，贺天拉开距离，看到莫关山的一乳上已经被不知是奶水还是自己的津液打湿了一大片，衣服紧紧的贴在上面，已经完全没了遮挡的作用，胸前的风光全被贺天收在眼底。

贺天不客气的如方才一样啃上了莫关山另一个奶子，待两边的乳汁都被吸了精光，贺天才把莫关山已经湿透的衣服脱掉，圈在怀里，手上还握着那对让他爱不释手的乳房，时不时的揉捏一番。莫关山被他如此一闹身上也乏了，也就随他握着，然后问他

“你打算给孩子取什么名字”

“名字还没想好，不过我打算让弟弟跟你姓莫，好不好？”

莫关山挣开他的双手翻过身来与贺天对视，问道

“姓莫？”

“好不好？”

莫关山眼眸里马上浮出了水雾，贺天只能叹气的哄道

“我说这个不是为了让你哭的，别哭好不好，都当爹的人了怎么还是动不动就哭”

“我…..不……两个孩子都姓贺，不要姓莫”

“怎么？”

“你身份不一样，孩子不跟你姓会让其他人欺负的”

“怎么会呢”

“都姓贺好不好”莫关山眼泪终于含不住了从眼眸里流了下来

“好好好，只要你不哭什么都好”

莫关山这才把头埋进贺天的胸膛里，用他的衣服抹着眼泪，声音一抽一抽的说道

“谢…..谢…..你”

“小哭包”

贺天把他紧紧的搂紧怀里，心里想着，这人给自己生了一对可爱的儿子，又肯完全的依赖自己，给了自己一个完整的家，感谢他还来不及呢，这小傻瓜倒被感动得稀里糊涂，自己这辈子也不会舍得放开这个宝贝的，心里如此想着又把怀里的人抱紧了几分。

32

莫关山被困在床上二十多天越发觉得难耐，也只有奶娘把孩子抱过来的时光过得特别快，看着两个小家伙在襁褓里瞪着大眼睛好奇的咕噜转悠，莫关山的烦躁才会一扫而光。可是两个小家伙睡得多，没一会就会被抱走，莫关山百无聊赖，总想着下床走动一下，可是自从莫关山有一次趁贺天不注意偷跑下床被抓到，贺天盯着越发紧。

眼下两个孩子刚被抱去午睡，莫关山没了乐趣，扯着贺天的衣袖嘟起小嘴向他撒娇

“让我下床好不好嘛”

“不行”

“我快被闷死了”

“我陪你一起闷，死不了”

“你爱我就让我下床！”

“我爱，但你不能下床”

莫关山见此路不通，便又找了其他的理由寻些法子

“那你让我去洗澡”

“洗澡更不行”

“我都快被自己熏死了”

“昨晚刚给你擦过身子，香的”

“那我头发呢！”

“我不嫌弃”

莫关山终于是气不过随手拿起床上的软枕就往贺天身上砸，贺天知他如今难受也不躲，让他把气撒出来。砸了十多下，莫关山手上渐渐没了力气，泄气的把枕头丢到一旁，贺天握住他双手问

“出完气了没”

莫关山瞪了贺天好一会，气鼓鼓的也不说话，接着把自己的手从贺天手中抽出来，懒懒的张开手臂面向贺天，嘟哝着嘴撒娇道

“抱~”

贺天立马笑意满脸，双臂穿过莫关山的腋下，用力往上一揽便把莫关山抱坐自己大腿上，双手收紧在他后背游走，埋头在莫关山的颈间温柔的蹭弄。莫关山乖巧的揽住贺天的脖子由他动作，贺天也知他不开心，便哄道

“还有几天，很快就过了”

“嗯~”

贺天听他语气里还是低落，便继续说道

“我也难受啊，每天抱着你这么个大宝贝想吃又不能吃的”

莫关山折才拉开两人的距离，双手撑住贺天的胸膛问

“你难受？”

贺天笑眯眯的空出一手抓着莫关山的手往自己下腹探去，将莫关山的按在自己的藏在裤裆里的肉刃上，不怀好意的说道

“难受死了”

莫关山脸颊瞬间羞红，却不像以前那般不禁逗弄，手还停留在贺天那处，不自觉的捏了捏，心想，贺天这东西还未勃起就已经这般大，也不知道吃什么长的，莫关山一时气极，重重的在那上面捏了两下。贺天被这突如其来的袭击吓了一跳，赶忙把莫关山的手拨开

“嘶~宝贝你这是谋杀亲夫啊”

“要不是它我也不会现在下不了床，我现在就把它卸了！”说着，莫关山当真两手要往贺天下体抓去，贺天被他这幅气势吓到，也来不及护着自己的小弟弟，赶紧把莫关山的两手抓住束缚在后背，连忙开口求饶

“别啊宝贝，卸了它还怎么让你幸福啊”

“我不要了！我要报仇，你快放开我！”

贺天怎么可能放开他，这可是关系到自己下半辈子幸福的事，却又不敢再和他纠缠，一个翻身便把莫关山压在身下，不顾莫关山的挣扎，空出一手抓住床边的被子把莫关山严严实实的裹了一圈，还不忘在莫关山的额头上亲了一口才跑下床去，最后丢下一句“敢下床就不给看宝宝”的话就出了门。

莫关山还被贺天捆的被子束缚着，挣扎不出来，见这无赖已经没了踪影也就放弃了挣扎，只是还是被气得胸口上下起伏得厉害。莫关山被包裹得像个蝉蛹一样，盯着床顶思考了许久，也不知道有想到了什么点子，立马笑了开来，喊来了青杏

“青杏姐姐~”

“哎~王妃有什么吩咐吗？”

“你晚上帮我在房里再添多两个暖炉”

“啊？这屋子里已经有一个暖炉，王妃还觉得冷吗？我去叫太医来吧”

“我没事，你拿来便是”

“好的，王妃还有其他吩咐吗？”

莫关山身体扭了扭，随后才不好意思的说道

“我出不来了”

青杏强忍着笑过去把莫关山从被子里解救了出来，莫关山松了松手脚才觉得身上舒坦，似乎又想到了什么，莫关山又开口问道

“我记得王爷有件外衣是有白纱的”

“好像是有”

“你去拿过来给我”

青杏满头雾水，还是听莫关山的吩咐去给他找了衣服过来，莫关山接过衣服端详了一下手上的白纱，这件白纱用了些银线秀制，因此在有光线的地方能看出它闪着细细的光点，而且非常光滑，但盖在手上完全也起不了遮挡的作用，透过白纱还是能够清楚地看到手上的掌纹，莫关山满意的点点头，然后把白纱整整齐齐的叠放在枕头底下藏好。

莫关山回过头来才发现青杏还是愣头愣脑的站在一旁看着他，莫关山也不多做解释，笑嘻嘻的跟她说

“不要告诉王爷”

青杏虽然不懂莫关山葫芦里卖的什么药，但还是听话的点点头。

到了晚膳时间，贺天还是按时的回到房里陪莫关山用饭，起初还以为莫关山会因为下午的事情和他闹上一会，却意外的发现先他今晚异常的乖巧，就连已经让他喝烦的补药，贺天见他也是不像之前一般闹腾，端起碗就一口闷了，贺天觉得事情没那么简单，担心的问道

“宝，你……没事吧？”  
“没事呀！”莫关山刚好放下碗，舒畅的打了个饱嗝然后开心的回他

贺天总觉得哪里不对劲，战战兢兢的吃完了一顿饭，饭后莫关山按照平时一样让人把孩子抱过来，又在床上陪两个孩子玩了起来。

贺天坐在远处的圆桌旁看着莫关山与孩子相处融洽的画面，莫关山脸上笑得开心，一会学着弟弟嘟嘴吐泡泡的样子，一会又捏起哥哥肉呼呼的小脸，完全没有什么奇怪的举动，贺天便觉得是自己多心了，随即放心的走到莫关山身旁坐下陪他一起逗弄起孩子来。

待到两个孩子打起了哈欠，贺天才让人把孩子抱了下去，又吩咐下人打来热水，自己撸起了袖子给莫关山身上仔仔细细的擦拭了一番，这才起身到浴池洗澡。在洗澡的过程中，贺天听到莫关山喊来了青杏，没多久又听到青杏关门的声音，应该是出去了。贺天不疑有他，穿好了里衣出了浴室，一进到卧房贺天就感受到屋里温度比平时高了许多，同时也注意到了床上的人。

莫关山此时是脱光了衣服，只套了件白纱背对的贺天侧躺在床，这件白纱完全起不来什么遮挡的作用，贺天能够清楚看到莫关山那圆润挺翘的双臀，因为房里烛光充足，洒在白纱上闪着点点的星光，白纱柔和的贴服在莫关山的身上，勾勒出完美的曲线，贺天记得他身上每一处都是滑腻诱人，那对白皙修长的双腿，每每在被自己操干得舒爽时，就会不自觉的箍紧自己的腰胯，还有藏在那对饱满的臀瓣里面的小穴，已经有数个月不曾进入，那欲仙欲死的滋味贺天还是念念不忘。

莫关山像是感受到背后投来的目光，懒洋洋的翻过身来，只见莫关山胸前的白纱带子没有绑起来，底下的奶子完全没有东西遮挡，软滑的乳肉赤裸裸的晾在外面，接触到空气的奶头已经完全坚硬挺起，而上面的奶子虽然被垂下来的白纱盖着，可是依旧能清晰的看到里面的突起的乳头。生完孩子的莫关山，腹部早已恢复到原来平坦光滑的模样，秀气的小肚脐也露了出来。最要命的是，莫关山双眼依旧懵懂纯洁的盯着贺天，可是手上却握着自己的阴茎缓缓的撸动，白皙的双腿还上下色情的摩擦。

贺天一时愣在原地，他从未想过莫关山会有这么主动又媚人的一面，莫关山见他傻愣着不反应，心里便又多了几分得意，另一只手也开始不慌不忙的摸上一边的乳房。莫关山紧咬着下唇显出情色的眼神继续看着贺天，上手开始揉捏自己的乳肉，莫关山是第一次如此玩弄自己的乳房，其实在刚碰上是就已经后悔了，因为自从这里鼓起来后虽然经常被玩弄，但每次都是贺天主导的，自己只有被贺天玩弄的意识混乱时才会做出一些大胆的举动，可是现下莫关山是完全清醒的，又被贺天盯着，心里想着放弃，可是又不甘心就此作罢，随后便自暴自弃的闭上双眼，开始是生涩的学着贺天平时的手法揉捏乳肉。

贺天看着莫关山手上的动作，纤长的手指在乳肉上揉捏，那乳头被时不时的触碰已经开始越发鲜艳，贺天看着这幅活色生香的画面，身上的血液开始在体内四处冲撞，裤裆里的肉棒也迅速崛起，此时贺天感觉自己晕乎乎的有点脑充血，但还是要保持着一丝理智决不能对莫关山做出什么禽兽的事情。贺天最终选择了用内力稳住体内的气息，可不想刚冷静一会，就被莫关山猝不及防的呻吟给再一次打乱

“嗯…..啊……”

贺天知道再忍下去便会出事，选择开口想打断莫关山的行为，不料，自己也有说不出话的一天

“宝…..咳…..”

莫关山听到贺天的声音，慢慢睁开眼睛，水光烂漫的看向贺天，才发现这人已经被自己挑逗得双耳通红，脸上的情欲也是完全遮挡不住了，视线再往底下移动，果然，贺天那肉刃已经完全勃起，裤裆处完全被顶起了一个帐篷。莫关山心里顿时信心十足，开口媚声喊道

“贺天~你过来……嗯…..”

贺天手脚不听使唤，完全被莫关山的声音给牵引着走到了床前，莫关山等他一靠近便挪到床边伸出手去一把握住了那粗大的肉棒，贺天马上发出了舒服的声音。莫关山慢慢的坐起身来双手握住贺天的分身开始上下撸动，嘴里还发出让贺天失去理智的浪叫

“嗯…..相公好大….啊”

“相公好厉害~”

莫关山感觉手里的肉棒越发粗大开始抖动，裤裆处也被流出来的一些粘液沾湿，在贺天马上就要登顶时，莫关山却突然停下了动作，一手堵住了贺天的柱口。贺天刚还沉浸在即将高潮的舒爽快感中，被莫关山莫名其妙的一下给搞懵了，艰难的开口

“宝，你快放手”

莫关山抬头望着他，笑眯眯的回道 “好！”

然后就干净利落的拉起被子把自己盖好躺在了床上，还不忘回头向贺天吩咐道

“你要么上床睡觉要么自己出去睡，我身体还没好，你不许碰我”

美妙的时刻戛然而止，贺天还在消化着莫关山所说的几句话，又听床上的人继续说道

“我夜里睡觉冷，所以叫人又添了两个暖炉，你最好把衣服全脱了否则热死你！”

我现在就快热死了！贺天心里想着，原来这小家伙从下午就想好了怎么整自己，正是个小混蛋。眼下确实不能动他，贺天悲催的低头望了望自己的身下，也不知是骂自己还莫关山，泄气的弹了一下自己依然勃起的柱身，说

“就你精神！”

床上的人立马蒙过头躲在被子里笑，整张被子都在抖动，贺天只能妥协的上前把他的被子拉下来，说

“不敢闹你，三个暖炉夜里不把你给热傻了，留两个就行，别闷着，对身体不好”

贺天如今的情况也不好出门喊人，只是站在屋里吩咐下人把暖炉搬出去，自己便赶紧回到浴室解决现下尴尬的情况。等他从浴室里出来时，卧房的温度已经低了许多，莫关山把自己裹成一个球露出半个脑袋眨着眼睛看着贺天的一举一动，贺天把他从被子里抓出来，发现他还是穿着刚才那件白纱，皱眉问他

“怎么还不穿衣服”

“热”

“小混蛋”贺天也觉得房间里的温度还有些高，自己也褪去了衣服，才抱着莫关山躺下。莫关山马上警惕起来

“你不许碰我的！”

贺天手脚并用牢牢的锁住坏了的人，说道

“我知道!”

莫关山紧张的心刚放松下来，就听贺天恶狠狠的说道

“还有五天你就出月子，我要把这一年的份都要讨回来”

“你….你要干什么？”莫关山开始有点慌了

“干你”

“你不可以这样！”

“到时候可不是你说了算的”

“我错了还不行吗？”

莫关山慌张的开始求饶，可是贺天并不领情

“晚了”

莫关山开始再贺天怀里挣扎，却被贺天又吓了回来

“再乱动我就再肏多一次”

莫关山马上不敢乱动，开始轻声问道

“那…..那你要轻点”

“不行！”

“……”

“就做两次好不好？”

“你说行不行？”

“不……行”莫关山被贺天吓得开始泛起了泪光，语无伦次的说道

“我想师傅了”

“我们回京就去看他”

“你要向师傅答应不能欺负我”

“嗯，但肏你不在欺负的范围”

莫关山眼泪开始不受控制的涌出来，便开始撒气的把眼泪蹭在了贺天的胸膛上，贺天也由他继续胡闹，贺天直到一更时才把莫关山哄睡，自己也抱紧了他慢慢睡去。

33

莫关山从那天起就不敢再闹贺天，不管是吃药还是睡觉这些都是乖乖听话，贺天瞧他这幅小样，也知道他心里在打什么算盘，可自己自然是不会放过他的，只是没有再和他提过那事，莫关山便也慢慢的开始放下心来。

一个月总算过去，贺天没有像说那般急色，过了几天，贺天便吩咐下人开始收拾行李，准备启程回京。莫关山自然也是开心，虽说这里住得也舒服，但是比不得京城有人气，而且自己也被允许下床，就像撒脱的小猫一样在院子里跑来跑去，一会跑去看孩子，两个小家伙还在睡觉，莫关山也就搬张凳子坐在一旁乖乖的看着，有时候一看一个下午，也不会觉得无聊。现下院子里的下人开始收拾行李，莫关山也在旁边俨然一副要帮忙的样子，可是贺天不让，他就只能徒然的撸起袖子站在一旁指挥这个指挥那个。贺天见他兴致高也就随他闹去。

东西收拾好，带上孩子，贺天便带着莫关山启程回京，莫关山在车上依旧是兴高采烈的，向贺天问道

“医馆我这么久不回去会不会积尘了呀！”

“我有派人定时去打扫，你放心”

“太好了！我想吃烧饼，好久没吃京城的烧饼了！”

“那你是喜欢我包的饺子还是京城的烧饼”

“都喜欢！”

莫关山也不等贺天回话就坐到掀起马车的床帘探出头去，嘴里哼着小调一刻也坐不住的样子。贺天无奈的把他抓回来，说道

“怎么还像个小孩子这般闹腾”

“对了！宝宝的房间你准备好了吗”

贺天听他问非所答，也不生气

“早就备好了，你给我乖乖坐好”

莫关山起初是听话安静的坐着，没多久就又开始乱动起来，贺天实在没办法，便把他搂过来坐在自己大腿上，莫关山不依，还在乱动，贺天只能又讲了些流氓的话语吓唬他，莫关山这才肯老老实实的不再乱动。果然一静下来，莫关山就开始觉得有点累了，没一会就开始打起了瞌睡，贺天这才轻轻的把他放上软塌上给他盖了条薄被子，又怕他被马车颠到，贴心让莫关山枕着自己的大腿双手护着他的脑袋这才放心。

莫关山不知自己睡了多久，刚悠悠转醒贺天立马凑上来问

“肚子饿吗？”

“嗯…..不饿”

莫关山想起身贺天忙把他扶起来，刚睡醒的人身上没力气，胃口也没有，莫关山便靠在贺天的肩膀上也懒得再动。贺天伸手扶稳了他，见他眼神还没聚焦，也知是一时还清醒不了，如果再闹他指不定有得发脾气，因此也就安安静静的抱着他，握住他一手摆弄。

莫关山没精神的低着头一动不动的看着贺天揉捏自己的手指，没有其他多余的表情，过了许久，莫关山才开始回握贺天的手，贺天这时才问他

“想吃东西了吗”

“想”

贺天早就让青杏备好了一些小点心放在马车上，拿过食盒就给莫关山拿了块小糕点递到他手上，可是莫关山没接，而是张开小嘴示意让贺天喂，贺天好笑的骂了句“小懒猫”在他唇上啃了一口才把搞点塞进他的嘴里。

莫关山被塞满了一嘴，含糊的说道“汗药”

贺天没听清，给他擦了擦嘴角的粉末，说

“吃完再说话”

莫关山加快了咀嚼的速度，猛嚼一顿，囫囵的吞下马上说道

“还要！”

贺天便又给他拿来一块和刚才一样的点心，莫关山嘟哝着小嘴不吃，自己从食盒里选了一块其他颜色的，快速的咬上一口，随后惊喜的贺天说

“这个好吃，你试试”

贺天也不拒绝，张口把他手里剩下的糕点吃进嘴里，还故意的咬了一下他的手指。莫关山吃痛忙把手缩了回来，幽怨的盯着贺天，然后抢过贺天刚才拿在手里的糕点，一把塞进贺天的嘴里，骂道

“你个混蛋！”

贺天笑着把这人塞过来的糕点全部含进嘴里，一点不落的吃完了，这才把人按在座椅上狂亲一顿，莫关山手上功夫敌不过他，但还是不放弃的挣扎，嘴里骂道

“你刚吃完东西，不许亲嗯！…..混….唔蛋！”

贺天不顾他的抗拒，把人压倒乱摸乱亲了好一会才肯满意的离开，莫关山被亲得满脸通红，小嘴更是被啃得红润，上满还沾着贺天的津液，衣领在刚才推拒中也被翻开，光洁的脖颈上印上了贺天刚才留下的点点红梅，莫关山此时胸口起伏得厉害，隐隐约约能从敞开的衣领看到里面的乳肉。贺天心猿意马，赶紧给莫关山理了理领子，才把人扶起来，哄道

“不出半个时辰就回到京城了，宝贝要不要再吃点东西？”

莫关山调整了一下气息才说

“吃，但你不许再闹我！”

“好”

没过多久，马车缓缓的停了下来，青杏在外面回道

“王爷到了”

贺天拉着莫关山起身，自己先跳下马车，然后转身把莫关山抱了下来，莫关山被放在地上后才发现，马车停靠的地方不是王府大门前，而是自己的医馆，莫关山想不通，才问

“怎么来这里？”

“你不是记挂着医馆吗，我们今天先住这里，明天再回去，好不好？”

莫关山脑袋点头如小鸡啄米一样，开心的回答

“好好好！”

随后莫关山便撒欢的往医馆里面跑，贺天没来得及拦住他，无奈的摇了摇头，吩咐下人先把其他行李搬回王府，只留了些日常用品，这才进了医馆去寻那人。

起初贺天还担心莫关山会因为药童的事在心理留了阴影，不肯在进他的房间，却见他完全已经没事一样把每个房间都巡视了一遍，还不忘把贺天让人来打扫的事拿出来夸一遍，贺天这才知道自己的担心多余了。

相安无事的用完了晚膳，贺天早早就把莫关山抱上床睡觉，莫关山像是思考了许久才开口向贺天说道

“贺天，我想给小药童立个牌位”

贺天心里暗暗叹气，这人果然还是放不下，柔声的哄道

“那我到时候把师傅和小药童的牌位都移到王府的祠堂里供奉，好不好？”

“可……可以吗？”

“他们是你的家人，也就是我贺天的家人，当然可以”

“谢谢你”

“傻瓜，你我之间还要说谢谢吗”

莫关山盯着贺天许久，鼓足了勇气才在贺天唇上落下一吻，喊了句“相公”就匆匆的埋头进贺天的胸膛里，没再敢抬头看贺天。只听得胸膛里传来笑声，莫关山感觉抱在自己身上的手臂又收紧了几分，贺天在莫关山头顶落下一吻，便没了其他的动作。莫关山等了许久，才听到贺天说

“晚安，宝贝”

莫关山心里疑惑这人没有接下来的动作，自己已经完全做好了准备，贺天却不像自己料想般的那样，思索了许久最终还是敌不过睡意袭来，沉沉的睡去。

因为昨晚睡得早，莫关山醒来时贺天还在睡梦中，自己也不打算吵他，乖乖的靠在他胸膛处玩着贺天的发丝，没过多久，贺天也醒了过来，发现怀里的人也已经清醒，搂着人便问

“小懒猫怎么起得这么早？”

“昨天睡多了”

“那现在我们起床回王府好不好”

“好，回去看宝宝”

贺天假装吃醋的样子说道

“整天都想着宝宝，我呢”

“你每天都在我身边不用想的呀”

贺天被他这傻乎乎的样子弄得没了脾气，又问

“那你喜欢不”

“喜欢！”

贺天捋了捋莫关山的头发，起身去开门，原来青杏早就候在了门外，莫关山视线越过贺天的身体看见青杏的手上捧着一套鲜红的衣服，衣服上的花纹被贺天身体挡住，看不清，同时也发现今天青杏的妆容与平时不一样，精致了许多，穿得粉嫩，头饰也更加隆重了些。

莫关山听不清俩人交谈的内容，像是刻意压低了声音一样。

过了一会，贺天从青杏手中接过衣服，青杏向俩人行了行礼便把门关上了。随后莫关山的视线跟着那套鲜红的衣服挪动，那颜色实在太过抢眼，让人不能忽视。那套衣服最后被放在了桌子上，莫关山定眼远远的看了一下，才发现贺天已经走到了自己跟前，此时贺天笑得温柔，莫关山晃神了一下，才问

“那是什么？”

贺天眼眸里依旧流露着温柔

“喜服”

“喜…..”莫关山眼睛又看上了远处的衣服，随后又不解的问 “谁的？”

“你的，我们今天成亲”

莫关山被这巨大的信息一下子砸到脑门上，有点晕，理解不了贺天话里的意思，从床上爬起来，也来不及穿鞋就跑到桌子旁边端详了一番贺天口中的“喜服”，莫关山感觉这颜色太过刺眼，只能收回视线，不敢相信的再次看向贺天，问

“我的？”

贺天也不着急，慢慢的走近握住他的双手，再一次郑重的告诉他

“对。今天是我们大婚之日。”

“大….大婚？”

“你愿意吗？”

“可我是男的”

“这个我早就知道了”贺天笑眯眯的搂上莫关山的小腰，把他往自己身上贴

“我…..我……”

“莫关山，你愿不愿意当我唯一的王妃”

莫关山此时不知道如何回应，只懂得愣愣的看着贺天，贺天也不着急，继续说道

“我定会护你、爱你、宠你，绝对不会让你受半点委屈”

眼泪已经溢出了眼眶，莫关山声音颤抖的回道

“我相信你，可…是你不怕别人议…议论吗”

“我贺天从来就是天不怕地不怕，现在唯一怕的，就是你不肯点头”

霎时，眼泪从莫关山眼里夺眶而出，莫关山猛的一个劲的点头，嘴里不停的说道

“我肯！我肯！…..”

“你不怕别人议论吗？”

“有你在我就不怕”莫关山又是一顿狂摇头说道

贺天笑得越发灿烂，用手给他擦去泪珠，说

“别哭了，哭红了眼睛当新娘子可不好看”

“我才不当新….娘子,我是男的”

莫关山从被换上喜服到被送上花轿，整个人都是懵的，说好的不当新娘子，虽然不用像女子一样盖上喜帕，可如今坐在花轿里算什么事。突然轿外传来嘹亮尖锐的一声“起轿”，莫关山感觉轿身晃了晃，随即自己也就跟着晃晃悠悠的开始挪动，伴着起轿的还有喜庆的吹乐声。

莫关山只觉得轿子里越来越闷，手上紧紧的拽着自己的衣袖，手心开始冒出了汗水。所幸，医馆到王府的距离不长，过了没多久轿外又传来熟悉的女声

“落轿~”

莫关山就感觉到轿子被放了下来，耳边的喜乐敲打声还在继续，但却掩盖不住莫关山此时心跳极速跳动的声音。

忽然，轿门被踢了几下，莫关山被吓得不轻，心都快蹦了出来，耳边的声音变得越发的嘈杂，让他心烦。

刚在上轿之前，青杏告诉他，等到王爷踢了轿门时，他便可以出来。可是自己想象是一回事，亲身体验又是一回事，莫关山躲在花轿里越发紧张，不敢出来，耳边嗡嗡嗡的听不清其他的声音。

在轿子里呆坐了一会，渐渐的莫关山听到有人喊他

“莫关山”

很温柔的声音，很好听，莫关山觉得很熟悉，只听那人又喊了一句，莫关山才慢慢的听出来，那是贺天的声音，他在轿子外面。莫关山为了寻得那声音的主人，没了之前顾虑，打开了轿门。

果然，贺天就在外面，他和自己穿着一样的衣服，容貌就俊俏，眼眸里因为自己的出现，散发出让自己深陷无法自拔的笑容。

贺天慢慢的伸出一掌，莫关山视线落在了他那修长有力的手掌上，没有考虑的将自己的上放了上去，随即就被牢牢的握住。

这时候莫关山的心才渐渐的平稳下来，耳边的声音也开始清晰起来，莫关山这才注意到这王府门外围满了人，有城东买烧饼的大妈，还有那买糖葫芦的李大爷，就连小惠姐姐也在，人群里还有许多熟悉的面孔，莫关山一时也数不过来。

手被牵着，莫关山跟着贺天迈进了王府里，王府门口挂起了大红灯笼，布置的十分喜庆，那守门的小门童见了自己笑得眼睛眯成了一条线，很可爱。

来到了大厅，莫关山才发现坐在堂上的人是谁，刚想俯身叩拜时，就被贺天拉住，在他耳边轻声说道  
“今天他是我们的哥哥，不是皇上”

“哥哥？”

贺渊坐在堂上，莫关山此时又开始蒙圈，整个成婚叩拜的到礼成的过程都是在青杏在旁边搀扶着完成的。

贺天还在外面应付一些宾客，莫关山独自一人坐在新房里，打量着四周。这是他和贺天原来住的房间，可是和之前很不一样，窗户和门上都贴上了大红色的喜字，就连房里也贴了许多，床单也都是换成了红色龙凤呈祥的被套，床前堆满了大红色的被褥。

莫关山站起身来抚摸贴在墙上那个喜字，一双红烛照着房间如梦般让人陶醉，莫关山恍惚间想起了和贺天相遇的那晚，那时竟不知会有这么大的缘分能将从前毫无交集的两人捆绑在一起。

沉思间，贺天已经悄然推门而进，看着这人正摸着墙上的喜字发呆，从背后一把抱住了莫关山，莫关山被一吓就拉回了思绪，听贺天在他耳边问

“在想什么？”

“想你”莫关山脱口而出

贺天立马弯腰把莫关山横抱起来，亲了一口

“王妃这么快就等不及了？”

“我…我没有！”莫关山才想起刚刚说了什么，立刻反驳

贺天抱着人放到了床上，莫关山此刻紧张得心都快跳出来了，虽说两人在情事方面已经做过许多次，但是现下的场景总让莫关山还是像第一次般紧张。

贺天把人放到床上便起身走到桌旁，因为是背对着莫关山，因此让已经做好了“赴死”准备的莫关山又是一头雾水。没一会，莫关山就看到贺天手里端了两杯酒向自己走过来，然后坐在了自己旁边，将一杯酒放到了自己手上。

“我不会喝酒”莫关山傻傻的说道

“这是合卺酒，必须得喝”

贺天抓着酒杯的手绕上了莫关山的手臂，莫关山学着贺天的样子仰头一口喝下了酒水，立刻被辣到了舌头，皱起了眉头吐出小舌尖以缓解一下这酒劲。

贺天拿过莫关山手里的酒杯随意丢在一边，迫不及待的把人压倒了身下，莫关山还没从刺辣的酒劲中缓过神来，就已经被贺天亲了上来。  
来势汹汹的亲吻，莫关山无法阻挡，只能如丢盔卸甲的战士承受着贺天的进攻，张开双唇让贺天在自己口腔中窥探，舌头被不断的吸吮得啜啜作响，又被贺天啃咬得发麻，莫关山口中的津液已经被贺天吸食干净，可贺天还是不满足一样，继续往更深处探，每一颗贝齿被贺天仔仔细细的扫荡，灵活的舌尖扫过敏感的上颚，终于，莫关山发出了让贺天兴奋的轻吟声。

这无疑是给贺天的鼓励，便更加肆无忌惮亲吻住莫关山，像是要把这人吃了一般。静谧的房里现下只有动人亲吻的水声，放大般的在莫关山耳边响起显得色情魅人。贺天持久的侵略让莫关山透不过气，想要推开贺天的身躯却早已被贺天吸去了力气，柔软无力的双手抓着贺天的衣服却更像是欲拒还迎般的邀请。

“唔….贺…..天嗯…透…嗯不过…气”

贺天听他断断续续的求饶声更像是勾人的呻吟，却还是大发慈悲放开了莫关山的双唇。一手撑在莫关山的耳边拉开两人的距离，身下的人儿被自己的亲吻眼里已经泛起了水光，红晕不知不觉中早已爬满了脸蛋，那微张的小嘴更是被自己亲得红润，随着莫关山大口大口的喘气，那条藏在里面的小舌头也时不时的跑出来诱人。

贺天伸出拇指轻轻磨砂莫关山那湿润红的嘴唇，问道

“王妃刚才叫我什么”

“贺….贺….天”莫关山脑子里还是缺氧的状态，自然跟不上贺天的思维。

“你从今往后都只能叫我相公”

贺天再一次覆上那片柔软，含弄了一会，才继续说道

“你叫一次”

莫关山被亲得晕头转向，看着眼前的人，依然气喘吁吁，却试着顺了顺气息才小声的开口

“相公”

34

两个滚烫的躯体交缠不清，贺天埋首在莫关山耳间往返，舌尖舔上那块饱满的软肉，属于贺天的气息次次卷进耳蜗，莫关山被烫得痴迷，一时不知身在何处，只觉身上的温度越来越高，舌尖每舔过一处，那滚烫便迅速蔓延开来，热浪如浪潮般涌来，莫关山怕极了被这浴火吞噬，求助般的拽紧了贺天胸口的衣领，甜腻的呻吟断断续续的从口中溢出。

贺天的呼吸越发急促，脑子里的想法早就超过行动上，只想让这人完完全全的属于自己，想狠心的把他肏哭，捅进他肉糜的小穴中，逼他哭着求饶，想看他离不开自己汁水横流哭泣的模样。

可是，今夜是他俩的洞房之夜，时间还长，并不急于一时，贺天还有大把的时光疼爱他。

贺天停下动作，握住莫关山拽着自己衣领的柔韧，牵至自己的衣带间，用低哑的声音蛊惑着莫关山

“帮我解开”

随即又俯身舔上莫关山精致的锁骨，密密麻麻的吻落在锁骨上，紧接着是贺天湿热的甜吻落在咽喉上，莫关山感觉自己就是只被贺天捕获的猎物，随时会被他咬破脖颈，那炽热的鲜血便会源源不断的流出。这般想着，贺天居然真的一口咬上了莫关山的喉结，还在腹间胡乱解着衣带的手被吓得一顿，紧接着莫关山感受到贺天伸出舌头慢慢的舔上了自己的喉结处，湿滑的津液留在上面让莫关山产生自己被贺天咬出血的错觉。

“别停，继续解”

诱人的声音再次响起，莫关山已经被挑逗得身体发软，被衣服包裹的躯体急需冲破某些障碍，因为看不见的原因，解衣带的动作不得章法，试了几次还是没能解开，莫关山开始着急，眼眸里的雾气更加严重，委屈的说道

“我…解不开”

贺天也不再为难他，继续在他的胸膛处细细碎碎的吻着，手上寻到自己的衣带利落的扯开，顺势将内衫也一并解了，这才拉起莫关山的上放在衣服上

“宝贝，帮我脱了”

莫关山此时根本拒绝不了贺天的命令，双手颤颤巍巍的放在了贺天的双肩，犹豫的将衣服往下慢慢的拉下。

由于常年习武的原因，贺天身上及肌肉非常紧实，腹部的肌肉匀称紧绷，不似粗糙武夫般的突兀，他宽肩窄臀，浅麦色的肌肤相当迷人，腰胯间两条深邃的人鱼线一直延伸到亵裤下边，莫关山的视线跟着腰腹一直往下移动，停在了那鼓起的裤裆上面，好大的一团，莫关山心里不自在的吞吞口水，才发现贺天早就笑眯眯的盯上了他

“还满意吗？”

莫关山羞红了脸不敢作答，贺天慢条斯理的解开自己亵裤，莫关山眼睛无法从那处移开，眼睁睁的看着贺天褪下了裤子，那藏在里面的肉棒马上就弹跳出来。

贺天那男根狰狞充血的通红，又粗又大，上面布满了突起的青筋，饱满硕大的龟头上已经泌出了一丝粘液，藏在耻毛后面的两颗囊球也是愈发鼓涨鲜红。

莫关山赶眼神无处安放，四处逃匿，最终还是被贺天用手扳正了脸蛋逼他与自己对视，贺天笑得狡黠，深邃的眼神里藏不住的欲望像是要把莫关山看穿一样，莫关山眼里的羞赧与媚色勾得贺天全是燃起了火苗，想要把两人一起吞没。

贺天摸索到莫关山的腰间，动作迅速的把莫关山的裤子脱了下来，眼下，莫关山上衣依然穿戴整齐，喜服的下摆长长的盖在身下，可是没了裤子的遮挡，莫关山两条纤长白皙的长腿便从衣服的缝隙间滑露出来，纯白的长袜还套在脚上，火红的衣服被套映着莫关山的肉体更加香艳。

莫关山害羞的想往一旁的被子挪去，贺天察觉他的动作，两掌抓住不听话的两腿分开到极致，紧接着用膝盖顶开双腿固定在两边，手上得了空，便往衣摆下面探去，粗糙的指腹准确的探上了那朵紧致的小花

“嗯…...贺天~”

“王妃，你喊错了”

灵活的一指用力往小穴里面一戳，贺天一下子就进入了这宝穴中

“啊…”

虽然生过了孩子，但是此处也有一段时间不被进入，竟是又恢复了原先般紧致，但依旧滑腻勾人，贺天开始在肉穴中霸道的刮骚，弄得莫关山频频战栗，发出腻人的呻吟，光裸着下身任由贺天玩去。

不多时贺天探入三指，模拟着交欢的频率抽插小穴，搅弄着肠道里面的媚肉，逐渐的小穴浸湿了贺天的手指，不断有蜜水从甬道流出，手指进得愈深，莫关山的身体愈发痴迷，小穴不自觉的收紧了力度，贺天也不在意，继续抽弄着这媚穴，随着贺天抽插的动作，小穴竟被玩弄的发出了响亮的水声。

手指的忽然离去，让莫关山身体感到空穴。贺天掀开衣摆，粉嫩的小东西已经精神的抬头，大腿根处被刚才的淫水溅湿了一片。迟迟等不到贺天的下一步动作，莫关山心急的抬起双腿想要夹住贺天的腰肢，下一秒就被贺天抓住膝盖用力将莫关山的两腿往上一压，那红嫩还微启的小穴就暴露在了贺天眼前。

莫关山从未尝试过这种体位，只觉得股间凉飕飕的又看不见贺天的动作，不免有些慌张，便不安的扭动双腿，却不知因为自己的动作，自己那小穴时不时的收缩，吐出了里面的蜜水，贺天看得两眼发光。

莫关山正想开口喊他，下身的小穴便被一条湿漉漉的东西舔过，这感觉让莫关山感到沉迷又害怕，回过神来，才清楚地感受到是贺天的用舌头在舔他那处。猛的脸蛋熟透了一般

“不…不…要”

贺天不顾他的推阻，把舌头探进了那蜜穴中，细细的舔弄，如游蛇般的舌尖恶劣的拨弄小穴里面的媚肉，刺激得小穴无法自控的收缩，莫关山双腿绷直了止不住的战栗，一手抓着贺天的头发像是要把他推出去，却使不上力

“贺天…你出去….啊…”

贺天一听他又喊错称呼，心里顿时不爽，惩罚般的将舌头往更深处探去，果然莫关山被这般挑弄已经说不出话来，只能气息紊乱的张大嘴巴大口大口的呼吸，嘴角的津液流湿了床单，眼角被刺激出来的泪珠慢慢的隐藏到了耳边，只留下一条不明显的泪痕。

舌头深深浅浅的抽插，致命的快感袭击莫关山的脑门，眼前霎时扫过一道白光，小穴绞紧了入侵的舌头，一会儿莫关山紧绷的身体才慢慢的放松下来，竟是被贺天用舌头的奸弄就让莫关山射了一回。

贺天放下他的双腿，重新压上莫关山的身体，看着这人眼睛羞红埋怨似瞪着自己，贺天依旧微微的笑着回视他

“你流氓！”

贺天不说话，还是饶有兴趣的看着他

“你混蛋！”

莫关山一连骂了几句都没得到贺天的回应，委屈的抽泣起来

“你…你…又欺负…我”

“王妃该喊我什么”

莫关山赌气的将头撇到一边，不准备回答。贺天也不逼他，温柔的抬起他的双腿，就要俯身把头又埋进他的股间，莫关山怕了，慌忙的挣扎两腿

“相公！相公！我不要了！”

贺天这才满意的放开他的双腿亲上了莫关山的小嘴，亲吻间，贺天扶上自己早已肿胀不堪的肉棒抵在了小穴后面重重的摩擦，在感觉到莫关山身体已经完全做好了准备，才将肉棒慢慢的推了进去，龟头的进入总是让莫关山最痛苦的事，那处太过庞大，容下那么大的东西简直是不可能的。贺天见他承受得痛苦，不敢再继续进入

“宝贝放松点”

“嗯…”

贺天一手从衣摆下探上了莫关山的胸口，准确的捏住了他一边小椒乳，温柔的捏弄，在乳晕上细细的打转逗弄，果然，莫关山脸上的痛苦神情慢慢褪去，取而代之的是沉醉的红晕，贺天也感受到底下的小穴已经开始绵绵密密的吮吸自己的肉棒，紧绷的身体也开始慢慢放松下来，贺天这才继续挺起腰胯往莫关山身体更深的地方探去。

最后整根肉棒全然埋进了莫关山身体里，两人皆是舒服的发出呻吟，莫关山那朵脆弱的小菊穴被贺天的粗大撑平了外边的褶皱，媚穴被充实的填满，没有一丝的缝隙，莫关山能感受到此时那肉棒上的经脉血液在涌动，一股股热量从地下传来。

因为前戏做得好，贺天一上来便是大开大合的压着莫关山开始操干，体内的肉棒在小穴中蛮横霸道的冲撞，每一下都更深更重，莫关山没有料到贺天的举动，完全跟不上他肏弄得节奏，呻吟声被撞得支离破碎，语不成调，只能咿咿呀呀的淫叫

“啊…….嗯唔…..贺…..嗯啊天…”

成亲后莫关山喊得每一句“贺天”都像是触了他的逆鳞，贺天固定住他的细腰，膝盖再一次将莫关山的双腿一字顶开，股间的淫穴完全敞露在贺天的眼下，这样的姿势能让贺天进得更深更狠。果然，下一秒莫关山就被贺天的粗暴的进入顶懵了，这人简直是要把他底下两个囊袋都要往自己里面塞。

贺天打桩似的不知疲累往莫关山体内撞，次次都连根拔出，撞在莫关山的子宫口处，龟头每次都顶开那条小缝，却不停留马上离去，下一秒又肏开那条小缝，来来回回往返多次。莫关山被这灭顶的快感弄得疯狂，自己体内的子宫被操干的酥酥麻麻，小穴又酸又涨，可是贺天的粗暴不似以前般体贴，让莫关山感到委屈，这人完全是只顾享受而不管自己的欲望需求

“呜…你啊…欺…嗯欺负…呜我…不做了…哇嗯”

贺天依旧没有停下抽动，还是又狠又深的干他的小穴

“你该喊我什么”

莫关山这才意识到这人是在闹脾气，乖巧的双手攀上他的肩膀，在他耳边娇媚的喊道

“相公~嗯….啊…”

“想要相公怎么干你？”  
“相公…干…啊我那…骚处”

“相公今晚可是不会轻易的停下来的，你受得住吗？”

“不…不要….啊停下来….嗯可…以的”

话音刚落，贺天就在他的媚穴中寻到了那突起，如莫关山所愿，贺天开始急速的戳弄那处，更加大力的干他，敏感的甬道内开始流出淫糜的汁水，随着贺天每一次的抽插律动带出了穴口，随着贺天的撞击发出羞人的水声，还有两人肉体的撞击声，小穴里的媚肉在肉棒每一次拔出时都会往外翻动，不久那红肿得穴口就被搅弄起了白沫，沾湿了贺天腹间的硬毛。

莫关山被干得爽快不知天南地北，身体是被情欲的颜色染红，浮起了一层薄薄的汗珠。

贺天抬起莫关山的一条腿凑到嘴边，伸出舌头从下往上缓慢色情的舔弄，依然挺动腰胯快速的抽插。尝到莫关山肌肤上的汗珠，贺天沉醉的在上面狠狠的啄了一口，直把他腿根出吸出紫红的痕迹才肯离去，舌尖一直往上游走，最后停在了他那圆润干净的小趾头上，五个小东西白皙秀气得可爱，颗颗都饱满圆润，贺天忍不住啃上其中一颗，立马引起了莫关山的战栗

“不…要…嗯…”

莫关山晃动着腿想要把自己的脚趾头从贺天的牙齿间拯救出来，贺天当然不会遂他的意愿，腰胯猛的用力，竟好不客气的闯进了莫关山的子宫里。

子宫口被彻底的撑开，酸麻涨实的感觉立马传遍了全身，莫关山爽得头皮发麻，连脚趾头都绷得死死的，贺天的抽插的动作放缓了下来，开始在莫关山的子宫内温柔的研磨，每刮过一处内壁都能引起莫关山的颤抖，这时贺天才一边慢慢的享用那五颗小圆珠子。

退出了莫关山的子宫，贺天又开始疯狂的律动起来，感受到身下的人开始剧烈的颤抖，同时又抬起了臀部去迎合自己抽插的动作，也不再捉弄他，再次顶上了他敏感的突起将他送上高峰。

莫关山还在高潮余韵中久久不能平息，贺天停下了动作在他脖颈间细细的吻着，莫关山确实没了力气就由他去，等到调整好呼吸后，才推开贺天的脑袋问

“你好了没”

贺天忽然挺动了一下腰胯，体内的肉棒又戳到了莫关山的敏感地方

“啊….”

“你说我好了没，嗯？”

原来这人还未出精，那肉棒还是如刚开始般粗大，只是莫关山已经习惯了他的肉棒埋在体内而没有注意到罢了。

贺天不知从哪寻来了自己刚才的腰带，动作迅速的将莫关山的两手舒服起来，巧妙的打了个结扣，等到两手无法动弹时莫关山才反应过来，开始挣扎

“你干嘛！”

贺天微笑着不说话，解开了莫关山身上的红绸带不顾莫关山的挣扎覆上了他的双眼。莫关山眼前一黑，被绸带罩住了光线，眼前黑漆漆的一片，紧接着就感受到这人将带子绑紧了在自己脑后。看不见眼前的人，只有漆黑一片，莫关山开始有些害怕，求饶般的说道

“相公，我怕~”

贺天把他分开双腿抱坐在腿间，体内的肉棒因为这个动作更加深入了几分，随后才听到贺天在他耳边说道

“别怕，我在你里面呢”

忽然间莫关山的头发失去了束缚，柔顺的发丝倾泻般的滑了下来，莫关山刚想开口询问时，就感觉到贺天的一手握住了自己底下的男根，莫关山吓着赶紧起身，却被贺天按着重新坐了下来，莫关山清晰的感觉到贺天用绳子绑上了自己的男根，最后还弹弄了一下。

“嗯！你要干什么！”

贺天抓起他已经被绑起来的双手直接圈上自己的脖子，好让莫关山搂住自己，随后才说道

“当然是干你啊”

话音刚落，贺天捏住莫关山的两瓣臀肉开始抽插起来，莫关山坐在他的两腿上随着他的动作次次被颠起然后又重重的落下。衣带刚才已经被贺天解开，因为抽插颠弄得动作，一边的衣领已经滑落到了肩膀处，香肩诱人，还有已经袒露的小椒乳让贺天的肉棒又粗了一圈。莫关山被蒙上眼睛全然不知自己此刻淫荡的模样。

贺天剧烈耸动干着莫关山的小穴，视线盯着那随着自己撞击动作而上下抖动的乳房，一手猛的捏了上去。出了月子，莫关山此处不再泌乳，但是却没有恢复原来平坦的模样，还是像一个小白馒头一样又香又软，让贺天爱不释手。

身上两处被人玩弄，情欲早就爬满了莫关山的肉体，红嫩可口，贺天揽上他的腰肢，吻上了那滑腻的香肩，含弄软肉温柔的吮吸，没一会功夫，那原来还是白皙的肩头，已经变得红彤彤一片，全是贺天留下的密密麻麻的吻痕与湿漉漉的津液。

贺天的双手在莫关山衣服里面游走，磨砂这细腻的肌肤，抱着他的脊背让他微微的向后仰起身体，这才让自己有了空间埋头在他胸口开始啃咬，舌尖抵上殷红的乳珠，用力一抿向外拉扯，然后又含回嘴中粗鲁的吸弄，莫关山还来不及喊痛，贺天已经将脑袋移到另一边的胸乳上，底下还是不停的继续操干自己，后穴流满了一片淫水，湿了两人接触的肌肤  
如此被操弄了数百下，贺天还是没有射精的迹象，莫关山开始着急，自己的阴茎已经再一次完全的勃起，可是被丝带绑着无法射精，莫关山浑身颤抖得厉害，拉起胸口前的脑袋，讨好般的吻了上去，含糊的说道

“相公…你啊…快点射…好不好…嗯…”

“王妃的小家伙这么精神，想射了?”

猝不及防的被人握住要害，莫关山闷哼一声，然后说道

“嗯…想…相公快点好…不好”

“原来是嫌本王慢了”

贺天故意曲解他的意思，忽然把莫关山压回床上不管不顾的在他体内冲撞起来，双腿被摆成一字，贺天这次竟真的把底下的两个睾丸都塞了一半进去，随着他快速的进进出出，小穴里的媚肉被完全翻了过来，红嫩得很，汁水也被溅得四处都是。

莫关山承受不住贺天凶猛的侵略，又怕又刺激，原本还在眼眶里打转的泪水再也收不住，流了下来，浸透了眼上的红绸带，一些泪水还来不及被布条吸收就从脸颊下跑了出来，润湿了底下的红被单

“啊….我不要…了!”

“受不….嗯住了…相公…贺…天…饶了我啊….啊啊啊啊”

贺天最终还是看他哭得可怜，在他体内抽插了数百下才迅速把阴茎拔了出来讲所有的精液洒在了莫关山的肚皮上，这才给他解开了眼上的绸带。

果然，睫毛的都湿透了，眼睛哭得红肿，泪水还在不停的往下流。眼睛重见光明，一瞬间还不能适应房里的的光线，慢慢的才适应过来，就看清了眼前恶劣的人，没好气的说道

“手上快解开！”

贺天听话的把他手上的束缚解开，莫关山立马伸手想去舒缓自己被憋了许久的分身，却不想又被贺天抓起手腕举过头顶紧紧的压着不能动弹，莫关山瞬间就炸毛了

“你又干什么！”

“你今晚这都射了两次了，先忍着好不好”

“这都结束了，干嘛还忍着！”

“谁告诉你结束的？”  
莫关山惊恐的瞪大双眼盯着贺天，眼看贺天笑得越来越狡黠，莫关山开始慌起来，胡乱挣扎一通。贺天凭借着身高、体重、力道各方面的优势又把莫关山牢牢的压住，还半硬的肉棒熟练的寻到那小穴一下子就捅了进去，贺天又开始了一番操干。为了防止莫关山双手不听话以及为了更好的干他，贺天还是选择把他的双手绑在了床头，继而埋头苦干起来。

起初莫关山小嘴还在不停骂着贺天，慢慢的变成了软绵绵的求饶声，到了最后一点力气也没有只能发出嗯嗯唔唔的呻吟声，过了许久贺天才在他体内射了一次，这才肯把莫关山手上和分身的束缚解开，莫关山终于舒服的射了出来。

莫关山天真的以为贺天会就此放过他，不想，这人把自己翻了个身侧躺着，抬起一腿，又扶着狰狞的肉棒刺了进去，莫关山此时身上是一点力气的都没有了，浑身已经软绵绵的随他摆弄

“我累了”

“你躺着就好，其他的事让我来”

做到最后莫关山的后穴已经被他肏得软烂红肿，分身早就射不出什么东西来，好几次迷迷糊糊的睡过去，又被身上的人给干醒，只能无力的推搡着又睡了过去。

莫关山被贺天最后一次射精给弄醒，朦胧间睁开双眼，这人脸上一本满足，慢慢的拨出体内的肉棒，只听得一声清晰“啵”的一声，两人肉体才彻底分离开来，莫关山感觉到后穴有东西缓缓的流了出来，试着收紧了穴口，却依旧没有力气，肠道里的精液因为刚才的收缩涌出了一大股白浊，随后后穴根本就无法合上，莫关山只能放弃的任凭精液流出来。

视线不清晰，只能模糊间看向窗边已经泛白，房里的红烛也已经快燃尽，最后一点灯芯晃得莫关山头晕，只能开口问贺天

“什么时辰了”

“天快亮了，你睡吧”

贺天用手抹去他脸上的汗珠，抚顺散乱的发丝，恋恋不舍又在唇上、脸上、鼻尖处亲吻了许久才把早已虚软的人儿抱起来去了浴池里清洗。

等到贺天把人清洗完抱回卧房时，窗外已经大亮，给莫关山盖好被子后，贺天出门吩咐了院子里的下人不许吵到屋子里的人，这才回屋抱着这人睡去，只听莫关山睡梦中喃喃道

“我要写休书…”

35

莫关山被贺天折腾了一宿，如今已经日上三竿还在睡着，小嘴嘟哝着，散下来的头发还未绑起，全部铺撒在绣枕上。贺天正抱着这么个大宝贝在怀里，午后的阳光照进床里，能看到空气中浮动的小尘埃，就连莫关山脸上白色细小的绒毛都能清楚的看见，估计是在被子里闷久了，脸蛋浮上了红晕。

贺天舍不得吵醒他，要了他一夜，肯定是累坏了，昨晚还是没忍住，又把精液留在了他体内，虽然没有射进他子宫里，贺天还是有些担心，莫关山生产时的痛苦，可不想再让他经历一次。

手掌摸上莫关山光滑的小肚皮，贺天心里再次懊恼。可能是被贺天手上的动作弄痒了，莫关山不舒服的挠了挠小肚子，在贺天怀里蹭了蹭找了个舒服的位置，不安分小腿圈上贺天的大腿，再一次安稳的睡熟了。

贺天心猿意马，不敢动作太大，但还是抵不住诱惑摸上了莫关山刚才圈在自己身上的大腿，果然还是那般细腻丝滑。两人都未着寸缕，肌肤紧贴着让贺天忍不住的想要更多，延着莫关山大腿不断往下抚摸，最后停在了莫关山的臀上。

这人生完宝宝后臀部比之前丰腴了不少，但也依旧挺翘，贺天爱极了他的小屁股，就在上面揉捏了一把，一不小心下重了手，引得莫关山皱眉吧咂嘴呓语了几句，眼睛迷迷糊糊的快要睁开，大有被吵醒的情形。

这小祖宗放平时自然醒起床气都那么大，如果现下被吵醒，保不得一炸毛又哭诉闹上一天，还有可能把贺天赶到书房睡，那不得愁死人了。贺天赶紧伸手温柔的轻抚他的后背，轻语在他耳边哄了一会，莫关山这才舒展了眉眼，眼皮好像很重似的慢慢合上，靠在贺天胸膛上又睡着了。

莫关山如此又睡了一个时辰这才睡醒，一睁眼映入眼帘的就是贺天那副得意的笑脸，莫关山看见他就来气

贺天在他额头上亲了一口，问

“饿不饿？”

“我要写休书！”

贺天一愣，又想起他早上迷迷糊糊说的那句话，好笑的说道

“你是我刚娶的王妃，你一个妻子要休谁？”

莫关山心里不服

“我也是男的，我就要休了你！”

“好好好，你休了我便再娶就是，到时候我们又可以享一次洞房花烛夜”

“我不嫁了！”

贺天装作生气的样子，沉沉的说道

“你不嫁我便把你绑来，天天在这床上操你，操得你哭着求着说要嫁给我”

莫关山哪会想到这人如此恶劣，自己只不过是气他昨晚狠心的欺负才说气话骗他，这人当真要这样对自己吗

“不……呜我不……要……你怎么能……这样欺负人……呜……”

贺天不想自己与他开的玩笑话竟把人给吓哭了，看他眼睛迅速的红起来眼泪哗哗的往下掉，贺天也急了

“傻瓜，我同你开玩笑呢，你怎么当真了”

“我……不……呜你……呃……”莫关山哭得越发凶，还打起了哭嗝，贺天根本听不清他要讲什么，心疼的给他擦着眼泪，心里暗骂自己混蛋，第一天就把人弄哭了

“那都是玩笑话，我宠你还来不及呢，哪里狠心会绑你，别哭了啊”

“你……呃昨晚……就绑了……我呜……”

“我……”贺天一时语塞，真不知怎么往下接话，

“我怕你泄太多亏了身体才绑你的”

莫关山还是一个劲的哭，贺天唯有开始道歉

“是我混蛋，相公给你认错，别哭了好不好，我看着心疼，眼睛又肿了”

莫关山打开贺天的手，自己抹了一把眼泪，抽嗒嗒的说

“你……不许……绑我了”

“我那都是浑话，你别往心里去”

莫关山愤愤的埋头进贺天的胸膛里，把脸上的眼泪全糊在了贺天身上，总算哄住了这小祖宗，贺天也就随着他孩子脾性由他去，接着听怀里的人小声的说道

“我也是开玩笑的，才不会休了你呢”

贺天好笑的抱着这人，问道

“身上有不舒服的地方吗？”

“有～”

“哪里呢”

“腰酸还有……还有……”

“嗯？”

莫关山实在是羞于出口，只能牵过贺天的手放在了昨晚被贺天操弄的地方说

“这里也疼”

贺天指腹摸上那一处马上就引得莫关山痛得吸了一口气，赶紧从床上爬起来，分开他的两腿俯下身去观察，果然那处红肿的厉害，小穴还没能完全闭合，依然能看到里面红嫩的媚肉。莫关山身上赤裸着不好意思被他这样摆弄，想要合上双腿

“我看看，你别动”贺天脸色严肃，莫关山也不敢再乱动

“很痛吗”

“嘶～你……你别摸了，疼～”

贺天赶忙收回手指，从枕头底下搜刮出一盒药膏，抠出一块药膏就往莫关山的后庭抹去

“是我大意了，忘了给你涂这个，可能有点疼，你忍一忍”

涂上药膏的后穴凉飕飕的，看着贺天认真的给他涂抹，莫关山脸上不受控制的羞红。涂药的过程那处的疼痛倒没什么了，就是被贺天涂过的地方又凉又麻的，贺天竟然又把手指伸进去了！

“嗯……里面不……不用了”

“不许乱动！”

莫关山被他唬住，不敢再动，可是体内手指涂抹的触感太过清晰，那药膏涂在敏感的肉壁上酥酥麻麻的，莫关山竟被勾起了一丝情欲，  
难耐的咬紧嘴唇不让自己发出羞人的声音。莫关山感觉涂药的过程好比过了一个世纪，待贺天从他体内抽出手指时，莫关山前面的分身已经微微翘起。

贺天放好药膏才发现这人身体已经微微发红，底下的小东西也抬了头，好整以暇的盯着他，不说话。莫关山被他如此看着更加不好意思简直想把头埋进洞里，可唯一能供他躲藏的被子刚才就被贺天掀到了床脚，莫关山根本够不着。

贺天还在期待的等着这人下一步动作，不想，莫关山眼睛又开始泛红，不忍心再看他哭，刚想俯下身去搂住他莫关山就已经颤颤巍巍的伸出双臂可怜兮兮的说道

“抱我～”

贺天先是一愣立马就回过神把人从床上抱起，又担心压着他的屁股，便让他侧坐在自己大腿上。莫关山死死的搂住贺天的脖子埋头在他脖颈间不肯抬头。

“我想宝宝了”莫关山闷闷的说道

“吃完饭就把他们抱过来好不好”

“嗯”

等到莫关山彻底的平静下来，贺天才帮他穿好衣服下了地。

从起床到穿衣服洗漱，都是贺天在旁边帮忙，这流氓又趁机吃了许多豆腐才肯作罢，这过程中莫关山只觉得腰酸地厉害，腿上也没力气，因此也没有好心思搭理他一句话也不多说，由他哄得天花乱坠也只是偶尔给他个不屑的眼神，贺天也不觉得无趣，能娶到这么好的宝贝偷笑都来不及呢，怎会和他计较。

房间里还保留着昨晚的模样，喜庆的红色无一不提醒着莫关山，他已经和贺天成亲了，两人是真正的夫妻了，不对，是夫夫，莫关山想。

“昨天皇上怎么会来？”

“他是我哥哥，而且也是他赐的婚怎么能不来？”

“赐婚？”

“皇兄的圣旨都昭告天下，把你赐予我当王妃了”

“…”信息量太大，莫关山消化不了，也就是说全天下的人都知道自己嫁给贺天了…

“那我怎么不知道赐婚的事！”

“我想给你个惊喜嘛”

莫关山想生气，气这人这么大的事情都不告诉自己，但转念一想，现在生气也晚了，孩子都给他生了，成婚这些礼节上的事情再计较也没用，可是又想起昨晚这人往死里折腾自己的禽兽模样，也不知昨晚到底被干了几次，又不免火气上涌

“我们要来定个规矩！”

“什么规矩？”

“以后晚上做那事不能超过两次”

贺天心里暗叫不好，看来是昨晚欺负太过，自家王妃记恨在心了，心里的算盘打了千万遍，各种回绝得理由都想好了，话刚到嘴边忙收了回来。王妃说晚上不可以，但没说白天不可以啊，如此此想来，贺天豁然开朗。

“行，为夫都听你的”然后又解释道

“我昨晚实在是被憋久了，又是和你的洞房之夜，因此孟浪了些，以后不会了”

莫关山得他如此保证也就真信了他，如今站久觉得双腿还是酸软无力，便撒娇道

“我累了，你抱我过去”

莫关山不肯再站着，已经将自己身上全部的重量压在了贺天身上，贺天瞧他如今撒娇撒得越发得心应手，想来以后自己这个王爷是要被他吃得死死的了，但自己也是心甘情愿，莫关山如此依赖，贺天很是受用，也不再多说废话，一把把他横抱了起来稳稳的放在了饭桌旁的椅子上。

青杏带了侍女布好饭菜，莫关山实在也是饿极了拿起筷子就开始狼吞虎咽，贺天在一旁劝了几句见不起作用，体贴的给他夹了些容易消化的食物放到他碗里，还细心的将鱼肉剔掉骨头才舀给他吃。

吃完饭莫关山就唤奶娘把两个孩子抱来房里，如今两个孩子刚满一个月不似出生那会皱巴巴的，在贺天的细心照料下早就变得粉嫩粉嫩的，莫关山爱极了这两个孩子，起初是因为刚生产完照顾不了两个孩子，如今身体已经完全康复，莫关山便起了自己照顾孩子的心思。

“贺天，从今天起把孩子带到房里照顾好不好”

“孩子本就可以带到房里的”

“我是说晚上睡觉的时候也把他们留在这”

贺天心中警铃大响，要是让这两个臭小子住进来，他这辈子还不如出家当和尚算了，而且孩子晚上总会哭闹肯定也会影响莫关山休息，贺天心疼。

“他们夜里会闹腾，我担心你身体”

“我身体好得很呢，不怕的”

“我心疼，你要是想孩子，白天把他们抱过来便是，夜里睡觉有奶娘就行了，好不好”

“可是…”

莫关山又想，如果真把孩子接到房里来，也会吵到贺天，他有时候公务缠身确实要好好休息才是，见这人又是心疼自己才乖乖妥协。

“好吧”

莫关山不再坚持，继续逗弄两个孩子乐呵呵的和他们玩了一个下午，贺天这小小的危机才算过去。

待两个孩子长到了七岁，贺天便完全将两个孩子丢到了宫里，让贺渊请师傅管教，自己便带着莫关山逍遥快活去了。莫关山舍不得孩子，起初是不肯同意，但经不得贺天的甜言蜜语轰炸，又被他用“宫里的师傅更好”的话哄骗了一番，才勉勉强强的点头。而且莫关山为了照顾孩子，也实在是想念行医的日子，贺天便答应经常陪他出门采摘药草，然后偶尔回小医馆坐诊，因此两人的日子过得好不快活。

可就是苦了两个孩子，这流氓的父王天天拐着爹爹往外跑，有时候长则几个月都见不上莫关山一面，指不定夜里又被欺负哭了呢，以前弟弟陪哥哥起床撒尿的时候经过贺天的房间，偶然听到莫关山哭泣的声音，两个小娃以为贺天在欺负莫关山，撸起袖子就打算砸门，青杏当时羞红了脸赶紧抱着两孩子撒腿就跑。事后两孩子贺天不理不睬了好几天，贺天稍微靠近莫关山一点就会被孩子各种方式的拉开，两人皆是一头雾水弄不清楚，还是后来听了青杏支支吾吾的回答才弄清楚原因。

贺天听完大笑开来，抱起两个小东西坐在腿上一边一个，也不管莫关山羞红了脸，就哄说是在给他们造弟弟妹妹，两个孩子这才放下了对贺天的敌意。可是说好的弟弟妹妹怎么这么久了还没有踪影，他们一度怀疑贺天是不是不行了…

这两个傻小子还不知道呢，弟弟妹妹的事情，那要看贺天舍不舍得再让莫关山受一次苦了，或者直接求莫关山会更管用吧。

总之，后续的事情，且再看吧。

-FIN-

番外一

莫关山在梦中发现自己坐在一条破旧的小船上，四周都是一望无际的海面，天空中乌云密布，骤然电闪雷鸣，刚才已经摇摇曳曳的小船被一个海浪打翻，自己被卷进了海里，莫关山拼命的蹬起双腿往上游，终于浮出了海面得以喘息，可是那海浪还是源源不断的拍打在自己脸上，莫关山觉得好累，手脚都没了力气，愈发喘不过气来，最后又一个巨浪拍打过来，瞬间将莫关山吞噬，莫关山这才猛的睁开双眼，满头大汗的拼命喘气。

这才意识到，刚才的梦是有原因的。只见莫关山的裤子已经不知何时被褪下，贺天正将他的两腿架在自己的肩膀上，那粗大的肉棒已经完完全全嵌入了莫关山的后穴中，在小穴里进进出出，发出粘腻的声音，莫关山的身体随着贺天的顶弄而不安稳的耸动。

这流氓趁人睡着也要干这事，一大早就发情，莫关山想着就来气，不甘心的挣动双腿。可他一动贺天便发现他醒了，开始更加肆无忌惮的挺动腰胯，每一次都肏上莫关山的敏感处，惹得他战栗不自觉收紧了小穴，被爱人裹紧的肉根更加精神，贺天一个深顶，让底下的肉棒冲破层层肉壁直接撞上了莫关山的子宫上

“啊啊啊啊……”

贺天停下动作，把莫关山两腿分开压回床上，自己贴上他的胸膛，缓慢但又用力的转动腰胯让埋在莫关山体内的肉棒重重的磨砂那层敏感娇嫩的子宫壁。

“宝贝睡得好吗”

“啊……哈不要……磨了……嗯麻……啊……哈……”

“是麻还是舒服？”

莫关山被干得神志涣散，胡乱说道

“哈……不舒……服嗯……不知道……啊……”

贺天瞧他一脸的情欲，眼带媚色，忍不住再这般逗弄，又一次开始大开大合的干起莫关山来，每次被干上那敏感点，莫关山媚穴的肠肉食髓知味的纷纷缠上那肉棒，慢慢的，已经被操干得糜烂红肿的小穴中，汩汩不断的流出了一滩晶莹剔透的淫水。

有了这些淫水的润滑，贺天进出得更加顺畅，每一次的撞击都能碰撞出悦耳的水声。

“娘子，你又被我干出水了”

“啊……混蛋啊……嗯……”

贺天正埋头干得起劲，突然门外传来一阵急促的拍门声，只听那稚嫩的声音喊道

“爹爹～爹爹～起床了～你说好的陪我今天放风筝的～不能睡懒觉了”

三岁的儿子突然出现在门外，吓得房里的两人皆是一愣，莫关山紧张得立马就泄了出来，后穴死死得咬住了贺天的肉棒，贺天被这突如其来的惊吓再加上莫关山收紧后穴，也差点就射了出来，努力的调整自己的气息，安抚道

“别怕，门是锁着的，他进不来”

和贺天大白天干这事，自己的儿子就在门外，莫关山有种被人撞破情事羞耻感。小声的命令道

“你快拔出去”

贺天眼下是箭在弦上，不得不发，怎么会因为那臭小子的出现而喊停。

“停不下的，宝贝你忍一忍”

然后贺天整个人压上了莫关山身上，一手捂住了他的嘴，开始又快又狠的操干起来，莫关山被这紧张刺激的快感袭来，所有的呻吟声被贺天堵在了嘴里，只能发出唔唔唔的声音，眼眸被刺激得通红，很快受不住眼泪就流了出来，小穴淫水泛滥，溅得腿根淫靡一片，有些从两人得交合处滴下湿了一方床单，莫关山此时的模样像极了是被贺天奸淫玩弄般的狼狈不堪。

莫关山又一次仿佛置身于大海中，席卷而来的情潮让他透不过气，唯有紧紧的抓住贺天的手臂，好似这样才不会被吞噬，殊不知，把他置于这般境地的正是他求助的人。身上的人被汗水湿了前额，大颗大颗的汗珠从他额头上滑但鼻尖，最终滴在了莫关山脸上，汗水滴落的地方好似有一把火在燃烧，烧得他脸颊滚烫。

莫关山身后的小穴因为紧张而将贺天越咬越紧，贺天被这般对待再也无法坚持，最后操弄了数百下，才将一股滚烫的精液留在了莫关山的体内。贺天放开捂住莫关山的手，缓缓拔出了肉棒，小穴里面的汁水混着浓稠的白浊延着股间流下。

贺天迅速起身胡乱套了內衫出门抓住还在拍门的小儿子，装作一脸生气的说他

“一大早就来吵爹爹睡觉，怎么这么不听话！”

两个小孩平时最怕贺天生气，弟弟瞬间垂下眼睛拽紧了袖子委屈的说

“父……王，爹爹说好了今天要陪我放风筝的”

“你爹爹还在睡觉，晚点父王陪你放好不好”

小孩顿时眼睛闪闪的看向贺天，兴奋的说道

“父王要说话算话！和我拉勾不许反悔！”

说着伸出了小拇指示意贺天和自己拉勾，贺天好笑和自己的儿子拉了个勾，这才吩咐道

“去找哥哥玩吧，等爹爹醒了就带你放风筝”

“嗯！”

看着小儿子跑远的小身影，贺天这才转身回房。床上的莫关山虚软无力，还保持着自己刚离开的姿势，双腿大开，后穴的光景一览无遗。贺天脱了衣服就把人抱到了浴房

贺天在水中用手指抠挖莫关山的小穴，好导出里面的精液，莫关山没好气的捶着他的肩膀，骂道

“大白天就发情，当心精尽人亡！”

“能死在你身上，我做鬼也风流”

“流氓！你再胡说今晚就给我去书房睡！”

贺天不敢再乱说话，讨好般的认错

“相公错了，昨晚你睡得早，都没有让我操上一回，我一直憋到早上，实在是忍不住了才闹你的”

“我答应了儿子今早陪他放风筝才早睡的，这下倒好，全被你搞砸了！”

“放心，晚些再陪他放，孩子都答应了”

“哼！那你快点把里面的东西弄出来，我要吃饭了！”

这么个大宝贝玉体横陈的躺在自己怀里，手指抠挖的那处小穴又暖又滑，贺天底下那根东西又慢慢恢复了气势，在水面上冒出了头，贺天想趁莫关山不注意打算再捅进那肉穴里压着他在水池里来一次。

不想，莫关山那股间滑腻得很，贺天的龟头一时没捅进去便滑了出来，莫关山立刻警惕的撑起身子，生气的瞪着贺天，贺天被抓个现行也不觉得羞愧，厚脸皮的说道

“宝贝再让我干一次吧，它一见你就特精神，我也不想的”

“不行！我还要陪儿子放风筝！”

又是因为这两个臭小子，贺天心里恨恨的想着，嘴上却依旧狡猾的说道

“那宝贝让我进去，不干别的就放一放”

莫关山曾经也天真的相信过他是纯粹的进来‘放一放’，最后却被他干得下不来床浑身没劲，识穿了他的诡计莫关山也就放松下来，坐回贺天的大腿上，贺天以为莫关山妥协了，高兴的扶起柱身就要往小穴里钻，就听莫关山悠悠的说道

“你要是敢进去，从今晚起就去书房睡，接下来的一个月都别想碰我”

贺天听完恨得牙痒痒，不敢再进去，愤愤的替怀里的人洗干净身体，不管自己底下还是一柱擎天的样子就套上了衣服。莫关山看他吃瘪的样子觉得好笑极了，一下没忍住就笑了出来。

贺天没好气的瞥了一眼说

“小混蛋，你晚上给我等着”

“哼！谁怕谁，晚上就一次了，看你能耐我如何”

莫关山依旧一脸得意的回他，自从被贺天钻了几次漏洞，按着定的规矩晚上虽然只能做两次，莫关山白天却被贺天压在床上、软塌、书桌等各种各样的地方肏干，莫关山实在是受不住就把规矩改成了一天只许两次，而且当天没做满两次也不许叠加到第二天。

贺天屈于自家王妃的威严之下不敢有所反抗，但是这也让他练就了一次就能把他的王妃干上两三个时辰的功夫，贺天平时都是体贴着莫关山，不敢真的把他往狠了弄，也就没有刻意的控制。如今这个不知死活的宝贝竟敢如此挑战他的权威，今晚是不用再隐藏实力了。

“不给你长点记性是不行的了”

莫关山轻蔑的对贺天翻了个白眼，自行出了房门去寻两个儿子，留下贺天在房里咬牙切齿不断提醒自己

“贺天，你要是有骨气，今晚莫关山不管怎么哭着求饶都决不能心软！”

贺天眯起眼睛危险的看着莫关山的背影，喃喃自语

“这是你自找的”

果然，晚上贺天没让莫关山失望，一回房贺天就迫不及待的把人剥干净压在床上开始肏干，莫关山不知被这人操射了多少次，只晓得这人一次都还没泄，体内的肉棒也完全没有要射精的状态。莫关山开始怕了，哭着求饶，可贺天像是听不见一般继续操弄。

莫关山越哭越伤心，嘴上求饶道

“相公……呜……相……公……停……啊……”

“呜……不行……了……呜……”

到最后莫关山再也说不出话了，只能一味的哭泣。

说也巧，青杏带着两个小世子去上茅房，哥哥先解决好就跑到了两个父亲的房门前，想要找爹爹一起睡，拍门的小手刚举起来就听到了屋里传来哭泣声，哥哥趴在门上仔细一听就听出来那是莫关山的声音，哥哥心里着急往四处张望，刚好看到上完厕所的弟弟往这边来，赶紧挥起小手把人喊过来。

弟弟见哥哥一脸神秘，小声问他

“怎么了？”

“嘘，你听！”

弟弟有样学样，也趴到了门板上，眼睛不可思议的一瞪

“爹爹在哭！”

哥哥点着小脑袋继续趴门上偷听

房中又传来了贺天低哑的声音

“为夫要让你长点记性，还敢不敢了，嗯？”

说着忽然一个深顶，莫关山马上发出一声高亢的尖叫

“啊啊啊……不敢……了呜……相公……饶呜……”

殊不知房內两人忘我的情事，却惹得房外两个小家伙急得团团转

“是父王！父王在欺负爹爹！”

哥哥急得眼泪哗哗的往下掉

“那……那怎么办，爹爹哭得好伤心”

青杏刚才一时跟丢了两个小家伙，果然在王爷的房门口发现了他们，却发现这个一大一小两个人都趴在门上，一个还哭了。

忙问道

“怎么哭了？”

哥哥哭得伤心，上气不接下气，只能由弟弟说道

“父王在欺负爹爹！”

欺负？王爷那般疼爱王妃，欺负是不可能的呀，刚想继续往下问，就听得房里传来莫关山的哭声

“呜……相公……不要再……呜肏了……要坏了……嗯……”

青杏瞬间闹了个大红脸，眼看着弟弟撸起袖子就要砸门，青杏赶紧把两个小家伙捂住嘴，一把抱起就慌慌张张的逃离了现场。

两个小家伙被青杏抱回床上，青杏废了九牛二虎之力才拦住两人不让他们下床。弟弟见哥哥还是哭得伤心，小手笨拙的给他抹着眼泪说

“别哭了，你再哭我也要哭了”

“呜……父王为……为什么要欺负爹爹，爹爹……那么好”

“我也不知道，父王就是个大坏蛋！”

“嗯……大……坏蛋”

“哥哥别哭了，以后我们要保护好爹爹，不能让他再被父王欺负！”

“嗯……保护！”

“早点睡，明天早起去找父王给爹爹报仇！”

“嗯！可……可是，父王的武功那么……厉害”

“厉害也不能怕！”

“嗯……”

两个小世子一个哭哒哒的躺在床上，另一个一脸嫉恶如仇的给对方抹眼泪，青杏看了头疼得很，不知怎么给他们解释，就算解释了两个孩子怎么又听得懂，青杏只能在心里为王爷默哀，小的爱莫能助了，您自求多福吧。

再说这边，莫关山被贺天折腾足足三个时辰，累得一根手指头都动不了，双腿合都合不上，贺天一脸餍足的抱人去清洗完放回床上，看着莫关山身后的小穴红肿艳丽无法闭合，竟又禽兽的扶起自己的肉棒挤了进去，寻了个舒适的位置放好才满足的抱着人睡去。

莫关山醒来时刚想挪动一下身体就发现了贺天还在自己体内，那孽根竟是在里面睡了一夜。莫关山一动贺天就醒了，揽上这人的细腰就问

“醒了？”

莫关山不舒服的动了动屁股，说道

“你快点出去！”

因为莫关山的动作，贺天的孽根也慢慢转醒，逐渐将莫关山的小穴撑大，没一会功夫就充得满满当当一丝缝隙也不留

贺天舒服的叹出一声

“唔～宝贝你别再乱动了，你这是在挑战我的耐力”

莫关山急哭了起来

“不能再做了……里面疼……”

其实莫关山并不觉得疼，昨晚贺天虽然操干得久但也不失温柔，如今莫关山只是觉得后穴涨得很并没有其他的疼痛之感，自己实在是没有力气再承受贺天那样一番操干，才如此撒谎。

贺天也自然不会再禽兽的要他一回，只是早起容易擦枪走火自己好心提醒他罢了，却不想听在这人耳朵里成了威胁，可看他现下如此乖巧，也不免得寸进尺，说

“那你乖乖的别乱动，相公就在里面放一放，缓过来了就拔出来”

“当……真？”

“不骗你，乖乖的”

“嗯……那……那你放吧”

果然贺天此次说话算话，慢慢的莫关山感觉后穴没了之前那般撑实的感觉，贺天才慢慢退了出来。

贺天把人翻了个身，搂进怀里，问道

“有不舒服的地方吗？”

莫关山摇了摇头，没有出声

贺天把人下巴挑起来，问

“生我气了？”

“没有，只是身上没力气，不想说话”莫关山嘟着小嘴说道

“以后还敢那般挑衅不？”

“哼！快给我包饺子！我饿了！”

贺天撑起身居高临下的看着他，笑道

“小馋猫！想吃什么馅的？”

“都要！”

贺天捏了捏莫关山的鼻尖，下床洗漱穿好衣服，随手拿起了莫关山的衣服准备给他换上，刚坐下就被莫关山一把夺过去，说

“衣服我自己穿！你快去包饺子，我饿死了！”

“你行吗？”贺天一脸担忧的问

“行！你快去！”

贺天见他执意如此，也不跟他坚持，在他额头上亲了一口才出门。

莫关山这才慢悠悠的换上衣服起床洗脸，刚把布巾放下就听到两个孩子拍门的声音

“爹爹！爹爹！”

莫关山一开门就见两个小家伙一脸着急，想蹲下身去却发觉腰间酸得很，后庭也为这般扯动也传来一阵胀痛的感觉。弟弟见莫关山脸露难色，紧张的问

“爹爹身上不舒服吗！”

莫关山被自己的儿子察觉异样，顿时觉得羞愧难当，脸上浮起红晕，慌慌张张的说道

“没、没有”

弟弟见莫关山如此举动，便更加肯定夜里他是被自己的父王欺负了。

莫关山现下的状况实在站不了太久，拉起两个小娃坐在了屋里的软塌上。

哥哥这是才注意到贺天不在房內，问道

“父王去哪了”

“父王给爹爹包饺子去了，待会你们和爹爹一块吃好不好”

不想，弟弟在一旁冷不丁的说了一句

“哼！装模作样！”

哈？莫关山怀疑自己听错了，问道

“你刚才说了什么？”

另一旁的哥哥突然哭了起来，抱住莫关山哭道

“爹爹～对不起……我……我和弟弟……没能保护好你……呜……”

莫关山听得一头雾水，不知这孩子怎么了，又听弟弟说道

“爹爹，你不用怕，以后我和哥哥不会再让你受欺负了！”

莫关山一脸茫然的点了点头，也顾不得问原因，抱起还哭得伤心的哥哥哄道

“不哭了，不哭了，乖”

哥哥在莫关山怀里慢慢止住了哭声，只是还在断断续续的抽泣，莫关山抱着这孩子心里愁啊，是因为自己怀孕的时候太爱哭才导致这孩子也这么爱哭吗，当真应了贺天�  
蔷渫嫘�话，生了个小哭包出来，可是这弟弟怎么就不爱哭，还经常老气横秋的说出一些令自己和贺天哭笑不得话来 。

过了许久，贺天端着一盘饺子进了卧房，弟弟立马警惕的盯着贺天，就连刚才还在抽抽的哥哥也皱着小眉头瞪着贺天。

莫关山注意到这两个孩子的举动，依然有点懵，没搞清楚情况。贺天一转头就发现这三个人的表情，怎么看怎么奇怪

犹豫的问了出来

“怎么了？”

莫关山耸耸肩，表示自己也不清楚。贺天放好饺子走上前想把哥哥从莫关山手里接过来，却不想被哥哥小手一巴掌拍掉，更加抱紧了莫关山。

要知道，这哥哥平时是最温顺听话的，贺天没少为弟弟生气，但哥哥是个让他省心的孩子。莫关山只当哥哥刚哭完闹着脾气，不肯让人抱，对贺天说道

“我来吧”

说着就把孩子抱起来坐到了平时的饭桌旁，弟弟忙跟着跳下软塌，爬上了饭桌的椅子上坐在莫关山旁边，贺天也拉过一张椅子挨着莫关山坐，对哥哥说道

“你到父王这来，让爹爹先吃饭”

哥哥忽视贺天伸过来得双手，忽然挣脱莫关山的怀抱，自己拉来一张椅子硬是要往贺天和莫关山中间挤，贺天不悦的眯起眼睛，哥哥见挤不进去，忙抬起一双湿漉漉的眼睛望向莫关山，莫关山见他这副可怜模样看是又要哭了，忙对贺天说

“你坐过去一点”

贺天瞧了瞧底下的小家伙有瞧了瞧莫关山，只能妥协的往边上挪了挪，给小家伙空出位置了。哥哥这才把椅子推了进去然后笨拙的爬到椅子上坐着。

一家四口围着莫关山食同嚼蜡的解决了一盘饺子。

接下来的好几天都是这样的情况，只要贺天一靠近莫关山，两个孩子就会立马窜到莫关山两旁，像极了两个左右护法。实在是阻止不了贺天时，哥哥就会展现自己的哭功，莫关山的注意力马上就会从贺天身上移开，抱起哥哥又是哄又是逗，还有站在莫关山脚边的弟弟，正拿着一把木剑一脸戒备的盯着贺天。

所有的这些贺天都看在眼里，气得脑门的青筋突突，这算什么事，堂堂一个王爷想亲近自己的王妃每次都要被自己的儿子阻挠，还有那臭小子，你那把木剑是你父王给你弄的，你个小白眼狼！

更可气的是晚上，本来就是贺天为数不多能与莫关山颠鸾倒凤的时间，现在这两个臭小子天天都要哭着闹着跟莫关山睡，还一边躺着一个，贺天简直要气炸，要不是莫关山拦着，贺天早就把这两个臭小子扔出去了，管他们哭去。

抱了这么多年的宝贝突然不在自己怀里，贺天睡也睡不好 越想越气，又被憋了许多天，一股子邪火无处安放，只能往下人们身上撒气。

稍微有一点让贺天不称心就对下人又骂又罚，搞得整个王府战战兢兢的。青杏终于是看不过眼，也怕王爷的这把火会烧到自己身上，才支支吾吾的向贺天道明了情况。

贺天听完豁然开朗，忙把莫关山手上的两个小家伙抱再大腿上，不顾他们的挣扎，问道

“你们以为父王那夜是在欺负爹爹？”

“你就是欺负爹爹，爹爹都说不要了你还把他弄哭”

哥哥在一旁赞同的猛点头，莫关山则是羞红了脸不敢说话

贺天大笑三声继续说道

“父王那晚是在给爹爹肚子里塞小弟弟，你爹爹脸皮薄害羞了才说不要的”

“小弟弟？”两个小娃娃眨巴眨巴眼睛惊喜的问道

“对啊，你们不是一直吵着要小弟弟吗”

“嗯嗯嗯，要小弟弟”哥哥猛的点头说道

“那爹爹肚子里有小弟弟了吗？”弟弟期待的问道

“本来快有了，可是你们这些天老缠着你爹爹，父王都没机会接近，就没了”贺天装作一脸失望的说道

“啊……”

“小弟弟没了……”哥哥红着眼睛又要哭了

贺天赶紧接着说

“所以你们晚上要乖乖的回房睡，这样父王才有时间给你们造小弟弟，好不好”

“好好好，我们这就乖乖回房”

说着，两个小家伙马上从贺天大腿上跳了下来，还不忘拉起了一旁羞涩的青杏跑出门外，两个小娃艰难的把房门给关上，从门缝里伸进个小脑袋说

“父王你现在就往爹爹肚子里塞小弟弟吧，我给你们把门！”

说完还真把门合上了，一副虚有其事的样子站在门外守着，贺天好笑的走近打开房门，对青杏使了个眼色，青杏就赶紧把两个小世子抱起跑了，贺天这才锁上门回屋，笑得一脸灿烂的看着莫关山。

“老不正经”莫关山骂道

贺天也不恼，走上前弯腰一把横抱起莫关山，莫关山吓得惊呼一声，赶紧搂紧了贺天，问道

“你干什么！”

贺天在他唇上嘬了一口，笑眯眯的把人抱走向床，说

“你刚才没听吗，我现在可是受了儿子们的指令要给你肚子塞小弟弟呀”

莫关山被贺天轻放在床，脸蛋染上了红晕，这人已经压到了自己身上，本想着拒绝，又想贺天被憋了许多天，不忍他再辛苦，也就乖乖的搂上他的脖子，羞涩的说道

“那你轻点”

贺天笑意从眼眸里溢出

“嗯”

番外二

哥哥：贺忻 弟弟：贺恒

两个孩子越长大性格就越发显现出不同来，哥哥喜静，弟弟好动，因此两人长到六岁时，除了上私塾外，哥哥平时就喜欢跟着莫关山学习医理，而弟弟在偶然一次发现自己父王帅炸天的武功就开始吵着要跟贺天习武。

贺天平时虽说不如莫关山对两个孩子那般溺爱，但也是极其宠爱，可在教导孩子方面却是十分严格。

午后，哥哥跟着莫关山去了医馆坐诊，留下贺天和弟弟两父子在王府。自打弟弟吵着要贺天教他武功，莫关山总是怕孩子会磕着碰着，但孩子想学，莫关山又不忍心拒绝。今天也不例外，莫关山临出门前就对贺天千叮咛万嘱咐，绝对不能让孩子伤着。

可贺天心里清楚，要真想学好武功哪会一点伤都不受，可那毕竟是自己的儿子，自己会尽量的护着他。嘴上和莫关山打哈哈让他放心，见自家王妃还是不依不挠的说个没完，就使出了最常用的流氓一招，也不顾两个孩子在场就把人搂紧怀里封住了他的嘴。两个小娃在一旁也见怪不怪的捂着小嘴贼嘻嘻的偷笑，莫关山瞬间从脚趾头红到了脑袋，用力推开了贺天，看他伸出舌尖暧昧的舔掉嘴上的唾液，莫关山赶忙擦了擦嘴，气鼓鼓的出了房门

哥哥一看莫关山走了也赶紧追上去，还不忘奶声奶气的向贺天说道

“父王，忻儿走啦～”

“你慢点”

“嗯，父王再见～”

胖鼓鼓的大儿子慢慢跑远，此时房里就剩贺天和另一个小豆丁，这时弟弟一脸鄙视的对贺天说

“父王羞羞脸～”

“臭小子”

说完，贺天就把这小儿子拎起走到了院子里，一改刚才的嬉皮笑脸，严肃的说道

“今天继续练剑”

小豆丁听话的拿起了自己小木剑开始有模有样的耍起来，贺天则在一旁给他指导，这才刚练不到一个时辰，弟弟渐渐的觉得有些无聊，不想继续练，耐不住耍起了小性子，把小木剑往地上一扔，一屁股坐到了地上就开始嘟着嘴说

“不练了”

贺天不悦的眉头一皱，严肃的说道

“起来”

“我累了～”

贺天不理会弟弟的撒娇，继续说

“做事哪能半途而废，起来！”

“我不～”说着弟弟眼睛里泛起了泪花，一副欲哭不哭的样子

不想贺天狠心的继续说

“对我哭没用，练不好晚上不许吃饭，你爹爹晚上在医馆用膳，救不了你”

弟弟看着眼前的父王当真是不打算放过自己样子，就越发委屈，又实在是不想饿肚子只好爬起来，一边掉着眼泪一边挥着小木剑。

贺天看在眼里也心疼却依旧冷着一张脸，又接着练了许久才让他休息。贺天见他还是哭的可怜就打算自己去厨房给他拿着小糕点给他填填肚子。

这弟弟一看贺天离开，就赶紧从石椅上下来跑了出去，打算去医馆找莫关山。小家伙腿上软乏，再加上哭得泪水糊了眼睛一时没看清楚路，不小心绊了一下，小脑袋猛的磕上了那石子路。小家伙摔得晕乎乎，脑袋又疼，小手一摸，竟是糊了一手的血，顿时被吓得放声大哭，趴在地上不知所措的喊着贺天

“父王——父王——呜哇——”

贺天刚从厨房折返，就听到弟弟的哭声，忙跑回院子却发现小家伙不在，青杏匆匆忙忙的跑过来向贺天禀告，贺天吓得把手上的糕点随手一扔就飞身出去，弟弟此时还保持刚才摔倒的姿势趴在地上，周边的下人都不敢碰他，只能在旁边一脸的着急。

贺天飞快上前抱起还在嚎啕大哭的的小家伙，这才有机会看清楚他的脸，马上就被吓得脸色发白。小家伙额头摔得血肉模糊，那鲜红的血液流了一脸，小家伙哭得越发凶

“父王——哇——”

贺天看他的手就要往伤口处摸，赶紧抓住小手，温柔的哄道

“父王来了，别怕别怕”

然后就向旁边吼说

“还愣着干嘛！赶快去请大夫！派人去通知王妃！”

下人吓得一窝蜂的往外边赶，不敢有所逗留，贺天抱着弟弟就加快脚步的往屋里走，小家伙被放到床上依旧哭得凶，青杏打来一盘清水，贺天沾湿了巾子要给弟弟擦掉脸上的血，弟弟却哭着往一边躲，贺天只好把他紧箍在怀里给他擦拭，弟弟边躲边哭，有不少的血蹭到了贺天的衣服上。

莫关山带着哥哥匆匆赶回来时，大夫正在上药，估计是那药敷在伤口上又弄疼了弟弟，莫关山一进门就听到孩子撕心裂肺的哭喊声，心里揪痛，走进一看，那小额头缠上了白色的绷带，小脸惨白，好不可怜。

孩子此时还被贺天强制抱在怀里好让大夫上药，莫关山只能着急的向一旁的青杏问清楚情况，青杏也是面露急色说道

“小世子走路不小心磕了额头，大夫说不太严重，说只要按时用药，不出半月就能痊愈了”

莫关山心急，赶紧上前向大夫继续问道

“那他额头上会留疤吗”

“伤口有点深，这个老夫不敢保证”

莫关山听到此又是心疼，恰好此时大夫给孩子缠好了绷带，小家伙立马向莫关山伸出小手，哭哒哒的喊‘爹爹’。莫关山立马把孩子抱起来温柔的问他

“恒儿还有哪里不舒服吗？”

弟弟一见莫关山就越觉得委屈，听到莫关山如此问又开始嚎啕大哭，抽泣得上气不接下气说

“疼——额头哇呜——疼——”

“爹爹知道，爹爹知道，恒儿不哭，乖”

贺天刚才吩咐下人去熬药，不想一回身就见莫关山哄着孩子，哄着哄着自己也红了眼圈，还站在一旁的哥哥也红着眼圈不敢出声。

贺天悄悄上前把哥哥拉进怀里问他

“忻儿怎么了？”

哥哥努力控制住自己的情绪，憋着气说

“弟弟摔疼了，爹爹伤心，忻儿不想让爹爹难过，不能哭”

贺天心里一酸，感觉眼眸热辣辣的，哥哥立马伸出小手给贺天擦了擦眼睛，说

“父王也不要哭”

贺天抹了抹孩子的头发，微微笑了笑说

“父王不哭”

莫关山哄了许久，终于才把弟弟哄住了哭声，这时下人端来了汤药，贺天赶紧接过来，莫关山抱着弟弟，贺天给他灌药，一碗药灌下去，刚才好不容易止的哭声又在房內传出。

莫关山被他哭得心里又酸又疼，不敢再哄他，只怕自己也跟着哭起来。贺天心疼的揽住莫关山站在床边没说话，莫关山这时才注意到贺天胸前的衣服全是血迹，犹豫的问出口

“这……这是恒儿的？”

贺天低下头看了看，然后回答说

“嗯，刚才给恒儿擦……”

话还没说完，贺天就被莫关山猛的推开，接着就被眼前的人一巴掌扇了过来，在场所有人都被莫关山的一巴掌给打懵了，青杏及其他几个小奴婢吓得立马跪倒在地，一动不动连头都不敢抬，就连刚才还在哭泣的弟弟也止住了哭声，只敢在一旁偷偷的抽泣。

贺天先是愣了许久，脸上火辣辣的，待耳边嗡嗡嗡的声音消失后，才摆正了脸望着莫关山。莫关山气红了眼，豆大的泪珠从眼底滑落，贺天看他气得握紧了双圈身体在不停的抖动，伸出手去想握住他的手，莫关山立马拍掉接着对他吼道

“你答应过我什么！你说过你不会让他受伤的！”

“对不起”

两人就如此站了许久，贺天试着再次拉上他的手，还是被莫关山甩开，不敢再刺激他，贺天带着几个还跪着的下人退出了房间，吩咐了几句就让他们下去了，转过身看着紧闭的房门，摸了摸刚才被打的脸颊，喃喃道

“下手真狠啊”

正准备离开时，房门悠悠的被打开，挤出来一个小家伙，只见哥哥艰难的迈出门槛，小跑到贺天腿边扯了扯他的衣摆，贺天蹲下身去问道

“忻儿有什么事吗？”

小家伙伸出手轻轻的摸了一下贺天的脸担心的问

“父王疼吗？”

“不疼”

“父王会怪爹爹吗？”

“爹爹只是担心弟弟，父王不会怪他”

“嗯”

“忻儿替父王看好爹爹和弟弟好不好？”

“好～”

“乖，你快进去吧，别让爹爹担心”

贺天看着小家伙屁颠屁颠的跑回房关上了门，才叹息的道

“唉～一朝回到寂寞夜，从此春宵是路人”

房內，弟弟还没从莫关山的那一巴掌回过神来，在他的印象中，莫关山经常被贺天欺负的红了脸也没有生过如此大的气，也没有想到自己父王被打了一声都不敢吭，这刷新了他的认知。

讷讷的问道

“爹爹生气了吗？”

莫关山被他问得愣神，这才后悔刚才在两个孩子面前对贺天出手，愧疚的说道

“没有，是爹爹不好，吓着你了”

“不，是我不好，是我走路不小心才摔倒的，爹爹不要生气”

“爹爹没生气”莫关山再一次强调

“那你生父王的气吗？”

莫关山不想再就这个问题聊下去，脱了鞋袜，抱起哥哥放到床上给他们俩盖好被子早早就哄了他们睡去。

第二天早上，莫关山带着哥哥在饭厅用早饭，不想贺天刚坐下，莫关山就马上放下了碗筷起身走开了，只留哥哥在那里和贺天大眼瞪小眼，贺天无奈的问小家伙

“爹爹刚才吃东西了吗”

小家伙嘴里含着东西含糊不清的说道

“叠叠港咬了走每呵就走惹”

贺天皱眉没听清，抬头望向青杏，青杏赶忙翻译了一遍

“世子说王妃刚舀了粥，没喝就走了”

贺天回头看着小家伙，这孩子果然鼓着一嘴点头，然后才向青杏吩咐道

“你让厨房备些世子和王妃爱吃的东西端到房里，还有让下人准备三副碗筷一并送过去”

青杏领了命就退了下去，贺天这才对还在吃得认真的小家伙说道

“你回房陪爹爹吃早饭，父王怕他心情不好饿坏了身体，你替父王劝他多吃点”

小家伙赶忙嚼了嘴里的东西囫囵吞下，跳下椅子对贺天说道

“忻儿遵命！父王你也多吃点！”

“好，去吧”

接下来的五天里都是这种情况，莫关山一句话也没和贺天说过，但凡有贺天出现的地方，贺天前脚刚来，莫关山后脚就走。只有贺天来房里看弟弟的时候，莫关山则会静静的坐在一旁不出声，两个小家伙看着两位父亲这么诡异的气氛完全不敢乱说话，更不用说房里的下人，那是大气都不敢喘一下。

弟弟怕惹莫关山再生气，因此每次贺天来喂药时也不再哭闹，皱着小脸乖乖的让贺天喂。为了让两人和好，有时候弟弟趁着喂完药的空档就会爬上贺天的大腿搂着他的脖子奶声奶气的问

“父王什么时候回来睡呀，恒儿额头不疼了～”

三人偷偷的瞥向莫关山那边，只见他还是保持同一幅姿势翻着医书没有接话的打算，三人皆是失望，贺天才说道

“恒儿好好把伤养好，父王不急”

弟弟只能无奈的说道

“好吧”

如此又过了几天，弟弟脑袋上的伤口已经开始结疤了，绷带也不需要用了。两个小家伙趁着莫关山洗澡的间隙，躲在被窝里私语

“爹爹还是不肯理父王，怎么办啊”

“对啊，爹爹不开心，父王也不开心，我们也不开心”

“我记得私塾里的鹏鹏娘亲和他爹爹吵架，然后就把他娘亲给休了，又给他找了个新娘亲”

“我不要新的爹爹，我不要～”哥哥被弟弟这么一说，马上就吓得快哭了出来

弟弟赶紧哄住他

“哎，你别哭啊，你看我们爹爹和父王，还说不定是爹爹休了父王呢”

“那我也不要，父王虽然有点凶，但是对爹爹那么好，我也喜欢他”

“嗯，父王上次还偷偷给我买糖葫芦呢，我也喜欢他”

“对啊，糖葫芦好甜，好好吃”

“还有桂花糕！”

“甜豆腐！”

“栗子糕！”

“红豆糕！”

………

“你们俩怎么还不睡觉，闷在被子里干什么？”

莫关山一出浴房就发现两个小家伙还没睡，闷在被子里窃窃私语，莫关山怕这两人闷坏了走上前就把被子掀开，两个小东西估计是没想到莫关山会忽然出现，瞪着大眼睛傻傻的看着莫关山。

莫关山被他们的模样逗笑，说道

“两个傻小子还不睡在干什么坏事”

还是弟弟先反应过来，赶紧搂住哥哥说道

“没什么，我和哥哥这就睡觉”

莫关山发现这两个小家伙都是假寐，偶尔还偷偷睁开眼睛看自己，莫关山无奈的摇摇头，也不管他们，把房里的烛火熄了几根才出外厅擦头发，两个小娃装着装着慢慢的就真睡着了。

第二天早上，两个小家伙吵着要吃莫关山包的饺子，实则是想支开他，好让他们两人再商量“大计”，昨晚实在是出师不利，聊着聊着居然跑到了吃的上去，还不小心睡着了。

两人换好了衣服愁眉苦脸的托着腮帮子坐在门槛上，贺天从下人那里得知今早他们三人都没有用早膳，不免有一点担心，也顾不上吃饭就往这边赶来。

一来就发现两个小家伙坐在门槛上，那模样怎么看怎么好笑，门口被他们挡着，贺天进不去，只能伸头往里瞧了瞧，没发现想要见的人，便蹲下来问他们

“爹爹呢？”

弟弟兴致不高的回答道

“包饺子去了”

贺天一脸疑惑，刚想继续问，就看哥哥苦着小脸问道

“爹爹会不会和父王分开啊”

“傻孩子，当然不会”

“可你和爹爹都好多天不说话了”

“爹爹还在生父王的气，等爹爹生完气就没事了”

“那你还不去哄爹爹！你再不去你媳妇就没了，贺天你是想要给我们找个新爹爹吗，你个负心汉！”

弟弟突然站起来，指着贺天的脸命令道

贺天突然冷下脸说

“臭小子，我还是你父王，给我坐下好好说话！”

没有唬住小儿子，大儿子却被吓哭了，起身推着贺天哭着说

“父王你快去哄爹爹，我不想要新爹爹，你快去”

贺天受不住两个孩子的哭闹，又想了想这么多天了，莫关山应该也消气了，就起身向厨房的方向走去，还不忘对小儿子命令道

“哄好你哥哥”

莫关山在厨房里手忙脚乱，自己饺子吃得多，但从未自己包过，和的面粉不是水太多就是水太少，这面团搓了这么久还是没有成型，这连饺子皮都弄不出来还怎么包饺子啊。

就在莫关山忙得团团转时，一双手从背后突然揽上了他的腰，把他整个人圈进了怀里。这是再熟悉不过的气息了，莫关山有一瞬间沉迷在其中，然后马上就反应过来，开始挣扎

“别动”

“你放开”莫关山开始用力掰开这人的手，身后的人又继续说道

“你想我吗”

“我好想你”

怀里的人没了动作，贺天松开手把人转了过来，发现这人红了眼圈，贺天打算再接再厉，问

“你打也打过了，也晾了我这么多天，不要生气了好不好？”

“原谅我吧”

“毛毛？宝宝？宝贝？娘子？”

“你闭嘴”

“原谅我好不好？”

贺天见他依旧不肯松口，壮着胆子在莫关山脸上亲了一口，莫关山没有反应，贺天犹豫的吻上了他的唇，刚一碰上，莫关山立马两掌拍在贺天的双颊，捧着贺天的脸往外推。

莫关山两手全是黏糊糊的面粉，全沾了贺天脸上，贺天的脸被莫关山的手挤着不得不嘟着嘴说话

“巴啵”（宝贝）

莫关山瞪着他许久才说了句

“以后再敢这样，立马休了你”

说完没等贺天说话就对着贺天的嘴亲了上去。贺天眉眼一挑心中大喜，把莫关山的双手拉下放在自己脖子上，然后双手游走到莫关山的屁股上，用力往上一兜，把人抱起放在了自己身后的灶头上，贺天挤在莫关山两腿间，两人忘我的接吻，厨房里一时间响起了啧啧舌头搅动的水声，好不暧昧。

莫关山背对着门口，看不见门外两个小家伙正躲在门边捂嘴偷笑，贺天眯着眼睛发现两个小家伙，威胁的向他们瞪了瞪眼睛，哥哥吓得立马就跑掉了，弟弟看哥哥跑了就追了上去，还不忘回过头对贺天做了个鬼脸。

贺天被气得好笑，莫关山发现了他的异样，拉开两人的距离问道

“怎么了”

“没事”

然后贺天还想继续亲上去，却被莫关山双手抵在胸膛说

“我还要给孩子包饺子呢”

“我让青杏给他们做了早饭，两个孩子都在吃了”

说完又追着莫关山的嘴吻了上去，莫关山从两人嘴唇贴合的缝隙中开口

“唔……真的……唔”

“别说话，我现在也要用早饭了”

番外三

贺天的情史

之前提过，贺天为了躲避贺渊的逼婚，早早就去了边塞，那时候也就十七八岁的年龄，这正是悸动的年纪，血气方刚的大男孩总会忍不住想要尝一尝那诱人又神秘的禁果。

贺天当时翻了许多民间小巷广为流传活色生香的春宫图，奈何每当看那图画上一男一女颠鸾倒凤，贺天心里顿时就涌出一丝说不出道不明的不悦之感。

贺天体内有欲火，但是泄不出来，如此憋了许多天，愈加烦躁。只能走投无路的向见一说明了情况，当时还被见一好一顿嘲笑 说他白长了一副情场浪子的模样，內里确实一个纯情的小男孩，贺天当场就没忍住给了见一一顿胖揍。

见一一副语重心长的模样教导贺天，说他这是需要‘实操’才能把体内怪兽唤醒。隔天晚上见一就把贺天带到了一个‘好地方’——怡红院，这是京城里最大的青楼，各色各样的姑娘都有，燕瘦环肥只要有钱随便挑，而且每个姑娘长得都相当标志。见一很大方的给贺天点了当晚的头牌——巧姑娘，这巧姑娘人如其名，也算得上明眸皓齿，长得清丽可人，却已然发育得翘臀丰乳，肌肤胜雪。

巧姑娘一看贺天长得这般俊俏，便迫不及待的向他自解罗衫投怀送抱，如此一个大美人要是坐在别人怀里，瞧她手上的动作没有一个不勾人的，一手抚上那白玉般的丰盈，动作轻缓而又急促，已经没有遮挡的下体在贺天大腿上色情的摩蹭，眉眼完全不做掩饰的流露出邀请的柔情蜜意。却不想贺天当时看春宫图的不悦瞬间被放大，厌恶得立马起身，也顾不上什么体贴就把腿上的美人摔倒在地，巧姑娘被这突如其来的意外摔懵，惊呼过后才发现这房里只剩她一人了。

见一在怡红院不远处的面摊子点了一碗馄饨，吃了一半时就贺天眉头紧锁的从里面走了出来

心想“比我想像中的还要快”

连忙把人招呼过来，贺天的气压冷冰压抑得把周围的人都压得喘不过气，见一心虚的怕又被揍，赶忙从兜里搜出一本书籍胡乱塞到贺天手里就跑了，嘴里喊了句‘不用谢’就没了影。贺天不想再在这怡红院前多作停留，刚才在里面的画面在自己脑海里不断的浮现，贺天烦躁得想杀人。

回到了王府贺天直奔卧房，才发现手上还拿着刚才见一塞过来的书，气得甩手就把那书扔到了远处，刚好砸落了案桌上的一摞书籍，顷刻间撒了一地。贺天不再理会，翻身就上了床，可是却一夜也没睡好，翻来覆去欲火更胜。

早起下人们进屋收拾东西，将撒落在地的书籍全部摆好放回了桌上。

贺天在寻找兵书时，无意中发现了一本名叫《鸟语花香》的书籍，贺天不禁疑惑，自己何时看过这本书，是本诗集吧，怀着疑问翻开扉页，不想这里面的内容竟是……

贺天盯着着书籍里面画的两个小人，都是男的，下体敞露，稍壮男子的阳具插进了身下那男子的后庭，那男子的袜子还来不及脱掉，堪堪的挂在一脚，另一只脚看似应该是舒服得用力蜷缩着。鬼使神差般的，贺天忍不住继续往下翻，两男子衣不蔽体赤身裸体的交媾，贺天身体滚烫，底下的阳物已经完全勃起，没有任何犹豫的探手进亵裤里撸动自己的肉棒，眼神还停留在两男子的身上，仿佛身临其境，看到了男子抽插的动作又或是自己压着身下的人疯狂操干，手上的动作逐渐加快，终于手中的肉棒快速跳动憋了许多天的邪火终于泄了出来，黏湿了一掌。

没有任何的恐惧，贺天欣然的接受了自己的性向，面对自己兄长的逼婚，他选择坦白，但为了不让女方以及接下来不可能间断的婚事他选择了从军。在军中的生活面对的都是五大三粗乱糟糟的汉子，贺天这方面的情欲瞬间被浇了个透心凉，偶然碰见见一和展正希在湖边洗澡，贺天好奇心起停住了脚步看了一会，见一皮肤白皙，腰也不错，臀部……瘦了点，随着视线移到见一脸上，没感觉，没感觉，这张脸就算美出花来还是没感觉。突然听得见一一声尖叫，像是被调戏了的黄花大闺女般捏着嗓子吼叫道

“啊～展希希你看那边有个大色狼盯着我～”

说完还装模作样的用手捂住胸前，好像真会被人看去了什么似的，贺天瞬间黑了脸暗暗骂道

“神经病”

便头也不回的离开了，从此贺天便再没有起过任何的邪念，偶然的晨勃只是用手简单的解决便是。直到遇上莫关山，从未有过的占有欲从心里迸涌而出，贺天才发现他依旧是一个猛兽，只是之前未遇到属于自己的猎物而沉睡罢了。

还有那位引得莫关山孕中吃醋发脾气的公主，贺天只不过是早年间与她有过一面之缘。那公主初来京城也不过十五岁左右，不小心踩了长裙绊了一下，小姑娘看自己一身粉嫩的罗裙被摔得脏兮兮的便伤心的哭了起来。贺天偶然经过看见这么一副梨花带雨的模样，也是不忍，又本着来者是客的原则，上前劝慰了几句，随手摘了御花园开得甚好的牡丹送予了她。只不过是举手之劳，不想这公主对贺天一见倾心，非君不嫁，京城里人尽皆知，只有贺天久驻边塞不知情，而且许多年前的事情早就忘了，从未上过心。

莫关山和贺天成亲后也是无意中听到下人在偷偷谈论才知道此事，可是下人们谈论的声音很小，莫关山没听清，心里痒痒想清楚来龙去脉，想着问贺天，那只狐狸肯定不肯说实话的。碰巧有一日两个孩子吵着要吃糖葫芦贺天便陪了去，莫关山昨夜被贺天折腾了一宿不方便走动便留在了府里，此时见一和展正希刚好上门作客，莫关山想着这见一跟在贺天身边许多年，肯定对贺天以前的事了解得清楚，便直接向见一问了出来。

见一这傻子，像是被莫关山打开了话匣子，一会和贺天称兄道弟一会又为莫关山抱不平，把贺天当年干过的蠢事全盘托出，还添油加醋的说了许多，那叫一个眉飞色舞。展正希在一旁听着，眼看莫关山的脸色越来越黑，赶紧提醒见一，嗓子都快咳出血了见一这二愣子竟提醒了展正希‘多喝水’接着又对莫关山夸夸其谈，展正希当时就无语扶额。

把所有事都讲完后，见一这才意识到房里诡异的气氛，猛的意识到自己闯了大祸，支支吾吾的刚想替贺天美言几句，就听到房外传来孩童的笑声，两个小家伙蹦蹦跳跳的走进房里，一人手里拿着一串糖葫芦，哥哥手里还抱了个大烧饼说是给爹爹的。贺天跟着孩子进了房，发现屋子里多了两个人，刚坐下想和他们交谈几句，见一就像是逃命般的跑了，展正希无奈的叹了口气，一手拍在贺天肩膀上，沉重的说了句

“保重”

一整天下来，莫关山对贺天都是一副爱理不理的样子，贺天以为是自己昨晚欺负得狠了惹得小娘子不高兴，语气轻浮的道了歉，心想晚上再操一顿就乖了。晚上，哄完两个孩子睡觉，两人便回了自己的卧房，贺天迫不及待的缠上来给莫关山解衣服，莫关山不慌不急的握上他解衣带的手，开口悠悠道

“王爷”

情况不妙！莫关山每次喊他王爷都不会有好事情发生，贺天停下动作，把他抱坐软塌上，心里忐忑问

“怎么了宝宝”

“你在遇到我之前有过其他人吗？”

“没有！绝对没有！”贺天稍微放松下来

“那巧姑娘是怎么回事？”

“谁是巧姑娘？”

“你当时在青楼里点的头牌”

贺天在脑海里回忆一番，霎时吓得浑身冒冷汗，慌忙解释说

“那……那是我年轻的时候不……不懂事！是见一把我骗到那里的！”

莫关山没说话，而是慢慢解开了自己的衣服，退下了亵裤，抓住贺天的手放在自己的胸乳上，问

“她这里是不是比我大”

贺天忍不住捏了一下，好软……

莫关山再抓住他一手放到臀肉上，问

“她这里是不是也比我翘”

贺天再次忍不住摸了一下，好滑……

“你混蛋！”莫关山见他两次都不回答，以为这人是在默认，瞬间炸毛，从贺天身上跳下来，也不管什么衣衫不整，骂完就要往外走，贺天一瞧，这小祖宗穿成这样是要勾引谁去，一把抱住他哄道

“你现在这副模样要往哪里乱跑”

“我也要去找巧姑娘，还要点娇姑娘，什么都要点！”

“你敢！”

“我有什么不敢的！凭什么你就能上青楼，我也是男的我也要！”

贺天强制把他抱起来放回床上，这人从床上一坐起来还要爬下床，贺天分开他的双腿就倾身压上去对着他双唇胡乱的吻，莫关山不甘心被他欺负，两腿胡乱蹬着，双手捶打他的胸口。贺天迅速解了腰带褪下裤子掏出已经硬挺的肉棒，两腿死死的了的压住莫关山还在乱动的腿，一手扶起了巨刃就捅了进去。没有任何前戏，莫关山头一次被这般粗鲁的进入，下身像是要被撕裂一般疼痛，捶打的双手更加用力，眼角也被疼出了泪水，贺天这时才能空出手来把莫关山的两手抓住按在了两侧。

四肢无法动弹，莫关山哭得更加凶，嘴上开始呜咽骂道

“混蛋……你出去……我不……要……呜……”

“我不动，宝贝你冷静听我说好不好”

“我不……你混蛋……我不……听”

贺天实在没办法，只能狠心的往上一顶，莫关山立马被顶得求饶

“啊……不……疼……不要……”

“那你不要乱动了，听我讲好不好”

莫关山这次只是哭着，没有继续挣扎闹腾。贺天见他哭得也差不多了才跟他解释说

“我是上过青楼，但也只有那一次，我那时年轻还不知道自己的取向，见一骗我上了青楼给我点了你刚才说的那位巧姑娘 ，可我当时什么也没干就把她推开走了，我衣服还是完完整整的穿在身上的，后来清楚自己喜欢男的时候都在军队里哪还有时间上青楼，直到回京路上遇到了你，就一头栽进了你怀里，更不可能找别人了”

“真……真的？”

“千真万确”

“可……可你说你喜欢男的，军队里都是男的，你还是将军怎么可能不会用你的权势掳了他人”

“宝贝，你真当我是杀人掳掠的强盗啊，军队里纪律严明，我身为将军更应该以身作则，还有，军队里那些汉子全都是虎背熊腰的一身臭味，哪像你细皮嫩肉又香喷喷的，你要我去上他们，还不如直接把我废了。”

莫关山被他说得脸红，忽的又想起一事“可你还给公主送牡丹，人家说非君不嫁了！”

“这个我真是冤枉啊，我和她只有过一面之缘，那公主我都完全不记得她长什么样了，牡丹什么的更记不清了”

“要是你日后见了那公主真如别人说的那般倾国倾城你不会动心吗！”

“小傻瓜，凭她美去，如今能让我动心的只有你了，我的心你都握得死死的了你还要在这里疑我”

“我……我……”

“那你呢？在我之前喜欢过谁？”

“没有！没有！只有小惠姐姐说的小娘子，可我从来就没见过，我只有你了”莫关山慌张的说道

“我也只有你，小醋包，无缘无故的怀疑我，还敢说要去找姑娘，今晚要怎么惩罚你？”

……

“小弟……弟”莫关山认真思考了许久说，“再给相公生一个小宝宝”

“这……”贺天实在不想他再受怀孕之苦，不免有些为难

“再生一个宝宝，你今晚做多久都没关系”

莫关山双腿熟练的勾上贺天的腰肢，催促他动作，自己的宝贝都主动求欢了，贺天也不再矫情，刚才肉棒埋进去许久，那小穴也被开拓得差不多，已经开始变得湿滑，贺天慢慢的挺动腰胯，操弄起这人来。体内的肉棒缓缓的抽动，磨得莫关山软化成一滩水，舒服的哼叫，可是这种力度根本进不去子宫里，也怀不上宝宝，莫关山努力抬起一腿勾住贺天的汉涔涔的脊背往下压，好让体内的肉棒进得更深。

贺天察觉到他的不满足，立刻抓住他的臀肉往深处用力一顶，身下的人儿得到了想要的哼叫得更加愉悦，那条白皙的腿被撞的没了依靠摇摇晃晃的滑落瘫倒在床，随着贺天越来越快，即粗暴又不失温柔的进出，莫关山两腿慢慢撑开弓起，两只脚舒服的绷得直直的拇趾轻点勾在床单上，性器愈发膨胀，快要射了，“进……来……快……嗯啊……！”莫关山在贺天释放瞬间也跟着射了出来。

贺天没有进到莫关山的子宫口，只是将那股浊液留在了后穴的肠道里。莫关山胸膛快速的起伏，还沉浸在刚才的高潮中一时缓不过来，体内的肉棒却比他先一步清醒，再一次搅弄肠肉，浊液和肠液混合被粗鲁的拌弄，两具赤裸的肉体碰撞出水声，回荡在房间里。贺天啃咬上那耀眼又不失可爱的乳珠，没了之前的温柔，用牙齿咬住往上拉扯，整个乳房被高高的拉到变形，蹂躏得身下的人儿喊痛贺天才肯松嘴，那奶子迫不及待的弹缩了回去，还委屈似的晃动了一番。贺天马上追了上去，‘滋溜’的开始吮吸，那股狠劲似要把整个奶子吃进去一般，另一只手用力握住乳肉，要把这奶子揉碎了的感觉刺激到莫关山疯迷又害怕，“好……痛……嗯要……碎了！不……要吸了……嗯啊……！”

“娘子不是要给我生宝宝吗，这次我帮你把这里揉大了才好给宝宝喂奶啊”

“嗯……好……喂……喂奶……嗯……！”

贺天估计是被他这句话刺激起了不悦，因为莫关山的一对胸乳是他的固有物，谁都不能沾染半分。手上再次加重了揉捏的力度，把还未吃过的奶子死死握在手里挤压，乳肉从指缝间溢出，那嫣红的奶头就从手中冒出头来，贺天就这样狠狠啃了上去，完全不理会这人的哭喊，底下的肉棒一举冲破了肉壁，来到子宫口。

莫关山不知道自己做了什么，竟引得贺天前所未有疯狂的肆虐，自己像是被一匹野兽压着操干，汗水泪水模糊了眼睛，身上的人不断耸动身体，迷糊间像是看到了一头黑豹，它露出了锋利的爪牙，只要自己稍微反抗就会被咬破咽喉流血而亡，因此莫关山只能乖乖雌俯于这豹子身下被无情操得汁水飞溅，这黑豹的巨根插进了子宫里，如果它的精液留在里面会不会生出一头小豹子呢，莫关山想。不行！他只给贺天操，只给贺天生宝宝，其他的都不行的，“不……你……不许操啊……！贺……天救……我……救……啊……！”

贺天听他胡言乱语，慢慢放缓可腰胯的动作，捧上他的脸喊他，“宝贝宝贝，看着我，我在”莫关山眼前视线渐渐清晰，黑豹棱角开始模糊，慢慢的变成了贺天，他熟悉的贺天，“贺天……呜……不要让豹子操我，我不给它生宝宝……呜……”

“傻瓜，哪有什么豹子”

“有，刚才它就在我身上，黑色的”

贺天思索了一会才明白过来，原来是这小傻瓜看花眼了，把自己当成黑豹了，随即又狡黠的笑着说，“我就是黑豹变的，宝贝给不给操，然后给我生一个小豹子？”

“那你是贺天吗？”

“当然是，你的相公贺天，如假包换”

“嗯！给操，你快操进里面，我要给你生小豹子……啊啊啊啊……！”

话音刚落，贺天就立马再次捅进了莫关山的子宫里，十指相扣将莫关山压在床上，那肉棒每次肏进子宫内膜，两片娇嫩的壁膜被撑开还未来得及合上就再一次被撞开，又酸又麻的感觉爽得莫关山不停的痉挛，腰身离开了床榻微微弓起，被贺天再一次深插压回了床里，体内的肉棒抽插了许久，莫关山已经射了第三次时贺天才再一次将无数的子孙液灌溉进去，莫关山却不满的说道

“你怎么又不射进去？”

“我最后再射，我怕射了进去待会又被我带了出来，就没作用了”

“嗯～可我好累，想睡觉了”

“你睡你的，我干我的，不影响”

“流氓……那……那你……记得……射……嗯……”

贺天见他话还没说完就迷迷糊糊睡着了，这才算放心，要不是他说要生宝宝贺天也不至于这般狠的折腾他，再让他生产受苦实在是舍不得，只有在床上使劲的操他，才能让他累昏过去，贺天好骗他说已经射了进去，生不生得出宝宝还是自己说了算的。贺天抱着他在浴池清洗，手指在他后穴抠挖，却不想这小家伙被吵醒就要把贺天的手往外拔，“嗯……不要抠，流出来小豹子就没了”

“傻瓜，相公射得深，不会没的”

“嗯……”

贺天听他没继续往下说，歪头一看原来又睡着了。清洗干净后把人放回床上，贺天刚抱住他，莫关山又一次醒了过来，胡乱在贺天身下摸索，然后抓住了那孽根，往自己股间送，“塞进来……堵……住……我要小豹子”

贺天无奈摇了摇头，但这等美差自己还是不会拒绝的，握住莫关山的手在那肉棒上摸了几把，那东西迅速就勃起了，贺天掰开臀瓣后慢慢的把自己推了进去

“嗯……好满……”

“娘子这下肯安心睡了吧”

回答贺天的是莫关山轻缓的呼吸声，贺天一手揽上这宝贝也慢慢的睡着了。第二天醒来莫关山发现自己的后穴还塞着贺天的东西，没有像第一次那样炸毛，也不急着把东西拔出来，反而满意握上贺天的手舒服的叹息。

“醒了？”

“嗯”

“身上有不舒服吗？”

“有点累而已，没有不舒服”

“那就好”

“贺天～你说我肚子里现在有小宝宝了吗，我都给他想好小名了，就叫小豹子，好不好？”

贺天听他如此期待又不想打击他，“快了，你别担心”

莫关山就这样被贺天骗了许久，小豹子还是等到两个哥哥都八岁时才意外的出现，当时莫关山和两个孩子都高兴的雀跃欢呼，只有贺天在暗地里懊恼得捶胸顿足。

至于莫关山怀小豹子那又是另外一个故事了，还有就是不得不提一下那军师——作死的见一，莫关山被诊出有孕的当天晚上见一就被贺天脱光了衣服，挂在了城门口最高的那棵树上，莫关山事后问贺天为什么要这么做，贺天也回答了他

“他打赌输了”

“什么赌”

“他说他上不了那棵树，我说可以”

“……”

番外四

天气入秋，山林间落叶飘零，草丛尽是些枯枝败叶，动物没了藏匿的地方，又为了囤积冬眠的食物正在这光秃秃的树林里寻寻觅觅，因此这也是狩猎最好的季节了。

贺渊兴致高得很，下令举办了一次秋围邀了许多王公大臣来参加。此次的狩猎许多人都把自家的孩子带了出来，主要是想让他们在皇上面前表现一番好得圣上青睐。莫关山吃完晚饭和贺天坐在房里的软塌上聊天，一听这消息便乐开了花，他从未有过狩猎的经验，一听这次的秋围是又惊奇又激动。

“我们就不去了”，狩猎场上有时候弓箭无眼，指不定那射过来的冷箭把莫关山给伤了，贺天不敢冒这个险，还有狩猎场那里算是个小森林，天气多变待会把莫关山冻着了贺天也心疼，思虑了许久贺天这才开口。

“可……可我想去”，莫关山刚才还在快乐的舞动的小手被贺天一盘冷水泼过来，瞬间冻住了，他这几年都在照顾两个孩子，没了出去游玩的时间，就连那小医馆也是偶尔得空才能回去，如今这么好的机会又能带上孩子，莫关山没想到贺天会不准，瞬间红了眼眶，大有‘你不答应就哭给你看’的阵势。

贺天最受不得他这副可怜模样，早知是不应该和他提的，赶紧从他身上移开了眼睛，心虚的拿起矮桌上的茶杯抿了口茶，眼神偷瞄向莫关山，见他还是刚才那副模样才无奈把茶杯放下，把人抱坐在大腿上，“狩猎很危险，你也不会”。

“你教我啊”

“太危险了”

莫关山不再接话，直接开始哭，眼泪哗哗的往下掉，可怜的小眼神直直的看着贺天，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落挂在了下巴处，接着就啪嗒啪嗒的砸在了领口上，贺天哄了几句没用，威胁也没用，就连平时效果俱佳的调戏招数也不见效，贺天只能投降，“败给你了，想去就去吧，但是我有条件，你不能离开我身边半步，听到没？”。

“嗯嗯嗯！”莫关山终于把贺天哭得妥协，马上就开心的搂着贺天亲了好几口以作讨好。情绪变化这么快，贺天才明白过来，这人刚才可怜的模样都是故意弄出来的，好叫他心疼，气得在他的小屁股上掐了一下，莫关山立马喊疼，“小骗子，故意让我心疼。”

“嘻嘻”

“狩猎要去七天，到时候所有人都要住帐篷里，也就意味着我七天不能与你欢好，你怎么补偿我？”。

“为什么呀？”。

“狩猎场空旷寂寥，夜下无人时你那媚人的浪叫还不被人听了去，为夫可不舍得。”贺天一本正经的向莫关山解释，立马就看到了自己喜欢的小脸绯红，只见莫关山趴上贺天的肩膀埋头在他耳边，羞赧得支支吾吾的，声音越说越小“那……那……未出发的这……这几晚给……你补……补回来便……”。

“那今晚由你来服侍我”温热的的鼻息喷进耳蜗，瞬间烫红了莫关山的双耳，使他不受控制的呜咽一声，又软又撩人。贺天的肉棒被刺激得片刻就抬了头，顶在莫关山的股间，“去……去床上……”。

“为夫就要在这”说完两手撑在背后，拉开了两人的距离，贺天一副好整以暇的嘴脸挂着微微的笑意看着莫关山。莫关山用瑟瑟颤抖的声音喊了几句‘相公’，又甜又腻人，他能清楚的感受到，顶股间的器物比起初又硬了许多，感觉更加明显，可是贺天面上却没有变化，还是不为所动。莫关山实在羞于在这软塌上行那云雨之事，因为平时他与两个孩子就经常在这里玩耍，莫关山刚想起身下地，贺天就开口了，“不想去狩猎了？”。

莫关山动作一顿，才又坐了回来，又装出一副要哭的模样，贺天这次可不上当了，对莫关山作了个‘没用’的口型笑得更加得意。沉了眼眸盯着眼前恶劣的人，一时冲动莫关山扑上去开始扒贺天的衣服，好似要把贺天吃干抹净的人是他一样，贺天被他突然的气势弄得有点不解，从未意想到他会这么大胆，最终贺天任凭他动作把上身的衣服脱下。莫关山刚才脱衣服的那股气势并没能持续多久，双手移到贺天的裤子上莫关山就犯难了，贺天裤子里鼓起来一团，莫关山比任何人都清楚里面是什么，虽然见过也摸过许多次，但是要让自己把这东西掏出来莫关山还是觉得羞耻，为了狩猎又不能放弃。贺天将他这副又羞涩又纠结的模样看在眼里，无助又坚定，小猫就是小猫，装不了大灰狼，恶劣的催促到，“快点”。

莫关山恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，最后本着壮士断腕的决心，便一鼓作气猛的把贺天的裤子脱了下来自己也马上闭上双眼开始胡乱解了自己的衣服。现下两人都是赤身裸体，贺天享受般的欣赏着眼前诱人的肉体，白皙滑腻，两对小乳房随着主人身体在瑟瑟发抖，红嫩的乳晕上被刺激得起了小疙瘩，那小乳头也害羞得挺立通红，像是要滴出血一般。底下的小东西青涩的躲在莫关山稀疏的体毛里，没有真正用过一次的小东西还是粉嫩的颜色，如他的主人一样可爱。莫关山被贺天养了这么多年，气色比在医馆时好了许多，可偏偏吃了那么多就是不长这肉，每次欢愉过后贺天将他圈在怀里都暗自发愁，唯有摸上那圆润的小屁股和小椒乳时才稍微放心，估摸着那肉都长这两处来了。思绪被慢慢拉回，贺天看他没了动作便开口命令道，“自己用手指扩张后面”。

平时的扩张工作都是贺天做的，莫关山也是最怕这前戏，每每贺天的手指伸进来搅弄，莫关山都会比那肉棒捅进来时感到羞愧，因此听得贺天这么一说，莫关山马上就哭了，贺天只当他还是在骗自己，便没有理会。莫关山这次才真真体会到了一次‘狼来了’的教训，也知贺天不会再信自己，一时没了办法，竟扶起了那已经完全勃起的肉棒直接坐了下去，非人尺寸的肉棒一坐到底，莫关山感觉整个人瞬间被撕开了两半，疼得脸色煞白。贺天哪会想到这小傻瓜会突然来这么一出，刚才的淡定早就拋到了九霄云外，“笨蛋！不要命啦！”。

莫关山现在是又疼又羞，又被这始作俑者骂，觉得委屈极了，开始捶打贺天的胸口哭诉，“都怪你！都是你要作弄我的！”。

“别乱动了，你起来我看看出血了没”贺天抓下他挥动的两手，温柔的给怀里的小猫顺毛，却不想莫关山推拒着不肯给贺天看，整个人直接赖在他怀里，任由体内的肉棒埋在穴里，“没流血！又不是没做过，等会就好了！”。

“给相公看看，你乖”贺天继续动作想把肉棒从他体内退出来，却不想莫关山急了一口咬上了贺天的肩膀，贺天肩上一痛人也放松了警惕，莫关山趁机将他推倒在了软塌上，两条细白的长腿跪在两侧，直接坐在了贺天胯上开始扭动起了臀部，脆弱的小穴艰难干涩的吞吐着巨棒，渐渐的莫关山身上的潮红慢慢退了下去，开始颤抖，贺天再也忍不住一个翻身就把人压在身下，赶忙拔出了还是硬梆梆的肉棒，支起莫关山的两腿埋头到他后穴查看。

还好，只是红肿了些许，有点充血。

“你放我下来！”不听话的小猫蹬动两条小腿，贺天瞧那媚肉红嫩诱人，没忍住一口就含进嘴里，有了津液的滋润那处更加晶莹剔透，舌尖像一条小蛇溜进了穴里，拼命的往里挤，后穴里的舌头越探越深，莫关山情潮在体内翻涌，羞愧难当，想要推开这人可当手上抓住贺天的发丝又舍不得，反而渴望更多，内壁的嫩肉正被人吸食舔弄，这样的认知让莫关山紧张又期待，贺天熟练的技巧惹得莫关山难耐的哼叫，“哈……嗯啊……”。

体内情欲愈烧愈旺，甬道流过异样的感觉，又有点熟悉，贺天神情一顿，退出舌头，掰开两片臀肉，那洞口处汩汩流出一股透明的淫水，嘴脸禁不住勾起，“宝贝你被我舔出水了，就这么舒服吗？”。

“不……是……嗯啊啊……”贺天不管他的口是心非，再次低头将那媚肉吃进嘴里，淫水被吞咽的声音在莫关山耳边放大，羞得他开始挣动，好逃离这折磨人的快感，手上一时没有分寸把放在矮桌上的茶杯拂翻，温热的茶水顺着桌角流了下来，湿了莫关山的胸口，贺天听得茶杯碰翻的声音赶忙抬头瞧了瞧，动作迅速的把人抱起，“烫到了没？”。

“没有……那茶水都不烫了”贺天不信的试了试残留在杯里的水，还好，只是有点温热。如今，莫关山身上被茶水淋湿，软塌也湿了许多，这里是不能做了，不然莫关山得感冒。贺天下地向莫关山伸出手臂，“上来。”

莫关山听话的搂上贺天的脖子，双腿紧紧的夹住了他的腰肢，湿漉漉的胸膛贴上贺天，那茶水果然没一会就凉了，引起贺天注意的不止这点，他亲了一口莫关山说，“宝贝，你的奶子压得我好舒服，好软”。

莫关山被他说得羞红了脸，想把自己的乳房从贺天的胸膛上拉开，可贺天抱得紧，就变成了两个奶子在贺天的身上磨来磨去的处处点火，贺天按住他的头就吻了上去，勾起小舌头与他缠绵吮吸，贺天嘴里腥骚的味道让莫关山想起那是自己小穴淫水的味道，贺天霸道的撬开他的双唇就把自己的唾液往莫关山嘴里渡，莫关山只能被动的吞食，那诱人的呻吟也被尽数堵在了口中，只能发出嗯嗯的鼻音。

“好吃吗，都是你的味道”贺天拉开两人得距离湿润红嫩的双唇间还牵扯出一条银丝，贺天再次亲上去，舔掉了那美味，莫关山只能气喘吁吁脸色潮红的盯着他，以表示自己的不满，可这看见贺天眼里就成了赤裸裸的勾引，哪里还忍得住，立马一手扶起肉刃就捅进了莫关山的媚穴，“嗯……你怎……么说来……就来……嗯……”。

“还不是你这小妖精勾的我。 ”

“胡……说……嗯……我没……有”

“那是相公会错意了，我这就拔出来”

“你……你敢！”莫关山怕他真拔出去赶紧收紧了小穴。

“相公不敢，小娘子想我怎么动？”贺天像只奸计得逞的狼，笑得一脸得意。

“你就……动……动嘛。”

“娘子不说清楚为夫还是不懂啊。”

“我要你用力操我！听懂了没！”小猫说炸毛就炸毛，没有一点预警。

贺天这才心满意足的颠弄起这小猫来，如此站着把人肏射了一次，贺天把人抱进浴池里又肏了一回，现下莫关山还沉浸在上一次高潮的余韵中，脸上也挂着情欲的红晕，体内还杵着肉棒，又粗又长直接顶在了莫关山的骚处，他不舒服的挪了挪屁股，听得贺天忍耐的闷哼，问道，“我怎么这么久了都怀不上小豹子，要不改天我给你开些补药补补吧？”

“你这是怀疑我不行？”贺天危险的眯起双眼问道。

“我自己把过脉的，我身体没有问题，而且我还喝了许多坐胎药，应该是你的问题了。”

贺天瞬间一把火直烧脑门，不是欲火是怒火！这个小混蛋居然怀疑自己不行，要不是自己拼命忍着没往他子宫里排精，别说是一只小豹子，就连一窝都生得了！贺天没了怜香惜玉的心，耸动腰胯把肉棒直直插进了莫关山的子宫里，开始凶狠的操干，不顾莫关山怎么求饶哭泣，贺天只会干得越发用力，像是要把人给干穿一样。

贺天起了惩罚莫关山的心一发不可收拾，把人在浴池里直接干晕过去，又在书案上把人肏醒过来，哄着威胁着莫关山哭着求饶求肏，说了一堆淫词浪语却还是不肯放过他，最后把人压回床里，床帏晃动，床板吱吱呀呀的响了一宿，莫关山被干到最后，眼泪哭干了嗓子也哑了，底下一点东西也射不出来时贺天才肯大发慈悲放过他。肉棒从媚穴里滑出来时，射进去的精液立马流出来，穴口张开已经完全合不上，霎时湿了股间淫靡至极，莫关山的双腿也没了力气只能由着它敞开在两旁时不时的颤抖一下。贺天这个禽兽看了这副光景，那沾满了白色精液滑腻腻的肉棒又开始恢复了粗壮狰狞的模样，贺天思考了一会便又压了回去，肉棒再次插进肉穴已经完全没了阻碍，发出粘腻的声音，贺天每次都是整根拔出然后整根捅进去，莫关山眼神被他撞得涣散，没有力气反抗，像极了被流氓强暴过后的绝望模样

“还敢不敢怀疑相公的能力，嗯？”又是一记深顶。

“嗯……！”莫关山已经没有力气回他的话，刚要晕过去时又被他干醒。

贺天听他不回话，又起了肆虐的心，肉棒再次撞开那熟悉的宫口停留在那娇嫩的两片肉壁上狠狠的研磨，莫关山被那酥麻的感觉折磨了一晚上，感觉要崩溃一样，沙哑的嗓音弱弱的哭喊出来，“不……敢……了”

“相公操得你爽不爽，嗯！”

“啊……！爽……嗯……”

莫关山身体上的力气全然被贺天撞飞，再也坚持不住昏睡过去，贺天也累了，没有故意忍耐草草的射在了莫关山的甬道里，就着两人相连的姿势搂着莫关山睡了。却不想，莫关山那子宫口被他大开大合的肏弄了一晚上，还是微微开启的姿态，而他射完精后又不拔出去，那精液无处逃匿只能顺着甬道一点一滴的偷偷溜进了莫关山的子宫里，一只小豹子就因为他父王的粗心大意开始慢慢的在他爹爹的肚子里发育成长了。

莫关山醒来后就开始闹脾气，对着贺天又是砸东西又是骂，对着砸过来的东西贺天轻而易举的就躲了过去，莫关山砸了许久发现一点用都没有就开始伤心的哭起来，贺天这才开始心疼，抱着人一边哄一边道歉，莫关山双手往贺天身上捶打，可每一下都是软绵绵的没有丝毫力度，因此哭得越发伤心。

“混蛋……呜……”

“我混蛋”

“你就……就会欺负我……”

“我错了”

“你……你给我滚出去……”

“不滚”

“…………呜……你滚！……滚！”

“你要打要骂都可以，就是不能赶我走”

“呜呜……”

贺天哄了一上午都没能哄住人，这个小祖宗的哭功真是越来越厉害了，之前成亲第二天都没有闹得这么厉害，当真是自己宠过头了才养惯了他的小脾气。可是让贺天不宠这人他又办不到，现在直接撩开手来不哄了也狠不下心。

“宝贝，别哭了，心疼死我了”

“你……你……活该！就让……你心疼……呜……”

这下可好了，就是为了报复自己而哭的。

“还这么哭，到时候怀上的小豹子估计得比忻儿还会哭”

“呃……！呃……！”莫关山听完立马止住了哭声，只是哭了这么长时间哭嗝根本压不住，贺天心里总算宽心点。莫关山勉勉强强的冷静下来，这么一冷静就把贺天晾了三天，贺天独守空房直到出发去狩猎的那天才重新把人抱回了怀里。

一下地两个小家伙撒欢的往外跑，此次来狩猎场的有许多是与他们两个同龄的孩子，这些孩子一见面就自来熟玩到了一块。哥哥稍微腼腆一些，跟在活泼的弟弟旁边也认识了不少的小伙伴，几个小孩子凑到一块对接下来几天狩猎满怀期待，他们其中有不少已经学过骑射，弟弟也跟贺天学过，箭术也不逊色，聊了几下小孩子争强好胜的心都被激发出来，拿起了自己的弓箭就要去比试一番。

“我们谁先射到猎物谁先赢！”

“好！”几个小孩异口同声的回答道。

一群这孩子说完就一哄而散往小树林里跑，哥哥没有学过箭术便跟在弟弟一旁看着，两个小家伙静悄悄的走进树林，只有脚下踩过的落叶枝丫的声音，不多时，弟弟就发现灌木丛后面有一只白绒绒的小兔子，小心翼翼的拉起弓箭对准了猎物刚要放手时却被旁边的哥哥一拉，箭射偏了，小兔子被惊得立马逃开。

“你干嘛！我差点就射中了！”弟弟气得向哥哥吼道。

“弟弟……别射小兔子好不好？”哥哥诺诺的拉着弟弟的袖子说道。

“有什么不能射的！你害我要输啦！”

“可是……可是小兔子好……可怜的……不要杀它好不好……”说着哥哥眼睛瞬间红起来，眼泪也跟着流了了下来。

“你又哭！不许哭！”弟弟声音忍不住又拔高了几分继续吼着。

“对不……起……呜……”

弟弟被他哭得脑子乱糟糟的，又担心其他人抢先一步射中猎物，心里愈发着急，旁边这个大哭包没有停下来的趋势，一下子就急了，一巴掌拍开哥哥的手，凶凶的说道，“不许再哭了！”

说完就往前走，哥哥被他打得愣了一下，还想着跟上去，却不想弟弟立马回头朝他吼道

“不许跟过来，听到你哭就烦！”

哥哥傻愣的站在原地，看着弟弟扒开树丛一下子就没了踪影，哥哥周边一个人都没有，偶尔有大雁飞过发出凄凉的叫声，他心里又害怕又不敢再哭出声，喃喃喊了声‘弟弟’，但却没有人回应。他不认得路，刚才是拉着弟弟衣摆跟进来的，他四处望了望每条路都像极了他来时的样子，他不敢乱跑，只能坐在一条枯木上等弟弟过来寻他，可是等了许久都没人影，小家伙缩成一团埋头在腿间掉眼泪。

“你怎么了？”

好听的声音突然在耳边传来，那是和爹爹一样温柔的声音，哥哥马上抬起了小脑袋，眼睛哭得通红，小脸也被泪水弄花了。眼前的大哥哥看起来好温柔，长得也好看，笑起来更好看。

这大哥哥名叫顾翰生，是太尉家的长子，今年刚十四岁，没想到自己无聊想到河边走走却在树林边上发现了个小兔子，小家伙眼睛哭得红红的，一抬头顾翰宗就发现了，真是像极了一只小兔子，又白又嫩的。

“你怎么了？”顾翰生耐心的再问了一遍。

“弟……弟……生气了……小……兔子没……没了”

小家伙抽嗒嗒的说了一通，顾翰生听得一头雾水，也不打算继续问下去，蹲下来给哥哥抹掉眼泪，“你叫什么？”

“贺忻～”

顾翰生一怔，原来是贺王爷的儿子。

“还记得回去的路吗？”

“不……不记得……呜……”

刚才好不容易擦干净的小脸又花了，这小兔子真爱哭，顾翰生无奈的摇摇头，“哥哥送你回去好不好？”

“父王……说……说不能跟……陌生人……走的”

小家伙还挺机灵的，“我叫顾翰生。”

“顾翰生……”

“嗯，现在认识哥哥了可以跟我回去了吧？”

“好……可是弟弟还没……没回来呢。”

“弟弟去哪了？”

“他去……去抓……抓……兔子了……呜哇……！”

哥哥一想起可怜的兔子又开始放声大哭，顾翰生有点败给他，学着在家里哄妹妹的手段把小家伙抱坐在大腿上哄，“别哭了，乖，小兔子那么机灵，你弟弟抓不到的”。

“真……真的吗？”

“嗯，哥哥先送你回去免得你父王担心好不好”

“好～”

小家伙习惯了在家被莫关山哄住后就赖在怀里抱着，眼下也是自然的抱住了顾翰生的脖子没有再下地的打算，顾翰生也只能摇摇头把小家伙抱回去。这肉乎乎的小家伙比自己妹妹重上许多，顾翰生抱着走了一段路手就开始有点酸了，哥哥似乎也察觉到了，抬起头奶声奶气的说，“顾哥哥，你放我下来吧，忻儿可以自己走的”。

顾翰生也不逞强，把小家伙放了下来一路牵着小手带回了营地里。小家伙一看到莫关山就猛的扎进了他的怀里又伤心的哭了起来，贺天起初还以为小家伙被别人欺负了，眼神并不友善的打量了眼前的小伙子一番，顾翰生也感觉到了贺王爷的眼神，依旧还是一副笑眯眯样子，然后慢悠悠的给贺天说明了情况。

“忻儿，他说的是真的吗？”

“嗯……”

贺天这才放下戒心，对着顾翰生伸手作揖，“本王在此谢过公子。”

“晚辈是顾太尉之子，名叫翰生，王爷大可直呼晚辈姓名，不必客气。”

“谢谢顾公子把小儿带回来，忻儿你对哥哥道过谢了吗？”莫关山开口说道。

小家伙从莫关山肩膀抬头转向顾翰生，抽嗒嗒的说道，“谢谢……顾哥哥……”。

说完又埋头回去，顾翰生看他的模样越发觉得可爱，像极了一只软绵绵的小兔子，眼里的笑意不小心又多了几分，贺天立马捕捉到他眼神的变化，刚放下的心又戒备起来，顾翰生细心的也发现了贺天的变化，这才不慌不忙的向两人告辞。

“乖了，忻儿不哭”眼看着顾翰生走远，莫关山才开始哄着哥哥，可是这小家伙虽然没哭了但依旧是兴致缺缺的，没有精神。到了晚上弟弟和一群小伙伴回来，哥哥站在帐篷门口焦急的伸着脖子望，这才看到弟弟的身影，哥哥忙走上去问，“弟弟你有抓到猎物吗？”

“没有！”

哥哥被弟弟吼住眼泪又盈满了眼眶，瞧着弟弟头也不回走进帐篷內，哥哥心里越发委屈，但又不想再惹他生气，只能把眼泪憋了回去，两个小家伙晚饭期间一句话也没说，只有哥哥实在忍不住了才会偷偷的抹眼泪。莫关山和贺天都看在眼里，莫关山几次想开口问都被贺天阻止，饭后把两个小家伙哄睡后，莫关山才问贺天原因，贺天把人抱在怀里躺上床随意的吃着豆腐，两手伸进了衣服里揉捏着小椒乳。

“嗯……我……我问你话呢！”

“很明显现在两个臭小子吵架了啊”。

“那你干嘛不让我问，不许乱捏……嗯……”

“小孩子的之间事情他们自己会解决的，我们插手的话搞不好让他们之间的间隙更大了”

“是吗……嗯……不许揉啊……你……嗯……”

“专心点，你都憋了我那么多天了我怎么也要那点补偿”。

“你活该……啊……！”

“娘子你小声点，外面可是听得到的”。

“嗯……嗯……”

第二天早上哥哥醒来的时候弟弟已经不在床上了，小家伙自己穿好衣服鞋袜出去寻莫关山，莫关山昨晚被贺天调戏到半夜，如今还没醒，贺天懒得出去就陪着自己王妃继续睡。小家伙不好打扰两位父亲休息，自己在营地周围寻了许久没有发现弟弟的身影，又不敢贸然进小树林里，只能泄气的低头踢着脚边的小石头。

“你怎么又不高兴了？”

哥哥一抬头又看见了那副好看的俊脸，立刻高兴的喊了出来，“顾哥哥！”

“乖～你怎么了？”

“弟弟不理我，爹爹和父王还在睡觉，忻儿觉得无聊～”

“顾哥哥现在去河边散步，忻儿要一起去吗？”

“忻儿想去！”小家伙忙跑回两位父亲的帐篷前，扯了扯门口侍卫的衣服，顾翰生远远的看着那侍卫蹲下来听小家伙吩咐了几句点了点头后，小家伙才往自己这边跑过来。

跑起来也像只小兔子。

小家伙主动拉上顾翰生的手，“顾哥哥我们走吧～”

顾翰生有那么一瞬间晃了晃神，很快就回过神来，笑着牵起小家伙走了。两人牵手的画面刚好被起床的贺天看到，贺天危险的眯起眼睛盯着顾翰生的背影咬牙切齿的说道，“臭、小、子”

小家伙一来到河边就松开顾翰生的手撒欢的往前跑，看着清澈见底的小河里有许多小鱼游来游去就要吵着下水抓，顾翰生拗不过他，给他细心的脱了鞋袜挽起裤脚才放他下水，一会又跑上岸来缠着顾翰生下水，哥哥完美的遗传了莫关山的哭功，而且是有过之而无不及，顾翰生要是再不点头这小家伙又要哭了，只能妥协也脱了鞋陪他下水玩。两人在河边玩了许久，小家伙有些累了，顾翰生才给他擦干小脚丫穿上鞋袜，可这小家伙在顾翰生给他擦脚的时候总是往旁边躲，顾翰生佯装生气问他，“怎么这么不听话！”

“没有，没有不听话的！忻儿怕痒～”小家伙紧张的摇头，赶紧解释。

“那哥哥擦快点，你忍一忍。”

说完果真加快了手上的动作，可是小家伙还是痒得连连哈笑，哥哥小脸笑得绯红，看在顾翰生眼里，除了可爱就没有第二个词可以形容的了。

哥哥牵着顾翰生的手回到营地里就看到弟弟的小身影在帐篷前走来走去，“弟弟～”

弟弟一听到有人喊他，回头一看发现了哥哥马上跑过来，气吁吁的问，“你跑去哪了！”

“我……我去河边了……”

“没事乱跑什么！迷路了怎么办！”

“不会迷路的，顾哥哥和我一起去的！”哥哥听出弟弟话里关心的意思，立即又开心了起来，还不忘给弟弟介绍了一下身边的顾翰生。弟弟这才发现自己哥哥肉乎乎的小手被别人牵着，不甘心的一把夺了过来拉着哥哥往回走，哥哥看弟弟终于肯理自己开心的不得了，也不忘边走边回头和顾翰生挥手，“顾哥哥再见～”

哥哥被弟弟踉踉跄跄的拉回帐篷里，刚想开心的和弟弟分享在河边的趣事，却不想弟弟又生气了，“你怎么能随便跟陌生人乱跑！”

“顾哥哥不是陌生人”哥哥看弟弟一脸凶凶的样子，既委屈又害怕，眼睛又湿了，“弟弟你不肯理我，只有……只有顾哥哥陪我玩……所以……所以……呜哇……”

说到最后哥哥开始放声大哭，弟弟一时间又被他哭得头疼，以以往的经验这个阵仗是要哭上好几个时辰的了，弟弟却没有哄他，走到床脚窸窸窣窣的在找什么。

“别哭了，看我给你抓了什么”

哥哥睁开眼睛，模模糊糊的看到眼前一团白色的东西，伸出小手揉了揉，这才看清眼前的东西，是一只小兔子！

“这……这是给……给我的吗？”

“嗯，要不要，不要我放了啊。”

“要！”哥哥赶紧伸出小手把兔子圈在怀里。

“你不许再哭了啊。”

“嗯！谢谢弟弟！”

肉乎乎的小脸总算又笑了起来，弟弟嫌弃的用布巾给他擦眼泪，“脏死了，怎么就这么爱哭！”

“嘻嘻～”

番外五

“贺天！贺天！”贺天用完晚膳在房里正喝着茶，这是皇兄赏的新进贡的贡品，可贺天觉得这味道一般，还不如平时喝的清甜可口，刚这般想着就听到自己的娘子在浴池里叫喊，声音里是又惊又怕，本来洗澡的时候贺天是打算和他一起去的，可是莫关山说什么也不肯，威胁着贺天再外面等着，贺天一听他如此喊声，赶忙放下手中的茶杯跑了进去。

浴池里烟雾弥漫，热腾腾的水汽蒸的四周的空气湿漉漉的又热，贺天赶紧寻那人的身影。只见莫关山身上披着一件白色的內衫，只不过衣服都被水打湿，透明的衣物紧紧贴在皮肤上，由于莫关山是背对这自己，贺天只能透过那透明的衣衫看清楚他的丰臀，视线一直游走到脊背上，流畅的腰线，两个漂亮的蝴蝶骨在衣服里凸显出来，性感至极，脖子后面的发丝被池水浸湿，也弄湿了裸露的脖颈，一颗颗圆润的水珠顺着滑腻的肌肤滑进了衣服里，估计是在这池水了泡久了，莫关山的躯体也被熏得红润。

贺天心里担心他，在池边喊了几句，他也没反应，着急得连衣服也来不及脱就直接跳进池里，游到莫关山身后，贺天伸出两手握住莫关山的肩膀把人转过身来。莫关山两手捂住胸口，哭得稀里哗啦的好不伤心，长而浓密的睫毛扇动着眼眸里的泪水，仿佛是两把羽毛绒扇挠得贺天心里痒痒的，莫关山哭的可怜，鼻子一吸一吸，小嘴唇也被自己咬得红肿，“怎么突然就哭成这样了”

温柔的询问并没有任何效果，贺天看这人突然紧张的看了自己几眼随即又躲开，哭得更加凶了，还故意的压住自己的哭声，任凭泪水在脸上流淌，这副可怜兮兮的模样贺天看得心疼极了，又不知他受了什么委屈，只能继续哄，“好宝贝，好娘子，有什么不能和相公说的，别哭了乖”。

“我……呜我怕……呜……”小家伙终于肯开口说话了，只是还哭得伤心。

“别怕，相公在这呢，和相公说说”贺天继续耐心的哄着他。

莫关山似乎犹豫了一下才把还放在胸口的双手拿开，贺天这才看清楚他胸前的风景，眼睛瞪得大大的，一股热血直冲脑门。莫关山胸前哪还有什么小椒乳，那对奶子不知再何时已经开始偷偷发育，如今长在莫关山胸前的已然是一对堪比巧姑娘丰盈的爆乳，是比巧姑娘的更美的一对奶子。莫关山的一对丰乳被这浴房里的高温蒸得红嫩，像极了两颗饱满多汁的蜜桃，那嫣红的乳晕上两颗豆大的乳珠该挂着水渍，晶莹的小水珠贴在乳头上，随着双乳微微的抖动顺着乳房完美的弧线慢慢的隐藏到了看不见的地方。两颗奶子过于丰腴，在胸口相互挤压，挤出了一条诱人的乳沟，莫关山脖颈上的水珠滑至那乳沟里就没了痕迹，看得贺天两眼发愣，口干舌燥。

“这……”贺天咽喉沙哑难耐。

“呜……！”莫关山见贺天如此反应，只觉得自己身体怪异，不敢在将一对饱满的乳房暴露在贺天的视线之下，猛的扎进贺天怀里开始放声大哭。一双柔软的奶子压在贺天胸口处，那感觉简直令人忍不住遐想，可是莫关哭得伤心，贺天总算被怀里的哭声拉回思绪，想拉开两人的距离细细查看一番却遭到莫关山顽力的抵抗，贺天没法，又不能任他哭去，弯腰便把人横抱起来，出了浴池回到卧房轻轻的把人放回床上。

“宝贝，把衣服脱了，当心感冒”莫关山身上的内衫早就湿透，湿漉漉的挂在身上，贺天当心他会感冒只能强制帮他脱掉，没了最后一丝遮掩，莫关山赤身裸体的暴露在空气中，任由贺天得视线将他看了个精光，特别是那对刚长出来的丰乳，莫关山觉得那处滚烫滚烫的，迅速的拉过床里的被子把自己裹得严严实实的。贺天身上的衣服也湿透了，索性直接脱光躺上床。

“宝贝，让我看看你那里好不好”，莫关山被子裹得紧，贺天根本没办法挤进去，又不想硬来，只怕吓得这人又哭了。莫关山猛的摇头说什么也不肯，贺天唯有继续哄说，“相公担心，要是你身体有什么不舒服的我好早些请太医来瞧”。

“不要……不要…请太医！我给你看……给你看！”说着莫关山主动松开被子，贺天也趁机躺了进去把人面对面的搂进怀中。贺天手上立马握住一乳。

好软。

那奶子太大贺天一掌根本握不住，手上用了点力揉捏了一下，莫关山马上紧张的抓住贺天的手，不知是舒服还是难受的口中溢出了一声呻吟。

“痛吗？”

莫关山摇摇头。贺天开始得寸进尺，直接把被子掀开，让莫关山的一对丰盈再次暴露在视野之下，莫关山怕极了赶紧推开了贺天，整个人慌乱的爬起来躲到床脚抱住双腿，好让那羞涩的双乳掩埋起来。贺天看着这人被自己吓得瑟瑟发抖蜷缩起来，马上就后悔了刚才鲁莽的举动，慢慢的靠近他，“毛毛，对对不起，是我鲁莽了”

“贺……贺天……”，莫关山脑袋埋在腿间喊着贺天的名字。

“我在，贺天在这，宝贝”，轻柔的握住莫关山的一手，等到这人终于不再害怕，肯抬起头来贺天才有了进一步的动作。哄着莫关山双腿放下来，曲放在床上，贺天这才又一次看到那诱人的丰乳，因为刚才被双腿挤压，那白嫩的乳肉红了许多，特别是那乳头更是红艳，贺天抚上一乳将乳头夹在指腹间轻轻搓弄，“都被压红了，疼吗？”。

莫关山再次摇摇头，表示自己不疼，只是眼里掩盖不住的害怕。贺天也察觉他眼里的恐惧，手上动作依旧温柔，“你这身子无论变成什么样我都爱”。

“你……你不怕……怕吗？”，莫关山眼眸里出现了一丝希望，紧张的问道。

“怎么会怕，你这身子这么漂亮，我高兴还来不及呢”，贺天先是笑了笑才继续说道。

“漂亮？你觉得漂亮？”莫关山眼里充满不相信。

贺天也看出来他的不自信，直接把人抱起来走到了铜镜前才把人放下，“小傻瓜，你转过身去看看”。

莫关山犹豫的慢慢转身，铜里面里的自己全身赤裸，莫关山被羞臊得立马伸手捂上眼睛，却被身后的人温柔的扯下，“别怕，你看一看自己”。

紧闭的双眼慢慢睁开，镜子里面的自己一丝不挂，皮肤红润，一双长腿骨肉分明，紧致却不显消瘦，腿间的器物虽然比不得贺天的那般粗大轩昂，但是颜色红润好看，没有多余毛发，干净可爱。小腹平坦光滑紧实，没有一丝赘肉，再往上走，就是那对刚长出来的丰满硕大，牢牢的抓住了莫关山的眼球。莫关山忍不住好奇心，一手颤颤巍巍的轻轻按上一乳，马上就被那娇滑感吓得弹开，却不想被身后的人紧紧握住那手猛的按压到胸乳上，“别怕，你摸摸看”。

像是被蛊惑了一般，莫关山的手听话的开始揉捏自己的乳肉，镜子里的自己主动抓捏那娇挺的玉润，随着力度越来越大，乳肉从指缝间溢出，自己底下的性器也慢慢抬了头。 贺天在身后也忍不住着活色生香的画面，两手从莫关山的背后绕出来，直接托住双乳，两只奶子沉甸甸的，贺天忍不住颠了颠，两只奶子立马上下跳动，犹如水波般晃动，只是更色情更香艳，“唔……”。

莫关山脸蛋染上了情动的红晕，贺天也放开胆一来，握住双乳往里挤压，乳沟更加明显深邃，贺天两手伸出一指，常年习武的手指上早就布满了茧子，指腹灵活的挑动敏感的乳头，莫关山无处躲藏，舒服的快感袭来他只能向后绷着了身体，两手往后伸展抱住了贺天的脑袋，用力的往下按压，贺天看他眼眸含情，忍不住低头含住了他那柔嫩的朱唇，把那撩人的气息尽数吞进口中。舌头在口腔中追逐缠绵，抢食他口中沁香的津液，慢慢的游移到圆润的耳垂上，光滑的脖颈上，舌尖每到一处舔弄，都像绽放出花火，烧得莫关山越发滚烫。唇舌留连在莫关山的滑腻的肩膀上，薄薄的津液覆盖在上面，显得更加细腻光滑，贺天的双手还在莫关山的乳房，用力揉捏成各种形状。慢慢的贺天的头颅游走在莫关山的腋下，转而整个人低身俯在莫关山的胸前，两颗白兔般的柔软就在贺天的眼前，只要他稍微往前凑一下就能吃到这美味。舌尖从乳房的最低下慢慢往上滑走，一只骚刮到奶头上，莫关山不禁的战栗一番，贺天再也忍不住直接埋头在莫关山双乳间，舔弄这那乳沟，时而咬住右乳，时而含住左乳吮吸。莫关山被情潮不断拍打，双腿软绵绵的站不住，一手扯住贺天的乱来的脑袋往上拉，贺天吃痛，站直了脊背圈住他的细腰，再一次吻住这人的一张一合的柔软，“……嗯……去床上……哈……贺天……”

“都听娘子的”贺天抓住这人的丰润双臀，用力往上一拖，莫关山熟练的夹住贺天的腰肢，可贺天却没有立马抱着人回床，早已经勃起的肉棒刚好夹在莫关山的双臀间，贺天挺动腰胯使劲的摩擦，贺天抱着人转一圈，让莫关山背对着镜子，“宝贝，你回头看一下”。

莫关山不知有诈，听话的转头，猛的就看见自己臀间杵着一根狰狞的肉棒，深红色的柱身缠满了青筋，硕大的龟头比柱身的颜色更深，紫红色的饱满巨大。莫关山羞得立马转头埋进了贺天的颈间，“宝贝喜欢你看到的吗？”

莫关山不敢出声，继续装死，贺天却不依不挠的又问了一遍，最后还威胁道，“你不出声我就在这里站着干你了”。

“流氓，去……去床上”。

“喜欢你刚才看到的吗？”

“喜……欢”莫关山声音小得几乎听不见。

“相公听不见啊”。

“喜……喜欢！”。

“喜欢什么？”

“喜欢相公的……肉……肉棒”。

贺天得逞笑得灿烂，突然把莫关山放下来转过他的身子，让他再一次对着镜子，贺天快速的说，“相公也喜欢你这对奶子”。

说完，贺天立马把人以小儿撒尿的姿势抱起，肉棒借着镜子的帮助，准确的对准了肉穴，腰胯用力一顶，硕大的龟头的就塞进了穴里，“啊……！太……太大了……啊……”

从镜子上看，贺天的肉棒只埋进了一个龟头，粗长的柱身还完全暴露在外面。莫关山看得毛骨悚然，那么粗又那么长的东西怎么可能进到自己体内，不想，贺天已经开始慢慢的把肉棒往莫关山体内推送，“不行……不……嗯……太长……进不去的……贺……天嗯……”

“可以的，你这小穴都吃过好多次了”，贺天不理会他的拒绝，柱身慢慢的被湿热的小穴吃进去，那紧致的肠肉蠕动紧紧的裹住自己的肉棒，舒爽的让贺天没了自持的耐力，最后只剩一半的柱身晾在外面，贺天狠心的用力一顶便整根埋进了莫关山体内，“啊……！好大……太……太粗了……呜……”

“别哭，宝贝，你都吃进去了，你睁开眼睛看看”，莫关山感觉到体内涨实的感觉，慢慢睁开双眼，果然，那狰狞的肉棒不见了，只有从贺天还露在外面的两个紫红色的囊球和自己体内无法骗人的感觉才清楚的知道，那巨大完完全全嵌进了自己体内，“去……床上……”

“为夫就想在这里干你一回”，说完就开始挺动腰胯，莫关山从镜子里面看到那股间的肉棒刚露出半截马上又插进去，次次都顶在了自己最痒的地方，“嗯……啊！太快……了……贺天……慢……慢点……不要……啊……！”

早就被贺天熟悉的媚穴，没多久就被贺天操干出了一滩淫水，贺天恶劣的忽然松了一下揽着莫关山双腿的手，失重的感觉让体内的肉棒插得更深，猛的顶上了宫颈处，莫关山吓得缩紧了小穴，好似这样才能固定住自己的身体不被摔下去。贺天把人抱着走近镜子前，两人交合的地方更加清晰的放大在眼前，还未来得及流出的淫水在洞口徘徊，被贺天又快又狠的抽插四处飞溅，沾到了光洁的镜面上，穴口被操得软烂，随着贺天每次的拔出都能看到嫣红的媚肉往外翻动，随后又被贺天无情的捅了进去，胸前的乳肉也随着贺天的撞击带动着晃动，仿佛是两只大白兔在胸前跳动，波涛汹涌的起伏不断，胸乳被甩的无处安放，莫关山感觉胸前的两团肉被扯动的有点疼，只能不再顾忌羞耻双手捂上乳房按压住，好减轻这种负重感。

“毛毛，揉奶子给我看”，贺天注意到莫关山手上的动作，不再跳动的双乳让贺天失去了视觉享受，便开口向莫关山发出命令。莫关山被情欲与羞耻感折磨得痛苦，使劲的摇头，贺天得不到想要的，便突然停下了操干的动作。莫关山的器物即将要射精贺天却突然停了下来，不安的扭动身体催促着，“你快……快动……嗯……”

“你揉奶子我就动”。

“我……不……嗯……你动……”。

股间的淫水蔓延到地上，插在洞穴里的肉棒没了动作，莫关山体内愈发空虚，两人僵持了许久，最终还是莫关山妥协的挪动双手，在自己的乳房上揉搓。

“把乳头夹起来”。

“嗯……”。

“用力揉一下两个奶子”。

“嗯……你快……动……动……嗯……啊……！”。

贺天如他所愿，每次的插入直达宫口，莫关山终于忍不住射了出来，脏了眼前的镜子，贺天在莫关山还在高潮时也将一股滚烫的精液全数撒了进去，慢慢的将肉棒滑了出来，媚穴里的精液马上顺着甬道流出来，粘稠的滴在地面上。贺天把人的双腿放下，莫关山双腿一接触地面，两腿一软差点就跪倒在地，幸好有贺天的撑扶才勉勉强强的站住。

而贺天的撑扶，却是两掌握住莫关山的双乳继续揉捏，“娘子你这双奶子真好看”。

莫关山轻轻的转身，脸上没了之前的羞赧，而是一副诱人的妖精模样，重新把贺天的手按在自己的乳房上，又娇又媚的问道，“相公喜欢娘子的奶子吗？”

“喜欢，相公爱惨了你的奶子”，贺天急色的捏了一下，点头回答。

“那相公再把娘子的奶子揉大好不好，娘子出奶喂给相公喝～”

“好！你个骚货，竟敢这般放浪了！”

贺天说罢手上用力捏了一下，莫关山吃痛的皱了一下眉头却继续说，“娘子就是骚货，相公还爱不爱骚娘子～”。

爱！怎么能不爱！“你越骚相公越爱，相公要把你这骚奶子揉碎，好让你不敢对着其他人发浪！”

“娘子只对相公一个人发浪啊，相公你快进来捅一捅，骚娘子的淫穴又流水了……嗯”莫关山竟自己躺上了镜子旁的桌子上，手上玩弄自己的胸乳，双腿敞开，腿间红媚的淫穴还流着贺天刚才留下来的精液，这小妖精勾起一腿在贺天精壮的胸膛滑动，“相公快进来操一操骚娘子，我想要你～”

贺天那还忍得住吗，一手抓起胸前的腿，粗大的肉棒立马插了进去，“你个骚货，我今晚就干死你！”

“啊～好棒！相公干死骚娘子！干死我！”

“骚货！你知道是谁在操你吗！”

“是相公啊～相公在操我～好棒，相公再快点啊～”

“骚娘子的相公是谁！说！”

“啊～是贺天啊！贺天！贺天！”

…………

“贺天……贺天……贺天？醒醒……”

贺天感觉有人在拍打他的脸，熟悉的声音把他唤醒，双眼睁开，眼前模糊的人影慢慢变得清晰，“你今天怎么睡这么晚？”

眼前的莫关山穿戴整齐，和刚才诱人的模样完全是两个人，贺天的视线移到他的胸前，还是平的，刚才是梦？

“你今天不是答应了恒儿要教他练武功吗？”，莫关山看着贺天眼神愣在自己身上，疑惑的垂头看了看，并没有发现什么奇怪的地方，举起手在他眼前晃了晃，“贺天你怎么了？”

“没……没事！”

“那快起来，要不然待会恒儿要闹脾气了”。

贺天颓然的躺回床上，手上慢慢的摸到自己胯下，一柱擎天……盯着眼前这一脸无辜的人问道，“宝贝，你昨晚是不是又偷偷给我喝补药了？”。

莫关山这才注意到被子下面高高的耸起来，眼看贺天就要伸手过来抓人，莫关山马上跳起来跑出了门外，靠着门边伸进来个小脑袋，还一副受害者的模样说道，“还不是因为你的问题我才这么久怀不上小豹子，你这怪不得我！”。

贺天撑起身子咬牙切齿的看着这小混蛋，莫关山以为他要下床来抓人，吓得一溜烟留跑了，还不忘命令道，“你快点解决掉，待会恒儿要是生气了你今晚就给我去睡书房！”

贺天愤愤的抚上分身开始撸动，不由得在脑海里把那小混蛋操弄了一遍，他这个王爷真实当得越来越没地位了，唉～

番外六

“王妃呢？”，贺天刚上完早朝回府，这王府内静悄悄的，平时这个时辰都是他家王妃给他亲手换便服，以前这种工作都是下人在做，可自从有一次被莫关山撞见，那小家伙居然吃起了酸醋，说什么也要亲手给贺天换衣服，贺天深知这人对自己越发在乎才会有这样的举动，心里很是得意，可是他大多时候下朝回来莫关山都还在床上蒙着被子呼呼大睡，让贺天专门喊他起来就为了给自己换下朝服，这实在是于心不忍。

贺天拒绝话刚到嘴边，那人像是预料到自己会不同意眨眼的功夫就泛红了眼眸，可怜巴巴的苦着一张小脸，贺天瞧这架势，分明就在说：你不同意，我马上就哭给你看。贺天当时就被气笑但更多的是心疼，广袖一挥把人温柔的圈进怀里只能不情愿的妥协，为了不让莫关山累着，夜里也不再使劲折腾他，到了后来再怀上小豹子，贺天更是早早就把人拎上床榻去梦周公。

因此，眼下给自己换朝服的是眼生的小姑娘，贺天才不悦的皱眉问了莫关山的去向，随后又担心赶紧补了一句，“王妃身体不舒服？”

“启禀王爷，王妃一早就带着两位世子出去了。”

贺天这才稍微放了心，“王妃有说去哪没有？”

“去郊外放风筝了。”

……

“胡闹！”，刚还是和颜悦色的王爷也不知怎么就被触了逆鳞突然发怒，把屋子里服侍的奴婢吓得全跪在了地上，贺天取了马匹就奔向郊外，刚到了郊外还没见到人影就听到了一阵欢声笑语，待贺天靠近果然不出他所料，正在平地上牵着风筝线跑得欢快的不是别人，就是他那个已经有了四个月身孕的王妃！

贺天又急又气却还是不忍发怒吓到莫关山，赶紧下了马大步迈到了莫关山的背后，这小混蛋只顾着盯着天上的风筝不知身后有人一下子就跌进贺天的怀里，莫关山一转头就看见了那张自己熟悉到不得了的面孔马上又笑了开来，却没有察觉到这人脸上的怒气，傻乐的说道：“你来啦！”

贺天被这纯真的笑容一下子就灭大半的怒气值，边上的下人一开始就看见王爷从马上气冲冲的下来，暗叫一句倒霉，也不得不上前跪拜等着领罚。贺天没好气的扫了眼下人，没有发作，缓了眉间的怒气回过头来问莫关山：“累不累？”

“没有！放风筝可好玩了一点都不累！”

“玩了一早上也该休息一会，我们的小豹子可能也累了。”贺天边说边轻轻的抚摸着莫关山已经微微隆起的肚子，莫关山刚开始还想着拒绝，垂眼瞧了瞧自己的肚子，突然又爽快的答应了贺天，主动把风筝线交到了下人手里，搂着贺天的脖子撒娇的说：“我们的小豹子也饿了！”

这要是放在平时贺天对莫关山的撒娇会很是受用，只要这人声音一放软了说话，贺天的身心都会跟着酥化掉，可是现在贺天只听到了莫关山喊饿，眉头再一次紧锁，“早上没吃东西吗？”

“嗯~吃了！只是这玩了许久才饿了嘛，我们现在就回去吃东西好不好？”，莫关山总算意识到这王爷有些不开心，开始有意的讨好，撒娇的力度也加重了几分。不得不说，不管贺天再怎么生气还是受不得他乖巧的模样，也知莫关山是故意如此却还是被他吃得死死的，“那我们现在就回府。”

“哎，忻儿和恒儿还在那边呢，等等他们。”

贺天瞧那两个臭小子正玩得入迷连自己父王来了都不知道，要是现在就喊停，仗着有莫关山给他们撑腰到时候又不知道会怎么闹腾，“孩子正玩得起兴呢，让他们多玩会晚点再回去。”

“嗯！贺天你真好~”

贺天听了爱人的夸奖心里美滋滋的但也不忘待会要和这人上一会子课，怀孕还乱跑实在是乱来了。

待莫关山用完膳，两个孩子也被青杏领了回来，趁着莫关山照顾孩子的空档贺天把青杏还有几个管事的偷偷喊到门外问话。

“王妃早上吃早饭了没？”

“吃…吃…”，青杏眼瞅着王爷的脸色越来越黑，不敢再隐瞒，“喝了几口白粥，其他的都没碰。”

“放了多长时间的风筝？”

“快三…三个时辰…”

“哼！真是好样的！本王不在你们就是这样照顾王妃的！”，贺天听后脑门都快被气炸，在场的几个人连忙跪地求饶，许是听到了贺天的发怒的声音，莫关山好奇出门就发现几个下人跪在贺天的跟前，又瞧这王爷面色铁青，一时摸不着头脑，“怎么了？”

这件事的罪魁祸首出现在身旁，贺天气他不把自己身子当回事，又回忆起他生双生胎时所受的苦楚而于心不忍，千愁万绪涌上心头却无处发泄，贺天最后怒哼一声才挥袖而去。

这王爷什么时候对自己这般冷待过，贺天出奇的举动更让莫关山想破脑袋都不清楚发生了什么事，这才想起让还跪在地上的几个人起来，详细的询问了一番才把事弄清楚。

莫关山端着燕窝粥和些清淡的小菜进书房时贺天正拿着兵书认真的看着，正眼都没瞧过他，莫关山也不恼，把东西轻放在书案上熟练的舀好一碗粥放到贺天面前，“我听下人说你还没用早膳呢，这燕窝粥很香的，你多吃点。”

贺天对此充耳不闻依旧看着兵书，估计也就莫关山这么大胆敢把堂堂王爷手中的书一声不吭的夺了过来，还略显得意的扬眉挑衅，贺天脸上终于露出不悦抬眼瞅着站在书桌后面的人，却没有出声斥责，沉着脸喝起了燕窝粥，半晌停下来闷声说道：“不许站着。”

莫关山听罢乖乖的靠着贺天坐下，贤惠的给贺天夹些小菜，贺天沉默的喝完了三碗燕窝粥，莫关山才笑盈盈开口问：“吃饱了吗？”

贺天没理他，拾起另一本兵书准备翻看，莫关山嘟哝起小嘴讨好的扯着他的袖子，“贺天~”

莫关山性格本来就不是温顺一挂的，还被贺天无底线的宠了这么多年早就养成了娇纵的脾气，当然这只是对着贺天，再加上怀着孩子耍起小性子就更没道理可言了，被贺天三番两次故意忽视脾气马上就冒了出来，再次夺过贺天手中的书籍用力的甩到了不知哪个角落，一屁股面对面坐到了他的大腿上，凶极的喊道：“贺天！”

贺天像是早就预料到他会这样做，淡定的用手扶住莫关山的腰，依旧好整以暇的看着不说话，莫关山不满的盯着贺天，气呼呼的喊道：“你不许再生气了！也不许不和我说话！”

莫关山眼眸里逐渐泛红贺天见好就收，“你都不听话，我凭什么听你的？”

“我哪有不听话…”莫关山说这话时明显没了底气。

“嗯？”

“我…我错了还不行吗！”

“错哪了？”

莫关山慢慢的趴下来，软软的靠在贺天的肩膀上，模样乖极的开始认错，“错在没吃早饭就出去玩。”

“还有呢？”贺天的心开始软化，轻柔的抚摸着莫关山的后背，眼神温柔。

“还有什么呀？”

“没心没肺的小混蛋，你都不知道你放风筝时跑得多快，你就不怕小豹子被你跑掉啦？”

“才不会呢，小豹子牢固得很。”

“所以呢？”

“……我不敢了”

“这才乖，嘶！”贺天称赞的话刚说完脖子就被身上的人咬了一口，贺天赶紧把人扶正略带怒气的眉眼盯着莫关山装作生气的问：“真是越来越无法无天了，连王爷都敢咬。”

“我就咬，这是你刚才对我不理不睬的惩罚。”

“蛮不讲理，这么说来那我也可以惩罚你了”，说罢贺天摆出要咬人模样把头往莫关山身上凑，两人嬉戏打闹了一早上，直到莫关山喊累贺天才意兴阑珊的放过他。

经过这么一闹，莫关山果然学乖了，贺天很是欣慰，可是好景不长，贺天有一次下朝刚到府邸门口时还能清晰的听到院子里传来莫关山的笑声，可等他进到院子时那笑声却戛然而止，莫关山正一副要多乖巧就有多乖巧的模样坐在廊上。

贺天狐疑的扫了一眼其他人，个个面带难色，再看莫关山那额头上分明是粒粒分明的汗珠子，刚才玩得有多疯就不想而知了。贺天没有当场发作，装作什么事也没发生的把人拉到客厅用早膳。

这天莫关山趁着贺天上朝的时间一大早就爬起来，看见下人们正忙上忙下的挂着红灯笼，赶紧凑上去问：“为什么挂这么多灯笼啊？”

“回王妃，除夕快到了，王爷知道您喜欢热闹所以特让小的们把府里布置得喜庆些。”

“这样啊~”，莫关山从小斯手里接过一个红灯笼拿在手里端详，  
自己住的院子里也布置得差不多，火红红一片果真喜庆不少，突然对着还在挂灯笼下人吩咐道：“你下来，让我自己把这个挂上去！”

下人们一听就很为难，“王妃这万万使不得啊，您怀着孩子不可以做这么危险的事啊。”

“有什么危险，我以前还不是每天爬上爬下的摘药。”

下人们眼看着这王妃不听劝阻住哪爬上梯子，在场的所有人慌得要死，青杏及时赶到也加入了劝阻小分队，“王妃万万不可啊，要是让王爷知道奴婢们小命难保啊。”

想不到以往体恤下人的莫关山却依旧一脸无所谓的样子，“你们不说不就行了。”

莫关山爬到了梯子的最顶端还要努力踮着脚尖才能够到挂灯笼的钩子，灯笼成功的被挂上去，底下的人七嘴八舌的劝他赶紧下来，莫关山却又命令下边的人又递了个灯笼上来，正准备继续挂时，就被人飞身从梯子上稳稳的抱了下来。

莫关山正准备发脾气却看见了贺天一张阴沉的脸，手上一松灯笼掉落在地上滚了几圈才停下，莫关山哆哆嗦嗦的问:“你…你怎么这么早就……下朝了。”

“我再晚点回来你估计得上房揭瓦了。”

“怎么会呢…呵呵…”

贺天没好气的瞅了他一眼才对青杏吩咐道：“去把方太医请来。”

莫关山被贺天放到床上才隐约察觉到自己有惹这人生气了，开始撒娇般的求饶：“贺天~你别生气好不好？”

“我没生气。”

脸都黑得能和那墨汁相比了，还说没生气！“我错了~再也不敢了~贺天~”

“贺天~”

“相~~~~公~~~~~”

“你闭嘴！”贺天实在是被他喊得骨头都酥了，刚才那点可怜的怒气全都被他喊跑了，却又不得不装作生气的样子。

莫关山有恃无恐索性倒回床上缠上被子静候“发落”。

“启禀王爷，王妃脉象平稳有力，王妃胎儿都很健康，并无大碍。”方太医把完脉对贺天说道。

“当真？可王妃近来实在好动得频繁，时常爬上爬下的没有影响吗？”

“回王爷，王妃若能经常走动有利于日后生产，且王妃身子调理得很好，适当的运动并不会影响胎儿。”

“本王记得他怀双生胎时喜静整个人都懒洋洋的，如今却着实闹腾，这又是为何？”

“王妃那时是头一胎，身子还无法完全适应，而且双生胎也比怀一个辛苦，也有可能是眼下王妃肚子里孩子的影响，才导致王妃如此…精神。”

“你看吧，我都说没事你又不信，老是疑神疑鬼的。”贺天没好气的捏了捏莫关山的小鼻子，让方太医退下后才把人抱到怀里，“真是拿你没办法，你就是上天派来专门治我的。”

“那你给不给治！”

“给”，贺天眼里满是柔情，“但你得先让我治一回”

“哎！流氓不许脱我衣服！我还怀着宝宝呢！”

“你刚才没听太医说吗，宝宝好得很！”

“唔……现在…还是白天啊…流氓！…”

“放心，完事之后天就黑了。”

“禽…兽…嗯…啊………”


End file.
